Marvel vs Capcom: meetings of fate
by venom rules all
Summary: Heroes and villains meet in a twist of fate (If you want to request any meetings go right ahead)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my amazing readers and welcome to my new Marvel vs Capcom story. This is not the first time I tried to make one of these. The first one was based on a Marvel comic book series since I was heavily inspired by The MVC Civil War story by Immatureboys.**

 **However I quickly lost motivation to continue it for one main reason: By having it set in a comic book event, I limited my imagination so I could not bring my full vision in to it. So this one will hopefully fix those problems since I will not have it set in any specific event, but instead I will go down the same route as my Heroes of the storm story and have it be mostly one shots and see if it can evolve in to a full story down the line.**

 **This chapter was inspired by two things.**

 **1: Spider-Man and Nemesis was revealed to be in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite.**

 **2: Spider-Man Homecoming! I LOVED that movie! Once again Marvel shows their magic hands when it comes to live action stuff. If only Fantastic 4 could get the same treatment.**

 **This will be the MCU Spider-Man since he is younger and not as strong or as experienced as his comic book counter part. I have a feeling that comic Spider-Man would be a little to OP in the RE world.**

 **AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE GONNA POINT OUT THE TIME LINE: Don't, it's my fanfiction and I can do what I want LOL!**

 **So I chose to make it so that it takes place in the same time line.**

 **Now with that out of the way, sit back an enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **The Spider and the S.T.A.R.S.**

 **Peter Benjamin Parker** was born in New York City, New York. During his childhood, he was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his Aunt May. He grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, who became his best friend but was also bullied by Flash Thompson, one of his classmates.

After being bitten by a spider and acquiring spider-like abilities, Parker chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named Spider-Man after a selfish choice led him to losing his father figure. His Uncle, Ben Parker. He now lives by his Uncle's words: With great power comes great responsibility.

To keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret, Parker maintained his normal, unassuming lifestyle, refusing to join the football team or do anything he would not have done before. He used his powers to stop small crimes and save people in Queens.

Since the start of his superhero duties, Spider-Man captured the attention of several news organizations and reporters interested in superheroes. Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his feats, such as quickly subduing a thief and stopping a speeding car from hitting a bus, and have posted said footage to numerous video hosting websites

But right now... he was in a different situation. After a quick trip with a guy called Happy... a very misplaced name since he is never happy at all. Something really bad happened. After staying at a hotel in a city called: Raccoon City, Happy suddenly returned to the apartment very sick and then he... turned in to an zombie.

"Happy! Come on man snap out of it!" Peter all but shouted as said man just walked towards him with dead eyes.

He let out something that sounded like a roar and attacked. Peter had no other choice but to punch him in the face, hoping to knock him out... instead it shattered his skull. Peter almost threw up as blood splattered everywhere.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Peter repeated with his hands on his moth and his face turning green.

He heard screaming. He looked outside his widow and saw alot of people being chased down and eaten by the zombies. He saw a poor woman get swarmed and she screamed as her flesh was torn from her body.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"** The young heroe screamed.

But he somehow managed to get some hold of himself and took out his suit from underneaf his bed. Sadly the high tech suit Stark gave him was on another flight. Peter made a replica of his old suit, just in case he would have time to stop crime in Raccoon City.

But now he needed it for a far more important reason. Saving as many people as he could from this nightmare. He spent hours trying to find someone who was still alive, but all he saw was dead people. Both zombies and normal corpses. The young hero was losing hope, until He heard a sound in the distance and hurried towards it.

He prayed that he would make it in time.

* * *

 **Jill Valentine**. Member of the **Special Tactics and Rescue Service**. Also known as **S.T.A.R.S.**

Now S.T.A.R.S. was an elite special forces division under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department. It employed ex-military personnel and academic civilians for appropriate positions within the police department. The overall idea was to form a team combining tactically-sound soldiers with cientists, allowing the team to operate in both anti-terrorism and increasingly-potent urban crime.

As for Jill. She was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the infamous Mansion incident and after that she returned to Raccoon City in hope to investigate the Umbrella Corporation involvement in the strange virus the infected the mansion. But now two months later, her investigation was cut short due to the massive outbreak in the city and now she has been fighting for her life against the zombies.

But now she was fighting something far worse. A massive gigant of a beast that had been after her all night. The monster was called Nemesis. An experimental form of intelligent Tyrant created by the Umbrella Europe Sixth Laboratory in France under the direct administration of Umbrella Headquarters. Its purpose was to prove that a t-Virus infected creature could retain most of its intelligence and follow specific orders. It was named after Nemesis, the ancient Greek goddess of divine vengeance.

It had been tasked to hunt down and kill all surviving S.T.A.R.S. members at any cost. And it looked like Jill would be his next victim.

Jill fired away at the large behemoth but her bullets was not very useful as he simply walked through them like they were mosquito bites. Nemesis charged at her, Jill dived to the side, but was caught off guard as an tentacle wrapped around her leg and tossed her across the ground.

Jill hissed in pain as she struggled to get back up. She looked up and saw Nemesis run at her again. She could not dodged him in time! But before the monster could kill her, Jill suddenly felt something grab her around the waist and pulled her out of the monster's way.

Jill felt like she was flying through the air before whoever saved her landed on the ground and then a very young voice spoke "Ms you ok!?".

Jill looked up found herself looking in to the eyes of a masked boy "Who are you?".

"I am your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" The boy said proudly until Nemesis roars "Oh yeah, almost forgot about him".

Peter stood up ready to fight the monster. Jill thought he must be insane, is he really going to fight that monster without any weapons. How the hell did he plan to pull that of?

"Kid no! That thing will kill you!" Jill called out.

Peter just smiled at her through his mask "Calm down lady. I am tougher than I look. Trust me on that".

Nemesis let out a roar as he attacked the young hero, who just jumped over him before using his web to trip the monster up. It worked and Nemesis crashed head first in to the concrete. The large monster growled and punched the ground.

"Temper temper" Peter said.

Nemesis got back on his feet and tried to punch Peter who rather easily managed to dodge his clumsy blowes. As expected, big and strong, but not to fast... at least that is what Peter thought before he was kicked in the gut and sent in to a car. He grunted before dodging a powerful blow from Nemesis, which almost broke it in half. Nemesis proceeded to pick the car up, ready to throw it. When he did Peter saw it flying towards Jill. He hurried to use his web to stop the car from hitting her.

But then his spider sense went off just before he received a fist to the face by Nemesis, a blow that sent him in to a street light "Ok big guy. Let's dance!".

Peter then quickly thwipped out a line and swung off of the lamppost, then swung into Nemesis. Unfortunately, The monster grabbed Peter by the neck and tossed him in to a pile of random, somewhat painful garbage. Nemesis gorwled at the young hero who got out of the pile.

"Yeah I sure could use a Hulk right about now" Peter said to himself as Nemesis stackled towards him.

Peter jumped up and fired a web line in to Nemesis' face, bliding him for a moment and then was tackled to the ground, before getting repeated left and right hooks to the face. Peter continued to punch the monster until his fist was cought and then rechived a fist to the face.

Pete landed on the ground with a grunt. Before he could get back up Nemesis slamed his foot in to his chest and then began stomping on him several times. Pete coughed as Nemesis took out an tentacle from his hand, ready to kill the hero by sending it through his head.

But then gun shots was heard as Jill began fireing and the monster "Get away from the kid you freak!".

 **"S.T.A.R.S.!"** Nemesis said before roaring and attacked her again.

Jill rolled to the side and continued to fire away at the monster "Die you monster! DIE!".

Nemesis threw a car door at her, forcing Jill to thorw herself to the ground to avoid beeing split in half. But as she got up, Nemesis grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze. But before he could snap her neck, Peter jumped at Nemesis' back and wrapped his arm around his neck, forcing him to drop Jill who landed on the ground and coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Our dance was not over! Give the lady some space!" Peter said as Nemesis roared and tried to shake him off.

Nemesis backed up and with Peter still on his back, he began slamming him against a wall several times, trying to force him to let go of him. But Peter held on and did not lossen his grip. Something that was really starting to bother this large behemoth.

"Sorry, you will not shake me that easeliy-AAAAARGH!" Peter cried out in pain as he felt something sab in to him, making him fall of Nemesis' back.

Peter looked up in pain and saw tentacles comming out of Nemesis' back. The monster snared them around Peter's leg and slammed him against the ground, multiple times and then threw him through the air and he landed on the ground painfully.

"Kid!" Jill cried out, she needed to help him, there had to be something that could hurt that monster. She saw a car that still had power and it's keyes in it. She got an idea.

Nemesis walked over to Peter who tried to get back up. Nemesis was ready to end it tentacles ready to rip the young hero apart. But then the sound of a car starting up was heard. Nemesis looked just in time for Jill to driver the car in to him. Nemesis slid back, but managed to hold back the car and roars.

 **"STAAAAAAARRSSSSS!"** He began lifting the car forcing Jill to jump out.

But then Peter swung in to his chest. Peter let out a battle cry and began to hit the monster with everything he got. He punched him with a powerful right left combo and then delivered a back flip kick that sent Nemesis of his feat and he landed on his back.

Peter even picked up the car and began slamming it down on Nemesis several times. Jill then shouted for him to move. When Peter did, Jill shot the car's fuel tank, causing it to explode and Nemesis stopped moving.

Peter was breathing hard "That... was scary".

"That was really brave of you kid. How did you do all that?" Jill asked.

Peter looked at her "Long story Ms...".

"Jill. Jill Valentine" Jill said.

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Valentine" Peter said in a friendly tone.

"My eyes are up here" Jill pointed out when she noticed where Peter's eyes were looking down.

Peter blushed behind his mask "I was not looking!".

"Whatever. This is not the first time I've delt with a horny teen. Let's just get to a safer place" Jill said and began to walk away.

"No! I swear! I was not looking!" Peter said in desperation as he followed Jill.

But after they left, Nemesis rose out of the fire and let out a single word **"S.T.A.R.S.!"**.

This was far from over.

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest:** **I will openly admit... I have never seen anything from Sengoku Basara. Never played the games or watched the anime, so I know next to nothing about it. BUT that does not mean I will not do your request one day, but I will need to do alot of re-search of it if I am gonna do it justice.**

 **Now with that out of the way, sit back, grab some snacks and enjoy the new chapter with two of my favorite characters from each universe or multiverse, depending how you want to view the Marvel and Capcom sides.**

* * *

 **A son of Sparta and The daughter of Wolverine.**

 **Laura Kinney, A.K.A. X-23**. Is a product of the Weapon X program cloned from a damaged sample of Wolverine's D.N.A.

Laura's origin is not for the faint of hearts. An organization known only as the Facility attempts to recreate Weapon X. With all their attempts ending up failures, they turn to hiring renowned geneticist Sarah Kinney, who says she can give them what they want through cloning. However Sarah's attempts hit a wall when she realizes the genome they recovered from Wolverine is heavily damaged, making a pure clone little more than a pipe dream. Sarah then decides to cut corners by duplicating the X chromosome, but the Facility denies her request, stating that changing the gender of Weapon X may change the abilities of the weapon itself.

In an act of defiance Sarah goes behind their backs and ends up creating a viable specimen on the twenty third attempt. While her employers are outraged, Sarah has put them in a difficult position and they reluctantly concede. However, Zander Rice, who hates Wolverine for murdering his father in Weapon X, forces Sarah to carry X-23 to term. Nine months later, X-23 is born. At the age of seven, X-23 is trained in martial arts, conditioned to a Trigger Scent, and exposed to abuse in order to strip of her of any humanity and sense of self. Sarah is under orders not to treat her like a child, though she reads Pinocchio to X in secret. In an attempt to activate her mutation, Rice suggests using radiation. It works, but also nearly kills X-23, and from there they go on to lace her claws with adamantium, which Rice performs without anesthesia. X-23's skills are sold to the highest bidder and she becomes one of the world's most sought after assassins by the age of 11

During one mission Rice goes with X-23, only to leave for her for dead, though she survives. Sometime later, Sarah's niece Megan is kidnapped by a child molester, and she uses X-23 to rescue her, but it earns her the ire of her employers. In an attempt to seize control of the Facility, Rice has X-23 murder his employer Martin Sutter and his family. X kills Sutter and his wife, but spares his son Henry. When Sarah goes to see X-23 after Sutter's death, X-23 shows Sarah a photograph of Sutter and his family, and Sarah realizes what Rice has done. Sarah then decides to free X-23, but before she does, Rice shows her X-24 through X-50, and Sarah is horrified at the sight. Sarah then gives X-23 orders to destroy the clones and the Facility, which X-23 succeeds in doing, but Sarah is killed by X-23 in the escape. Rice had laced her with the Trigger Scent as one more attempt to torment X-23. As Sarah lies dying, she gives X-23 the name Laura, tells her she's her mother, and that she loves her. Laura lies with her mother in the snow, begging her not to leave her.

However, Laura is not the only one with a rough childhood. She was now standing face to face with a young man. This man, is Vergil.

Vergil was the eldest of twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva. Following the death of their mother when they were only 8 years old, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda.

And now he was facing Laura, with an arrogant smile on his face. Laura did not like that look on his face at all and she glared hard at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Laura demanded with her guard up.

Vergil took a step forward "My name is Vergil. Son of Sparta. And you are Laura Kinney. Daughter of the mutant Wolverine".

Laura stepped back "How do you know me? We have never even met!".

"I have been watching you for quite a while now. I wish to see how strong you are" Vergil takes out his trusty sword Yamato "Now show me what you can do".

Laura took out her claws "As you wish. But don't cry if you lose your limbs".

Vergil smirked and got in to a stance. This will be fun.

Both charge at each other and start slicing, with Vergil getting a good slash on Laura and drawing blood. He's able to block Laura's multi slash and counters it. Laura stumbles back, before allowing her healing factor to do it's job on her wound, while she kept her glare at Vergil.

"So you really do heal fast. Interesting" Vergil said.

"I can keep this up all day!" Laura declared before getting ready to fight again.

"So can I" Vergil responded.

Vergil dashes forward and gets a couple of stabs and slashes on Laura. She tries attacking back but it is blocked as Vergil delivers a hard kick that sends the young mutant into a wall. She grunts as she sands up, her wounds healing. She noticed that Vergil was gone. With her claws ready, Laura smells the air before ducking under a swing and she managed to sab Vergil in the gut.

Laura smirks "Gotcha!"

She slams Vergil onto the ground and delivers a barrage of slices. Then she sends him flying back. Laura leaps forward to stab him again, but Vergil avoids it and jumps onto higher ground. He looks at his injuries then back at Laura who was soon back on top of him.

Using her foot claw, Laura tried to slice her foe. But Vergil grabs her leg and tosses her away. Laura lands on her feet and jumps back in to the fray. The two clash again, trading slashes until Vergil knocks Laura into the air and produces an attack that slashes Laura multiple times in place. Laura lands on the ground, she spit out blood before she hissed, refusing to give up. They start going at it again as Laura blocks one of Vergil's attacks. But the impace forced her down on a knee

"You fought well. But you are still no match for me" Vergil said.

Laura glares and forces his bade to the side. Vergil stabs her through her chest. But Laura takes the opportunity to deliver some hits. Vergil uses some kicks and punches to gain the upper hand and retrieves his blade. He knocks Laura high into the air and then he jumped up and with a powerful strike which Laura tries to block with her claws, sends her crashing into the street.

Laura struggles to stand up, coughing up some blood as she does. She sees Vergil walk towards her. She has not recovered enough to continue the fight. But then she noticed a fuel trail wich came from a damage car. Using her claws, Laura created a spark that set the fuel on fire which reached the car as Vergil was right next to it and it exploded.

Vergil walked out of the fire but Laura was gone. He looked around until he noticed a blood trail leading in to an old building. He smiled and followed the trail.

Inside the building Laura was breathing hard as her wounds were finally healing up. She has not taken a beating like this for a long time. This guy was strong, very strong. He is stronger than her, he is faster than her, and he knows how to fight with that sword. She can't outfight him, she can't outsmart him... how the hell is she supposed to beat him?

 _'Who the hell is this guy?_ ' Laura thought before hearing Vergil's voice.

"I know you are here. Make this easier for both of us and just come out. There is nowhear you can run where I can't find you" Vergil said.

Laura takes a deep breath and walks out in to the open. Vergil looks at her, his arrogant smirck still on his face.

"I think it's time we end this little dance. Don't you agree?" Vergil asked.

Laura took out her claws once again "Yes. I do agree".

Both fighters leaped forward and clashed with their powerful weapons as each strike sent sparks flying over until the two locked together. Vergil gradually pushed Laura back and disappeared, Laura looked around and Vergil surprisingly appeared in front of her but before she could make a move, streaks of blue light began appearing and quickly slices multiple parts of her body which gave enough force to send her flying in to a wall. Laura gritted her teeth and jumps at a huge height but Vergil disappears again, but this time Laura knew where he was going to attack and successfully blocked Vergil's attack then follows-up by sending him to the ground.

Vergil disappeared before Laura could land on him with her foot claws and then she got kicked in the back, the half-demon stood beind her. Laura wasted no time and rushes in, as soon as she swung her arm Vergil evaded the swing and hits her in the gut with the handle of his sword and quickly follows-up by a fast kick, he immediately followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face causing Laura to hit the ground, hard.

Laura slowly stood up as her wounds and bruises slowly healed over, Vergil was amazed by how much punishment she could take. Her stubbornness reminded him of his brother, Vergil this time slashes in but Laura quickly parried the strike and impales Vergil on both sides of his stomach and she slams him towards a wall and continues to hack and slash away, as Laura continues her assault she was immediately stabbed by a sword that appeared out of nowhere and more kept on appearing above Vergil. All of the blades flew towards the young mutant who quickly dodged most of them but three managed to meet their mark, the half-demon walked forward and smiled.

Vergil quickly moved like a blur and strikes forward, Laura dodged the attack and counters with an overhead swing aiming towards Vergil's head but Vergil quickly grabs her hand, kicks her legs out from under her and then Vergil quickly puts her to the ground with an axe kick, making blood fly out of her mouth.

"It's over. Stay down" Vergil ordered as Laura had begun to crawl away "You are only prolonging the inevitable".

Laura used a old table to lift herself up. She was breathing hard until she finally let out a loud animal like roar and her eyes turned blood red. Vergil raised an eyebrow before Laura suddenly rushed him. She unleashed an barrage of slices and stabs, and Vergil somehow found himself on his back foot.

Laura immediately stabs Vergil in the stomach again and finally gains the upper hand and flips Vergil sending him head first to the concrete and Laura jumps up.

While in mid-air Laura spun around like a torpedo and hits Vergil as soon as she landed, the half demon grunted in pain as Laura drives her claws deeper into his stomach.

Laura then lifts Vergil up and throws him away. He lands on his feet only for Laura to use her foot claws to do an break dance styled attack. As Vergil leaned back to avoid the attack, Laura managed to kick his legs out from under him. He landed on his back and Laura rammed her claws in to his chest.

Laura was growling as she pushed her claws deeper, just wanting this man to die already. But then Vergil's eyes snapped open, and now they too were glowing red. The last thing Laura saw, was her foe transforming in to something else and then everything was a blur and then... darkeness.

* * *

When Laura woke up she wasn't where she expected to be. She thought she would wake up in a lab or a cell. But she was in a bedroom. The room almost looked like one you would see in the X Mansion, but it has a darker color tone. Laura looked down to see she was in a queen sized bed and she herself were dressed in a white night gown.

 _'What the hell?'_ Laura thought as she got out of the bed, she had not even been chained up.

She walked up to the widow and moved away the curtains and gasped at what she saw. This was not the X Mansion. It was a castle, a small castle. But why was she here? She jumped when she heard the door open. She looked and saw Vergil walk inside.

"You!" Laura said with a venom in her voice.

"I see you are awake. Good to see you heal faster than I hoped" Vergil said as he walked towards her.

"Where am I!? Where have you taken me!?" Laura demanded.

"You are in my home. Relax, you will be safe here. No one else knows about this place" Vergil answered.

"Why did you bring me here? What the hell do you want with me?" Laura demanded, still angry about the fight she lost.

Vergil smirked and walked up to Laura making her back up until her back hit the wall, he placed his hand next to her head "I'll show you...".

"What are you-" Before Laura could finish, Vergil kissed her right on the lips.

Laura's eyes became wide. This was the last thing she would ever have expected.

There was only one thing she could think about at this moment only one single thought was going through her mind...

 ** _'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'._**

 **.**

 **Well there you go. Calm down there is a perfect reason for the ending and I will tell you if you wish for me to write an continuation of this.**

 **Tell me what you think and feel free to request.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer a guest review I've been getting alot recently: Will I ever make a crossover story between Laura and Akame Ga Kill?**

 **The answer: I would be lying if I said that thought had not crossed my mind a few times in the past. I love Akame Ga Kill, it is a really cool anime, despite not staying very true to the Manga (For better or worse) Maybe one day I will make that story, but that is a big maby since I've had several other crossover ideas for Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Like Cassandra Cain from Batman.**

 **And I was also thinking of making an Akame Ga Kill crossover with Soul Calibur.**

 **All in all, we will see. Maybe I will put up a voting poll and let my readers vote on what they would rather see. But that is for another time.**

 **Now with that out of the way. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Taskmaster vs Wesker.**

 **Taskmaster**. Real name: **Anthony Masters** used to be one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer. After being sent in a mission to take down Horst-Gorscht and ODESSA, a neo-nazi organization hidden in Bolma that was working with Baron Von Strucker's HYDRA by developing Super Soldier Serums for them using Adolph Hitler's blood. By the moment Tony arrived to Gorstch, he was already hit by a bullet and was delusional, he told Tony about a perfected serum he developed which would not only boost people to peak levels of what was humanly possible, including assimilating knowledge instantly. However the ODESSA structure began to collapse, this in combination with Gorstch's death would mean all his notes and knowledge would have been lost forever and the serum wouldn't have been able to be replicated. In the heat of the moment, Tony injected himself with the newly developed Soldier Serum for him to memorize Gorstch's notes and escape from the structure quickly. As a side-effect of the Serum, Tony developed a degree of amnesia and created am alter-ego called "Taskmaster" which worked as a mercenary for criminal organizations and whatnot. That said, he subconsciously still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Watching broadcasts of superhuman activity, he executed several successful grand larcenies but underestimated the dangers involved in such work. He thus used his profits to start up academies where he trained aspiring super-villains, including Crossbones, to become professionals. He designed a costume and took the name Taskmaster. He remained undetected until the activities of one head of an academy caused the Avengers to become aware of these facilities. Taskmaster battled Captain America and Iron Man, and was forced to flee; as during his confrontation with Jocasta he was unable to predict her future movements because of her lack of body language.

Taskmaster also has one of the most unique abilities there is.

 **Photographic Reflexes**

Taskmaster has what he calls photographic reflexes. After seeing someone perform an action once, he can perfectly copy the action. He has used this ability to copy the fighting styles and skills of many heroes and villains, mixing them up and turning them into his own style. The people he has copied styles/skills from include: Beast, Black Knight, Black Widow, Bullseye, Captain America, Cat, Daredevil, Deadpool, Elektra, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Fist, Mister X, Ms. Marvel, Porcupine, Photon, Puma, Punisher, Quicksilver, Razorfist, Scarlet Witch, Shang Chi, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man, Swordsman, Thing, Thor, Tigra, Toad, Vision, Wolverine, Zaran, Blazing Skull, Luke Cage, Ant-Man , Boomerang, Cable, Justice, Machete, Oddball, and Libra. (In crossovers he has learned the skills of Batman and Huntress but it is unknown if he retains them in the normal Marvel Universe. This is just a short list of the many styles he knows.

Taskmaster was currently counting some money from his latest job. But then he noticed something through his hidden camera system. Several soldiers were storming into the building he was in. But he just smirked and grabbed his skull mask.

"Looks like I got some uninvited guests. Time to throw a party for them" He said as he put on his mask.

With the soldiers. They were currently looking for their target. Then one of them received an arrow to the knee. He screamed in pain as the others took out their guns. Before they could react a shield struck two of them before the sound of a sword being drawn was heard. In a few seconds the rest were on the ground dead.

Taskmaster looked down at the dead soldiers "What a waste of time".

But then he heard the sound of claping, he looked and saw a man with a black suit claping his hands "Impressive. I can see why you are called the Taskmaster. You could be useful. But I am not fully convinced just yet".

"And who would you be?" Taskmaster asked.

"My name is **Albert Wesker**. And I have need of a man with great skills and tactics. And you have shown promise" The man named Wesker said with a evil smile. This was one of the most wanted and most dangerous men on the planet, wanted in just about every country you can think of.

Power-hungry, knowledgeable and infinitely cunning, Albert Wesker was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. To this end, he was affiliated with the Umbrella Corporation, as one of its most promising researchers, and at the same time participated in illicit activities by going undercover as an officer in the R.P.D. and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. Through the course of much betrayal of his allies to further his own plans, Wesker faked his death, gained superhuman powers from a Prototype virus, and worked alongside both the mysterious "Organization" and TRICELL, Inc. He would eventually enact a plot, originally created by Oswell E. Spencer, to transform the human race into powerful super-humans like himself, and be a god to rule over them and a new age. Wesker was the central antagonist for much of the series, surpassing even Oswell E. Spencer.

Albert Wesker was born to parents with allegedly superior intellectual genes. He and dozens of other children of his caliber were collected and raised as components of the Wesker project by the Umbrella Corporation and given the surname "Wesker". He showed particular promise over the other children, which pleased Umbrella's founder, Oswell E. Spencer, who saw in Albert the makings of what his children needed. Not coincidentally, Wesker would go on to serve the same company that had indoctrinated and monitored him his entire life, completely oblivious to his origins or Spencer's true intentions.

But in time Wesker took over Umbrella and set out on his quest for world domination.

"You want to know how good I am? Why don't you fight me yourself then?" Taskmaster challenged.

Wesker smirked "That's exactly what I had in mind. Normally I don't get my hands dirty unless the person is worth my time. And you have peaked my interest".

Both men got in to a fighting stance. And the fight began.

Taskmaster lunges forward, only to be punched to the gut by Wesker. Taskmaster was lifted and tossed like toy by Wesker, he barely landed on his feet and attempted to pull out his bow and arrows but received a knee to the kisser.

Taskmaster rolled back and pulled out his shield and charges towards Wesker. Strike after strike the blows from the shieldaren't doing any good. Taskmaster grunted and sends a straight punch towards Wesker's face. But Wesker just blocked it and smirked as he gave Taskmaster a kick to the face that was enough to knock him in to a wall.

Tasmaster got his bow and arrows out and fired several arrows. Wesker cought them with ease. But unkown to him is that was exactly what Taskmaster hoped he would do. The mercenary kicked Wesker right in the face. It felt like he had kicked a wall and he shook his foot a little.

Wesker stumbled back a few stepes. Taskmaster hurries and pulls out his sword, Wesker only chuckled and disappeared. Taskmaster looked back and throws his sword towards Wesker who easily avoided the blade and let out an evil laugh but was greeted by a kick to the face that staggered him backward, Taskmaster pressed his advantage and went in and gave Wesker a flurry of punches and kicks.

Wesker blocked the last punch, his eyes glowing red. He hit Taskmaster in the gut. But The mercenary powered through the pain and head-butted Wesker in the face with his mask. Then he kneed Wesker in the jaw before delivering a round house kick to his face. He picked up his shield and slamed it in to Wesker's neck, making him fall to the ground unmoving.

Taskmaster was breathing hard and walked over to his sword and picked it up... but then he heard something, he turned and saw Wesker standing up up again, like nothing had happened.

Wesker cracked his neck a little "Impressive".

"What are you?" Taskmaster demanded.

"I am the future" Wesker answered.

"No... You are history!" Taskmaster yelled as he ran at Wesker and brought down his sword only for Wesker to block it with his arm.

Wesker smirked and went in and gave Taskmaster a rain of punches. Taskmaster tried to block a punch but his arms were just not strong enough for it, he countered with a kick. But Wesker grabbed his leg and tossed him away. Taskmaster grunted but jumped right back in to the fight. Throwing his Shield which Wesker dodge and he then dashed forward but Taskmaster managed to bearly counter his speedstrike and punched him down. Only for Wesker to kick him of his feet and slammed his hand in to his gut, making Taskmaster fly away in to a pillar.

"Impossible. I know the moves of all the best fighters in the world! This fight should have been easy!" He said as he stood up.

"I am aware of your Photographic Reflexes. You can predict and copy your enemies moves, you will know what they are gonna do, almost before they know themselves" Wesker said before smirking "But that will not do you much good against me. Even if you can see my moves coming a mile away, what good does it do you if you are to weak and slow to stop them?".

Taskmaster growled and charged back in to the frey "WHY YOU!"

Wesker is forced back with another kick, beforeshe dodges a swing from the managed to block a punch with his shield, before responding first with a kick and then hit Wesker with the shield, sending him in to the air, and finally knocking him down by finishing his combo with a tornado kick. This leaves Wesker on the ground and then he noticed several small bombs that explodes.

Taskmaster was all spent. He was hoping that those bombs would be enough to finally put that bastard down. He began to walk away, but to his dismay, Wesker walked out of the flames, covered in minor injuries.

Wesker dashes forward, his first punch sends Taskmaster back, later dodging his subsequent kicks while landing rapid punches and kicks that made Taskmaster feel his ribs break. Wesker's next two punches knock him down on the ground.

Taskmaster lies on the ground, his mask all but shattered and he glares at Wesker who stands over him still with a cocky smirk.

"Well done Taskmaster. You are hired" Wesker said offering his hand.

Taskmaster was silent for a moment, then he began chuckling and then he outright laughs out loud. After a few moments Wesker began laughing as well and the two men just spends a few minutes sharing a long good laugh.

 **.**

 **Yes, I will openly admit that ending was inspired by Metal Gear** **revengeance Sam DLC.**

 **Also I wrote this chapter because, A: I've been wanting to write Wesker for a while now and B: I love writing meetings some people might not expect. Like when I wrote the Spider-Man Meeting Jill and Nemesis chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin vs Ninja.**

 **Gamora**. The sole surviving member of the Zen Whoberi. The Zen Whoberi was a population who were wiped out by Badoon. Gamora was the only one of the Zen Whoberi that survived. The power hungry titan **Thanos** discovered Gamora alive and decided to save and train her as a weapon to use against and kill the Magus. Thanos made sure Gamora was raised with discipline, though he did on occasion show her affection as a father would show his child: such as celebrating the pagan Yule with elements of Christmas. Through rigorous training she would become a highly skilled master of various martial arts from throughout the universe.

Even though Gamora was learning and becoming a master martial artist, she still had more to learn. While still a young girl, she went on a trip with Thanos. Though explicitly against Thanos' orders and warning, out of curiosity she decided to venture planet-side, where she fell into an ambush set up by a group of thugs. The attackers used their numerical advantage and were able to defeat her in spite of her great skill. She was severely injured in the fight and gang raped.

Near death, her proverbial knight in shining armor arrived in the form of Thanos, who quickly dispatching the assailants. Thanos recovered the apologetic and near death Gamora. After returning to Sanctuary Thanos restored and augmented Gamora. This was achieved via bionic implants and replacement parts of Thanos' own design. These physical and power upgrades made her an equal to Adam Warlock's own physical abilities. She also received specialized training and abilities including resistance to reality distortion as well as an accelerated healing factor, that rivals even Wolverine's. Her purpose was to kill Magus, Adam's evil godlike counterpart.

However, Gamora managed to see Thanos for who he really was. Feeling nothing but pure rage and hate for her adopted father, Gamora made it her personal mission to kill Thanos. Her quest ultimately leading her to becoming a trusted member of the galatic hero team known as The Guardians of the Galaxy.

But Gamora was not the only one to be raised to become a killer.

Enter, **Strider Hiryu.** Nothing is known about Hiryu's past, outside the fact that he's an orphan of Asian heritage, with him claiming at one point a Japanese identity while in a disguise. He took the Striders' training program alongside Kain, Sheena and Kubira, and became a close friend of the former two. During training, Hiryu's excellence in every category and incredible display of skills at such a young age gained him a reputation among other Striders for his inhuman strength and mastery of the Cypher.

Together with him in the Striders was his sister, Mariya, a person he respected and loved dearly. One fateful day, however, Mariya suddenly went insane and murdered ten Strider trainees. As she was a very skilled agent on her own, Director Kuramoto decided to assign the mission to stop her to her brother, a decision he came to regret later. Hiryu desperately fought his mad sister while trying to reason with her, but was finally forced to kill her in self-defense. This incident would weigh heavily on Hiryu's mind. Carrying the burden of her murder, Hiryu lost the will to live and became increasingly reckless and careless during missions, becoming a "demon of destruction" who simply sought to die in the battlefield.

Six months after Mariya's death, Director Kuramoto assigns Hiryu what'd become his final mission as a Strider: to rescue Dr. J. Hogan, the lead authority in nuclear fusion, and eliminate its kidnappers, the terrorist group known as the Phantom Unit. Kain directly objects Kuramoto's decision to send him on such a dangerous mission alone, citing Hiryu's unstable emotional state since his sister's death, but unbeknownst to both was the fact that Kuramoto intentionally gave him a very dangerous mission, believing that if Hiryu survives the ordeal, he'll be able to overcome his distress and move on.

After finding the enemy base in the middle of a snow wasteland, Hiryu breaks in and starts savagely murdering all who stands in his way. He's soon confronted by the terrorist leaders, the Zangi Brothers. Disguised as Hogan, the older brother is able to injure Hiryu's left arm and capture him, but Hiryu frees himself by setting off bombs he has planted earlier to blow the whole base, and then uses his Cypher to electrocute the area, killing all remaining soldiers instantly and heavily burning the younger of the Zangi Brother, Aaron.

Exhausted from the assault, Hiryu starts to wonder if his time has finally come, though he remains determined to bring his enemies down with him. Jumping to cross blades with Aaron one last time, Hiryu is caught off-guard when Aaron's brother appears from behind Aaron's back and shoots him. Though hit square in the chest, Hiryu spins in mid-air and throws his Climb Sickle at the brothers, striking the older one in the forehead and killing him instantly. He then faces and easily eliminates the enraged Aaron. Falling to his knees afterwards, Hiryu checks the wound and discovers the bullet was stopped by a necklace he was wearing, which belonged to his sister. Taking it as a sign that Mariya would not want him to die this way, Hiryu takes a new resolve to live his life fully in her memory.

Hiryu disappears after rescuing Dr. Hogan, abandoning the organization to pursue a new lifestyle. This was also part of Kuramoto's plan, allowing Hiryu a chance for a "special retirement" after the mission, considering him no longer fit to be a Strider.

But his retirement did not last and he has since returned to protect people from evil.

Now both the alien Assassin and the super ninja stood facing each other. Strider stood on a cliff edge looking down at Gamora who was not backing down from his intense stare. Gamora had arrived in search of an artifact and she got a lead it could be here, thing is. This place happens to be Strider's sacred place and he does not take kindly to outsiders.

"You are not welcomed here. Leave this place, or face the consequences of your actions" Strider said in a calm yet deadly tone.

"I am not leaving until i have what I came for. Step aside or I will show no mercy" Gamora warned while placing a hand on her sword.

"Then you have made your choice. Prepare to meet your fate" Strider said as he grabbed his trusty cypher blade.

And the fight began.

Strider moves first, and he dashed at Gamora, aiming to cut her in half. however, Gamora quickly intercepted the attack with her sword and attempted to counter. Strider blocked it just easily. The two fighters were a blur, slashing and hacking at eachother, but neither of them were managing a hit. Gamora tried to hit him 3 times but Strider dodged, ducked, and parried. Strider tried a rapid attack at Gamora's midsection. Gamora held sword up and stopped every attack. Only suffering a small wound on her cheek.

This was getting Strider nowhere, so he jumped back, away from the assault, and activated his fire trick. a Fireball materialized out of thin air. It was a pure sphere, with tendrils of flame and smoke emanating from it. he thrust his left hand at Gamora, and it launched itself at the alien. Gamora managed to deflect it, but just barely. When Strider started firing even MORE of them, making it very hard for Gamora to keep deflecting them. She blocked two, narrowly avoided one, and got hit full on in the chest by another, knocking her to the ground.

Strider turned away, and made to leave, but then something struck him in the back, and he flew in to a tree. He got up and whipped around to find Gamora pointing her blade at him at him.

"This battle is far from over!" Gamora declared before taking out a energy gun she carried with her

Gamora then proceeded to start shooting Strider, which Strider dodged. Gamora charged up her gun and unleashed a much larger blast at Strider who Swung his falchion as the attack neared him, and incinerated it. Gamora made to charge another attack, but then Strider vanished into thin air.

Gamora looked around for her opponent, not knowing that Strider teleported right behind her, and Activated his Earth Trick. The ground beneath Gamora began trembling as she struggled to keep her balance. Strider Took this oppurtunity to activate his spark trick, catching Gamora in the back with an orb of electricity. This proved to be effective, as Gamora was knocked to the ground, which had stopped rumbling, and struggled to get back up.

Strider kept an eye on her until his eyes became wide when she spoke "Not bad... that one almost hurt".

Strider glared as Gamora got up "What are you?".

"I am Gamora! The Deadliest Woman in the Universe! And now I will show you why!" Gamora declared as she attacked with her sword again.

Strider blocked it, but the impact was enough to send him flying back. He made several back-flips and landed on his feet. He glared and rushed back in. Their swords clashed again but a surprise round house kick from Gamora knocked Strider's blade out of his hand. Strider avoided a stab and managed to disarm Gamora of her sword and tossed it away.

Now it was down to hand to hand, the basis of all combat. Only a fool would trust their life to a weapon.

They engaged again. Punches and kicks were being traded back and forward. Strider used his insane speed to dash around Gamora's guard, landing several punches on her form and face. He kneed her in the gut, but Gamora retorted by grabbing his throat and tossed him in to a rock.

Strider grunted but he was not out of the fight yet. He charged back in, but this time Gamora was ready. She blocked a punch and punched him in the gut, Strider tried to attack again only to rechive an elbow to the jaw. Gamora delivered a two hits to his face and then an uppercut and finishes her combo of with a kick to his chest that sends him crashing through small tree.

Strider held his chest before getting back on his feet and saw Gamora approached him. Strider took a deep breath to calm himself and then his eyes flew open.

Using his full speed, Strider swiped Gamora's legs from under her before kicking her in to the air. Strider charges at her at super-fast speeds with the Varga, then pile drives Gamora straight in to the ground.

Strider jumped of and was breathing hard. Hoping that was enough to keep her down... to his dismay she got back up. And before he could react Gamora hit him with a pressure point that left him flat on his back.

Gamora stood over him "You are a worthy opponent. But I win this battle".

"Finish me off then" Strider said calmly, knowing his death would come one day.

Gamora looked him in the eyes for several seconds before a small smile spread across her lips "No. Instead of your life, I will claim something else".

Gamora knelt down and pulled down Strider's red mask and then... kissed him. Strider had no idea how to react to this. One minute they are trying to kill eachother and now he was being kissed by the alien woman.

"I have a feeling we are more alike than either of us might realise" Gamora said as she stood up "Maybe one day we'll meet again. Hopefully under differen circumstances".

And with that Gamora walked away, leaving Strider on the ground to think.

Only one thought entered his mind 'That woman is something else'.

 **.**

 **And there you go. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To any Warcraft fans out there. There is a voting poll for a 'Potential' crossover story I may make in the future. So head over and vote if you want to.**

 **But make sure to enjoy this new chapter first.**

* * *

 **A Mayor and The Devil.**

 **Michael "Mike" Haggar,** an ex-wrestler from Slam Masters, now currently the mayor of **Metro city** , a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

Haggar's early career was as a pro wrestler, although it's suggested that before this, he was a "champion street fighter". Whatever the case, Haggar gained enough fame and respect that he began serving as a mentor for up-and-comers like Biff Slamkovich and Gunloc. They eventually signed for the CPWA. There, Haggar formed a tag team with Alexander the Grater, calling themselves the "Knuckle Busters".

After retiring from wrestling, Haggar ran for mayor of Metro City and won, swearing to diminish the city's ever-increasing crime rate after winning the election. A gang calling themselves the Mad Gear Gang attempted to manipulate the newly elected Haggar by kidnapping his daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger.

A while after that, Haggar sets out to defeat the newly revived Mad Gear Gang led by Retu in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and master. Haggar is joined by Maki, Guy's future sister-in-law and Bushin-style fighter, and Carlos Miyamoto, a South American swordsman friend of Haggar staying with him at the time.

Haggar is eventually rejoined by Guy and the two team up with Lucia, a female cop, and another ex-Street Fighter named Dean to battle the Skull Cross Gang, a new criminal organization that has taken over Mad Gear's position by becoming the new dominant gang of Metro City.

All in all, Haggar is seen as a hero to his people. But he is not the only hero. Next to the window of his office was another hero.

This hero was none other than **Daredevil, The Man Without Fear and The devil of Hell's Kitchen**.

Matt Murdock was raised in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of New York City, by his father, boxer "Battlin" Jack Murdock. From a young age, Matt was pushed to work hard in school so he wouldn't have to fight like his father. His father worked hard to provide for him so he would have a better life. As boxing work became scarce, Jack went to work for a local mobster, the Fixer, moonlighting as an enforcer in addition to taking fights. While his father was away, Matt secretly started training himself on his father's equipment.

While walking down a street one day, Matt noticed a blind man was about to get hit by a truck. He ran in front of the truck, and pushed the blind man out of the way. However, the truck was carrying radioactive waste, and some spilled out directly onto Matt's eyes causing him to go blind. With his vision gone, Matt's remaining senses of hearing, touch, taste, and smell became heightened, and he was able to "see" using a "radar" sense, that showed outlines and shapes. The radiation also may have had an impact on his mind as well, allowing him to retain information easily.

Matt continued with his studies and his secret training regime. His hard work paid off when he got into Columbia to study law. It was there that he met his roommate and future business partner Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. During this time, Jack Murdock was enjoying some success in the boxing ring, so Matt got tickets for himself and Franklin to go see a bout. However, before the fight Jack found out that all his matches were fixed, and he was going to get killed if he didn't fix the match. Jack didn't want to lose his match in front of his son in the audience, so he went against his orders to fix the match and won. The Fixer did not take this well, and so he took matters into his own hands. Jack Murdock came out after the match and was trying to go home. But, he was murdered minutes that night.

Shortly after, Matt and Nelson graduated from Columbia and started their own law firm Nelson & Murdock right away. After graduation, Matt also devised a plan to avenge his father's death. He made the Daredevil costume, and brought The Fixer and his second-in-command Slade to justice. Thus " **the Man Without Fear** " was born.

Daredevil had arrived in Metro city, seeking a criminal that is trying to seek shelter here. And for that he needs help from the man that runs the place. He knocked on the window, making Haggar look up from his paper work and walked over to it and opened it to see who it could be.

"Though day at the office?" Came the voice of Daredevil next to him.

Haggar looked at him "Can I help you buddy?".

"I think you can, Mr. Mayor. I am looking for a criminal named Bullseye. I got a lead he might be here" Daredevil said "I heard about you taking down seral gangs and take matters in to your own hands. Making you the perfect man to go to for this".

"I have heard about you too Daredevil. Your work in Hell's Kitchen is quite impressive" Haggar "Sure, I'm willing to got for a good old team up. Under one condition".

"And that is?" Daredevil asked.

"I heard you are supposed to be quite tough. I want to see how tough" Haggar declared.

"What do you have in mind?" Daredevil asked with clear intrest.

"A good old fashioned match in the ring. Meet me in my gym and we will duke it out until one falls. Then we'll bring hell to the gangs" Haggar explained.

Daredevil couldn't help but to smile, he was actually pretty excited for a match against such a famous man "Deal!".

And only 30 minutes later, both Haggar and Daredevil stood in the ring of Haggar's gym ready to throw down. And just like that, the rumble began.

Haggar charged towards Daredevil, and delivered a punch to his gut. Daredevil started side-stepping the rest of the punches them, and rammed his shoulder into Haggar, who was sent stumbling back. Haggar recovered quickly and cracked his knuckles.

Her brought down his massive arm which Daredevil managed to block. But as soon as Daredevil moved the arm away, Haggar lifted his leg, and planted it into Daredevil's chest. The red suited Hero was thrown into the roops of the ring, bouncing of and was sent stumbling forward as Haggar rushed and hit him with his arm, causing Daredevil to do a black-flip before landing on the floor. Daredevil got up slightly woozy from the blow.

"Come now. I know you can do better than that. If you hold back you will lose" Haggar said while giving Daredevil a chance to catch his breath.

"I was just warming up. Let's do this" Daredevil said and got ready.

Deciding to put his boxing skills to good use, Dare devil goes in for a few punches, Haggar block most of them and goes in for a few strong punches himself, but they go over Daredevil as he ducks around while delivering some punches. He then goes to Haggar's opposite side, landing a few blows on him. Haggar goes in for a left hook, but Daredevil dodges before punching him in the chest several times and jumps back.

They both go in for a hook, but Daredevil's punch lands into Haggar's stomach first, cancelling his attack. Haggar continues attempting to go in for punches, but Daredevil simply dodges them and counters with his own quick attacks. Daredevil dashes out before going back in, but Haggar grabs him by the shoulders, headbutts him and then lifts him in to the air before slaming him back down hard.

Daredevil jumps to his feet and tires to land a punch, only to have it blocked by Haggar who punches him in the face before hitting him with a left right combo and finished it of with a uppercut that sends Daredevil flying in to a corner. Daredevil wipes his face before taking out his billy club. Haggar only smiles, he did not mind if Daredevil used that since the gangs will not play by the rules, so why should he?.

Both Haggar and Daredevil charge at each other. Haggar tries to hit Daredevil but he blocks it and hits him multiple times with his club, before delivering a round house kick to his face, making the mayor stagger. Haggar shakes it of and punches his fists together and walks towards Daredevil as he tries to punch him many times but Daredevil dodges them as he hits Haggar in the face and kicks his legs, making him fall on his face.

Haggar shook his head "Nice moves".

"I have fought Kingpin. I am used to figting big guys" Daredevil said.

"I have heard of him. But there is slight problem in what you said" Haggar said as he stood up "I am not Kingpin!".

Daredevil tries to strike him with his club, but Haggar cought it and tossed it away. This would be settled in a good old fashioned fist fight. Haggar rushed at Daredevil and swung his right hand with a powerful blow. However, Daredevil was able to easily swerve and avoid the blow.

The second time Haggar swung, Daredevil countered. As Haggar's arm swung out, Daredevil pulled his head back, avoiding the blow and winding up a headbutt, which he lashed out the instant Haggar's fist was out of the way. Daredevil's armored forehead connected with Haggar's with a loud crack, making Haggar stagger backwards a few feet.

Pounding his fists together, Daredevil lunged at Haggar and swung several punches, starting with a few to Haggar's face and then moving down to his stomach. Daredevil pulled his fist back, but Haggar chose that time to act, giving Haggar a headbutt of his own.

Now it was Haggar's turn. He punched Daredevil before pulling him in to a strong bear hug. Daredevil could feel the air being squeezed out of him, damn this guy is strong!

"There is no shame in giving up" Haggar said.

"Not... my... style!" Daredevil managed to get out before head-butting Haggar in the face, forcing him to let go.

"That's the spirit!" Haggar said with a smirk. This guy is not quitter, Haggar could respect that.

Daredevil went in for another attack. He kicked Haggar's leg, knocking him of balance. Daredevil then punched him in the face, kneed him in the jaw, delivered a round house kick to his face, before flipping over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Sending the large man face first in to the floor.

Haggar slowly got up, shaking his head and rubbing his jaw "I'll give you this. You sure know how to throw a punch. But I think it's time we finish this".

Daredevil got ready as Haggar stood up and attacked again. Daredevil was about to counter a punch, but Haggar grabbed, punched him down, then grabbed him and jumped high in to the air and performed a powerful piledriver.

 **K.O!**

Daredevil groaned "I see now why you are so famous".

Haggar helped him up "You put up a good fight. I have gotten rusty after all this time as mayor and this helped getting me back in to shape".

Daredevil smiled "I guess I will come back tomorrow and we will discuss the gang".

"Sounds good to me. I am not against making new friends" Haggar said with a smile of his own.

The two men shook hands and parted way as new allies.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think and don't forget you can still request character meetings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To those who wants to request meetings: I don't use the same Characters twice. So if you want to request anything, pick characters I have not used yet.**

* * *

 **A deadly woman and the Venomous monster.**

 **Ada Wong:** the pseudonym of an otherwise-unnamed red-clad, secret agent of Chinese heritage. Initially a private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is the corporate world when she was recruited by a rival company to participate in their activities against their primary rival, Umbrella, and later moved to another.

Ada's past life before 1998 is a complete mystery. Her ethnicity and nationality are left unconfirmed, and when and where she was born are also unknown. Even her birth name is not believed to be real. 1998, Ada was a corporate spy working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella, that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons and fighting techniques. Presumably, Ada joined the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are.

She was sent to infiltrate the Arklay Laboratory, hidden beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains and was romantically involved with the new head researcher, John Clemens, as a means to steal intelligence for her company. John was very serious about his relationship with Ada, and even used her name as his computer account's password.

John lost his life, due to the t-Virus outbreak caused by James Marcus, after writing one final letter to Ada instructing her to get evidence of Umbrella's experiments and expose them to the public. She never read the letter because she was not in Raccoon City at the time.

At some point, she worked for Derek C. Simmons, who became infatuated with her. After his decision to destroy Raccoon City as a result of its t-Virus outbreak, she left him and the job. Simmons, who had already gained strong feelings for Ada, eventually used Carla Radames in an experiment to clone Ada for himself.

In 2013, Ada was contacted by Carla Radames, under the guise of her old partner, Derek C. Simmons. On June 27, she arrived at a massive submarine in the northern Atlantic Ocean. Ada was informed there is some information on board that will interest her. The submarine base was set to read and respond to Ada's fingerprints and voice recognition. Contacting her again as Simmons, Carla asked Ada whether or not she has found anything interesting and mocked that Ada has not figured it out that tomorrow the U.S. will suffer the bioterrorist attack, followed by China, and then all major cities around the world will suffer the same fate. Arriving at the Tall Oaks Cathedral, Ada made her way into the underground caverns, where she found Leon, Helena and Deborah Harper, who was awakening from her cocoon state. Ada fired an arrow at Deborah and revealed herself to Leon and Helena, commenting that Leon looked like he had seen a ghost. As the caverns began to collapse, Deborah awakened and stabbed the floor with her appendages. While the three were making their way out of the caverns, Ada gave Leon a ring of Simmons, which she had found earlier, and told him that it would make sense later. Deborah soon caught up with the three and they fought her, but when she was defeated, she stabbed the ground again and caused them to fall further into the caverns. Ada and Helena met up with Leon on a mine cart and proceeded to get out of the caverns. But Deborah caught up with them and they fought her one more time. After the cart reached the end of the rail. Ada and Leon landed on a platform above Helena and Deborah. They shoot the mutated girl, who falls to the edge, and they watched as Helena let go of her sister's hand, causing Deborah to fall to her death.

After Helena confessed that she assisted Simmons in attacking the president, Ada commented that it sounded just like the man she knew. She warned Leon and Helena that they were up against the real people who run the U.S. As Carla contacted her again, Ada left the pair with her grappling gun. Receiving the call, Ada was instructed by Carla to find the laboratory. Reaching it, Ada saw the video depicting the "birth" of her doppelgänger, and she realized why Leon is confused. Seeing Simmons' ring at the end of the tape, Ada figured out that it was not Simmons at all that contacted her, but Carla. As Carla called her again, Ada told her that she was not Simmons. Ada reasoned that while Simmons and The Family wanted to keep the world stable, Carla wanted to destroy it. Ada also said that what also gave Carla away was that Simmons never showed his cards, and the video was one of his. Amused, Carla simply replied that the world will end up blaming the real Ada Wong before finally cutting off contact with her. Feeling that Carla wanted to play a game, Ada decided to play as well to get on top. She then called Simmons and told him that Carla was preparing to destroy the world. Ada left a bomb in Simmons' laboratory, which destroyed everything.

Later in Lanshiang, Ada found that the BSAA was pursuing Carla to the harbor, where her freighter was located. Following her doppelgänger, Ada found Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin being attacked by Ubistvo, who she herself had fought earlier. Deciding to repay what their parents have given her, Ada worked in the shadows in helping them defeat the B.O.W. As she reached Carla's freighter, Ada snuck on board, avoiding pursuit from Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, who were mistaking her for the "Ada" they were really after. Reaching an office, Ada found a file regarding Carla before she was transformed to her doppelgänger. When she heard the sound of a helicopter, she came rushing outside and saw Carla fall to her death below. When she confronted Carla, she stated that it was Carla's hatred for Simmons that drove her to tear down what he created. And if only Carla sought vengeance against Simmons alone, she would have helped her doppelgänger. Suddenly, Ada was shocked when Carla dropped a C-Virus container and began to mutate into a white slime. Before Carla was able to attack her, Ada tried to escape by closing a metal door in front of her, but throughout the ship, the doppelgänger continued to pursue the original while transforming the walls into white slime. Ada finally defeated Carla by shooting a leak of nitrogen gas that froze and shattered her body. While escaping the freighter with a helicopter, Ada spotted Chris and Piers leaving on a jet, saying that she'll leave it to them to clean up Carla's mess.

While flying to the Quad Tower, Ada saw the chaos within the streets and commented that Carla wasn't kidding with bringing hell on earth. She then encountered Leon and Helena and helped them escape a horde of zombies. After destroying several helicopters operated by J'avo, Ada finally made it to the tower, where she found Leon and Helena again, this time confronting Simmons. Simmons became furious with Ada for what she did to him, even though Carla was actually responsible for his mutation. He mutated into a form comparable to a Theropod, but was defeated by Ada, Leon and Helena. Beckoning Leon to follow her to the roof, Ada flew to the top. After landing, she left her makeup compact, which had a data chip about Simmons' crimes, and a rocket launcher for Leon to use against Simmons later. Making her way down, Ada saw Leon and Helena being pursued by Simmons. She assisted them by distracting the mutated man. Simmons then pursued Ada across the rooftops and managed to knock her unconscious, forcing Leon to confront him. Simmons gained the upper hand and tried to throw Leon off the building, gloating over his victory but was stopped by Ada who stabbed him and threw him off the roof. After taking care of Simmons and parting ways with Leon, Ada went on to Carla's lab and witnessed video footage of Carla's "greatest work yet". However, before Carla's creation could fully hatch from its cocoon, Ada no longer being able to sympathize with Carla anymore and disgusted at her actions, destroyed the creature as well as the entire lab in a fit of rage by unload some magazines on the chemicals and equipment, setting the lab ablaze. Only a few moments later Ada received a phone call about a job, which she happily accepted.

Which brings us to this moment right now. Ada had received a job to go to an old Umbrella base and find a sample of another virus and deliver it to her employe. However, she was being watched by a monster, but not a **B.O.W.** This monster was far more deadly than any zombie.

The monster... was **Edward Allen Brock, A.K.A. Venom.**

Eddie Brock is raised in a Roman Catholic household in San Francisco. In his childhood, he helps a young girl look for her missing cat. What no one knows was that Eddie had the cat in his basement. He returned the cat to an overjoyed young girl, everyone in the neighborhood see him as the hero.

A few years later we see Eddie as teenage in high school, he tries to impress a girl by wearing a wrestling team jacket and saying he made the team. Even though in reality, he's just the water and towel boy. She shows no interest in him though and walks off. He then walks into the locker rooms still wearing the jacket. When the real owner of the jacket sees him, he gets beat up. That same day in what looks like English class, Eddie gets inspired to go into journalism when his teacher talks about the Watergate scandal and says that two journalists managed to bring down the most powerful man in the world. We then skip a few more years and see Eddie applying in the Journalism course at E.S.U. After trying to attempt to not get caught lying about an internship, he runs into Anne Weying, his future wife. To try to get to know her, he says he lives off campus and he asks her if she could help him find his place. After walking around town for a bit, they end up in a real bad part of it. When she shows her discomfort, he reveals that he actually lives in one of the dorms and that he just wanted to spend some time with her.

Just as she is about to freak out, some one smashes a wine bottle over Eddie's head. Anne gets pushed, and she hits her head on a fire hydrant knocking herself out. A group of men surrounds them and Eddie, showing his darker side, tries to make a deal. They take Anne ad let him be, and that he won't say a word. The men don't go for it and someone pulls out a knife. But just then Spider-Man comes in and beats up the muggers. Afterwards, Spider-Man tells Eddie to call the cops and swings off. Anne then wakes up and is shocked to see Eddie standing next to the group of muggers all unconscious. She then asks him how he did it and he says with the same grin he gave when he said it last time, "It was easy".

One day, Eddie published an article incriminating a man he thought was a serial killer. However, that very same day, Spider-Man caught the real killer, publicly shaming Eddie, as a result, Eddie's company fired him, his father disowned him, and his wife left him. Also, he had cancer.

Eddie ended up blaming Spider-Man for ruining his life. This led to his fateful meeting with a black alien called a Symbiote. The Symbiote had already bonded with Spider-Man, but the hero had rejected it which resulted with the Symbiote developing an intense hatred for him.

The two bonded over their shared hate for the wall crawler, becoming the horrifying monster known simply as: **Venom**.

Venom had also arrived at the base in search for the same thing Ada was after, but for a different reason. He let out a silent growl and followed Ada inside.

Ada reached a lab, and after a few minutes of looking she found the a small metal box. She opened it and found the sample. Smiling Ada closed the box before picking it up to put it in her small bag.

 **"This is not a place for a lady"** Came a dark voice. Ada looked and saw Venom jumping down from the sealing.

"Well well, if it aint the infamous Venom" Ada said, placing a hand on her gun.

 **"You've heard about us, we're flattered. Hand over that sample and we will allow you to live"** Venom said with his long tongue moving around his large teeth.

"Since when were you interested in this stuff?" Ada asked, moving to the side and Venom followed her with his large white eyes.

 **"We got our reasons. Now hand it over or we will eat your brain"** Venom warned.

"Sorry, but that is not going to happen" Ada said and pulled out her gun and fired at Venom.

The bullets did nothing and Venom brushed them off like dirt **"Not a smart move little lady!"**.

Venom jumped at Ada who quickly rolled out of the way, brealey avoiding being crushed by Venom's fist. She continued to shoot at him and once again the bullets did nothing. Venom charged at her and before Ada could even react, she was grabbed by the throat and slammed against a wall. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs.

 **"Last chance. Hand it over or die!"** Venom growled, his tongue just inches from Ada's face.

"Not... done... yet!" Ada managed to breath out before shooting a small gass tank.

The heat and sound made Venom roar in slight pain, forcing him to drop Ada who hurried to run away. Venom roared and chassed after her. Ada closed every door she passed, but even those metal doors were not enough to stop the angry symbiote monster who smashed through them like wet paper. This was not good, if Venom catches up to Ada she is dead. She needed to make a plan and fast.

Ada reached a room where she would need to climbe out. She metaly cursed since she knew Venom could climbe alot faster without even having to use a ladder. She heard Venom roar and hurried to climbe. When Venom got in to the room he saw Ada climbing for the exit and smirked.

 **"Nowhere to run little lady! There is no place on earth we can't find you!"** Venom shouted as he gave chance.

Ada saw him get closer and in the last moment she used her grappling hook to pull herself to safety. Venom's attack missed and he was getting annoyed, it should not take this long to catch a simple woman. As Ada ran on a walk way, Venom landed infront of her.

 **"Gotcha!"** Venom said but Ada just smirked.

"Did you now?" Ada asked and pinted under him.

Venom looked down to see a small bomb. Ada used her grappling hook again to escape as the bomb exploded, making Venom fall down in to the deep hole. Ada ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the outside.

Sighing in relief she sent out a signal for a helicopter. But then black web like substance hit her back and she was tossed into a pile of boxes. Hissing in pain she looked up to see Venom who looked more pissed of than hurt.

 **"Clever trick lady! But We thing our little game ends here!"** Venom growled out.

Ada let out an annoyed grunt before she let out a small scream as she attacked Venom. She punched him several times before delivering a round house kick to his face. As expected, the blows did nothing. Venom stopped her last punch and slapped her, making her stumble alot, brealy remaning upright. She touched her face and saw blood on her hand.

As Vemon got closer, Ada pulled out her gun and shot him in the mouth. But Venom spit it back and hit it hit Ada in the shoulder, making her cry out in pain. Venom then back handed her with enough force to send her flying across the ground.

Ada hit the ground hard and spit out blood. She knew this was a fight she could not win. Venom would kill her at this rate. Venom stalked towards her and grabbed her head, lifting her up.

 **"You should have given us the sample"** Venom growled before licking Ada's face with his slimy tounge **"You did well little lady, you lasted longer than most. You really are a smart woman. To bad you were not smart enough to know you were outmatched".**

"You want the sample that bad? Then take it!" Ada said as she took out the box and tossed in towards some fire.

Venom tossed her away and used his webs to catch it. Venom opened the box to find... nothing! He roared and looked towards Ada who was gone. He looked around until he saw a helicopter fly away.

Venom growled angrily... but then he suddenly began to laugh, he laughed loudly **"Clever girl! Clever indeed!"**.

On the helicopter Ada held the virus sample in her hand. She was lucky, she could admit that much... but what is life without a little danger?

She smiled and looked out the window. Her life really is one big adventure.

* * *

 **ALTERNATE ENDING!**

Ada laid on the ground, beaten and bleeding. She saw the sample in front of her and tried to reach for it, but Venom picked it up and took out the sample. He let out some excited chuckles before rasing the sample over his mouth and destroyed the container, making the sample fall in to his mouth.

Venom roared as his body changed from Black and white to a glowing dark green color. He let out an evil laugh as he felt stronger than ever.

 **"Such power, now time to find our old friend. Muhahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously on A son of Sparta and The daughter of Wolverine: "It's over. Stay down" Vergil ordered as Laura had begun to crawl away "You are only prolonging the inevitable"._**

 ** _Laura used a old table to lift herself up. She was breathing hard until she finally let out a loud animal like roar and her eyes turned blood red. Vergil raised an eyebrow before Laura suddenly rushed him. She unleashed an barrage of slices and stabs, and Vergil somehow found himself on his back foot._**

 ** _Laura immediately stabs Vergil in the stomach again and finally gains the upper hand and flips Vergil sending him head first to the concrete and Laura jumps up._**

 ** _While in mid-air Laura spun around like a torpedo and hits Vergil as soon as she landed, the half demon grunted in pain as Laura drives her claws deeper into his stomach._**

 ** _Laura then lifts Vergil up and throws him away. He lands on his feet only for Laura to use her foot claws to do an break dance styled attack. As Vergil leaned back to avoid the attack, Laura managed to kick his legs out from under him. He landed on his back and Laura rammed her claws in to his chest._**

 ** _Laura was growling as she pushed her claws deeper, just wanting this man to die already. But then Vergil's eyes snapped open, and now they too were glowing red. The last thing Laura saw, was her foe transforming in to something else and then everything was a blur and then... darkeness._**

 ** _When Laura woke up she wasn't where she expected to be. She thought she would wake up in a lab or a cell. But she was in a bedroom. The room almost looked like one you would see in the X Mansion, but it has a darker color tone. Laura looked down to see she was in a queen sized bed and she herself were dressed in a white night gown._**

 ** _'What the hell?' Laura thought as she got out of the bed, she had not even been chained up._**

 ** _She walked up to the widow and moved away the curtains and gasped at what she saw. This was not the X Mansion. It was a castle, a small castle. But why was she here? She jumped when she heard the door open. She looked and saw Vergil walk inside._**

 ** _"You!" Laura said with a venom in her voice._**

 ** _"I see you are awake. Good to see you heal faster than I hoped" Vergil said as he walked towards her._**

 ** _"Where am I!? Where have you taken me!?" Laura demanded._**

 ** _"You are in my home. Relax, you will be safe here. No one else knows about this place" Vergil answered._**

 ** _"Why did you bring me here? What the hell do you want with me?" Laura demanded, still angry about the fight she lost._**

 ** _Vergil smirked and walked up to Laura making her back up until her back hit the wall, he placed his hand next to her head "I'll show you..."._**

 ** _"What are you-" Before Laura could finish, Vergil kissed her right on the lips._**

 ** _Laura's eyes became wide. This was the last thing she would ever have expected._**

 ** _There was only one thing she could think about at this moment only one single thought was going through her mind..._**

 ** _'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'._**

 _ **Laura's life was about to change alot.**_

* * *

 **A son of Sparta and The daughter of Wolverine part 2.**

Laura Kinney, you all know her. An organization known only as the Facility attempts to recreate Weapon X. With all their attempts ending up failures, they turn to hiring renowned geneticist Sarah Kinney, who says she can give them what they want through cloning. Nine months later, Sarah gave birth to X-2. At the age of seven, X-23 is trained in martial arts, conditioned to a Trigger Scent, and exposed to abuse in order to strip of her of any humanity and sense of self. Sarah is under orders not to treat her like a child, though she reads Pinocchio to X in secret. In an attempt to activate her mutation, Rice suggests using radiation. It works, but also nearly kills X-23, and from there they go on to lace her claws with adamantium, which Rice performs without anesthesia. X-23's skills are sold to the highest bidder and she becomes one of the world's most sought after assassins by the age of 11.

But sadly she killed her own mother when they tried to escape thanks to the trigger sent. So you all know that by now.

But she was in a situation she never expected to be in. She had been captured by a half Demon Vergil. The eldest of twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva. Following the death of their mother when they were only 8 years old, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda.

But the reason why he captured Laura was not to use her as a weapon or to torture her like most other would. After their battle, he had just kissed her out of nowhere. Laura had asked him about it and his reply was rather simple: He wanted someone to rule by his side when he finally attains the power he seek.

It had been 3 weeks since Laura was captured and during that time she had been confined to Vergil's large castle like home. It was rather big but not enough to get lost in, Vergil himself was not around that much and the few times he was, he treated Laura like his princess.

Laura would be lying if she said she said that she wasn't a little flattered by the treatment, since she was not really used to someone showing this kind of love. Still she felt like she lived in a cage, Vergil never let her go out further than the garden and he had some barrier around the place to make sure she can't escape.

Laura was currently walking around the place, dressed only in a simple nightgown that ended at her thighs and a pair of black panties. She was bored out of her mind and since Vergil never allowed her to leave, the options of doing anything were few. She walked passed a room until she stopped when she noticed Vergil looking out a window.

"You are supposed to be sleeping" Vergil said without turning around.

Laura sighs, knowing full well he would be able to sense that she was there adn entered the room "I tried, but I got so bored of just lying around doing nothing".

Vergil glanced at her "You need your rest. Go back to bed".

Laura rolled her eyes "If you would allow me to go outside a little more instead of keeping me here like somekind of prisoner, then maybe I would be sleeping now".

Vergil sighed "You know why I can't let you back out in the world yet. There to many gangers out there. Dangers you are not yet ready for".

"I can take care of myself! I am not just some helpless damsel in distress, I was doing just fine before you brought me here!" Laura argued.

Vergil finally turned to face her began to walk up to her "I am well aware of that. That is one of the several reasons I choose you to be my bride" He stopped infront of Laura and placed a hand on her cheek "I have spent some time killing the people that are after you. Including your old tormentor, Kimura. I cut of her head and destroyed her body".

Laura got wide eyes. Kimura was a sadistic and invulnerable operative created by the same group that made Laura for the purpose of keeping her in line and punishing her when she failed. Kimura was an ordinary human who was recruited by The Facility and genetically enhanced with superhuman invulnerability and strength, specifically to be Laura's handler. A product of an extremely abusive childhood, she took a sadistic pleasure in hurting Laura, knowing that Laura was unable to harm her, often working with Facility scientist Zander Rice to make Laura's life a living hell. Kimura would beat Laura when she failed a mission or didn't perform to their high standards and would at times even beat her when Laura had accomplished a mission successfully. She also played a part in Laura murdering her martial arts sensei through the use of the Trigger Scent, mostly as a test to see if the drug was successful but also because Laura's sensei had shown her kindness.

She was the only person Laura was truly afraid of. Hearing that she was dead was a real relief for her, she never had to worry about Kimura hurting her again.

Vergil suddenly picked Laura up like a knight carryig his princess "I am taking you back to your room".

Laura said nothing as Vergil carried her back to her own privet room. She still did not know how she felt for the half demon... but her heart was beating like it never had before... maybe...

After having returned Laura to her room. Vergil remembered how he killed the monster who dared to treat Laura like an animal.

 ** _Flashback_**.

Kimura was down on her knees, beaten and bloody and could barely move. She looked up as the half demon Vergil stood in front of her. He had come out of nowhere, butchering all the soldiers and personnel under Kimura's charge. Kimura tried to fight him but quickly found out she had underestimated him. His sword was not normal, even her skin could not withstand it and now she was bleeding heavily from her side.

"I know all about you Kimura. I know of your abusive life and how you became this way" Vergil spoke camly "I guess under normal circumstances I would pity you and I might not have cared one bit who you decided to take your past pain out on. But you made a fatal misstake by hurting Laura" His eyes turned red "I am well aware of that it is a part of the so called human nature. But you are not human, you are an animal. A rabid animal. And it's time you are put down like one!".

Then with a swift swing of his powerful blade, Vergil removed Kimura's head from her shoulders. But he was not done. He slashes dozens of times at once, and then kicks Kimura's body in to tiny little pieces. He then left the blody remains on the ground, the biggest threat to his bride gone forever.

 ** _End of flashback_**.

Vergil sighed and went to finish his business of the day.

* * *

Later that night, Vergil was sleeping in his own bed. While he slept, Laura had made her way inside his room, she snuck up to his bed, slowly climbed in to it since it was rather large. When she was on top of him she put her knuckle under his chin, all she had to do is take out her claws and then cut of his head and it would all be over.

"Do it..." Vergil said as he opened his eyes "If you kill me, you can leave this place. My Yamato sword will allow you to get through the barrier".

"You don't fear death?" Laura asked.

"I fear nothing. Do it..." Vergil said camly.

Laura hesitated and Vergil quickly switched position so that he was now on top of her. Laura still kept her knuckle under Vergil's chin. Vergil and Laura looked eachother in the eyes for several moments... then Vergil leaned in and kissed Laura on the lips.

After a few seconds of being still, Laura ended up returning the kiss. Removing her knuckle from Vergil's chin and wrapped both her arms around his neck. Laura's face became a little red when she felt her nightgown being pulled of, leaving her upper body bare since she did not wear a bra.

Vergil looked at her "Laura Kinney... you are the only piece of humanity I am willing to keep".

Laura was silent before she answered "Then make me feel human".

And with that Laura's panties was slid down her legs and was tossed aside. Laura pushed down Vergil's boxers, blushing from what she saw. They kissed again as Vergil positioned himself between Laura's legs.

And just like that. Both shared a night they would never forget.

 **.**

 **I decided to make a part two since this couple has really grown on me now. And I wanted to write a chapter that did not involve two characters beating the hell out of each other for a change.**

 **Tell me what you think please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron and Fire.**

 **Daniel Rand** is the son of Wendell Rand who had, as a youth, visited the mystic city of K'un-Lun, which materialized in the Himalayas once a decade. Founded roughly a million years ago by extraterrestrials, K'un-Lun was co-ruled by the aliens' descendants and powerful beings called the Dragon Kings who were themselves subject to the godlike sorcerer Master Khan.

Wendell had saved the life of K'un-Lun's ruler Lord Tuan, who adopted as his heir, to the resentment of Tuan's son, Yu-Ti. During his time in K'un-Lun, Wendell married a woman named Shakari and fathered a daughter, Miranda Rand-K'ai. At some point, Rand won ritual combat against Davos, son of K'un-Lun's greatest warrior, Lei Kung the Thunderer, which entitled him to claim the power of Shou-Lao the Undying, a man transformed into a mystic serpent over a thousand years ago by the Dragon King Chiantang; however, although great K'un-Lun warriors had periodically wielded Shou-Lao's power as the Iron Fist, Rand declined the power. Ten years after coming to K'un-Lun, was showing Shakari the restored nexus when Yu-Ti's men attacked them. Shakari was slain, and the grief-stricken Wendall returned to Earth. Within a year, he became a successful businessman and married Heather Duncan. In his absence, Lord Tuan died and became ruler of Feng-Tu, abode of K'un-Lun's departed spirits; leaving Yu-Ti to rule K'un-Lun, while Lei Kung, shamed by Davos' defeat, banished his son to Earth.

When Daniel Rand was nine, at roughly the time K'un-Lun was scheduled to materialize, his father decided to bring him and Heather to K'un-Lun. Accompanied by Rand's business partner Harold Meachum, they traveled to the Himalayas, but Wendell fell from a mountain ledge; clutching the edge, he called to Meachum for help, but Meachum, hoping to control Rand's business shares, caused Wendell to plunge to his death. Shortly afterward, Heather sacrificed her life to protect Daniel from a wolf pack, and her spirit ascended to Feng-Tu. The denizens of K'un-Lun found Daniel and took him in, while a frostbite-crippled Meachum learned of Daniel's survival and spent the next decade preparing elaborate defenses against future attack.

Vowing to avenge his parents, Daniel Rand studied martial arts under Lei Kung the Thunderer, while growing up in K'un-Lun. His closest friends were Miranda Rand-K'ai, whom he did not know was his half-sister, and a K'un-Lun boy named Conal D'hu-Tsien. At nineteen, requested and earned an opportunity to win the power of the Iron Fist by confronting Shou-Lao the Undying, whose power resided within a flaming brazier. slew Shou-Lao, a feat no other warrior had ever accomplished, by pressing his chest to the dragon's, cutting it off from the life energy it absorbed from it's heart, which resided in a nearby brazier. This resulted in a dragon-shaped brand on his chest. He then plunged his hands into the brazier containing the dragon's heart, and gained the power of the Iron Fist.

In short. Danny is the latest in a long line of warriors who wielded his power against the wicked. Protector of the mystical city of K'un Lun, he channels a soul of a dragon making his fists like unto iron and is one of the greatest martial artists the world has ever known.

But he is not the only rich fighter in the world.

Meet **Ken Masters**. When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son would become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals.

Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style. But the name is actually a bit misleading. While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and not killing people.

When Ryu was 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu decided to travel the world in order to continue his training, whereas Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his master, Gouken, and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them.

Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strives to become stronger, but holds more restraint due to not wanting to jeopardize his family life.

Danny was currently meditating in the training grounds of K'un Lun while waiting for his new guest. It did not take long until an the americans voice reached his ears "Hey man. I'm here now".

Danny opened his eyes and smiled "Ken Masters. Welcome to my home. I hope it's to your liking".

Ken smiles as he looks around "Nice architecture, beautiful moutains, and several spots perfect for training. Yeah, I say this is place I could stay in for a while".

Danny stands up "Glad to hear it. I trust you know why I wanted to meat you hear?".

Ken smirks "Sure do, you want us to get to know eachother better. But you want to do it the fighters way".

Danny nods as he puts on his mask "Indeed. Through a class of our fists we shall find what is in eachother's hearts".

Ken gets in to a fighting stance, his smile never leaving his face "As my old friend once said. The answers lies, in the heart of battle!".

The immortal Iron Fist got in to his own stance and the fight between the two fighters finally began.

Ken charged towards Iron Fist, hoping to make the first hit. His gloved knuckles cracked as he charged forward. Ken's teeth clenched and his hair flowed. He stared at Iron Fist, who stood still. As Ken was nearing closer to Iron Fist, said hero did the unexpected and turned his back to Ken.

Ken was confused, what was he planing? Maybe he was cockier than he thought. Finally Ken neared Iron Fist and launched one muscled fist forward. Iron Fist closed his eyes as he leaped.

Ken's hard fist only to meet the air. As he looked up he saw that Iron Fist had gracefully somersaulted over his head. Ken saw Iron Fist land behind him. Iron Fist stared at Ken as he sent a high kick towards the street fighter's head, knocking him a few inches forward.

Ken quickly pivoted his foot and sent another fist towards Iron Fist. Iron Fist simply lifted one forearm into the air, let his fingers stick straight up into the air. To Ken's amazement, Iron Fist ensnared his punch into his forearm, as Iron Fist arched forward and sent Ken tumbling over into the dirt.

Ken rolled forward and landed onto his feet. Ken slowly stepped away from Iron Fist and let out a faint smile.

He turned halfway around and let a ball of energy form in between his hands. Iron Fist looked as he got himself into a cautious fighting stance. Ken saw the energy slowly grow more and more, until it was finally ready. Ryu cocked both fists out as he yelled: **"HADOKEN!"**

Iron Fist attempted to cartwheel out of harms way but it was too late. The ball of energy hit him square in the chest as a surge of pain filled his body. A force threw him back into a nearby wall. Iron Fist opened his eyes to see Ken slowly pick up speed and charge towards him.

Ken leaped towards Iron Fist who was leaning against the wall as he lifted his foot up and readied a kick. Ken reached Iron Fist as he prepared a hard kick, aiming straight to Iron Fist's face.

Ken's foot met nothing but the surface of the wall. He looked to see Iron Fist's head leaned to the right, his foot inches away. Ken took his foot back and sent a punch forward. Iron Fist leaned his head slightly to the left, letting the blow meet the wall again.

Ken put his fist away, leaving an imprint on the wall. His hand was slightly battered from the wall. Ken looked to see Iron Fist, who sent a punch towards him. Ken ducked and stuck his foot out as he spun around, sweeping Iron Fist of his feet. Iron Fist's legs swung upward as he rolled away from Ken. Both men slowly got up and regained their stances.

Iron Fist charged his fist up with a glowing energy, as he let a projectile loose. The projectile was approaching Ken fast as he moved his arms back and sent a Hadoken forward. The two projectiles exploded upon contact, creating a beautiful sight of blue and purple blending together.

Iron Fist leaped high up in the air and charged a punch. His fist again was shrouded with glowing energy. Ken looked up as he waited. Iron Fist began to soar towards Ken. with his fist back.

Iron Fist began to send his fist forward. Ken crouched down, as he charged his own fist. Ken waited for the perfect time, he didn't want to miss this attack. His opponent was fast, with insane senses, so he had to match him blow for blow.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ken sent his fist upward. Iron Fist was taken by surprise. Ken sent his fist into Iron Fist's chin, as he was grinding his fist full force, in a spinning motion. Iron Fist felt paralyzed, his attacks were too powerful.

Finally it was over as Ken jumped back and landed onto the ground. Iron Fist was tossed away like a rag-doll, landing face-first onto the ground with a large thud. Iron Fist crawled onto his knees, clutching his chin, letting the chi heal the small cut.

Ken noticed this. He realised Iron Fist could heal his wounds, he has to overwhelm his opponent or else this fight will simply never end. Ken walked towards Iron Fist, his fists clenched. Iron Fist got back up to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

Ken sent a fist towards Iron Fist. The punch landed square into his jaw as he stumbled away. Ken spun around and swung another fist towards Iron Fist. Who in response, sent a fistful of chi towards him.

The fists collided just as the two fists halted. Both men stared each other down, either man refusing to yield. Ken launched his fist backwards, causing Iron Fist to roll forward and evade a high kick.

Ken sent his arms back, preparing another Hadoken, as Iron Fist rolled away and back into a fighting stance. Ken yelled as he sent the Hadoken forward as Iron Fist leaped of the ball of energy, sending a crushing kick into Ken's cheek.

Ken leaned his head away, but Iron Fist sent another kick into his back. Ken lurched forward in pain as Iron Fist sent another punch to the back of Ken's head, knocking him forward. Ken turned around and sent a punch towards Iron Fist, but Iron Fist parried the blow with his arm. Iron Fist sent a punch into Ken's chest, launching him backwards.

Ken's face met a wall head-on. Iron Fist leaped forward with one foot sticking out, connecting another kick to the back of Ken's head. Ken groaned. That combo was far too much. Ken knew he needed to end this. Iron Fist was going to overwhelm him if the wasn't careful.

Ken got up and cracked his neck from side to side. He looked up and lifted a leg up as he launched himself towards Iron Fist. **"TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!"**

Iron Fist saw Ken charging towards him like a propeller. Iron Fist began to run towards him, to meet the attack head-on. The results was not what Iron Fist wanted.

Iron Fist felt a wind tug him aside, like a tornado as he was pulled straight into the Hurricane Kick. He felt the kicks coming as they pushed Iron Fist into a full circle, before finally tossing him aside.

The two jumped back and got ready to continue. Ken dashes for Iron fist and tries delivering some blows, which Iron Fist blocks. He manages to get Danny on the ground with a low blow and a backwards throw. Ken leaps up in the air as Danny gets up.

Ken tries pounding Danny's face on the ground, but the Iron Fist evades the blow with a quick flip. The two trade blows until Ken punches Iron Fist back with a flaming punch.

Iron Fist adjusts his mas and regains his stance. Iron Fist then steps up his game by increasing the speed and power of his punches, Ken dodges a blow which cracks a wall. Iron Fist then leaps in the air to deliver a powerful blow, but Ken dodges.

Ken throws a Hadouken which Iron Fist avoids. The fireball makes a giant hole in the wall. Iron Fist runs up to Ken, who counters one of his punches and tries hitting the evading Dragon fighter with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Ken and Iron Fist then repeatedly counter each others blows at such high speeds and power that the blows could only be seen as a blur.

They jump and look at eachother. Both were smiling, this fight had been a true thrill. But now it was time to end it. Danny charges up his Iron Fist and Ken his Shinku Hadouken. Ken releases his projectile and Danny sends his fist forward.

The result was a large shockwave that sent several objects to the ground. When it cleard, both Danny and Ken where breathing hard.

Ken smiled "Well... I say that was a close match".

Danny smiles back "You are a worthy opponent... I would love to fight you again one day".

"Any time you want man. Any time at all" Ken said as he held out his fist.

Danny smiles and bumps it with his own fist. With that, both fighters parted ways as friends. Both ready to train for their next fight.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Lady Devil Hunter and The Devil Mutant.**

 **Illyana Rasputina** a mutant teleporter, a sorceress, and the ruler of Limbo. To simply be a mutant didn't quite make you as different as it once would have.

What made someone different was the type of mutant that they were. Specifically, their power level that would show their potential or ability as a mutant. The Rasputin children, Mikhail, Piotr and Illyana, were all mutants. Each of them would have gifts that would/could affect many, even on a global level. Their futures would see them all go very different ways; their genetics ensured whichever way they chose to go, huge repercussions could be expected. These three mutant siblings would be no exception. From Mikhail's ability to manipulate matter on the subatomic level and his dimensional teleporting powers to Illyana's immensely powerful magical might and teleporting powers and even Piotr, who seemingly appears much weaker in comparison, but is prophesied to be the sole individual responsible for the destruction of an entire planet, Breakworld, and all of its inhabitants.

On the outward appearance it may seem that it must be purely coincidental that Illyana and her two older brothers, Mikhail and Piotr, would all have massively powerful mutant powers and all be born to one family. But, not all is as it seems. These three siblings were born to a family that had been manipulated to ensure these outcomes. A bloodline refined to create power. Not only just Illyana, Mikhail and Piotr would have these substantial gifts, but all children born within the Rasputin bloodline would. Each would have the same genetics, share the same bloodline and lineage, each with the possibility to wield powerful mutant gifts. This was not a coincidence at all. This is all due to the manipulation, on a grand scale, by one of the foremost masters in genetics by the name of Nathaniel Essex, better known as Mr. Sinister.

Illyana has a potential that has yet to be reached. In her short life, she has seen and been through many things. From the experience of being kidnapped at a very young age by the evil Belasco, to life in a "Hell" dimension named Limbo for 7 years. Her gifts were exploited, and her soul was corrupted by black magic, turning a portion of it evil. After becoming the first victim to die of the Legacy Virus, she was eventually resurrected by her former master several years later.

Right now Illyana was standing on a roof top, her large sword in hand and just watching the peaceful night view. Or at least it was peace full.

"So, you are the demon queen I've heard so much about. I thought you would be harder to track down than this" Illyana turned her head at the sound of the voice and saw a woman.

The woman has dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her nose. She also has a necklace with a red gem on it. Like her father, she has the genetic condition heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color: her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green.

Her outfit consists of a white jacket with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing ample clevelage. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots. She also wears sunglasses.

She was rather atractive, Illyana had to admit that much.

This woman was **Lady Mary** , a human **Devil Hunter**.

Now Lady's life has been anything but easy, in fact her life was a nightmare. As a baby, Lady was named "Mary" by her father, Arkham, who inherited the blood of the legendary priestess whom Sparda had slain to seal the Temen-ni-gru. However, at some point her father became obsessed with the legend and the possibility of obtaining Sparda's power, and slew Kalina Ann, his wife and Lady's mother. At this time , Lady disowned him and renounced her name before committing to the path of a Devil Hunter.

Years later, in a quest for revenge, Lady begins to climb the Temen-ni-gru in pursuit of Arkham. She first meets Dante just after his battle with Cerberus. She fires a missile from Kalina Ann at Dante, who dodges the missile and rides it around the chamber like a flying surfboard. After the missile blows a hole in the wall, Lady uses the new entrance to continue up the tower.

She fights her way up through the tower, taking a different path than Dante. As she approaches the top, she is confronted by Arkham, who calmly asks her why she points a gun at her own kin. She then claims the only family she had was her mother and attempts to shoot him, but Arkham dodges her bullets and flips her off the side of the tower. She fires at him with her handguns as she falls, and one bullet grazes his cheek.

Below, Dante, in devilishly proper timing, catches her by the ankle. She demands that Dante let her go, but Dante jokes that it would be waste if she were to end up as "just a pretty stain". She then shoots Dante in the forehead, and he drops her. By jamming the blade of the Kalina Ann into the wall of the tower, she manages to stop her fall only a short distance away. Dante peers over the ledge to express his outrage at being shot, so she shoots at him again. This time Dante catches the bullet in his teeth, but leaves her be.

Still without a name, she presses on. She does not see Dante again until Leviathan nearly falls on her. Not sure what to make of it, she draws her gun as the eye begins to move. In a fountain of blood, Dante bursts forth from the eye. He starts to walk away, following a sign left by Jester, but she stops him. The two exchange a few words, but are attacked by demons. She and Dante stand back-to-back and fight off the demons. During the battle, Dante asks what her name is, to which Lady responds that she doesn't have one, and that he can call her whatever he likes. Dante, in a rather dismissive way, replies "Whatever, Lady" before leaping away and leaving the rest of the demons for her to deal with.

When Dante finds the seemingly dead body of Arkham, Lady arrives at the scene. Seeing the body of her despised father, she asks Dante if he is responsible. When Dante replies with an unsatisfactory, "So what if I did?" Lady flies into a rage and shoots at Dante, though he dodges or counters every shot. While venting her anger on Dante, she explains Arkham's sins and that he is her father. She laments about Arkham's death being her responsibility since they are family, but ultimately sends Dante on his way. Some time after Dante's departure, Arkham awakes, though he is still on the verge of death. He tells Lady that it was a demon who tricked him into killing his wife, and pins the blame on Vergil. After saying this, he takes his last breath. Lady then cries over him and promises to avenge his death by stopping Vergil.

Dante finally catches up with her at the Divine Library. When Dante goes to the top of the tower to teleport to the Demon World, Lady stops him and aims her gun at Dante, saying that it is her responsibility to stop Arkham and Dante should not interfere. Dante insists that it is his responsibility, too, and demands that Lady get out of the way. Lady refuses and they begin a fight. After her defeat, Dante remarks that this whole mess started with his father, and he should sort it out. Lady acquiesces, and entrusts Dante now understanding what Dante's really fighting for she gives him Kalina Ann in exchange for his name.

But now after years had passed since Dante's showdown with his brother Vergil. Lady was not a Devil Hunter for hire, along side her friends, Dante and Trish. Which brings us to this current situation, Illyana was known for her demon like powers so someone had hired Lady to take her out.

"What do you want?" Illyana asked as she turned to face the woman who had jusr shown up.

Lady smiled and aimed her weapon at her "I have been hired to take you out little demon. Nothing personal".

 _'A mercenary'_ Illyana thought before pointing her sword at Lady "I don't want to hurt you. Just leave and there will be no need for violence".

Lady raised an eyebrow "That is not what I expected to hear from a demon. Oh well, ain't falling for it. I've delt with enough dimonic shit to know what happens".

"I am not a de-" Illyana began but was interrupted by a bullet which she barely blocked with her sword. Looks like there was no talking with this woman.

The battle began.

Lady quickly opened fire with her two guns. Instinctively, Illyana quickly ran and rushed to the side as the Devil hunter continously rained down a hail of lead on the her. Illyana leaped towards Lady and swung down with her trusty sword down onto Lady with blinding speed.

Her eye widening in surprise from the speed it was going, Lady quickly backflipped out of the way of the deadly sword as the bladed edge of the weapon was slammed on the roof top. Not letting up with that single strike, Illyana slowly turned her body around as she slowly picked up and heaved around the blade once more. Being cautious about the strength of the mutant's blade, Lady fired and assaulted Illyana with her trusty guns once more as she aimed down the sights right onto Illyana's head...

If it weren't for that damn blade. Being more than just a raging swordswoman, Illyana quickly ducked and covered behind the thick blunt side of her sword as the bullets flattened upon impact, much to Lady's dismay. Growing more and more frustrated with the nonstop hail of bullets, Illyana decided to use her magic an vanished in to a portal. Lady looked around only to see The young mutant quickly charged forward with her sword.

Caught by surprise by the tactic, Lady brought out Kalina Ann her trademark rocket launcher, to block the hit. She only grunted in pain as she was slammed by the charging mutant while being lauched back. The devil hunter was sent of the roof top and crashed through a window of the building next to the one she had been fighting on. Lady grunted as Illyana was now walking towards the recovering Devil hunter as her blade was still ready for a fight.

"Just give up. You can't win" Illyana said only to gasp as Lady quickly aimed and fired her rocket at her.

Illyana was sent back as the rocket hit the floor infront of her, the blast sending her through a wall. She grunted before rolling to the side to avoid a knife to the face. She kicked Lady in the side, making her stumble back, before blocking Illyana's sword with her own weapon.

Illyana kicked the large weapon away, but as she took another swing,Lady grabbed her arm and judo threw her away and got her two hand guns back out and a close quarters guns was balde fight began.

Illyana took several swings with her blades, each attack being blocked by Lady's guns as said Devil Hunter fired of her guns, but each shot misssed due to Illyana fenching the guns away from her with her sword. Lady finally managed to get her gun in Illyana's face and pulled the trigger... Only for a clicking sound to be heard.

Lady looked at her guns "Really? I run out of amo now!?".

Illyana took this as her chance to attack. Only to be sent back by a boot to her jaw. Lady took out a chain and snared it around Illyana's sword and ripped it from her grasp.

Looks like this fight has come down to a good old fashioned fist fight.

They began to trade blows. Bot were solid fighters so they went back and forward. During the fight Illyana noticed something, the one thing that had kept her from using her magic powers to just end this quickly. This woman was not evil, and she could tell this woman was not just in it for the money. From the moment This Woman called her demon, Illyana could tell it was not an insult or any type of name calling. This woman trully thought Illyana was a demon that needed to be destroyed.

Illyana needed to show this woman she was not the monster that the woman she thought she was. Finally using her magic, Illyana brought her sword back and stabbed Lady in the gut. Lady fell to her knees coughing, luckily Illyana had used her powers to make sure the stab would not kill her or even cause any real damage.

Lady glared "What are you waiting for? Kill me already".

"I am not a demon" Illyana said as she made her sword go away "I am a mutant. Been trying to explain this to you since the start!".

Lady was confused "Then why would anyone send me to get you?".

Illyana helped her to her feet "Mutant haters. They think mutants and demons are the same thing. But in truth there is no real difference between humans and mutants. Some are good and some are bad. We just happend to have powers".

Lady looked Illyana in the eyes for any sign of lies, then she looked down "I almost killed a kid".

Illyana put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, no hard feelings. You are not the first to try and kill me due to false info".

Lady smiles "Still let me make this up to you. Up for a girls night out?".

Illyana could not help but to giggle "I like the sound of that".

And with that, both girls walked away with Lady holding an arm around Illyana's shoulder, and Illyana around Lady's waist. From enemies, to friends.

 **.**

 **Just to make something clear: Lady and Magik will NOT be a couple. If I ever decide to give Lady a paring, then I already have someone in mind for her and it is a man, so sorry, No lesbian Lady Mary for those who may have wanted that. If I do a Yuri couple, it will not be for a while and this focuses more on the meeting and fights, rather than romance.**

 **Well tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Martial arts warriors.**

 **Shang chi:** A raised and trained in the martial arts by his father and his instructors. He is one the best h2h fighters in the marvel universe and uses his powers to fight the evil. Shang-Chi, who's name can be interpreted as "a rising and advancing spirit" was born in Honan province in China, son to a wealthy international crime lord named Fu Manchu and an unknown American woman genetically selected by his father. Trained privately by the greatest masters of various disciplines, Chinese and otherwise, Shang had limited contact with his parents.

When he did see his father, his father told him that all of his training was being directed toward some sort of great humanitarian goal, as his father manipulated Shang into thinking that he was a philanthropist. When the time finally came for Shang to face the outside world and carry out this mission, he was transported to England, where his mission was assassination. He knew nothing other than to honor his father with complete loyalty, so after stealthily sneaking into his target's home, he killed who he thought was an evil man in one swift strike. British secret agent Sir Dennis Nayland-Smith arrived on the scene in time to catch Shang, but of course couldn't keep him there. Shang later sought out his mother, now living in London, who then told him the truth about her former husbands life of crime and evil. At that time, Shang swore to become his father's enemy, and do whatever it would take to topple his evil empire.

This led to to a banding of heroes like the Sons of Tiger, Iron Fist, Jack of Hearts, and White Tiger to take down the organization known as the Corporation. Shang would eventually team-up with other heroes such as Spider-Man, Thing, and Rom the Spaceknight.

Joining the British intelligence agency MI6, Shang later moved on to form his own crimefighting organization with Sir Dennis called "Freelance Restorations". Shang eventually found his father's retreat in Hunan and killed him in a brutal battle. Plagued by guilt and tired of the pressures of crime-fighting, Shang moved back to China, to the small fishing village of Yang-Tin, becoming a fisherman amongst the locals. His peace was short lived however, as the reappearance of his father forced him to utilize his skills once again.

Facing a stronger, younger version of himself in the form of a half-brother, Moving Shadow, Shang nonetheless was victorious in the end. Enraged at the failure of his second son, Fu Manchu killed Moving Shadow and supposedly died in the aftermath. Unfortunately, subsequent appearances and events reveal that Shang's infamous father is far from dead.

But he is not the only master fighter. Infact he was on his way to meet one.

 **Ryu:** An experienced martial artist, highly focused on his training, aiming to become the strongest he can.

As a very young child, Ryu was orphaned and left with no memories about his parents, and whether they were still alive. He was found and adopted by a man named Gouken who raised Ryu in his secluded dojo and trained Ryu in the ways of his martial arts. Shortly afterwards, Gouken would later train his best friend's spoiled son, Ken Masters. Ken served not only as a sparring partner, but also gave Ryu a friend in the form of a boy his own age. Ryu looked up to Gouken as a father figure, and regards Ken as his best friend and surrogate brother, a relationship which remains to this day.

When Ryu turned 23 years old, Gouken believed that Ryu was ready to travel the world in order to test and hone his martial skills against the best fighters from around the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken's dojo, and headed to fight in the World Warrior tournament.

Ryu is one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating all challengers, Ryu's skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Sagat nearly beats Ryu into unconsciousness and, thinking he had won, drops his guard to help Ryu up. Ryu, however, allows himself to be engulfed by the Satsui no Hado and strikes Sagat with a nearly-fatal Metsu Shoryuken that not only knocks Sagat unconscious, but also marks his chest with a great scar.

Ryu leaves Sagat behind and returns to his home, only to find that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, has apparently been murdered. Learning that Akuma had fought and supposedly killed his master, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man. He encounters and fights Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, and wins; however, Akuma was only testing him, and senses that Ryu has the same powers as he does. He proceeds to tell Ryu about the **Satsui no Hado** \- a power that consumes the practitioners of their shared fighting style, driving them to win even when it means killing the opponent.

Akuma then uses his fist to smash the island, leaving Ryu stranded.

Sometime after escaping the island, Ryu battles Ken and loses. Ken realizes Ryu is not himself, as he has been deeply troubled since his last victory over Sagat. Ken gives him his red hairband as a reminder to stay focused, which Ryu was sincerely grateful for. Soon thereafter, a fan of his, named Sakura, comes up and expresses her desire to train under him. Ryu replies that he himself still has much to learn, but allows Sakura to take a picture of him for now.

Ever since that day, Ryu has been training non-stop to overcome it and surpass the **Satsui no Hado**.

Ryu was currently meditating near a lake. He heard foot steps behind him. He opens his eyes and stands up before turning around to face the arrival "You are, Shang Chi, the Kung Fu master".

Shang Chi smiles "And you are Ryu. The user of the Ansatsuken. I've been waiting for the chance to see it in real combat. Do you accept my challange, Ryu?".

Ryu smiled "It will be a honor to fight someone of your skills".

Shang Chi smiled back and both bowed to eachother respectfully and then got in to their fighting stance. The fight was on!

To Ryu's shock, Shang Chi's first move was a very quick and sudden kick from afar. And it was very quick. The Kung Fu master flew at Ryu with a yell, striking Ryu and knocking him back before he could even try to block.

Recovering quickly, Ryu prepared himself in an instant against Shang Chi's flurry of punches and kicks. Instinctively blocking every punch and kick, Ryu kept up this tactic until he could find an opening in Shang Chi's attacks. At last finding one, Ryu delivered a powerful punch into Shang Chi's gut, knocking the wind out of him, if only for a moment. But that moment was enough for Ryu to start his own flurry of attacks of his own. Striking with great power with each blow, Ryu hit Shang Chi with much force that Shang Chi was already having difficulty trying to defend himself.

Suddenly, Ryu crouched down and unleashed a special move "SHORYUKEN!".

Shang Chi was sent flying into the air by the force of the uppercut. But even as the blow struck him, Shang Chi altered his movement in mid-air so that once he was near the ground, he would be landing on his feet. Ignoring the pain at his jaw, Shang Chi stood ready to continue the fight. He kicked a rock in to the air and then kicked it at Ryu.

Ryu reacted quickly by ducking the rock in time, the projectile taking of a single tip of his hair. As he got up, Ryu's eyes opened in shock as Shang Chi kicked him in the jaw, making him slide back. After a few moments Ryu gathered himself and looked at Shang Chi. Knowing how tough this battle would be, the two tightened their headbands once more, cracked their knuckles, and resumed fighting.

Charging at the other with yells, Ryu and Shang Chi began to attack the other with a fast and powerful series of punches and kicks at the other. Both struck one another with varying blows: punches to their chins, kicks to their sides, and all sorts of blows. As Shang Chi attempted a punch, Ryu blocked it. As Ryu tried a kick to Shang Chi's face, the Kung Fu in turn, countered it.

Shang Chi decided to pull out a move of his own. Finding an opening, Shang Chi's fist suddenly struck out. Ryu barely dodged in time, but then two of Shang Chi's fingers shot out, striking him in he chest. Ryu slid back, holding his chest as Shang Chi threw another barrage of attacks.

Dodging at every strike, Ryu heavily attempted to avoid the powerful hands of Shang Chi, though it was slowly getting tougher. The speed the Kung Fu master's fists began to cause Ryu to sweat and tire. And eventually, one of those punches made its way into Ryu's side.

Ryu grunted in pain as he jumped back from the strike. Gathering himself quickly, it seems for Ryu that now he also had fight with greater force. As Shang Chi rushed at him, Ryu struck at Shang Chi's chest with a side kick, stunning him for a brief time. Just enough for Ryu's counterattack.

Rushing forward, Ryu struck Shang Chi's gut with overwhelming force, knocking the air out of him and sending him slightly into the air. In an instant, Ryu then struck into Shang Chi's chin with his fist, literally shutting his mouth. The Master martial artist could feel as if his own chin was breaking under the strike, but this pain was soon over quickly as Ryu lifted him with his fist still at his chin and sent him flying upward.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu called out.

Shang Chi was sent flying once more, this time, landing on the ground in a flat thud. As Shang Chi got up once more, his eyes burned with determination. Getting back up to his feet, Shang Chi charged at Ryu once more. Ryu, in turn, charged as well before jumping and began to perform a spinning kick at Shang Chi in mid-air. Shang Chi jumped as well and began to kick at furious speeds at whatever was in front of him. Both performed these kicks at each other at the same time before...

POW!

The Tatsumai Senpukyaku was an effective kick, but during the spin, Ryu had his back turned at the wrong moment, causing him to be struck by a series of rapid kicks. Shang Chi slamed his palm in to Ryu's chest, knocking him back.

The air getting knocked out him left Ryu vulnerable enough for Shang Chi to finally end this battle. Flipping over and performing a cartwheel kick at Ryu's head, Shang Chi rose quickly and uppercutted Ryu's chin at all his strength, cracking it sharply. Ryu now fully understand the same pain he dealt to Shang Chi, but was soon taken by surprise as the force of the blow sent him flying into the air as well. At that moment, Shang Chi struck out with his leg, hitting Ryu in the jaw. Falling to the ground, Ryu struggled to get up, but the battle had now left him dizzy and too tired to put up a defense.

It was nowShang Chi's chance to end this. Shouting a great war cry, Shang Chi began rushing at high speeds at Ryu. But Ryu was not going to take this lying down.

Focusing his inner energy. Ryu's eyes flashed open and he blocked Shang Chi's kick, he then punched him in the face, sending him in to a nearby tree. Shang Chi looked up and smiled, so this was the power of the Ansatsuken, trully amazing.

Both fighters got ready to end this. They focused, calming themselves down for one final strike.

And then with a mighty battle cry, they ran and their fists struck out. Both fists connected to the other one's face and both fell to the ground.

Both fighters laid on the ground breathing hard. That's it... both were drained from the fight. It was over now.

"So... I guess we'll call this one a draw" Shang Chi spoke.

"Yeah... you were a worthy opponent Master Shang Chi. I trully enjoyed this fight" Ryu said with a small smile.

Shang Chi smiled too "I look forward to our next one, Ryu... when we both have reached our full potential".

With that, the two fighters just watched the sky... the very beautiful sky.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note for Blackwolf249: I read your earlier review and now your wish is granted. I hope you will enjoy this one bro.**

* * *

 **A demon Red head and The animal X-Man.**

 **Lucia:** also known as Χ or Chi, is a secretary demon created by Arius. Lucia's history began years ago when she lured Dante to her island so that Matier, her mother, may ask him to help them to defeat Arius, a sorcerer millionaire who plots to merge with Argosax (and take over the world. Matier asks Dante to help Lucia to find the remaining parts of the Arcanas, the four ancient, sacred relics used to seal Argosax away from this world and the artifacts which Arius is so desires for. Dante accepts, and he and Lucia start their quests separately.

Much later, Lucia meets Arius. Arius reveals that she is actually a mannequin, like the Secretaries, and was created by him. He says that she was a "defect" and so was about to be disposed of when Matier found her. He also tells her that a mark on her left shoulder - "X" (Chi) (pronounced "Kai") - is actually her real name. Then he demands that Lucia gives him the Arcanas that she have already found. After she angrily rejects, he says that "the world is already warped" and that "everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form", including Lucia, and leaves her, uncertain about her own future.

Despite this, Lucia continues her mission to find all the remaining parts of the Arcanas. When she gathers them all, she gives Arcana to Dante, asking him to bring them to Matier for her. After that, she leaves to finish Arius by herself, but is unsuccessful and gets captured. Later Dante comes to rescue her, and gives out all the Arcanas despite Lucia's protests. After Arius and Dante fight, the sorcerer uses his hostage to pull them both out of the building. However, Dante transforms into a devil and they fly to safety. Lucia then asks him why he saved her to which he replies that "every hero has a weakness". There she also meets with Matier, who confirms that they are not tied by blood, but also says that their ties are bound by history and experience, which are much deeper then blood. Then after Lucia thanked her mother for the truth and love, she goes after Dante.

Lucia and Dante manage to enter the Uroboros Corporation's skyscraper building again, just to see that the sun has completely eclipsed and that the ritual cannot be stopped. After something in it goes wrong, it is revealed that Dante had switched the Medaglia coin with his own. Dante attacks the distracted Arius and defeats him. Watching this seemingly end, Lucia attacks Dante and asks him to kill her. She tells him about her doubts and then asks him to kill her again. Before Dante can decide anything, the door to the Demon World opens, even though the ritual was incomplete. Lucia says that she will go because she is "expendable", to which Dante suggests to leave it to fate. After heads fall once again, he takes a motorcycle and enters the Demon World. After Dante leaves, Arius, now completely turned into a vengeful undead monster, rises out of hellfire from the ruins of the building that had been the giant, Nefasturris, but Lucia puts this twisted abomination to rest. Shortly after, she is seen near the closed portal between the four separate Uroboros skyscrapers, waiting for Dante. Matier is also here, and comforts her, saying that should not worry as "everything is just as it was with Sparda". Lucia then gets the coin Dante gave to her and reveals that both sides are heads.

Much later, Lucia is shown waiting in Dante's shop, flipping his coin continuously. She then hears a motorcycle outside the shop and goes out running.

She has been laying low ever since but now, she needs to enter the fray again to stop a new threat. And she needed more allies for that. And she found a man who's power and skills were well known.

That man, was **James "Logan" Howlett, The Wolverine**. A long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a Samurai.

The man who would be known as the superhero named Wolverine was born as James Howlett Hudson in the mid 1880s in Alberta, Canada. He was the second and sickly child to Elizabeth and John Howlett Sr. His mother was ill and, in the early 1900s, a young Irish girl named Rose O'Hara was brought to the Howlett estate to be a friend and a caretaker to young James. Together they befriended a young boy named Dog, son of the grounds keeper, Thomas Logan. Dog tried to form a normal bond between the two, but due to his father's resentment and drunken abuse, he grew to resent his station in life; so much so that one day he makes undue advances on Rose, which are reported by young James to his father. This whole chain of events leads to Thomas Logan being sacked from his position as groundskeeper, following which he goes seeking for Elizabeth Howlett, trying to convince her to leave with him.

This leads to an altercation that results in the death of John Howlett. The shock of seeing his father murdered in front of him leads to the manifestation of young James' powers and he stabs Thomas with his newly drawn claws, also slashing Dog across the face before fainting. He and Rose flee the house and make their way through the harsh Canadian wilderness with James near-catatonic and Rose having to facilitate their transportation, while Dog tells the police that Rose was the killer.

They arrive at a mine where Rose gives false names, calling James incorrectly as "Logan." The other workers dub the revived Logan "the wolverine" because of his penchant for tenaciously digging and begin to accept him as one of their own due to his incredible work ethic. What they don't know is that by night, he runs in the wild with a pack of wolves that he is cowed the alpha of. Dog arrives one day, having survived his encounter years ago, still holding a massive grudge against Logan. Logan recognizes his erstwhile friend and accepts his challenge to a brawl to the death. Before Logan can kill Dog, however, Rose tries to pull him away and is inadvertently stabbed through the chest, killing her and leaving Logan to mourn alone.

In 1910, Logan traveled to another frontier community in the Canadian Rockies and met a young Blackfoot woman named Silver Fox, with whom he falls in love. She reciprocates, and the two share a cabin together in the woods and live happily for a time. In late May, when Logan believed his birthday to be, Sabretooth tracks and murders Silver Fox after seeing her and Wolverine together, envious that Logan had found a measure of peace. Upon discovering the gruesome scene, Wolverine flew into a rage and battles Sabretooth, but couldn't best his counterpart, who was able to keep his cool.

Sabretooth and a mysterious cloaked figure then manipulated the feral, mindless Logan to slaughter the inhabitants of the town he had been living in at the time.

Later, employed by The Hudson's Bay Company as a fur trader to the Blackfoot Indians, he defeated the demonic snake-worm known as Uncegila, a feat which earned him the Blackfoot warrior name of "Skunk-Bear." A broad, largely unseen conspiracy then began to shape Logan, robbed of his conscience and free will, into the perfect killer. Wherever Logan went, Sabretooth or one of his handlers, was not far behind.

Logan had been in many different adventures in his century long life, being a part of many super hero teams. But right now he is like a part time member of the X-Men, dropping bye whenever he feels like it.

Lucia walked up to Logan who was drinking in a bar "Are you Wolverine?".

Logan set down his drink "And who may you be sweetheart?".

"I am Lucia, a demon hunter of the Vie de Marli's Clan. And I am searching for a warrior to aid me against a great evil. I belive you could be that warrior" Lucia said.

Logan looked at her "I have delt with dimonic crap before. What is this great evil you talk about?".

"Follow me and I shall tell you" Lucia said as she walked out of the bar. Logan was a little suspicious but followed her anyway.

Soon they reached a open area that looked more like a wasteland. Logan looked around, there was not a single person around for as far as the eyes could see. His gut feeling was becoming true.

"Ok darling, just what is this abo-" Before he could finish, Lucia threw a knife aimed at his head. Logan tipped his head to the side, the knife still cutting his cheek but the wound quickly healed "A trap, I knew it!".

"I have heard you can't be killed. I wish you test your abilities for myself" Lucia said as she took out her two trusty swords.

Logan took out his claws "Very well then. I always had a thing for red heads anyway".

The fight began.

Wolverine raced forward, and brought down his claws, only for the demon hunter to, seemingly, disappear. Before Wolverine could even process this, Lucia appeared behind Wolverine, and sliced in an upwards motion. This got Wolverine to slip off of his feet, and left him open for Lucia to do a few quick slashes.

Wolverie hit the floor, and pushed himself up. Lucia noticed that all of the cuts from her attacks were seemingly gone. This Wolverine must be healing very fast after all. Even to wounds like that.

Lucia then felt Wolverine's claws, acting as a jab, knock her back when she tried to block them, then she looks up to see Wolverine attempt a slice her, only for her to move left, avoiding the attack, Wolverine then looked in her direction. Lucia threw more of her knives, but Logan just blocked them with his claws and charged back in.

Unfortunately for him, a sword went through his midsection. Lucia then kicked Logan in to the air, jumped after him, ramming both her blades in to his back and began spinning in the air before throwing him head first in to the gorund.

Lucia landed on the ground like a cat and looked at Logan who was standing back up. This man was far more durable then he looked. But Lucia knew she was fast-

*SLASH*

But she didn't think fast enough to avoid a slash across the face. A small cut was left, but not much damage was done, as Wolverine was at a distance. Wolverine jumped at her with impressive speed, claws extended, but Lucia ducked in time and used her foot to kick the clawed mutant over herself, sending him in to a nearby rock.

"Maybe you are not the warrior the legends spoke of after all" Lucia said and was losing interest in the battle.

But then Logan charged back in, surprising Lucia as she was kicked in the chest, and then got hit in the face by Logan's hard elbow. The hit sent her sliding back, she touched her lip... it was bleeding now. She gasped as she barely managed to dodge a slash from Logan's claws and had to jump back to gather herself.

Logan jumped across the landscape, and was about to bring his claws down, only for Lucia to jump around him and drop-kicked him into the ground. Logan got back up and Lucia landed infront of him, and the two looked at each other. The two slowly circled around, like a wild west showdown.

"You are good darling. But I am done going easy on you" Logan said with a bloody smile.

"Yes! Show me what you can really do!" Lucia said as she was now the first one to attack.

Lucia thrusted her blades out, only for them to be cought between Logan's claws. Loga moved the blades out of the way and headbutted Lucia in the face. The impact sent Lucia rolling across the ground, she slowly sat up, holding her head in pain. It felt like she had slamed her head against a metal wall.

She got back up to continue the fight. She avoided Logan's stab and rammed her blade through his arm and then got behind him before ramming her her other blade in to his back. But what she got in respons, was Logan's elbow to her jaw, making her stumble back, pulling out her blades as she did.

Lucia and began began fencing with their weapons. Lucia went for a swift slash, that one was blocked by Logan's claws. They went back and forward before Logan managed to time his attack right and stabbed Lucia in the shoulder. The red head let out a cry of pain backing away when Logan pulled out his claws.

She was holding her now bleeding shoulder before looking at Logan who seemed to have calmed down a little "The fight is over darling. I won".

"I am not finished just yet!" Lucia said before she suddenly entered her devil trigger.

Logan was caught off guard by this but did not have time to react before Lucia attacked with even greater speed than before. After being tossed him in the air, Logan was met with multiple slashes at the same time, some were split between 1 mere second. Once Lucia was done with the slashing part, he was ready to end this fight right here and now. Let's see if this Wolverine, can withstand her full power. Logan was still in the air for a second, and Lucia brought down with her now devil powered blades aimed right for Logan's chest.

Logan's eyes snapped open and he brought up his claws and then both crashed in to the ground. When the dust cleared, Lucia got the chance to analyse the situation. She had succeeded in stabbing Logan through the chest... but when she looked down, he had managed to stab through her as well.

Lucia fell of him and landed on her back, he devil trigger wearing of and her regeneration was working overtime to heal the wound.

"You.. really are... the warrior... I was... looking for" Lucia managed to breath out.

"Now that the dance is done. What is this evil you wanted my help to stop?" Logan asked while sitting up.

"The evil is of another world. A powerful being is planing to invade the human relm. You need to be ready to face it when he arrives" Lucia explained as she stood up.

Logan got up as well "And who might this guy be?".

Lucia turns around "I know not his name. All I know is that he has a flaming head and rules his dimension".

With that, Lucia jumped off a cliff and left. Logan watched her go. He wondered who this evil she spoke of could be. But he had a feeling this had something to do with magic...

 **Dark magic.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The God Of Thunder and The Demigod of Melancholy.**

 **Yasha, a demigod and former member of the Seven Deities**. Yasha was born in Shinkoku Trastrium to middle class family and joined the Shinkoku Army as an apprentice under the Guardian General of Greed. He and his fellow apprentice and rival, Asura, were training under Augus until Deus took him under his wing. Asura eventually became romantically involved with Yasha's sister, Durga, and bore a daughter by the name of Mithra, making a promise to Yasha that they would work together to create a safer world for her. He eventually became one of Eight Guardian Generals along with Asura, and together with the other Generals they fought the dark forces of the Gohma. However, after their latest battle against the Gohma and the Vlitra, Durga was murdered causing Yasha to hate Asura and blame him for her death. After seeing all the suffering caused by the Gohma, Yasha decided to join Deus' "Cause".

12,000 Years later, after Wyzen's defeat, Yasha met Asura on the battleground, wearing his golden mask. Saying that Asura should let Mithra go, made Asura even more angry and attacked him, but Yasha proved to be more powerful and Asura's arms were shattered. Yet with all his rage, Asura attacked Yasha once more, hitting Yasha with a headbutt, finally cracking the mask. The mask fell down to the ground, as well as the exhausted Asura. Yasha, now unmasked, used his powers to slice through Asura's body, killing him once more.

500 years later, Asura returned a second time, and manages to kill Kalrow and wipe out his fleet. Olga ordered the attack on a village, killing everyone but Asura, who, in his rage and sorrow, became a demon of infinite wrath. Wondering why Asura is still coming back, even after losing everything, Yasha discusses the matter with Olga. Enraged, Olga ordered to use the Brahmastra. Seeing that this would wipe out a huge amount of the gathered Mantra, Yasha yelled at Olga to stop, but she did not listen and continued with her attack. Confused and angry, Yasha went out to stop the Brahmastra, killing the Shinkoku soldiers that tried to stop him.

Although Yasha's speed was admirable, he came too late and Olga fired the Brahmastra. The transformed Asura tried to counter it, but he failed and was near death. Using his full power, Yasha smashed against the Karma Fortress with his foot to alter the Brahmastra's course. The Brahmastra was successfully moved and Asura's life saved. Knowing that his deed could be a sign of treason, Yasha went to Deus to reporting him the situation and his reason. Deus agreed with Yasha that the Mantra is more important than Asura's defeat, however, Olga arrives, saying that Yasha betrayed them.

Being aware of the current situation, Deus ordered Olga to leave, but she ignored Deus order, which resulted in being pushed against a wall. Hurt, Olga retreated while Deus told Sergei to take Yasha with him to purify a village. A huge army of Gohma were traversing towards the village. Sergei told Yasha to destroy the village but Yasha didn't accept this and jumped down to fight the Gohma. During his fall he killed many Gohma forces and shot into the ground, which later resulted in the rest of the Gohma force's demise.

He later found Sergei ordering the attack, resulting in the destruction of the village and the annihilation of the Gohma. Sergei arrived at the scene to collect the souls of the dead. Yasha was slowly thinking if the Cause was nothing more than a lie, when suddenly Sergei's fleet was destroyed and the demon Asura showed up. Crying in fear, Sergei was struck down by Asura. Shocked by Asura's immense change, Yasha stood still while Asura was holding Sergei's body. Despite being fatally wounded, Sergei mocked Asura and Yasha, telling them that it was him who murdered Durga and took Mithra. Yasha answered that he knew, with Sergei replying that Yasha took he Cause over his sister, which made Yasha angry. Screaming with rage, Asura smashed Sergei into the ground and crushed his head, killing him. Then Asura and Yasha engaged in battle and fought with all their strength. During a huge attack, Yasha's mask broke completely. Saying that Asura was only a maniac with power which would destroy him, Yasha stomped on the mask's remains and engaged Asura.

After various hits, Yasha smashed Asura through a few hills. Finally his full powers awakened, Yasha made his choice, he wanted to rescue Asura. He defeated Asura which also returned the latter to normal, and went out to defeat Deus alone, claiming that he is no longer one of the Seven Deities. Yasha confronted Deus, saying that he found a solution of destroying Vlitra without harvesting souls. Deus asked him to demonstrate it, and they engaged in fight. However, Deus was much stronger, and Yasha was defeated. Deus seemed to be the victor, but Asura joined Yasha and together they fought Deus. Seeing his nearby defeat, Deus merged with the Karma Fortress to kill his former subordinates. Asura and Yasha used their combined power to defeat Deus. The victory was short lived, Vlitra emerged from Gaia, more powerful than ever. Deus, before dying, claimed that he was the only one who could defeat Vlitra and now with his death Gaea was doomed. Mithra was freed and was happy to see her uncle, Yasha responds with saying that he is not worthy of being called her uncle.

Yasha and Asura ultimately had one last epic battle, As the battle reached its climax, the two charged each other for one final attack. As the two throw their final punches, Asura manages to dodge Yasha's strike. However, before Asura can deliver the final blow to Yasha, he observes Yasha smiling underneath his mask. Asura halts his attack, however the bandages that covered Yasha's chest were blown away from the force of the onslaught, revealing Yasha's now heartless chest. Asura's chest plate opens, revealing the Mantra Reactor fused into his chest. As Yasha's mask shatters and falls to the ground, Asura realizes that it was Yasha who revived him. Now knowing that Asura is at his strongest and ready to face Chakravartin, Yasha tells him to save Mithra and dies with a smile upon his face.

As Yasha's body begins to fade away, Asura bumps his fist against Yasha's, finally acknowledging Yasha as the brother that he always considered him to be. That was ment to be the end of Yasha. But fate had another idea for him. Before he knew it, he had woken up in a realm he had never seen before and he was back in his old form and his full power has been restored.

"Where am I? Why am I still alive?" Yasha asked himself "Did I fail?".

After several moments of thinking, Yasha decided to just explore this new surroundings. He walked for a bit until he saw something that almost made him gasp. It was a kingdom. One of the most beautiful kingdoms he had ever seen.

But before he had a chance to trully admire the view, thunder began to rage above him. Lightning struck a few meters away from him and when it clears, a large blonde man holding a hammer in his hand stood in front of the demigod.

This man was none other than **Thor Odinson. Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder**.

Thor is the son of Odin, All-father of the Asgardian Gods, and the elder goddess Gaea, the living embodiment of Earth itself. Thor was born centuries ago in a cave in Norway. Once Thor was weened, Odin brought him to Asgard where he was raised to be the God of Thunder and heir to the throne. As the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor commands the thunder, the lightning the wind and all the elements of the storm with his hammer Mjolnir, which was forged from the legendary, indestructible Asgardian metal; Uru. Mjolnir gives Thor the power of flight and helps him channel, focus or amplify his own godly elemental powers. Though the hammer is quite heavy by mortal standards, It can only be lifted by those deemed worthy to do so, regardless of the would-be wielder's physical strength. After centuries of defending Asgard from its enemies, Thor became too proud and grew headstrong. It was because of this that he was banished to Midgard by his father to teach him some needed humility. Made mortal and given the form of the handicapped human doctor Donald Blake, Thor learned what it was like to be small and frail and how to be humble and truly noble despite being mortal. When in his mortal guise of Dr. Blake he is able to transform into his true godly form by striking his walking stick upon any solid surface causing the transformation that changes him into Thor and his walking stick into his hammer Mjolnir.

Loki attempted to defeat and kill Thor on a number of occasions throughout the years and Thor was always victorious even though there were times when things were very close. Thor maintained his identity as Donald Blake on Earth and continued to practice medicine. Thor could revert back and forth between Dr. Blake and Thor by striking the stick/hammer against the ground. Thor began fighting evil and was one of the founding Avengers after Loki tricked the Hulk, Iron Man, Ant-Man and the Wasp into fighting each other eventually leading them to realize they should combine their powers by banding together and forming a team to face foes no single hero could defeat; the Avengers. Thor eventually gave up his identity as Donald Blake, though later on he would return to it, and went on to use other secret identities; Sigurd Jarlson and Jake Olsen.

One of the biggest turns in regards to character evolution is during Fear Itself when Thor alone travels from Asgard to save Midgard from the Serpent and the army of Odin. Here he openly defies Odin and declares to the All Father that he is a man more than a God. Thor is now separated from Donald Blake.

Armed with his powerful enchanted Uru hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the superhero team called The Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings in the universe.

Thor glared at the former member of the Seven Deities "Halt intruder. Thy are trespassing on the realm of Asgard, state thy business. Or face the wrath of Thor, God of Thunder".

Yasha could feel pride and some traces of arrogance from this so called god. And he did not like it "I am Yasha, a Demigod of Gaea and I seek only a way home".

Thor had already delt with an earlier intruder, who left more than a little damage, so he was still on edge "How do I know you are not just a spy, here to destroy my home?".

Yasha narrowed his eyes "I don't give a damn about what you believe or not. Get in my way, Thunder god, and I will destroy you".

Thor took that as a challenge and got ready to fight "Then have at thee!".

Yasha got ready aswell and the battle began.

Yasha and Thor clashed, both pushed each other away, with the former instantly bull rushing again with a kick to Thor's stomach, sending him back. Thor was unfazed, but surprised with how powerful the other man actually was.

He gave a cocky smirk and dove in, grasping Yasha around the neck and tossing him down the mountain before diving after him. Yasha evened himself out, and countered Thor's oncoming assault by throwing an energy blade at the god of thunder. Thor momentarily was blotted out of Yasha's view, but that was all the demigod needed. Thor hused his hammer to strike the blast away, only to see Yasha reappear behind him and with the force of a crashing meteor, punched Thor forward.

The God of Thunder steadied himself quickly however, and quickly responded by twirling his hammer at speeds that outpaced light itself. Electricity sparked, and fired at Yasha in a streak of deep blue. Yasha reacted quickly, and managed to avoid Thor's lightning strike, but left himself completely open. Thor rushed in and swung downwards with all his might, Yasha tried to use his bower to block the attack. But even a demigod like Yasha couldn't hold for long, and he went zooming back.

Thor swung his hammer and followed in pursuit, zooming towards Yasha at speeds that impressed Yasha, who was well known for his speed. Twice, Thor hit Yasha with Mjolnir, each one racking up more and more damage.

"Have at thee!" Thor called, raising an overhead swing and slamming Yasha down towards the snowy ground. Yasha fell, landing on his feet with enough force to cause an enormous crater beneath him. Thor dove down, ready to deliver more punishment, however he was caught off guard when Yasha threw a large boulder upwards, naling Thor in the nose. Yasha then kicked him upwards in the chin, then stomach, and chest.

Yasha let out a battle cry, grappling Thor around the head and throwing him down into the ground. The ground broke up even more, boulders flying into the sky. Yasha saw no sign of Thor for a moment, but then...

"I will not be bested so easily!" Thor called from above him. He hefted an airborne rock in one hand and threw it with enough force for it to catch fire as though it were a meteor. Yasha dove forward and slashed with his hand, letting out a mighty war cry. The boulder fell in two, before splitting off into smaller pieces and disappearing off to the earth. Thor gripped two rocks between his arms , zooming up beside Yasha and slamming the rocks together, crushing them around the demigod.

Yasha grew dizzy for a moment. Thor raised Mjolnir above his head. His muscles tensed, and in the moment before he swung the mighty weapon... Yasha refocused. Fast as lightning, he kicked his legs up, driving them into Thor's throat. Cut off from air, the Asgardian gasped and coughed in shock and surprise, but Yasha didn't relent. He ran as fast as she could, diving around the Asgardian like a ninja, slashing everywhere he could with his energy blades. In the time he attacked, it looked like he was everywhere at once. Finally, Yasha held his fist back, but drove it forth last moment and sending Thor careening in to a moutain.

"By Odin's beard…" Thor muttered, spitting some blood out of his mouth and pushing himself up.

"Had enough, thunder god?" Yasha said, standing infront of Thor with his arms crossed.

The Thunder God smirked and held his hand out "Thou hast not seen my full extent yet. BEHOLD!".

Yasha looked confused for a moment, but then he heard a loud shrieking. He tried to turn, but it wasn't enough. Mjolnir, after having been lost somewhere, burst through a rock and directly into Yasha's back. Yasha gasped as Thor dragged him down into his waitng hand, and gripped him by the throat, Mjolnir entering his hand. Yasha struggled, but Thor took off into the sky, grappling him with all his might before throwing Yasha down in to the ground.

"Thou cannot defeat me. Yield" Thor demanded.

Yasha was silent for a moment "I... Yield to no god!".

Thor was struck in the jaw by Yasha's fist as said demigod began to glow blue. The blow sending him in to the air. Yasha jumped after him. He punched Thor in the face, then in the gut, he proceeded to kick Thor away. He dashed after him and knocked him in to the ground, Thor landed on all four to break his fall. He looked up only to see Yasha throw down a large ball of pure energy and hit hit Thor dead on, creating an explosion.

The Thunder God cried out, and was still for a moment as pain flared through him as Yasha strick him in the chest, before spining around behind him and grabbing him in to a choke hold.

"I've beaten you Thunder God. Surrender and I will spare you" Yasha commanded.

Thor felt defiance flare within him "...Never."

With agility that surprised Yasha, Thor twisted, throwing him off him and leaving Yasha open to a powerful lightning blast to the gut. Yasha cried out as he extended up into the air, motivated by the blast.

Thor stood again, and took off into the air after the demigod. Yasha tried to recover, However, Thor was about to strike him again. Yasha knew he could not block the hammer, so instead he blocked Thor's arm. He strick the joint of Thor's arm, making him drop his powerful hammer and Yasha was about to follow up with a punch, only for Thor to catch it and threw Yasa away.

But Yasha did an air dash, not wanting to give Thor time to regain his hammer and kicked him in the face. Thor was sent back and Yasha kept the pressure on, beating on the thunder god with all his might. However as he did, Thor did manage to call his hammer back, but this time Yasha was ready and unleashed a blast that made Thor go back and Mjolnir.

Yasha walked up to the hammer, such a weapon would tip the ods in his favor. He tried to pick it up... but it would not budge. Yasha used both hands, trying to lift it. But he could not do it.

"Too... heavy?" Yasha said to himself before the hammer left him and went back to Thor's hand.

"Nay. Only those deemed worthy may hold the mighty Mjolnir. And you are not worthy" Thor explained.

Yasha growled in frustration before looking down "I know... I am not worthy".

Thor looked at him for several moments. Now he saw who Yasha was. A broken man, trying to atone for his past sins. Thor decided the battle was over.

"Thy will speak to all father Odin. He shall decidethy fate" Thor said.

Yasha looked at him and nodded "I accept".

And with that, both mighty warriors made a new ally. Even if they did not yet know it.

 **.**

 **Yeah I don't think Yasha could lift Mjolnir. There are to many things holding him back.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clones with a soul.**

 **Cammy White:** Cammy's actual birthplace and early history are unknown. Cammy was sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. But Vega started having doubts about killing Cammy, asking himself if he really only cared about worthy foes, and after a fight where he admitted having underestimated Cammy he allowed her to go. Vega also threatened Cammy by revealing that Shadaloo's hit squads were coming for her. Cammy wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them.

She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive.

Cammy got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red.

Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. The second World Warrior tournament was announced and, discovering that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red, and that he had no further use for her. She later joined in the battle against Bison along her allies when the tournament ended. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live.

The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu.

Some time later, Cammy, Guile and Chun-Li continue to investigate S.I.N. when they run afoul of Juri, one of S.I.N.'s operatives. Juri hospitalizes Chun-Li but runs when Guile and Cammy arrive. Soon after, the three start to receive anonymous tips which gives them info about Juri. They use the info they obtain to catch up to Juri as she assaults a secret facility which houses the twelve Dolls for Shadaloo.

By the time Guile and Cammy arrive, Juri has already defeated all twelve Dolls and is carrying the final two, Juni and Juli, unconscious, to her jet. A fight ensues and Guile is incapacitated, and as Cammy rushes to his aid, Juri escapes with the Dolls to her jet. Cammy catches up just as it takes off, and after a brief skirmish, Juri pushes a gurney carrying Juni into Cammy and off the plane. However, the two fall into a deep snow drift and survive.

But with the help of her friends and allies, S.I.N. was destroyed along with their leader, Seth. But it turned out Shadaloo and Bison were still around so ever since then, Cammy and her friends had been working to destroy them, once and for all.

But Shadaloo was not the only threat to the world. Right now Cammy was investigating an alarming rate of kidnapping that had been going on for a time now. Her search led her to Houston and she managed to find the base of a known terrorist organisation Umbrella.

As she was walking through the halls, she was unaware that she was being watched.

Cammy stopped when she felt that she was not alone. The mysterious figure slowly descended down behind her on a line from his hand. Reacting on instinct, Cammy threw a punch at whoever had snuck up on her, only to have her fist cought by a hand.

"You are quick. But you really should pay more atention to your surroundings. I have been following you for 15 minuts now" The figure said.

Cammy jumped back as the man walked in to the light, Cammy got wide eyes when she noticed his suit "Spider-Man?".

The man who looked like our favorit wall crawler growled "Don't call me that. Never call me that!".

You see, this was not Spider-Man. This was **Kaine Parker** , the first clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal. He was suffering from clone degeneration and was used as a test subject until he fled.

You see, Kaine's life has been anything but easy. In fact he had one of the worst lives ever.

The man that would come to be known as Kaine was the clone created by Professor Miles Warren, the Jackal, in his plot for revenge against Peter Parker for his role in the death of Gwen Stacy. Kaine initially appeared to be perfect but a short while later his body began to break down. No longer a use to Warren, the scientist used him as a test body wich in the process augmenting Kaine's already formidable powers, until he was finally discarded. A side effect of the treatment caused Kaine to become mentally unstable.

After his first failure the Jackal created another clone and sent it against Spider-Man, but both were beaten and assumed dead. After the Jackal's defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Norman Osborn switched Peter and Ben's files, making it look as if Peter was the clone. Kaine, who broke into the Jackal's lab and look those files, was led to believe the same thing, and followed Ben Reilly, aka the Scarlet Spider. Believing Ben was the real Peter Parker, he was determined to keep Ben away from New York so that his "clone brother" could live the life he was denied by the degeneration factor. While tracking Ben Reilly Kaine fell in love with a Salt Lake City police detective, Louise Kennedy, but Kaine discovered that she was corrupt and had lied to him. This fact, coupled with his genetic deterioration, drove him insane and he killed Louise. Determined to make Reilly suffer he stalked Ben where ever he went. He then made it appear that the girl Ben loved, Janine Godbe, had committed suicide.

When Ben returned to New York upon learning of May Parker's illness and took up super heroics Kaine read about his exploits. He left his "Mark of Kaine" on a mobster, a mark that contained Parker Prints, and made his way to New York, determined to keep Reilly from interfering in Peter's life. Upon his own return to New York Kaine began eliminating many of Peter's rogue's gallery. He killed Doctor Octopus, and the Grim Hunter in short order. He attempted to kill members of the Sinister Seven but failed due to the intervention of Peter Parker- This was largely due to the fact Kaine was having precognitive flashes of Mary Jane Parker dying at the hands of some unknown assailant. Peter was eventually imprisoned for Kaine's murders but Ben took his place. Peter attempted to make Kaine take responsibility for his crimes, which led to a fight. In the end, they both took part in a mock trial with Spider-Man on trial, Kaine as his defense attorney, Carnage as the prosecutor, several Ravencroft inmates as a jury, and Judas Traveller as the judge. Kaine attempted to fight off all those against Spider-Man, and Judas returned them to their previous battle.

Peter, after learning that he was the clone, went to join the Jackal. Kaine refused to let Peter throw his life away and confronted the Jackal, prepared to kill him. The Jackal tricked Kaine into believing that he would be cured of his degeneration, and upon learning the truth, Kaine left, feeling dejected. He went to Mary Jane for answers, and after she taught him about responsibility, he left to help Ben as he fought many Spider-clones. In the ensuing battle, Spidercide impaled Kaine, killing him. Strangely, the Jackal put Kaine into a regeneration pod, and it was later found empty.

When many of the strongest fighters were pitted against each other in The Great Games, a man named James Johnsmeyer found Kaine's pod and decided to enter him in the games. Kaine refused, and with the help of a temporary partner, Shannon, he escaped. Johnsmeyer sent Rhino, Joystick, and Polestar to force Kaine into the Games. Ben Reilly in his stint as Spider-Man intervened, and began fighting Polestar and Joystick as Kaine nearly killed the Rhino. Ben stopped him, and Kaine escaped with Shannon. Ben got a tracer on Shannon before they escaped. He found the two just before the police, and Kaine was escaped by threatening one of the officers. This time, Kaine and Shannon went to Johnsmeyer headquarters. Ben found them again, and Kaine destroyed all of Johnsmeyer's security equipment. Johnsmeyer revealed that Shannon had been working for him all along and had manipulated Kaine the entire time. Kaine attempted to kill Shannon, but Ben convinced him to spare Shannon. Kaine left, vowing that he would take down everyone who supported the games.

Later, Kaine encountered Ben and Janine Godbe who had recently returned to Ben. Kaine saved Ben after initially leaving him to die in a burning restaurant. Kaine finally acknowledging Ben as a brother, instead of an enemy. Kaine turned himself in to the police, and Janine followed suit.

Kaine would be a part of many more adventures after that train wreck of a life he had before. Including getting killed by the Kraven family. But he was brought back to life and has been cured of his cellular degeneration and has taken up the mantle his now dead brother as the new Scarlet Spider. He is currently protecting the city of Houston.

Cammy looked at the spider hero with her guard up "Then who are you? Spider-Man was never this agressive".

"I am his clone. I am the Scarlet Spider" Kaine answered.

"Why are you here?" Cammy demanded.

"I heard about a lot of kidnappings going on in the city. Normally that is not that uncommon in big cities, but when it happens a lot more than usual, I get curious. I was able to shake down a few leads and they led me here. I was watching the place when you showed up and wanted to make sure you were not with Umbrella" Kaine explained.

Cammy relaxed her stance "I assure you, I am not. I am here for the same reason you are. My name is Cammy White".

"Well is that not something" Kaine said before walking down a hallway.

Cammy ran after him "Wait, since we are here for the same reason, maybe an teamup would make things easier".

"Thanks for the offer kid, but I work better alone. Besides, you don't even look old enough to be involved with stuff like this" Kaine said as he continued on.

Offended by his words, Cammy got in front of him and glared into the lenses of his mask "Hey! I am not a little kid, and I am sure as hell not some damsel in distress that you are used to saving. I have seen my fair share of horror and I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Either we help eachother out, or we can go a few rounds right here and now".

Kaine glared in to Cammy's eyes who did not back down. After several moments of this Kaine sighed "Fine, you can come along. Just don't get in my way".

As Kaine continued down the hall, Cammy muttered out one word "Jerk".

After they walked for a bit, they heard blood freezing scream of utter agony. They shared a look before rushing in that direction. They found a room and saw a man with red hair and red slime around him. He was screaming from an devise around him that was sapping him alot.

"My god! It's him!" Kaine said in small shock.

"You know that guy? Should we free him?" Cammy asked.

"You kidding? That is Carnage. One of the biggest serial killers in the world. Whatever that thing is doing to him, he deserves worse" Kaine said with spite.

 ** _"He may be a simple minded brute who knows only to kill. But he has proven to be very useful"_** Came a voice from a screen. Kaine and Cammy looked to see non other than Albert Wesker **_"Welcome to my humble lab"_**.

"Alber Wesker! I thought you were dead" Cammy said while glaring at the man.

Wesker chuckled **_"My dear, you should know better than most that men like me don't die so easy. I must say I am pleased that Umbrella survived without me and those who led it during my absence has done an outstanding job of improving it. But now I am back to reclaim what is rightfully mine and with a little help from my new friends Hydra and Cletus Kasady, my dreams for a perfect world will finally come true"_**.

"Sorry to break it to you Wesker, but we are not going to let that happen" Kaine declared.

Wesker smirked **_"You may be a flawed clone of Spider-Man, but you could still be useful to me Scarlet Spider. But first, I will give you a taste of what I have been creating"_**.

Wesker pressed something and several containers opened and some red monsters that looked like a cross between a military zombie and a bastard love child of Carnage sumbled out of them. The monsters let out sickning sounds as they surrounded Kaine and Cammy who now stood back to back.

"Well, these things are gross" Cammy commented as she was in her fighting stance.

"Meh. I've seen worse" Kaine said before punching a monster that tried to attack him.

Cammy launches herself at one of the monsters and then knocks it to the ground. One monsters claws at her and another one joins in, trying attempt to double-team her. Cammy throws a punch and hits one in the face and bounces back to hit the other one as well. She then flips backward through the air to land on a monser behind her, incapacitating it with a neck snap. Two more monsters rush her together, but she is able to drive them back with a few well plased punches and kicks as a third one leaps in to smash at her with his fist. But Cammy cunters the blow and kicks the zombie monster away.

Kaine shoots some webs in to 2 monster's face, before pullin them close and kocks them down with his arms. Two more charge at him, with one leaping into the air and performing a spinning strike, however, the attack is easily deflected. The two monsters proceed to strike at Kaine together, demonstrating some level of precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Kaine managed to grab their heads, slam them together and tossed them away.

Meanwhile Cammy was busy with her own. After a couple of deflected swipes, She beats down another one. One monster roars and moves in for one final assault. Cammy knocks it into the air and then leaps to slam it into the ground, hard.

She looks at Kaine who was down to 3 more. He punched one in the face, kicked the other one in the chest and finished of the last one by landing on it hard enough to crack the floor under them.

Kaine looks at Cammy "You were right. You can handle yourself".

Cammy smiled smugly before they heard Wesker clap his hands **_"Not bad. Not bad at all. You two might be more useful than I predicted"_**.

"Save it Wesker. You are next on our list" Kaine said while glaring on the screen along with Cammy.

 _ **"We will see about that"** _Wesker said _**"As much as I would love to spare a few minutes to play with you. I am a busy man, so I will let my friend handle you"**_.

A large door opened. Kaine and Cammy looked to see a large behemoth of creature walk in. The creature also had a metal arm that could spread in to claws.

 _ **"Meet, the Ustanak. He was made to surpass Nemesis in pretty much every way. Have fun"**_ Wesker mocked before turning of the screen.

"Well, looks like the big guy has come out to play" Kaine said as he got ready to fight.

Cammy did the same "He will fall, just like the rest"

The Ustanak roared and attacked them, and a new battle began.

As Kaine and Cammy approach him, the Ustanak swings his metal arm over his head. Cammy backflips away from it, but Kaine quickly deflects his attack away with a kick before swiftly punching it. Cammy flips forward, and delivers a kick to the large monster's face, before jumping back to avoid being sliced by the metal claws. Kaine runs back in and delivers a barrage of punches to the Ustanak's gut and chest before finishing the combo of with a kick. However the Ustanak grabbed his leg and tossed him in to the screen Wesker used to be on.

Cammy jumped back in, her legs out and spinning like a drill and delivered a kick in to the Ustanak's chest. She then ducked to avoid a swing from the metal arm and punched the monster in the ribs several times. She avoided another swing from the metal arm, before using it to flip and kick the Ustanak in the jaw, making his head turn to the side. But he looked back at her with a deadly glare. When Cammy got ready for another attack, she was grabbed by the face and slamed in to the floor.

The Ustanak rasied it's foot to crush Cammy's head. Luckily before he could, Kaine used his webs to swing back in and kicked the Ustanak in to a wall. Kaine checked on Cammy who was alive but barely conscious. The Ustanak roared as he ran at them, but this time Kaine was ready.

Just when the large monster was close enough, Kaine laid down on his back, put his feet on the Ustanak gut and with his strength, kicked the behemoth over himself and send him into a generator. But by doing so, he knocked out the power to what cept Carnage restrained.

Carnage broke free and let out a load roar "I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS! AND PAINT THIS WHOLE BULDING WITH YOUR BLOOD!".

However the destruction of the genirator sent a chain reaction through the lab and the building was coming. Still weakended from all the experimenting, Carnage fled. Kaine was about to go after him until he noticed that Cammy was about to fall through the floor.

"Oh fuck it!" Kaine shouted as he shot a web line and pulled Cammy to him. He then picked her up and ran for it.

They got out of the bulding just in time before it blew up. Cammy coughed as she sat up and noticed the scene "You ok?".

Cammy looked at Kaine "You saved me... guess I owe you one".

"Don't mention it... well see you around" Kaine said as he was about to swing away.

"Kaine wait!" Cammy called out just as Kaine shot out a web line, he paused and looked at her "You may be a clone. But you are still a real person, not just Spider-Man's clone. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

Kaine looked away for a moment before looking back at Cammy, he then took of his mask and tossed it to her "My name is Kaine Parker. Stay safe. Cammy".

With that Kaine swings away and Cammy looks at the mask. She smiled as she looked back at Kaine who could hardly be seen anymore.

"Kaine Parker" Cammy whispered.

They may have been made from someone else for an evil reason. But both knew one thing: They are clones with a soul.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Sentinel of Liberty and The Vengeful Samurai.**

 **Steven Rogers** , better known as **Captain America, Sentinel of Liberty and The Living Legend of World war 2:** On July 4, 1920, Steven Rogers was born to a pair of Irish immigrants. Steve was always a courageous kid as well as a diligent student, but he wasn't very athletic and he was quiet and introverted, because he was so skinny. Although he would eventually grow to 6'2, he was scrawny and weak, always last in athletic games. A target for bullies as he grew up, he was protected by his best friend Arnie Roth, and, on at least one occasion, by neighborhood tough-guy Duvid Fortunov. Though it wasn't apparent at the time, he possessed fierce loyalty, a courageous fighting spirit and a noble heart. Knowing he had no future in athletics, Steve majored in fine arts and was an exceptionally talented artist specializing in illustration.

His life changed, though, when the Axis forces sweep across Europe starting World War II. Seeing their atrocities on newsreels, Rogers becomes convinced they need to be fought and that the European war would soon pull America into the conflict, inspiring him to enlist in the U.S. armed forces to fight against the Axis forces.

When he tried to join the U.S. military Steve was immediately rejected due to him being physically too skinny and classified as "4-F." Steve was puny and didn't even come close to passing the mandatory physical exam for induction, although he wanted with all his life to serve his country, he was rejected and stamped out. It seemed there was nothing he could do. He eventually made an impression on the Army recruiters and trainers, however, when he convinced them just how desperately he wanted to do his part, and how it was his dream to fight for America against the Axis powers. Steve caught the attention of an officer who was looking for men to volunteer as test subjects for an experimental program which was part of a top-secret defense plan known to only a dozen men or less. The experimental program was called Operation: Rebirth. The plan was to create physically superior soldiers with a new serum dubbed the Super-Soldier Formula. If it worked, it would make ordinary men into super soldiers. They would become perfect physical beings; possessing strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and recuperative powers that bordered near the upper limits of human evolutionary potential.

After a rigorous process to choose a suitable candidate, Steve Rogers was chosen to be the first man whom the Super Soldier Serum would be administered to. It was Dr. Abraham Erskine who had developed the process, and it was he who administered it to Rogers. Rogers was injected with the Super Soldier Serum and was then bathed in Vita-Rays which activated and stabilized the serum's chemicals in his system.

The process worked perfectly; Steve Rogers' entire physical being was boosted to the maximum of human potential and efficiency. In addition, he virtually doubled in size as millions of new cells were created almost instantaneously. His muscle strength, flexibility and reflexes improved to the peak of human potential. Steve marveled, he had become the ultimate specimen of human physical power and ability as all weakness and deficiencies drained from his body. Just then, a Nazi spy burst in with a gun. He cried "Hail Hitler" and shot Erskine through the head. In order to keep Nazi spies from obtaining it, Erskine hadn't written down the serum's ingredients, along with much of the procedure, having instead committed it to memory. Therefore the secret of the Super Soldier Serum died with him. Steve Rogers would be the only Super-Soldier. He chased after and caught the Nazi spy who'd assassinated Erskine and broke his neck, killing him. He then vowed to use his power to fight the enemies of America and become a symbol of freedom.

After having fought against the Nazi and the deadly group known as Hydra, Steve tried to stop a nuclear bomb from killing millions of people. He succeeded but he ended up falling in to freezing water and ended up being frozen for several decades until he woke up in the morden age and became a member and the leader of the Avengers and one of the most loved heroes in the world.

Right now Cap has heard of an strange dark element having appeared somewhere in Japan. A tip from S.H.I.E.L.D. helped him find the location and he was inside a plane as they flew over the mountain area. It was indeed dark. Black clouds were covering the sky and Cap could tell whatever this was, it could not be allowed to remain.

"We have reached the drop zone sir" The female pilot spoke up.

Cap put on his mask before standing up and put his trusty shield on his back "Good. Open up the back" As the back of the plane opened Cap got ready to jump "If you don't hear from me in 24 hours, give the word to the Avengers that they need to get here and stop what is happening".

"Yes sir!" The pilot said.

Cap jumped out. The Co-pilot blinked "Was he wearing a parachute?".

The woman only smiled "No. No he wasn't".

Cap was free falling towards the ground. As he got closer to a mountain, he took out his shield and tossed it on to the ground. He ended up landing on it and slid down the moutain like it was a snowboard. When he reached more even ground, he slid to a halt and placed his shield on his back. His mission had begun.

However, unkown to our white star hero, his arrival had not gone unnoticed. Standing on a cliff was a man named Ishida Mitsunari.

Mitsunari was a loyal retainer of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. However, when his former friend Ieyasu revolted and killed Hideyoshi, Mitsunari's heart became filled with hatred and he vowed to exterminate Ieyasu in revenge. Mitsunari gathered an army, including the likes of Sanada Yukimura and Ōtani Yoshitsugu. But in The Last Party, he wants to kill Date Masamune for killing his former master. He puts his hatred for Ieyasu behind his hatred for Masamune. In his blue path, he heard Masamune making fun of his master and he vows to kill Masamune for it.

He had found a dark magical artifact that could help him in his quest for revenge. But this intruder needed to be dealt with. Not only was he trespassing on Ishida's territory, he could be a problem to his plan. Something the hateful samurai could not ignore.

Cap walked for a bit until he felt something was close. Using his enhanced reflexes, he took out his shield and blocked an attack. He forced the attacker back.

Cap stood ready as his attack spoke "You are intruding on a sacred ground, outsider. That will cost you your life!".

"Are you the one responsible for this mess?" Cap demanded.

"All I do is in the name of Lord Hideyoshi! I shall use the gift granted to me, to kill Ieyasu and anyone who follows him!" Ishida declared as he took out his blade "And you will not stop me!".

Cap got ready "Sorry son. But whatever you are planing, it ends now".

The battle began.

Ishida struck first, swinging his swords at Cap only to see him duck behind his shield and for his sword to slide off its surface, creating a shower of sparks in the process. Cap swung in a counterattack only to see Ishida step back and swing with his sword again. Cap, unable to get his shield back up in time, stepped out of its range and felt the blade pass so close to his face that he felt the wind of it as it passed him.

Cap jumped clean into the air to avoid the charging samurai and, when met with another swing aimed to gut him in midair, he maneuvered his shield and blocked before hitting the ground. Cap's fighting instinct kicked in and he rolled on impact with the ground, getting back to his feet to face his enemy.

Ishida was sprinting at him, a cold look in his eyes and his swords poised to cut him to pieces. This time, Ishida took a different approach, taking a swing at Cap's legs. The super-soldier's reflexes saved him as he backed just out of the range of Ishida's swing, then took his shield and swung at Ishida, hoping to nail him with the shield's rim.

Ishida ducked right under the swing and thrust out with his swords, Cap twisting his body to avoid it. He at least saved himself from serious injury, for when he looked down, he saw that Ishida's sword had grazed him, leaving a small cut on his side.

Cap ducked under a swing aimed to cleave his skull open, then performed a jaw-dropping series of backflips, Ishida swinging at him with each touch down on the ground. Cap ended the combo by jumping on a boulder. Ishida chased after him, springing on the boulder to join him, and swung his blade again only to meet the face of Cap's shield and a shower of sparks.

Cap rushed forward, using his shield as a battering ram, and Ishida actually pushed against the shield with his foot before springing back to the ground and taking a swing at Cap's legs from below. Cap jumped over it, then jumped down after Ishida, landed face-down on the ground, then swept the ground with his foot in an attempt to trip the samurai up. This didn't work as well as he hoped because Ishida simply stepped back and lunged again only to narrowly miss the super soldier, who rolled back to his feet and put his shield in front of him again.

Cap realized that this was going nowhere fast and his eyes quickly scanned his environment. However, he had to do it while constantly evading and blocking Ishida's relentless assault. He found just what he was looking for after a brief exchange of blows: a dark forest. Small but it should do.

Cap blocked another blow with his shield, then thrust forward with it, pushing Ishida back far enough to momentarily stun him. When out of harm's way for that brief moment, he made for the forest with Ishida hot on his heels. Cap could just barely outpace the samurai and stay out of striking range. However, that gap was closing fast.

"Get back here and fight me you coward!" Ishida shouted.

Cap turned the minute he was in the forest and swung with the rim of his shield, missing Ishida's head by inches. Ishida attempted to end the fight there and then only to see Cap twist to avoid it and use his free hand to grab Ishida's forearm. With a heft, Cap threw Ishida clean over his shoulder and the next thing Ishida knew, he was flat out on his back with Cap keeping his forearm in a deathgrip.

Ishida's years of physical priming and training kicked in, though, for he twisted his whole body and swept Captain America off his feet with a low kick. Cap hit the ground and Ishida immediately sprang back on his feet and attempted to cleave off the super-soldier's legs only to see Cap roll backwards onto his feet and spring for what seemed like a jump kick.

Ishida jumped back, but it turned out that Cap's jump kick was nothing but a ruse. The kick never landed as Cap seemed to fall just short of his target, but the face of his shield slammed into Ishida's chest, knocking the samurai back a few steps. Cap backed further into the forest and it was at this moment that Ishida saw Cap's strategy.

Ishida's sword was long, but the forest was far too narrow for his slashes to work, barely wider than his arm span. If he tried to slash, his sword would drag or get caught in the trees. Vertical strikes and stabs seemed to be the only thing that would work for him in these conditions: both of which Cap would see coming from a mile away.

Cap, on the other hand, only had his shield. All he needed to do was hold it in front of him and move it where it was most needed and Ishida's main method of attack would fail. Even if Ishida were to get behind him, Cap could turn around and attack or defend with ease.

Well, Ishida would have none of that. He charged the super-soldier, head-on, sword poised to slit Cap's throat. Cap raised his shield, but Ishida's objective was not to strike. It was to get some familiar turf. He had used Cap's shield as a springboard, leaping off its flat surface to land on an tree branch.

Cap looked up at his opponent, who in turn glowered back down at him, then he began to glow with deadly aura as he focused his powers. He let out a loud scream as he sliced in all directions, utterly destroying the forest and forcing Cap to run away to avoid getting hit by the falling trees.

When Cap made it out of the forest, he saw the samurai wating for him. Cap began to advance. "Began" was the right word because he had barely taken three steps when Ishida sprang at him. Only a flat-out drop on his back saved Cap from losing his skull to the blinding attack.

Ishida swung again and Cap flipped to his feet, but not completely unscathed. He had saved himself from losing his left arm, but wasn't able to stop the blade from cutting across his shoulder, dyeing part of his costume red with blood. The next strike was met with Cap's shield, the super-soldier barely fitting it on his right arm in time.

Ishida speeds at Cap again, blades gleaming, and Cap jumped clean over the samurai's head as he slashed again. Cap performed three tight flips, then removed the shield from his arm. He spun it like a discus before lobbing it at Ishida only to see him duck right under the whirling projectile and advance on him yet again.

Ishida thrust with his first sword and, just as he expected, Cap sidestepped and seized the hateful man's wrist. Ishida was not about to let Cap twist his best weapon out of his grip and immediately swung with free hand, trying to punch the soldier in the face. Cap grabbed Ishida's fist. Cap was unpleasantly surprised as Ishida pushed against him with strength comparable to his own.

The tussle was short lived when Cap brought back his head then smashing into Ishida's face. This confirmed Cap as a worthy challenge for Ishida, he was one of the few people who could land a good hit on him. It showed as blood began to trickle down the samurai's nose.

Anger rising, Ishida fought back, raising his knee to nail Cap right in the gut. Cap's grip remained true, but when Ishida landed another knee in his gut, his grip came dangerously close to giving way. Yet, before Ishida could land another hit, Cap let go of the sword hand that almost impaled him and landed a solid uppercut to Ishida's jaw.

Ishida was getting more and more irritated as he struggled to dislodge the persistent super-soldier. He was in too close for him to use his sword effectively. If he could put a little distance between the two of them, he would be done for.

Ishida raised his leg and rather than knee Cap in the gut again, planted his heel into Cap's ribs. With an almighty push, he managed to finally free himself of Cap's grip and send him tumbling across the ground. He raised his sword for the kill, ready to end this here and now.

He heard the whistling sound of a spinning discus too little too late. Cap's shield ricocheted off the back of his head, sending his vision spinning. As Ishida recuperated from the dizziness of the shield, Cap flipped back to his feet and jumped just as the shield was falling back down. With a swing of his arm, he slammed the front of his shield into the side of Ishida's face, sending the samurai staggering sideways.

Ishida regained his senses, blood trickling from his nose and mouth, then turned to face Captain America again. His anger growing.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"** Ishida screamed in fury and then let out a long hateful war cry that echoed through the whole area as he attacked again.

He moved so fast that he almost seemed to be flying and sliced with such speed that Cap could almost sworn he was using 100 swords instead of one. And the aura glowing around him did not help Cap's at all. Cap cried out in pain as a slash left a wound on his chest after Ishida had kicked his shield aside, just enough to gain a strike.

"I will kill you! Then I will bring you back to life! And kill you again!" Ishida screamed.

At this rate it was only a matter of time before Cap got sliced to confetti, he had to counter and quickly. He saw he was being pushed near the edge of a ravine. He got an idea as he slowly gave ground and backed towards the edge.

"I will kill you! Then I will bring you back to life! And Kill you again!" Ishida shouted as he cept the pressure on.

"Not today!" Cap declared and quckly side stepped.

Ishida stumbled forward in surprise. The Cap slamed his shield in to the samurai's back, sending him of the edge. Ishida's scream was heard as he fell down the misty ravine. Cap walked up to the edge and looked down. He could see no signs of his enemy.

Cap sighed "He left me no choice. May he rest in peace".

Cap left to continue his mission... but only 30 minuts after he had left... a hand reached up and grabbed on to the ledge.

 **.**

 **There you go. This was surprisingly fun to write. Back in my first chapter, a guest review asked me to do a chapter with Captain America and Sengoku BASARA and honestly, I had never even heard of it until that one reviewer requested it, so I had to do alot of research in order to write this and I got to say, Sengoku BASARA is growing on me.**

 **I apologise to the reviwer for not writing what he asked for, by having Cap team up with Ieyasu to fight Ishida and Red Skull. But there was to much to lern and so many more characters to check out, so I could only do this. I hope it was to your liking.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DSO agent and the Assassin of Winter.**

 **Leon Scott Kennedy:** An American federal agent for the Division of Security Operations. To say Leon had a rough life would be an massive understatement, few in the world has lived a tougher life than him and given he is not alone in that rough world thats saying something.

Upon graduating from the police academy at the age of 21, Leon requested assignment to work for the Raccoon City Police Department. His reason of choice was because of the widely publicized murders taking place in and around the Arklay Mountains. Having recently broken up with his girlfriend, Leon stopped on his journey to Raccoon City by staying at a motel overnight. Oversleeping from drunkenness a day late on September 29, he rushed back onto the road when he wasn't able to telephone in to the station. The US. military blockading the city having crumbled, Leon drove through completely unaware of the t-Virus outbreak.

Upon reaching the city's business district, Leon stopped his car to inspect a body on the ground. Being unaware of the outbreak, he was caught by surprise when several zombies started to attack him. Backing in to an alleyway, Leon stumbled onto another survivor named Claire Redfield, who had arrived to the city in search of her missing brother, Chris. Together, Leon and Claire managed to escape the city and saved a young girl named Sherry Birkin, who was being relentlessly hunted by her mutated father William.

Following the Raccoon City incident, Claire and Leon split up, and she continued her search for Chris, while Leon continued to look after Sherry. Leon and Sherry were soon apprehended by the US military; Sherry was taken away and placed in protective custody while Leon was interrogated. Apparently, Leon never mentioned Claire or Ada, but the government was interested in recruiting him, since he now possessed the experience they were looking for; Leon accepted.

His subsequent training as a government agent turned him from a simple police rookie into an expert special agent. He became much more competent in terms of weapons handling and unarmed combat, specifically knife combat.

In November 1998, Leon sent a friend of his, detective Ark Thompson out to investigate Umbrella's facilities on Sheena Island. The following month, Claire set out for Europe to continue her search for Chris. She was captured by Umbrella after being caught trespassing in the Umbrella facility in Paris. While on the island prison of Rockfort Island, Claire sent Leon an e-mail asking him to inform Chris of her location so that he could come and rescue her. Leon managed to track Chris down personally, and told him of Claire's situation, and Chris headed for Rockfort Island after her.

Leon was in many adventures after that, including saving the president's daughter from a insane cult and also having to deal with running in to Ada Wong several times.

But the biggest test of his mental state came June 29 in the year 2013. Almost fifteen years after the Raccoon City Incident, the President of the United States of America, Adam Benford, decided to make public the truth behind the Raccoon City incident at a seminar at Ivy University. Accompanying President Benford is his trusted friend Leon Kennedy; and Helena Harper, a Secret Service member. When a bio-terrorist attack occurred in Tall Oaks, the President himself is infected and turned into a zombie, forcing Leon to make a difficult decision. It's not until the President almost attack Helena when Leon finally shoots Adam in the head, yelling his name.

After that, Leon with the help of Helen, discovered the man behind all that mess was no other than The National Security Advisor Simmons who like many before him, turned in to a monster and was killed by Leon and Helen, there by avenging everyone who died because of him, including Helen's sister.

Sometime after surviving the events in China, Helena visited the grave of her sister with Hannigan, Leon, and other agents present. Remarking that it is time for her to take responsibility, she thanked Leon and said that she was ready to be taken into custody for her crimes. With a nod of approval from Hannigan, Leon approached and took Helena's arm, though instead of arresting her, he placed her gun in her hand. Helena was confused, proclaiming that she was an accessory to the attack on the president.

Hannigan informed Helena that upon reviewing the evidence, it was decided that it was not fair to hold Helena responsible for Simmons' crimes and further said that the findings would not be made public. When she tried to protest, Leon told her that President Benford would have done the same thing. Hannigan suggested they go join the rest of the team, though before departing Helena gave Ada's compact back to Leon, so that he can return it the next time he crosses paths with her.

Leon was on more missions after that, including helping Chris stop a man named Glenn Arias, who wanted revenge for the death of his wife during his wedding day.

But now Leon was back at it again, having received a lead on another Umbrella base and was sent in to recover any evidence he could find and destroy the base. He arrived at the place and was ready to sneak inside. But the moment he got there he noticed that there was dead Umbrella soldiers all over the place. At first Leon expected it was due to a breakout and that they had been killed by their own twisted experiment. But there was not a single B.O.W. in sight.

Leon frew suspicious and had a feeling that he was not the only one who had his eyes on this place. With his gun ready, he walked deeper in to the base. After nearly 15 minuts of deathly silence, Leon finally heard something. He walked in to a room and saw a man with a robot arm rip open a metal box and took out something that looked like a virus sample.

This man was **James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky A.K.A. The Winter Soldier**.

After losing his father at a young age during World War II, James Buchanan Barnes was adopted as the mascot for Camp Lehigh and nicknamed "Bucky". Because of his skills Bucky was sent to England on his sixteenth birthday, where he went through two months of combat training with the British S.A.S. and another month of special training back in the United States. To his superiors Bucky was the best natural fighter they had ever seen. It wasn't long before he was made Captain America's partner, who unlike Cap could get his hands dirty doing the little tricks that Cap wasn't allowed to do because of regular military methods.

The press then came up with a cover story: "Camp kid becomes Cap's sidekick," which made kids all over the country think it could happen to them too. He soon joined Cap as a member of the Invaders, fighting alongside such other heroes as Namor the Sub-Mariner, Jim Hammond the Human Torch and Thomas Raymond the Toro. As they were about the same age, Bucky and Toro would become close friends, along with the Human Top and Golden Girl, who dubbed themselves "The Kid Commandos". During this time he teamed up with other sidekicks to form the Young Allies and later the Liberty Legion to help the Invaders in their fight against the Red Skull. Bucky also teamed-up with a group of teenage superheroes called the Kid Commandos.

In the closing days of World War II, during a mission overseas to take down Baron Heinrich Zemo, Cap and Bucky hopped on a plane carrying a bomb and hoping to disarm it. Cap couldn't reach it but Bucky hung on. It was booby trapped and the bomb detonated. Bucky found himself too close to the explosion which sent him and Captain America falling into the waters below. While Captain America's body was frozen in a state of suspended animation for years, Bucky's body was never found... Or was it?

In April 1945, an experimental Soviet spy-submarine helmed by Comrade Karpov was crossing the English Channel when it intercepted a transmission claiming that Captain America and Bucky had been blown up. Not far from the area, the sub quickly charted the depths and discovered Bucky's tattered body, his left arm completely torn off. Apparently flash-frozen in the waters, the Soviets slowly increased his temperature to thaw out his tissues. After administering electricity, CPR and adrenaline directly into his heart, Bucky was brought back from the dead. While he had no memory of his previous life, Bucky demonstrated a remarkable ability: reflex memories. He knew how to fight, and how to speak four languages, but had no clue how he knew all this.

Fitting him with a cybernetic arm, the Soviets began work on the Winter Soldier Project. They began mental implantation to reprogram his mind and make him loyal to no one but the Soviets. With the codename Winter Soldier, the former Bucky was sent out on spy missions to blend in with his surroundings and assassinate various Cold War power-players. After acting oddly on a few missions, Bucky served as a body guard to the professor behind the Winter Soldier project for a few years before the Soviets decided to store the Winter Soldier away in a suspended state until needed again, keeping his mind from learning the truth.

He had been sent here to steal the sample of the virus, and kill anyone trying to stop him.

Leon aimed his gun "Halt! Who are you?".

The man slowly turned around, revealing to be wearing a mask. He did not answer, just putting the sample away. Leon did not know who he was, but he could tell this guy was bad news.

"I said, who are-" Before Leon could finish, he had to duck as the soldier used his robot arm to throw a table at him. Leon saw the man trying to flee and chased after him.

He tackled the soldier down, but was quickly pushed of and the man glared at hm "Get in my way and you die".

"Sorry, you are not leaving with that sample" Leon declared as he aimed his weapon and the soldier did the same.

The fight began.

With a sharp series of bangs, Leon fired first. To his utter surprise, the Soldier sidestepped both of his shots, then returned fire from his SIG pistol. Leon dashed to his left and rolled to avoid three shots, taking cover behind a crate, then came out from behind his cover to fire again…

The Soldier wasn't there.

Leon knew his type all too well, though, and figured that he had most likely vanished to another place in order to get a field advantage. A tactic Krauser loved to use. His instinct was proven right when he glanced up to see the Soldier spring down at him from atop the crate and slam his silvery left fist into the side of his face. Leon keeled back, but regained his senses fast enough to whirl around and spin-kick a gun, now aimed at his face, right out of the soldier's grip.

Leon re-aimed his own handgun to point it right at the Soldier's forehead…only for him to seize him by the forearm, jerk the gun upward where the bullets raced over his head, then violently twist the Leon's arm. Leon cried out in surprise and the gun fell from his grip. This guy was strong, almost inhumanly.

Leon acted fast, using his free hand to whip out a combat knife he always carried with him, and began swing at the Soldier. The Winter Soldier ducked to avoid it, but doing so weakened his grip on Leon's remaining hand…which he wrenched free, balled into a fist, and slammed into the side of his face, knocking of The Winter Soldier's mask. Leon followed up his punch with a thrust that he knew would be impossible to dodge. His opponent was stunned and staggering and he was too close to block or evade properly.

To Leon's complete and utter shock, Winter Soldier's bionic hand seized him by the wrist. That hand had moved faster than the rest of the body, acting up almost instinctively to protect its user. Mentioned user, by this point, recovered from the blow, then smirked coldly at his opponent before thrusting a foot in his gut and sending the agent staggering back.

Leon didn't like how this was turning out and realized that he needed a Plan B: tactical retreat time. He bolted and sprang off the edge of a railing. The Winter Soldier paused at this retreat, then sprinted after him. He spotted Leon not too far ahead of him.

The Soldier, rather than sprint after him, paused and laid his eyes on a hidden weapons cache: one that he had strategically placed in case things got out-of-hand. In seconds, a box magazine was slipped into the feed of an M4 rifle, and a series of grenades were fitted inside the cylinder of a grenade launcher.

Not far away, Leon got on to the roof of the base. He took a moment to rest up, while keeping his guard up. The Winter Soldier scoured the area, his M4 held close like a beloved companion. He had gotten to the roof next to the base and had a rocket launcher on his back.

Leon kept his eyes charp. Knowing his opponent, he'd want to stay close enough to keep him in his sights. He wracked his brains. Where would he go if Leon was in his shoes-.

Leon spotted something…well, more of someone. Mentioned somebody was on the rooftop just under a hundred yards away…and had something slung over his shoulder. That something looked all-too-familiar to Leon who got wide eyes.

Leon made a mad sprint to the side and jumped just as the rocket struck where he was once standing. With an earsplitting BOOM, the RPG ammo hit the roof, creating a brief burst of fire and a pulse wave that kicked up a cloud of dust. Soldier couldn't see through the cloud of debris, but had a sneaking suspicion that it would take more than that to kill Leon.

And Leon had a feeling that The Winter Solider knew that.

 **BOOM!**

Leon didn't have long to wait in order to confirm that. He was so close to an explosion that he was sent flat-out on his back. Fighting off the intense ringing in his ears, he staggered to his feet and ran as fast as he could, glancing over his shoulder to see Winter Soldier with an MGL in hand. He quickly ran as the Winter Soldier fired again. Leon all but flew of the building's edge to avoid the explosion.

He landed in some trash. Taking several deep breaths, he pushed himself back on his feet. He could not afford to linger in one place for too long. Especially with the Soldier having a much better vantage point.

Leon snuck around and spotted Winther Soldier still searching for him. Leon could escape without him even notecing. But Leon could not let him get away with that sample. There is no telling what could happen if he did. Leon managed to stay out of sight long enough to sneak up behind the soldier. But the cold assassin noticed him and turned his weapon ready to fire, only for Leon to tackle him.

Both fell, but Leon made sure that Winter Soldier got the brunt of the fall…or he would have if mentioned soldier hadn't broken free and landed, cat-footed, on the ground. Leon knew he'd have to play smart with this guy and made his way towards the base again.

The Winter Soldier was in hot pursuit, pulling a trio of knives from his belt and hurling them at Leon as he retreated. Leon retaliated by rolling across the ground, the knives whistling over his head. Once at the door, he raised a foot and knocked the door over with a solid kick.

Winter Soldier raced after him and, once he cleared the threshold of the base, Leon turned and swung with his knife. Winter Soldier ducked to his left to avoid it, then swung with his metallic fist. Leon quickly swatted it away and thrust a kick forward. Winter Soldier staggered back, but the quick reflexes of his arm quickly blocked an oncoming slash from Leon's knife.

Leon cursed himself for not remembering that arm's inhuman reaction time, then found himself hurled back-first to the floor.

Leon, tried craning his neck to look at the situation before him, promptly had his head slammed back into the ground. Winter Soldier was now on top of him and was currently using his right hand to keep Leon's knife hand pinned to the ground and using his left to hammer away at Leon's face, who was doing his best to block the blows with his arm.

Leon had to think of something fast, because at this rate his arm would shatter if he stayed down too long. He reached up with his free hand and caught the fist just before it came down again. Winter Soldier tried jerking his hand free, but Leon had a pretty solid grip around his knuckles.

Leon angled away the soldier's next fist, then used that free hand to sock him full across the jaw. The soldier tumbled across the ground, but got to his feet around the same time Leon did.

Winter Soldier took his last combat knife from his belt and circled, slowly, around Leon. The looks they shared were equal: One of true determination.

Leon swung first as his knife just narrowly missed the Soldier. Winter Soldier then raised his own knife to catch a downward chop from Leon. Sparks flew from the impact and the Winter Soldier quickly swung Leon's arm away before planting a solid kick in his midsection, staggering him.

Leon recovered quickly and countered by performing a perfect spin kick that launched the knife free of Winter Soldier's grip. Leon charged again and swung with his knife only to once again be met with Winter Soldier's bionic arm. After sparks flew once again, Leon decided to make for a quick end, pulled back the knife again, and thrust at Winter Soldier's face.

Winter Soldier's bionic hand raced to protect its owner…half a second too slow. Winter Soldier didn't get a knife in his brain, but he did get a knife blade through the palm of mentioned bionic hand.

Leon cried out as he somehow managed to force Soldier's metal arm back and jammed it in to a nearby electrical panel, casing it to explode in sparks. Leona managed to avoid the blast, but the Winter Soldier was cought in the middle of it. He was dazzed, something Leon took full advantage of.

Leon began hitting him with a barrage of punches, making Soldier stagger back afer each hit. They reached a nearby Window, Leon took the virus sample from the Soldier and then performed a double drop kick that sent Winter Soldier through the window. He hit a ledge on the way down before falling in to the water.

Leon was bearthing hard before contacting HQ "Hunnigan... I'm done here. Requesting pick up".

Leon was brought back to base where he would need to spend at least a week on a hospital bed. But he lerned some news he did not like. The of the Soldier he fough was never found, meaning he was still alive.

And that also sparked the question: Since he was not working for Umbrella. Who on earth could have sent him?.

* * *

In another place, Winter Soldier reported his mission "A government agent interfered with the mission. I was unable to recover the sample".

"Your failure is disappointing, but it matters little. Soon enough I will have what I need" An armored man sitting on a throne spoke before lifting hi head, revealing his cold eyes "When my plans are complete, this world will be mine. This is the will of Dr. Doom".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A younger Spider and the Vrooming gigant.**

 **Miles Morales, A.K.A. the New Spider-Man:** Miles origin is rather different from the Spider-Man we all know and love. Miles was born to an African-American father and a Puerto Rican mother. Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has a aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker. Miles, after being awarded the final spot in a Charter School Lottery, visited his Uncle Aaron, against his parents' wishes. While they discussed the opportunities that the school could open to him, the Oz-enhanced spider emerged from Aaron's bag and bit Miles on his hand, causing him to pass out and foam at the mouth. Later, when Miles awoke, Aaron was confronted by Miles' father. During a brief confrontation, Miles fled from Aaron's apartment. While hiding from his father on the street, Miles realized that he was starting to become invisible.

After telling his best friend Ganke that he has powers, Miles soon has no choice in using his powers to save people trapped inside a burning building. Afterward, he tells Ganke that he is not cut out to be a superhero and does not want to do anything like that again. While Miles and Ganke are adjusting to life at Brooklyn Visions Academy, Miles and his classmates are called to the school gym in the middle of the night. The students are informed that Queensboro Bridge has been turned in to a super hero war zone and that Spider-Man has been shot. Miles then sneaks out of the Academy, and goes where Spider-Man is fighting Green Goblin. He arrives right when Peter dies in the arms of his loved ones. Miles and Ganke later attends the funeral and Miles talks to Gwen Stacy, asking why Peter became a superhero. She explained to him that he did it because, "With great power comes great responsibility". With his new found inspiration, Miles decides to become the next Spider-Man in honor of Peter Parker.

After many adventures, Miles was now a 16 year old spider hero who was currently swinging through the city until he heard a loud voice.

"My vrooooom! Where is my vroooooom!?" A extremely large man with a maple leaf logo flat-top haircut was screaming words that made no sense.

This man was simply known as **Abigail** , who despite his goofy nature, had a rough life.

Poor Abigail had one of the worst lives a child could have starting out. To say he was cursed from the crib is sadly nothing but an understatement. He was born with a female's name and was bound to it forever. Through the torturous years of school, he was continually tormented for his rather unusual name, forcing him to take it in and ignore it. Albeit much larger and stronger than most of them, Abigail was told not to use violence and anger to solve problems, as it would just end up making more. Although this seemed like good parenting for a growing schoolchild, it actually caused Abigail's social capabilities to deteriorate to the point when even his small circle of friends began to drift away from him.

At seventeen, Abigail decided to leave home for good and find his own place in the world. Due to realizing his parents taught him to not use violence, he began to grow a loathing for them. But in the streets of the crime capital Metro City, the only real chances for him to fit in were in the city's many gangs, but not all of them proved to be what he hoped. Continuing to wander, he unknowingly found himself in the territory of a local street gang . A dozen thugs soon noticed the newcomer, and, unhindered by his size, ganged up on the giant.

Curling up to absorb the punishment, Abigail held still. However, within the depths of his soul, a dark flame of rage began to brew, awakened by the blows Abigail continually had land on him. Suddenly, without warning, Abigail lashed out, not letting his childhood memories hold him back. Having had enough of the torment he suffered for his whole life, he stood up and exploded, hurling his foes and letting loose, but devastating punches. The few who survived Abigail's rampage looked in terror at the hulking leviathan that stood before them, ran screaming and left the unfortunate to their demise.

Almost a week after the incident, words of Abigail's tremendous power reached the ears of the Mad Gear Gang. In need of a powerful enforcer, Belger, Mad Gear's boss, sent out members to find him. Once they did, Abigail was given a life-changing opportunity: a high spot in the gang's hierarchy. Happy beyond words to have a group who finally accepted him regardless of his name, Abigail joined the gang and put the past behind him once and for all. His dominant strength and insane rage would serve him and the gang well as he took control of the Metro City Bay Area.

Abigail a top lieutenant in Belger's Mad Gear Gang, in charge of the city's Bay Area. When Haggar's daughter Jessica was kidnapped by the gang, Cody and Guy took a shortcut through the Bay Area on their way to Belger's penthouse. It was there they encountered Abigail, who told them: "Hey, cool down. She must be having a good time with Belger!"

At this, Cody rushed to save Jessica from Belger's hands, leaving Guy behind to deal with Abigail. After a difficult fight Guy managed to beat Abigail.

After the fall of Belger, Abigail supposedly quit his criminal ways and started a mechanic's garage in the Metro City Bay Area called "Abigail's Scrap Metal," hiring fellow former Mad Gear goons J, Axl and Roxy who also assumedly live at the garage with him.

Miles jumped down in front of him "Slow down there big guy. What's the problem?".

"My vroooooom! I want my vroom!" Abigail screamed.

"Your vroom? You mean your car is missing?" Miles asked.

"YES! My vroom vrooom!" Abigail cried out.

"Ok calm down. Maybe I can help you find it" Miles said until a cop showed up.

"Hey, big guy. I've been getting plenty of reports of you disturbing the peace" The cop said.

"But my vroooooom!" Abigail continued to cry out.

"Start making sence before I bring you in" The cop warned.

"No wait!" Miles said but it was to late.

Annoyed and angered by cop, Abigail was about to crush im, forcing Miles to push him away. Abigail glared at him "YOU LIED!".

"Whait! No! I was-" Miles could not finish as Abigail tried to punch him "Oh man. Why is it never easy!?".

There was no choice but to fight.

Roaring in fury, Abigail charges forward, pulling back a fist just as the younger Spider-Man did the same. The two fists collided with each other, sending a small shockwave. Growling, Abigail withdraws his fist and lashes out, only for Miles to dash forward, ramming his shoulder into Abigail's chest. The large man stumbles back while clutching his bruised chest. Before he could so much as blink, Miles punched him again and again. On the third strike, Abigail's balance was thrown off, causing him to teeter backwards on one foot. Cracking his knuckles, Miles slammed his foot into Abigail's chest, sending him tumbling backwards into trash can, knocking it over. To Miles surprise however Abigail got back up as he grabbed the young hero by his throat and threw him across the street and into a wall making it crack and splinter.

Grunting as he crashed into the waöö and hit the ground Miles quickly righted himself as Abigail thundered towards him, raising his arms to block Abigail's fist with his forearms only to be sent clean through the wall to crash into A table behind it. Ready this time however Miles jumped away from the broken table a mere moment after he hit it rushing towards Abigail with his fist pulled back ready to throw a blow, striking the large with so much more force, this time square in the gut making the much larger man stumble back.

Abigail rose a fist and brought it down hard upon Miles only for the hero to side step it causing the fist to slam through the ground, using this opening, Miles jumped up to deliver a powerful spinning kick to the back of the large man's head sending him crashing in to the floor.

Slamming his fists to the ground Abigail used the shockwave to lift himself back to his feet raising his arm to block another kick with his forearm, his muscles absorbing the blow before he shunted the young hero away to which Miles backflipped through the air to land on his feet.

Abigail charged at him with a deafening roar, shoulder barging into Miles as he raised his arms to block the charge only to be carried by the charge straight through the wall behind him.

Not stopping there Abigail continued the charge using Miles' body as a battering ram forcing him through wall after wall until they finally reached the outside of the building an in to the streets. As soon as they reached outside Abigail threw Miles off his arm to which the younger Spider-Man landed on his feet slamming his palm into the ground to slow himself until he came to a stop. The moment he stopped Miles then jumped back narrowly avoiding a double fist pound from Abigail's large arms.

Pulling his hands free from the ground Abigail found himself in a tight headlock as Miles wrapped one arm around his neck whilst channelling electricity into the other before slamming it straight onto the top of Abigail's neck, sending shocks through the large man and making him fall onto his back. As Abigail hit the ground Miles grabbed him by the legs proceeding to swing him around several times before throwing him causing him to crash through a stone lantern before proceeding to rush at him charging another electrified strike.

But the massive man got up screaming and managed to grab Miles by the head and slammed it into the ground, he did it several more times before tossing him in to a nearby taxi. Miles shook his head until he saw Abigail run at him. But Miles fired webs in to Abigail's face, bliding him and making him stop as he tried to pull the web of his face.

Miles used this to his advantage and jumped on to Abigail's back and hit him with several venom blasts. In the end, Abigail collapsed on the ground. Miles was breathing hard before stretching a bit from the rather tought fight.

"Sorry about that big guy. But I don't think fiding your car will be your biggest problem anymore" Miles said and webbed him up.

"Boss!" Came a female voice. Miles looked and saw a woman along with two men run up "Oh man. What did he do this time?".

"He caused a scene when he thought his car was missing and tried to kill me after a misunderstanding."

Roxy sighed while rubbing her face "His car was never gone. He let us borrow it for the day. He always had a bad memory. I am sorry for any trouble he caused and we'll do our best to pay for the damage".

"Sounds good to me. Just keep a better eye on him from now on. Don't want to have to fight him again" Miles said.

The trio nodded and they put their knocked out boss in the trunk of the car before driving away to make things right.

Miles shook his head and decided to head home for the day. This was a rather strange day, even for him.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**War on The Scums.**

 **Chris Redfield** an American Special Operations Unit Captain of the **Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance** , of which he is a founding member, along with Jill Valentine. Chris is also the older brother of TerraSave member, Claire Redfield.

Chris' story starts long before the virus outbreaks. At around seventeen years of age, Chris joined the United States Air Force, where he received training in both planes and helicopters. During this career he served in a unit alongside Barry Burton, who he became good friends with. Chris' strong conviction put him at odds with his senior officers, and he quit the first chance he got. During this period Chris also trained to use a variety of weapons including knives, and was known for his marksmanship.

Following his Air Force retirement, Chris was scouted in 1996 by the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, a special law enforcement team in Raccoon City. He accepted the invitation, and was given the position of pointman for Alpha Team.

In the Spring of 1998, Chris would be involved with the infamous Mansion Incident where he along with Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers and Berry Burton would be among the only survivors after their commander Albert Wesker revealed to be working with Umbrella and unleashed the monstrous Tyrant on them which would go on to impale Wesker with it's claws.

Chris and his friends managed to kill the monster with a rocket before escaping the hell hole, moments before it blew up.

After his ordeal, Chris was treated at the Raccoon General Hospital, where doctors confirmed he had sustained no permanent injuries. Chris; Jill; Barry and Rebecca made a number of attempts following their recovery to report Umbrella to the authorities. Taking bribes from the company, Chief of Police Brian Irons resorted to shutting down S.T.A.R.S. entirely and had the ordinary police handle the Umbrella investigation. Chris nonetheless obtained information on a "G-Virus", and, suspecting Irons to be corrupt, asked a federal police agency to handle an internal investigation of Irons and further investigate the G-Virus. Deciding to investigate the Umbrella Corporation's headquarters in Europe with Barry, Chris began an aggressive streak which included the assault of another officer, Elrand. For these actions he was suspended, giving him an excuse to go to Europe as a vacation, while Jill remained in Raccoon City to oversee the police investigation.

After the outbreak in Raccoon City, Chris and Jill would go on to build an anti-bio weapon fighting force called B.S.A.A. and since then Chris made it his life mission to track down and eleminate any kind of B.O.W. weapons as well as arresting or killing anyone who makes and uses them.

Chris would go on many missions which would affect him deeply on many levels. The most taxing mission would be the one where he had to fight an mind controlled Jill in order to finally stop Wesker, once and for all. While he was successful in finally killing Wesker, the threat of the viruses did not die with him and Chris would offten find himself back in the fight, never being able to settle down.

But as long as there are monsters and evil people that needs to be stopped. Chris will never stop fighting.

Right now he was on a mission to investigate a hidden base, outside New York. He had intel that there might be new BOWs there along with surviving members of Umbrella.

But what he saw when he got there was not at all what he expected. He saw dead people all over the place. Even fires burning in several rooms. Chris readied his weapon and walked inside. After some searching he found himself gun to gun with a man with a skull on his chest.

This man was **Frank Castle, A.K.A. The Punisher.**

To say Frank's life has been hell would be an understatement. In fact his life has been more hell than most humans on the planet.

A dedicated US Marine excelling as a soldier in every way, Frank Castle was a force to be reckoned with during the Vietnam War but also a dedicated family man. After a particularly close call in the final years of the war, he resigned to a Special Forces instructor post in upstate New York so he could be closer to his wife Maria and two children, Lisa and Francis. Disaster struck one day, years later, when Frank and his family went for a picnic in Central Park, only to be cought in the crossfire of a shoot out led by Mafia gangs. The mob fired on his family. Somehow Frank managed to survive the blood bath, but his family were not so lucky as they were gunned down right infront of his eyes and there by destroying the only chance he had for a normal and happy life.

Unable to move on and failed by a corrupt justice system, Frank Castle sought revenge, prompting him to disappear just as he was to receive the Presidential Medal of Freedom. As he resurfaced, he was now known as the Punisher, wearing Kevlar body armor with a large skull imprinted on his chest and armed with a variety of weapons. Not only vowed to have revenge for his family, but also to dedicate the rest of his life to fighting crime.

But Frank's one man war on the criminal underground and his extremely brutal and bloody methods has led him to clash with many of the worlds heroes. Including, Captain America, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Wolverine and even the whole Avengers team. But Frank could not care less about what people thinks about him. While he holds some level of respect for them, in his eyes they don't have the guts to do what is needed to truly protect the innocent.

Frank does not believe in justice, he believes in punishment and that the only way to stop the scum of the world from hurting or killing anyone else, is to make sure they can never do anything, ever again. He is not the judge, he is the executioner.

Both men kept their guns at eachother until Chris spoke "Quite the mess you left here. Was all this really necessary?".

"They were scum, so I ended them" Frank said in a monotone voice.

"I wanted to question them" Chris said.

"I already have my answers" Frank said in the same tone as before.

"Well, then I have questions for you. What were they doing here?" Chris demanded.

"Bio-Weapons. I put an end to them. I did you job for you" Frank said.

"Did you? I needed at least one of them alive to see if he had info on other bases. Thanks to you, traking the rest of them down will be alot harder" Chris said, some anger in his tone.

"They will all fall in time. Now get out of my way" Frank said.

"Sorry pal. But I will be bringing you in for this" Chris declared as he knocked Frank's gun aside, they had a quick trading of fists and gun shots before backing of.

The fight was on the way.

Both men readied their guns and slowly walked in circles, analyzing each other. They were smarter than to just blindly attack. A wicked idea sprung into Frank's mind. Before Chris could recognize the change in strategies, the Punisher had already closed the distance between them and pushed his elbow into Chris' chest. Chris was momentarily stunned as Frank raised his gun and planted it on Chris' head. He reached for the trigger, and pulled.

At least that's what he would've done if Chris hadn't deftly wrested the pistol out of his hand and planted a right hook into Castle's jaw. Frank slightly flinched from impact, and felt the unmistakable gunmetal barrel of Chris' own gun up against his chest. Thinking fast, Frank swung his fist to the left. Chris weaved out of the way. Chris tried to pistol whip Frank right between the eyes. Frank intercepted his gun and returned it to his belt. The combat went on and on, each man dodging punches blow by blow.

Frank elbowed Chris in the face, and then pinned him against the wall. Chris rolled his way of Castle's hold and slamed The Punisher's face in to the wall. Frank grunted before pushing back and elbowed Chris in the face. Chris staggered back and The Punisher kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor. Frank aimed his gun at Chris, but the B.S.A.A. leader kicked the gun out of Frank's hand, before rolling on to his feet and at charged back in.

Chris tackled Frank through a door. They fell to the floor with Chris raising his fist to punch Frank in the face. Frank caught the fist and wrestled Chris down while taking out a knife to stab Chris in the neck. Chris grabbed Frank's wrist before punching him in the face, sending him on his back. Chris got out his own combat knife and both got ready to continue.

They clashed again, their knife creating sparks as the metal touched. Chris grabbed Frank's arm and tried to stab him, only to have his own arm grabbed. They began to try and overpower eachother. But nither gave ground until Frank used a wall to jump forward, causing them to tumble and drop their knives.

They got back up and began trading blows once again. Chris takes a swing but Frank catches it and begins punching him. Frank let's go of Chris' arm and hits him with a backfist and a left hook. Chris steps back and does a spin hook kick that Frank ducks under. Frank also does a spin hook kick and Chris also ducks under that. Chris moves in, grabbing Frank's head and kneeing him twice in the face. Frank breaks free and kicks Chris back.

Chris staggers back but he blocks Frank's punch. He hits Frank with three punches before knocking him back with a jumping side kick. Frank lands on a table before pulling out a hidden gun. Chris grabs it just as Frank was about to fire, the bullet flying just passed Chris' head.

"Just give it up already!" Chris said through his teeth.

"Tried it once. Didn't work out for me" Frank said and headbuts Chris, who simply throws Frank to the floor, ripping his gun out of his hand as he did.

Chris aimed the gun at Frank "Sure you want to keep going?".

"I could. But I ain't got all night. Got more important stuff to do than to play games with you" Frank said as he took out a trigger.

Chris gasped as Frank pushed the button and the whole building shook from multiple explosions. As Chris lost his balance, Frank took the chance to grab a metal pipe and hit Chris in the head, knocking him out cold. Frank grabbed Chris and dragged him out of the building.

When they got outside Frank dropped Chris on the ground "Keep up the good fight. Fellow soldier".

With that Frank left just as a helicopter arrived to pick Chris up.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Great Unifier and Deadly terrorists.**

 **Tokugawa Ieyasu** a young man who believes in bonds and seeks to use their power to unite the whole territory of Japan, and in turn bring peace: Ieyasu along with his loyal general Honda Tadakatsu by his side, sought to conquer the land. However, due to him being a child he wasn't taken seriously by the other warlords. Ieyasu wound up fighting in Oda Nobunaga's army, as the Oda were intimidated by Tadakatsu's strength. After Nobunaga was killed by Akechi Mitsuhide and Mitsuhide was killed by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the latter began conquering the land. Ieyasu surrendered to Hideyoshi and became one of his generals. Eventually, after seeing Hideyoshi's lust for power, Ieyasu rebels against him and kills him.

Ieyasu is now a young man with great physique and fighting skills. He leads the Eastern Army against Ishida Mitsunari, who hates him because of his betrayal, which resulted in Hideyoshi's death. Ieyasu wishes to unite the country through his own means. Many of his paths are dedicated to seeking out allies to assist him in fighting the Western Army.

To this day he still fights to bring unity and peace to Japan. Even if things has changed due to worlds merging together. Right now he has walked inside a mysterious base that set up 2 weeks ago. One of Ieyasu's spies had reported that people who they had never seen before had been draining the whole area of any resources. At this rate the whole area would be drained of life within days unless they do sometthing.

Ieyasu did not like to judge before he knew what or who he was dealing with. But one smell of the air surrounding the base was enough for him to know this was the deed of true evil. Despite his forgiving and peace loving nature, he had little mercy for those kind of people.

Who are these people you may ask? They are called **Hydra** : A worldwide subversive organization dedicated to global domination. At its height, HYDRA was the most extensive, powerful, and dangerous organization in history.

Rising out of the fall of the Axis Powers in World War II, HYDRA was apparently created as a secret organization for global domination by Nazi spymaster Baron Wolfgang von Strucker along with Kraken. This developed with the help of an alliance with Shoji Soma, grandmaster of the Hand. When the power base pf HYDRA felt firmly established, Strucker installed himself as its supreme commander and ended the alliance with the Hand.

HYDRA recruited from the remnants of the Nazi's military forces and acquired alien technologies to advance its resources beyond those that most governments possessed. Strucker chose to build HYDRA"s forces quietly over the following decades.

Through the decades, HYDRA was consistently used as a source of all-purpose terrorism and villainous cannon fodder with its legions of uniformed operatives and its philosophy "cut off one head and two will take its place." It also consistently served as an opposite number for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Baron Von Strucker has most commonly depicted as HYDRA's "Supreme Hydra." However, the organization fractured after his first death, leading to a variety of HYDRAs with an inconsistent hierarchy of leadership. This continued even after Strucker was resurrected and he supposedly reunited HYDRA. Others claiming the title of Supreme Hydra have included Viper and the Gorgon. But that is a story for another time.

All in all, Hydra is by far one of the biggest pains in the necks for any hero in the world. Mainly Captain America, who has been fighting them ever since World War 2 and now they are about to become a pain for Ieyasu.

Said warrior walked in to the base after having made short work of the guards outside. As he walked in to a dark room he noticed something was not right. The lights came on and he found himself surrounded by... people with blades for hands?

A screen came on, revealing a man with a red skull "Tokugawa Ieyasu. Welcome to my humble home. I trust it's been to your liking".

Ieyasu looked at the screen "Who are you?"

"I am the **Red Skull**. Leader of Hydra" The man answered.

"Your monstrous machines is draining the life of my homeland. I do not wish war. But I have to ask you to leave this land, never to return. If you don't. I will not be responsible for what happens" Ieyasu warned.

Red Skull chuckled "How noble. Just as the stories say. I'd like to see if you trully are the great warrior I've heard so much about" The experimental soldiers got ready to attack "I don't like being disappointed. You better impress me".

Ieyasu looked at the soldiers. He should have known this was inevitable. He sighs but takes out his trusty battle gauntlets and got ready.

The battle was on.

Ieyasu jumps up into the air only to slam a powered up punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the floor that knocks the incoming soldiers off their feet.

As the soldiers get up, Ieyasu charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on his first victim. He then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at him, Ieyasushoots at the first one in front of him with a strong wind blast and kicks behind him at another. Another soldier swings at him from behind, but he sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to slam him into the ground. He then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming soldier to jump up and launch himself off of him, allowing him to deliver a flying punch to another enemy. This is quickly followed by him rushing forward as he dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen soldier collapses, he lands on the henchman behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Ieyasu, but to no avail, as Ieyasu simply breaks straight through his opponent's blade, shattering it before delivering an uppercut.

He then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires another blast, using the his own power to send himself flying towards yet another group of enemies. He elbows the first henchman and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at him, but is promptly blocked and punched in the face. Ieyasu then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This is followed by another spin as Ieyasu kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a glass container.

Ieyasu turns around to see the final soldier charge and swing at him. Ieyasu promptly blocks the blow and punches his chin, stunning him and allowing Ieyasu to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches the soldier into the air. Ieyasu then delivers a final punch that sends his enemy flying back.

Upon clearing the floor, Ieyasu spots the a gunman pulling out a machine gun before firing down at him from his spot. Ieyasu charges towards the shooter, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. Once close enough, Ieyasu sends another blast that sends his foe in to the wall.

Ieyasu takes a deep breath before he hears Red Skull speak "Impressive. Now let's see how you handle these two",

Ieyasu looks and sees two more soldiers enter. One of them had metal legs with spikes, while the other one had metal arms with blades for hands. Ieyasu wonthered just what his Red Skull was doing to his own men... or maybe these men were captured and used by Red Skull.

 **Unforgivable!**

Ieyasu jumps, unleashing a barrage of win blasts in mid-air at the two men, which they evade by backflipping away. After recomposing, the experimented soldiers charge at Ieyasu as he lands, continuing his barrage. As the two men split to opposing sides, with Ieyasu focusing her barrage one of them, they begin their counterattack, with the man with metal legs dodging Ieyasu's attacks while Blade hands takes a swipe at Ieyasu from behind.

Ducking to avoid Blade-hands' strike at the last second, Ieyasu turns and throws a punch at him, only to have Blade-Hands jump to avoid it as Metal-Legs lands behind Ieyasu and retaliates with a heel-kick. Ieyasu blocks the kick with his gauntlets forcing himself back a distance away from the soldiers.

Ieyasu quickly grounds himself and fires a blast at them, which his foes avoids. Blade-Hands quickly closes in on Ieyasu and delivers a couple of swipes that Ieyasu defends against, only to have Metal-Legs follow up with a series of jump-kicks while Ieyasu is off-balanced. Blocking each attack, Ieyasu quickly tries to fight back in response, which Metal-Legs ducks to avoid. Blade-Hands swoops in with a downwards swipe while Metal-Legs sweeps Ieyasu's right leg and finishes with a series of kicks that make contact, launching Ieyasu across the floor.

Ieyasu rolls and quickly regains his footing, then he quickly propela himself back in to the fight and landing a hard right punch onto Metal-Legs' face, knocking him down. While the man lies stunned on the floor, Ieyasu confronts Blader-Hands in close-range melee combat, with Ieyasu's attacks growing stronger with each punch thrown and Blade-Hands who did his best to defend himself with his blades. However, Ieyasu overwhelms him with a low kick, a series of boosted body shots, and a final blow from his powerful gauntlet, sending his foe in to a wall.

Metal-Legs finally recovers from the earlier punch. Ieyasu confronts him by sending a wind blast at close-range, which Metal-Legs again avoids by backflipping. After avoiding another blast into the ground, he retaliates with an upward leg swipe before kicking out, only for Ieyasu to block it. Both men resort to close-range melee combat, with Ieyasu throwing punches and blocking with his gauntlets while Metal-Legs kicks and swipes. A hard side-kick pushes Ieyasu away as each take a second of reprieve before Metal-Legs closes in on Ieyasu.

A longer series of kicks from the brainwashed solider allows Ieyasu to finally ground himself, spin to dodge the last kick and land a body blow with his left elbow. Ieyasu quickly grabs the soliders right arm and uses it to twist and spin the rest of his body, using the built-up momentum to land a final devastating jump-kick to is enemy's face.

Ieyasu looks at his foes in sorrow "I am sorry. Whoever you were before, I know you deserved better than this" He then shouts for Skull "I have had enough of your games! Come out and face me yourself!".

"The game is not over yet. Let's see how you deal with someone stronger" Red Skull said before a gate opened and a large monster walked out.

The monster had the same uniform as the foot soldiers. But thanks to a sudden increase in body mass, it has been torn, revealing mutated skin and large muscles. This beast was void of any humanity it used to have.

"No... what have you done Skull!?" Ieyasu demanded.

"This is my super soldier. Though he is not perfect yet, I am confident in his strength" Red Skull said without remorse.

Ieyasu felt his anger rise. Was there no limit to this man's evil?

The monster fires off a stream of rockets from his bazooka, and Ieyasu backflips and siderolls to dodge several of them. Upon righting himself, Ieyasu then destroys several more incoming rockets by slaming his gauntlets that sent a shockwave, making the rockets fly all over the room.

Advancing, The monster droops it's bazooka and uses his fists and throws multiple punchs, with Ieyasu managing to defend and block all but one, causing him to stumble back from the powerful blow. This gives The monster an opening to hit Ieyasu in the face, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

Ieyasu is then grabbed by the face and slamed in to the floor. The monster was about to crush his head with his large fist, but Ieyasu is able to push him. Ieyasu jumps back to his feet and builds up his power, his body begining to glow. Ieyasu quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a strike from The monster before laying into him, landing seven punches, each amplified by his power. The final punch sends The monster flying back, and his back hit another metal door.

Ieyasu then charges The at an astonishing speed, landing one final blow square in the jaw, which sends the large beast flying clean through the metal door.

Ieyasu steps inside and looks at the monster for a few moments before he looks around the room and gasped at what he saw. He saw deformed people, each looking more dead than alive... but there was one who still looked normal. A young woman inside a large glass tube, full of water. The woman had blonde hair and was as naked as the day she was born.

"What is this!?" Ieyasu demanded.

"This are my experiments. The woman you see has resisted every attempt of mutating her. Thanks to her special immune system she got from an earlier experiment by someone else. Truly a remarkable specimen" Red Skull spoke from the screen in the room.

"How can you be so calm about this? How can you spend so many human lives for whatever these twisted acts you perform? How can you feel no regret about robbing people of their humanity?!" Ieyasu almost shouted.

"You should know better than most. To achive your goals, sacrifices are necessary" Red Skull said camly.

Ieyasu glared "You are not sacrificing anything. You are wasting lives for a selfish reason. You are everything I have sworn to destroy! I will make you answer for every life you have stolen!".

Red Skull looked at him without any sympathy or remorse "You are wrong. I do sacrifice. This base will be an acceptable loss".

And like that Red Skull began a count down for the self destruct system. Ieyasu got wide eyes, he looked at the woman before breaking the glass. He cought her as she fell, he held her in his arms as he rushed outside and away from the base before it blew up.

Ieyasu looked at the burning base, silently apologising to everyone he could not save. He heard the woman cough and gently put her down "Easy now. You have been through alot, but you are safe now".

The woman looked at him "Who are you? ".

"I am Tokugawa Ieyasu. I saved you from a man calling himself Red Skull" Ieyasu explained.

The woman blinked before she looked down... she gasped and quickly covered her privet parts. Even though she knew that Ieyasu would already have seen them by now. Luckily Ieyasu was respectful and gave her a blanket he carried with him on his travel. The woman quickly took it and wrapped around her body.

"Thanks... can we get out of here now? I am sick of this place" The woman said.

Ieyasu nods "I understand why. Can you walk?".

The woman tried to stand but fell down "Still weak from all the drugs they pumped in to me".

Ieyasu helped her up before lifting her into a piggy back. It was embarrassing but she was in no position to complain.

As Ieyasu walked with the woman on his back, he decided to ask "What's your name?".

The woman was silent for only a single moment "Sherry... my name is Sherry Birkin".

Ieyasu nods and allows Sherry to rest on his shoulder, clearly exhausted from her ordeal. He would ask her what happened after she recovers.

For now. Sherry could rest, knowing she was safe as Ieyasu walked deeper in to the forest on their way to his home.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Demon Hunter Vs Vampire King.**

 **Dante, the Son of Sparda and the best demon hunter on the planet:** Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his human mother Eva and corrupted his twin brother Vergil. He is the son of Sparda, a demon of great power that rebelled against the demon emperor Mundus and defeated his army. As a result of his demonic heritage he possesses numerous superhuman abilities which he uses in combination with a variety of weapons to accomplish his goals.

Dante and Vergil were born to the legendary dark demon knight Sparda and his human wife Eva. Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave the twin brothers each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Eventually, Sparda disappeared and later died, and Eva and the twins were left alone. When Dante was eight years old, he and his family were attacked by demons sent by the demon emperor Mundus, who wanted to hurt Sparda's loved ones. Eva was killed and though the twin brothers survived, they were separated and Dante believed Vergil to have died.

It is unknown what exactly happened to Dante after he was separated from his family other then that he inherited one of his father's most powerful swords, the Rebellion, and two of his guns, Ebony & Ivory. He would grew up to become a powerful and famous mercenary and demon hunter. He eventually opened up his own mercenary-for-hire shop.

He named his shop: **Devil May Cry** and has made a living out of hunting and killing demons and other supernatural monsters ever since.

Right now he has been hired to find and kill the King of Vampires Named **Dracula**. Dante had gotten a small profile on him.

 **Vlad Dracula** is the supreme ruler the world's most powerful vampire. Driven by lusts for power, companionship, and blood, his centuries of undead existence have brought him into conflict with vampire hunters, other immortals, and most recently, super-powered heroes. Dracula has a vast network of loyal servants, cultists, brides, and minions, who assist him and will attempt to resurrect him if he is slain.

In 1430 A.D., Vlad Tepes was born in Transylvania, in the small European Kingdom of Wallachia. He was the son of Vlad Dracul. In 1444 A.D., he accompanied his father and brother Radu the Ottoman Empire, where they planned to negotiate for peace. They were ambushed en route by agents of Sultan Murad II, who held the sons captive, forcing Vlad the Elder to favor Turkey. This eventually led John Hunyadi and Vlad's other advisers to revolt against him, killing him and his son Mircea. After five years of torture, Radu had died in captivity, but Dracula escaped to claim the title of Voivode of Wallachia at the age of 18. His reign lasted only a year before he was forced to flee the principality, fearing his father's killers

In 1451, Dracula, finally tired of running, threw himself at Hudyadi's mercy. Hoping to add legitimacy to his regency, Hunyadi took Dracula under his wing, teaching him the arts of war, and overseeing Vlad's pre-arranged marriage to Zofia. After a year of marriage Dracula considered all his obligations fulfilled, and expelled his wife and their daughter, Lilith. Lilith was left in the care of a gypsy woman named Gretchin, while Zofia decided to take her own life rather than live as a peasant.

In 1942, World War II came home to Castle Dracula when the Count discovered his Gypsy servants were being killed by the Nazis. The Count opposed the Nazis, even lending aid to an invading American unit, Nick Fury's Howling Commandos. The Commandos continued to work with Dracula even when his vampiric nature was revealed, but Percival Pinkerton promised he would inform Dr. van Helsing of Dracula's whereabouts. Dracula welcomed the challenge. In 1944 the Nazi's occupied Castle Dracula itself, using it as regional headquarters.

Dracula vampirized their commander, Hauptmann Rudolph Kris, took bodily possession of him and led him to kill his own troops. Kris had no recollection of his vampiric activities and began a hunt for the vampire killer that ultimately led back to him. He was staked by his second-in-command, Leutnan Willi Hanson.

Documentation of Dracula's activities improved by this point in the twentieth century. In 1945 he attacked Quincy and Elizabeth Harker at an opera; both survived, but Elizabeth was nearly drained of blood. In the late 1940s, Dracula was prevented from feeding off a village girl near Castle Mordo, Transylvania by the sorcerer Baron Mordo, who intend to use the girl as a human sacrifice. Dracula also kept a watchful eye on Gregor Russoff, correctly surmising that he possessed the Darkhold. In 1951, a man name Tartoff spent a night outlining his family's long, unfortunate history with Dracula for writer Sandor Xavier. Tartoff also believed that if Dracula could not feed on his blood by the end of the night, he may be destroyed forever. The validity of Tartoff's theory may never be known, as the man posing as Xavier revealed himself to be Dracula and slew Tartoff only an hour before dawn. At some point, Dracula slew the last adult van Helsings as their nine-year-old daughter, Rachel, looked on; Quincy Harker managed to save Rachel from her parent's fate. In Tarnington, Dracula sought the power of the demons Ypsilloth and Ryg, who had been trapped beneath the Jennings Mill for forty years but was thwarted by a man named Mason. In Brass Monkey, New Mexico, Dracula took control of a prostitute and used her to break into the local blood bank. Dracula discovered the blood stored there was useless to him, and, adding injury to insult, he was also confronted by the elderly Father Vergilius Flotsky. At one point, Dracula was approached by the aged Orphelus, who claimed to need his help in once more reaching the infernal, rejuvenating Pool of Blood. However, when the pair arrived at the pool, Orphelus used an ancient locket to return it to hell, claiming that immortality was a sin that others should be spared of. Years later, Dracula was opposed in India by a full-grown Rachel van Helsing.

Dracula would return in the present time and become a real threat to both the X-Men and the Avengers and like most warlords, he wants to rule the world. A world of darkness and no sunlight.

Dante cared little, only seeing Dracula as a paycheck that would finally allow him to pay his bills. He walked through Dracula's castle, having slain any shadow minion sent to stop him. He entered Dracula's throne room, where the king of vampire's himself stat on his throne. Wearing his red armor and his white hair styled in a ponytail.

"Who dares enter my home?" Dracula's dark voice echoed through the throne room.

Dante looked around "You call this a castile? Looks more like one of those boring museums that Trish likes to go to. You should try to liven things up. Maybe some TV screens or at least a radio".

Dracula smirked, half amused "My apologies. I am what you mortals would call, old school. I prefer a more traditional decoration".

"Whatever. Well you are worth alot of cash to me. So I'm going to have to kill you and then I will pay my bills" Dante said.

"You invaded my kingdom for something as trivial money?" Dracula asked.

Dante shrugs "Hey, a guy's gotta eat".

"Indeed..." Dracula said as he stood up from his throne "But I am the one who will feed tonight".

Dante got ready for the fight.

And the battle began.

Dante moves first, quickly closing the gap between them and swings Rebellion. Dracula counters by simply allowing it to slide past him and bringing his sword out to slash. It's close, but Dante showcases similar reflexes by grabbing Dracula's hand. He then chucks him across the room, with Dracula landing against a wall.

Dracula pushes off, bringing his sword in front of him to ready himself. Dante runs at him, Rebellion brought out in a similar manner. Both's swords clash, deadlocking. They back off a bit, with Dracula making the first move by swiping to the right. Dante simply plants his sword into the ground, blocking the sword. Dante then stomps on the blade, forcing it and Dracula downward.

Dante then brings his foot upward, nailing the Dracula in the face. Dracula gets sent backward again, only this time with a plan in mind. He charges forward, leaping into the air. Dante retaliates with a swing, but misses when his opponent leaps again. This time, Dante is the one to hit the floor with his sword stomped upon.

Dracula capitalizes on this opportunity by stabbing Dante in the back. He's then thrown off when Dante pushes upward. When he lands, Dracula sees that the wound that should have been there was not. It was clear to him now that his attacker had a healing factor of some sort.

"You are no mere mortal are you?" Dracula asked

"Got that right. I am a demon.. well, half demon. My family was a little different" Dante said.

Dracula smirked "Demon vs Vampire. Maybe this will prove entertaining after all".

Dante smirks back "Got that right fangy".

Both charge again and come out swinging. Sounds of clings and clangs go by as sparks fly. After a while, both see that it was going nowhere. They collide once again and create distance, only this time, Dante draws Ebony & Ivory, and starts firing.

Dracula sees this and reacts with multiple sword swings, each hitting a bullet. He then teleports away on to a gargoyle. Dante moves closer to try and get a better shot, but is met with a fist to the face. He recovers and brings up the guns again to fire at his adversary. But Dracula was to fast for any bullet to hit him.

Dante stops firing after seeing it's futile. He then sees the enemy create a dark ball and proceeds to throw it. Dante merely shoots it out of the air, but Dracula starts sprinting toward him.

The Vampire King slashes Dante across the chest with his sword and brings up his arm just in time before Rebellion comes downward. As Rebellion comes into contact with the armored arm, Dante jumps backward to avoid a sweep kick. He then busts out the Coyote, ready to blast whatever was in its path.

Dracula sees this and merely crouches in place, waiting for the shot. As he does so, his head looks upward, seeing Dante vaulting above him. The shot is fired with another following it. With milliseconds to react, Alucard turns into a poisonous mist and gets out of there.

Dante aims the shotgun again, only to have it kicked away when Dracula reforms. Dante then reveals his set of gauntlets, only these are complete with greaves to match and they resemble a wolf. Both combatants shoot out a fist, which collide. Another is taken, and the same result happens. They decide to just start throwing them out now.

Strikes continuously connect as the debris around them starts to hover slightly and cracks in the barely standing walls appear. A final strike that emits a massive shockwave through the throne room.

Both back off again, shuffling through their arsenals for another weapon. Dante is quicker on the draw and pulls out Cerberus. He charges at the Vampire King, whipping the 3-sectioned nunchaku forward to club him. Dracula ducks under the swing, and brings out the sword to stab Dante.

It connects, but the other merely laughs and pulls it out of him. Dracula then receives another boot to the head as he is disarmed. Dante again starts swinging his nunchaku and actually hits Dracula in the chest with it. Dracula teleports away. Now he was really angry.

Dante sees Dracula take out something. It's a small glass container with blood in it. Dracula drinks it and soon he let's out a loud roar as his muscles grows a little and he looks at Dante with hate.

Dante whistles "That must be one hell of a energy drink".

"It was blood from a very powerful warrior. And now with his power. I shall rip you apart!" Dracula said before he roars and attacks with greater force and speed.

Dracula slams his fist in to Dante's face, sending him flying across the throne room. But before he could hit the wall, Dracula shows up behind him and throws him high in to a pillar. Dracula was on him again in a heart beat and throws him towards the floor. But Dante never hits it as Dracula once again appears under him and stabs him through the chest, from behind and then finally throws him down.

Dante gets up and cracks his neck "Ok, I gotta admit. That one hurt. Well I guess I will go all out then".

Dante brings out the most powerful weapon in his arsenal: the Sword of Sparda. Alucard witnesses the blade transform from a Soul Edge-like crescent into a double-edged silver broadsword. Dante himself transforms into a much more demonic being; his hair becoming a horned helmet, his body being encased in a tough flesh-like armor, and he sprouted four wings.

The Devil Trigger had been activated with the most powerful weapon it could have used.

Dracula was not even a little scared "Let's end this".

Dante lunged forward with the awakened Force Edge in hand, creating a trail that followed his motion. Dracula swung his sword, and it seemed four were slicing Dante on arrival.

Dracula was able to get another few swings in, hitting many more times than it seemed. Dante bled more and flew into the air to get away. He then summoned fireballs to rain down on his grounded opponent.

Dracula avoids them easily and goes after his foe. Dracula then gives slashes of his own at maximum pace, giving Dante no time to dodge, much less defend. Dante himself looks as if he had been turned into a blood sprinkler, every ounce splattering Dracula, who became more and more empowered by the morbid shower.

Dante managed to dodge a swing, and was about to deliver a killing blow. This would not be the case, as Dracula turned into smoke again.

This time, Dante was prepared for the reformation, as he kicked Dracula across the room again. Dracula was left gasping for air as he crashed through a wall.

Dante went in to stop Dracula's movements. As he got close, he realized he had used all of his power in the Devil Trigger state.

Not good.

Dracula impaled him with his clawed glove "You are strong. You blood will serve to make me even more powerful!".

Dante coughs before he noticed something and smirked "Just one last thing... you look a little pale. How about some light!".

Dante took out his pistol and shot a window. The romm filled up with sunlight and when the rays hit Dracula, he screamed in pain as he dropped Dante.

"I BURN!" Dracula cried out in agony, the sun eating away at his vampire flesh.

Dante walked up and aimed his pistol at him "And Jackpot!".

A shot rang out and Dracula fell to the floor, with a hole in his head. Dante began to walk away until he heard a voice.

"You just made a mortal enemy today, demon. Night always returns. And so will Dracula" Said Vampire king was pulled under the floor by the hands of his servants. He was gone.

"Oh dammit! Now I will not get paid. Just my rotten luck" Dante said in anoyance before leaving the castle.

He and Dracula would have to settle it some other time.

 **.**

 **I was thinking of making a Dante meeting Ghost Rider. But that would be too obvious and I love to be unpredictable in my writing.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Survivors and a green Beast.**

 **Claire Redfield:** member of the human rights organization, TerraSave and is the younger sister of BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Now being a Redfield, Claire of course, had a life that was far from normal and far from danger free.

Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force while Claire became a student at a university and took an interest in motorcycles. Claire has been trained in military combat techniques by Chris and has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms.

Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to continue her search for Chris. In December, she was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with a fellow prisoner, Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her brother soon learned of her situation and rescued her. In 2005, Claire confronted the t-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak.

Sometime in 2011, Claire attended a party at TerraSave headquarters alongside new hire, Moira Burton, daughter of Barry Burton. Suddenly a military group attacked the party and abducts Claire and her friends and brings them to an abandoned prison facility located on an island. When Claire came to, she found herself in a prison cell with a cuff monitor attached to her arm. The cell door housing her opened, and Claire quickly found Moira. Together they explored the Island looking for answers while simultaneously fending off attacks from the horrific, mutated inhabitants lurking in the darkness of the facility. At the same time, the woman in charge of the facility, calling herself the Overseer.

This overseer later revealed herself to be Alex Wesker, the twelfth of thirteen candidates for Project W, an early Umbrella program to create an evolved human race through the Progenitor virus, alongside Albert Wesker.

With the help of Barry, Claire and Moira survived their ordeal and Claire continues to do her best to make the world a better place. But as her Redfield luck would have it, it was only a mater of time before Claire would get dragged in to another nightmare.

While she was on her way home, someone made her car slide of the road and before she could recover, someone pulled her out of her car and knocked her out. And that brings us to her current situation.

She woke up in a dark and cold room, though the door was still wide open. She stood up and walked out of the room. When she did she noticed she was in the middle of an abandoned facility... and a really big one at that. The damn place was size of a city block. She growled as she rubbed her face in clear annoyance.

"Not again! Just how many of these damn things will I have to go through before it ends!?" She said before shaking her head. No point in complaining, she just had to do what she always did: Survive and get out.

With that she began her deadly walk towards freedom. But she is not the only one trapped here.

* * *

 **Robert Bruce Banner** : Born to atomic scientist Dr. Brian Banner and his wife, Rebecca. Although deeply loved by his mother, Bruce's father who was mentally unstable harbored a deep jealousy and hatred for him. Brian was convinced that his work in atomic science had altered his genetic structure and because of this he also feared that Bruce would grow up a genetic freak, when actually, Bruce was just a very gifted and intelligent child. While growing up Bruce was subjected to Brian's drunken rages and abuse, as was his mother. Tragically, Rebecca was killed by Brian when she attempted to take young Bruce and leave him. His mother's murder and his father's arrest left Bruce in the care of his aunt, Mrs. Drake, and he grew up a social outcast due to the trauma of being abused by his father as well as witnessing his mother's abuse and murder at the hands of his father.

After graduating high school, Bruce began studying nuclear physics at Desert State University and later at the California Institute of Technology. He gained employment with the military at Desert Base, New Mexico under the command of General "Thunderbolt" Ross, who was overseeing the test of Banner's newly-created Gamma Bomb. It was here that he met Ross's daughter, Betty and the two found a mutual attraction. On the day of the bomb's scheduled detonation Banner saw someone in the testing area. Hoping to rescue this person, Banner went into the testing area where he encountered the person he'd seen; a young teenager named Rick Jones, who had sneaked onto the test site on a dare. Banner managed to push Jones to safety. However, rather than delay the countdown and halt the detonation as instructed, Banner's assistant Igor Starsky, allowed the countdown and the subsequent detonation to occur. This resulted in Banner being caught in the Gamma Bomb explosion and thus exposed to an incredibly massive amount of gamma radiation. Banner and Jones were later picked up by the base's military personnel and taken back to Desert Base where they were placed in isolation and observation due to their exposure to gamma radiation. They were still in isolation at sundown when Banner transformed into a gray, monstrous, and lumbering brute for the first time.

This brute would forever be known as: **The Incredible Hulk, the strongest there is.**

The Hulk would also be known as one of the co-founders of the first Avengers team and would go on to be seen as a hero to many... but a rampaging monster to the rest.

Despite not wanting to destroy or kill anyone, Hulk was judged for his appearance and would spend most of his life being hunted by the military and this would lead to many homes being destroyed, something that hurt his image even more and also leading him to clashing with both heroes and villains alike.

All thanks to his near uncontrollable anger.

Bruce was just resting in a cave he found while walking through a forest, but then somone managed to knock him out before he had a chance to turn in to the Hulk. And now he too ended up in this facility.

Being the smart man that he is, Bruce got out of his cell and was now trying to find his way out of this place.

* * *

Claire was walking around the facility, on the way she had seen plenty of monsters, but this time she had no weapons to fight them with. So all she could do was to avoid them the best she could. Her luck ran out when one zombie showed up from out of nowhere and tackled her down.

"Shit!" Claire shouted as she tried to keep the zombie from biting her. One bite, and she is done for. But the zombie had a tight grip on her, it's fingers almost digging in to her shoulders "Dammit! Come on! Get of me already!".

But then Claire saw someone behind the zombie. Then that somone hit the zombie in the side of the head with a metal pole. The blow was enough to shatter the zombie's head and knocked it of Claire.

"You ok?" The man asked as he offered Claire a helping hand up.

Claire accepted it "Yes, thanks to you. That was a close one".

"So you are another victim of whoever runs this place?" The man asked.

Claire nods "I am. My name is Claire".

"Call me Bruce" The man said and they shook hands.

"Thanks for the help Bruce. Any ideas on who is behind this?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid not. Your guess is as good as mine" Bruce said before looking at the zombie "I know of these B.O.W.s. I studied one a while back. And I can tell these things are different from the old ones".

"I know. It over powered me rather easily. Normaly I can use my training to break free, but not this time" Claire said.

Bruce knelt down to check on the zombie and noticed a small trace of green in the blood. His eyes narrowed at that, something Claire noticed.

"You know something?" She asked.

"Maybe... but I would need a lab and time to study it to know for sure. And we don't got either of those" Bruce said as he stood up "I will see if I can have the Avengers look in to this after we get out".

"You know the Avengers?" Claire asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"Worked with them more than a few times" Bruce answered.

Claire began to think, this guy was so familiar... then it clicked as she stopped dead in her tracks "Hold on! You are Bruce Banner! You are The Hulk!".

Bruce sighed "Yes... I am".

Claire noticed the look on his face and quickly tried to correct herself "Wait, I don't have anything against you just for that. You saved my life, that alone shows you are not the monster that the army tries to tell people you are".

"I appreciate your words Claire. But the truth is what people say about me is not even half of it. The Hulk is a force of nature, a beast of destruction that can't be stopped" Bruce said.

"He worked with the Avengers. He can't be that bad" Claire argued.

Bruce sighed "Trust me Claire. There is a reason I am not with them anymore".

With that, Bruce kept walking. Claire sighed before whispering "I still don't believe that you or Hulk are monsters".

She just followed Bruce, they still needed to find a way out of this place.

They continued on until hordes of Zombies showed up. One tried to attack them, but Claire used a knife she found after she met Bruce to stab it in the head "Run!"

Both took of running until a much bigger monster showed up... one that Claire was all to familiar with: A Tyrant!

"Oh shit!" Claire said as she an Bruce avoided the Tyrant's charge. As they ran Claire looked at Bruce "Ok listen Bruce. I know you don't like it, but we need your big green friend out here right now, or we won't make it!".

Bruce looked at her in surprise "What? No!".

Claire pinned him to the wall "What do you mean no! We'll die without him!".

"Even if it was a good idea. I can't just change. It only happens when I feel, angry or stressed".

"All this is not enouh to make you angry or stressed!?" Claire demanded.

"Normally this would be more than enough. But they must have drugged me, something is suppressing my adrenaline" Bruce said.

Claire let him go grabbed her head in frustration "FUCK! This can't be happening right now! I did not survive Raccoon City, Rockfort Island, Harvardville or Sushestvovanie Island just to die here! I am sick of all this! I am sick of it!"

Bruce tried to think of something... but only one thing came to mind "Claire... stabb me".

Claire gave him a shocked look "What!? I'm not going to stabb you!".

"Listen to me! In all my years as the Hulk, I have tried to kill myself many times. But each time I try, Hulk comes out. If my life is in lethal danger, then maybe we have a chance" Bruce explained.

"Bruce... I can't!" Claure argued "There must be another way!".

"For the love of.. Just do it Claire. DO IT!" Bruce shouts as he all but jumped at Claire.

Claire reacted on instinct and stabbed Bruce in the chest. He eyes became wide "Oh my god! Bruce!" Bruce coughed up blood as he fell to his knees, Claire followed him down "Bruce! Oh no... BRUCE!".

But then a large hand grabbed Claire by the neck and threw her across the floor. The Tyrant was back. It looked at Bruce and saw he was already bleeding out so it just focused on Claire.

Claire grunted as she tried to get up. She gasped and had to roll to avoid the Tyrant's foot from crushing her. Claire got to her feet and tried to think of something. The Tyrants have always been hard to deal with and now the only weapon she had was a knife and that would not be close to enough.

The Tyrant ran at her, Claire managed to dodge the charge, only for her leg to be grabbed and she was thrown in to a wall. Some blood flew of Claire's mouth as she fell face first to the floor. Using her arms, Claire tried to push herself up, only for the Tyrant to grab her throat and pin her against the wall.

Claire felt no air in her lungs as the Tyran't strong grip choked the life out of her.

As for Bruce, he slowly looked up and then his eyes turned green.

Claire belived she was going to die. Alone in this hell hole... but then a roar echoed through the room. The Tyrant looked behind itself and saw a large green beast.

 **"RGHAAAAAAAA! HULK SMASH UGLY BALD MAN!"** The Hulk roared as he ran at the Tyrant.

The Tyrant dropped Claire and was ready to meet Hulk head on... that was the last mistake the Tyrant ever made. The moment they clashed, Hulk beat the tyrant to death in mere seconds.

Claire managed to regain her breath and looked up to see Hulk smash the Tyrant in to a bloody pulp. She got up and grabbed her knife and walked towards the Hulk. When Hulk saw her with the knife he turned to growl at her.

Claire quickly dropped the knife and held her hands up in surrender "Calm down big guy. You remember who I am?".

 **"Not Betty"** Hulk answered.

Claire shook her head "No, I am sorry, I'm not Betty. My name is Claire, I am a friend".

 **"Friend?"** Hulk asked confused.

Claire smiled "Yes, Hulk. I am a friend. Now please listen, we need to get out of this place and quickly".

Hulk looked at her for a few moment before he smiled.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Came the sounds of Claire's cheering as she held onto Hulk's shoulders while he was running with her.

Hulk roared, smashing through zombies, lickers, hunters and all other sorts of monsters as he just plowed through the place. Nothing even managed to slow him down.

"Man where have you been all my life!? If I had you around before, my life would have been alot easier!" Claire said in a happy tone while watching the monsters that gave her nightmares get crushed like bugs "OH YEAH! You got an army? I have a Hulk!".

When they got outside, Hulk got ready before jumping out of the facility. After several more leaps, Hulk landed when a city could be seen not to far away.

Claire jumped of his back and smiled at him "Thank you Hulk... you saved my life back there. The facility is still a problem, I will report it as soon as I get to the city"

 **"Hulk's friend..."** Hulk said, sounding like a big child.

Claire smiled and gave Hulk a hug "Yes. Claire is Hulk's friend. Claire always be Hulk's friend".

Hulk smiled and hugged her back as gently as he could **"Hulk... like Claire. Claire good friend"**.

"We will meet again Hulk. That's a promise" Claire with her hand on Hulk's heart "Take care of yourself big guy".

Hulk smiled more before turning around and jumped away. Claire smiled as she watched him go.

She was right. He is not a monster. He is a hero.

But it was far from over. The people that captured them were still out there.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain someone has been watching the whole ordeal "Excellent. We now have enough gama energy to begin the next phase".

He smiled evilly behind his sunglasses before looking at a new monster in a containment.

"And soon, even gods will fall underneaf my heels" Wesker said before letting out a evil laugh.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The strongest woman and The The Scarlet Assassin.**

 **Chun Li, an expert martial artist, Interpol officer and said to be the strongest woman in the world:** At the age of five, Chun-Li saw her first classical Chinese play, Peking Opera, and her first Bruce Lee movie, which fascinated her and also became part of the reasons why she started practicing martial arts.

She began by learning Tai Chi. However, Tai Chi was much different from the gorgeous movements she remembered from Peking Opera. Soon afterwards, her father taught her Hongquan as well as various basic exercises from then on. With that, Chun-Li's skills in Chinese martial arts improved rapidly. Chun-Li used mostly kicks when fighting. This was something she picked up from her father, who was also said to have "legendary legs." Chun-Li continued to develop her kick attacks, embracing techniques from a variety of fighting styles, such as Chinese martial arts, capoeira, battle karate, and taekwondo, thus eventually creating her own style. This is brought up in the movie by Chun-Li herself doing a conversation with Bison.

Chun-Li would later become a detective at the age of eighte in hopes of finding her missing father. She later followed in her father's footsteps and become a narcotics investigator at the International Criminal Police Organization, also known as Interpol, working as the organization's anti-Shadaloo investigator. Chun-Li was known as the "black sheep of the I.C.P.O.", as she was investigating Shadaloo for the illegal sales of narcotics and weapons when said evil organization got their hold of the high-ups of Interpol.

hun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent disappearance of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance.

Ever since that day, Chun-Li has spent her life hunting Bison along with any one else would be tyrants. Including S.I.N. and Urien.

Though Chun-Li's career has earned her a lot of good friends and allies. It has also gained her alot of deadly enemies, and with someone of Chun-Li's reputation, many crime lords wanted her dead.

One of them being Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime. Chun-Li has been inspecting his crime wave for weeks now and she was becoming a headache for him. But since Fisk don't really like getting his hands dirty unless he needs to, he decided to send out one of his assassins.

That assasin being non other than **Elektra Natchios** : Elektra's origin is not very well defined. However there are numerous facts which remain constant about her. She comes from a privileged life from a wealthy Greek family. Her father was a powerful man known as Hugo Natchios and his wife was Christina Natchios. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, but the nature of her death has changed in different incarnations. At the age of 20, Elektra was held hostage by a group of terrorists alongside her diplomat father.

In the ensuing chaos of the standoff Hugo is killed. Generally speaking this is also one of the first times that Matt Murdock acted in the capacity of a superhero as he first dons a mask to attempt to save them. At the time Matt was also romantically involved with Elektra. Elektra reacts to the death of her father by seeking revenge, dropping out of university and traveling to China to study in martial arts.

She joins the martial arts organization known as the Chaste and she receives training from Stick, but she is eventually corrupted by her own impulses and instead joins the Hand, a group of ninja like assassins. Eventually she too breaks free of their control and becomes an assassin in her own right.

Elektra later starts to work for the Kingpin. She undertakes numerous missions for the criminal mastermind, including an attempt to kill Foggy Nelson when she drives the cab he is in. When Elektra realizes it is Foggy Nelson, Matt's old friend, she moves the car and let's an astonished Foggy go. She soon met up with Matt after this, and his alter-ego Daredevil. Although the two have an instant connection again, Daredevil is angered of how she turned out to be.

Not only Matt is angered, also the Kingpin, for letting Foggy Nelson go. He hires a new assassin named Bullseye whom wishes to be Kingpin's main assassin. His first task, kill Elektra. It does not take long before the two met. Although the fight is generally pretty close, Bullseye eventually gets one of Elektra's sais-daggers and stabs her in the chest. Elektra then managed to escape her assassin and crawl to Matt's house, managing to reach him alive, only before dying in his arms.

Elektra however is resurrected by the Hand after she died. Matt, as Daredevil, tried to stop the ritual, and thought that he had succeeded. It is however revealed that the resurrection was successful and Elektra left New York City to train on top of a snowy mountain.

She would not be seen for years until circumstances brought her back to New York City and back to an astonished Matt Murdock. Elektra had however drastically changed. She was more ruthless and colder then before. She soon became a hired assassin and mercenary and fought for the highest bidder. Sometimes however she fought among the side of the heroes.

This brought her into contact with heroes like Spider-man and Daredevil once more. After this period, she and her mentor Stick came to help Wolverine through a period when he has reverted to a more feral state. It was soon revealed that she was resurrected with a split portion of her good and evil side. She confronts her evil side and defeats it and then the two are reunited, the good version now in control though an aspect of evil remains. Daredevil still refused to stay in any real contact with her.

However, the villains keeps getting their claws on her. And now she is once again working with Kingpin and has been sent to kill Chun-Li. She has been following Chun-Li for a while now, waiting for her chance to move in for the kill.

When Chun-Li was finally away from any witnesses, Elektra made her move. Chun-Li was able to react to a knife being thrown at her and steps back, the knife passing by mere inches away from her face. Chun-Li sees the scarler assassin jump down infront of her.

"Chun-Li, your investigation ends here, along with you life" Elektra said coldly.

Chun-Li glares "Should have known this Kingpin would send someone to kill me. You are not the first assassin I've fought".

Elektra spins her sais "But I will be the last".

Chun-Li prepares to fight by standing on one leg "Take your best shot!".

Elektra jumps at Chun-Li to slash her with her sais but Chun-li flips backwards to avoid the attack, flips forward to do a flying kick at Elektra's face and, once she lands, follows by doing a barrage of rapid kicks, then Elektra crashes into a wall but gets up immediately.

Chun-Li throws a Kikoken at the assassin but the later flips over it and throws knives while in the air, which are kicked off by Chun-Li. Elektra then rushes with her sais to slice Chun-Li with it, the later blocks it with a kick, then both do multiple kicks-vs-sais clashes until Chun-Li is able to disarm Elektra. But the assassin grabs Chun-Li's arm her hands, slams her to the ground and then kicks her in the head from sideways, making Chun-Li fall on the clod ground.

Chun-Li gets angry and rushes at Elektra with a kick, the assassin blocks it with her arm and tries to slash Chun-li with her sai by using her other arm but Chun-Li steps back a bit.

Elektra swings her sais but Chun-Li tries to dodge them by doing some somersaults backwards until bouncing off a wall to jump over the assassin. Chun-Li, while in the air, dives with a kick aiming at Elektra's head but she simply trows out her own kick at the last second, hitting Chun-Li in the stomach. Elektra immediately does a slash followed by a kick that causes her enemy crash into the wall.

Elektra throws multiple knives at Chun-Li, but the officer dodges and kicks them until one connects to her shoulder and Chun-Li is unable to avoid a couple of them so she rasied her arms to avoid them hitting her vital parts. The knives sunk in to her arms, making her cry out in pain. Then Elektra jumps at her to grab her head with her legs while trying to stab her neck with her sais, but Chun-Li immediately goes upside-down to step on her hands, which causes Elektra to get off her.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li spins like a helicopter, several of the kicks hitting Elektra's chin and forcing her back.

Then a barrage of rapid kicks hits Elektra in the face and, after a combo of strong kicks, Chun-Li finishes with a strong kick that sends Elektra of a ledge. Chun-Li goes to see where her enemy landed, sje sees Elektra is still able to get up and suddenly disappears from her spot, which shocks Chun-Li.

Chun-Li barely manages to react to a spinning shuriken coming at her from behind, which scratches her cheek, then flips to dodge a second one while noticing Elektra doing a flying kick, so Chun-Li gets kicked in the face and Elektra steps on her, her sais ready.

"Your life ends now" Elektra said, but before she is able to deliver the finishing blow, Chun-Li was able to kick her of and even managed to make Elektra drop her sais.

Chun-Li then proceeds to do a kicking combo but Elektra blocks them with her own kicks, then they do a clash of multiple blows until they both leap backwards.

Chun-Li waves her arms a bit while gathering ki energy in them. Elektra gets her sais back and jumps at her to slash her, but Chun-Li leaps backwards again to dodge her and then, Chun-Li strikes Elektra's gut with both her palms "KIKOSHOU!".

Elektra is sent clean through a wall. When Chun-Li walks over to look, the assassin was gone. But then she heard a helicopter and looked up to see Elektra being carried by the Shadaloo assassin **Vega**.

Vegan smiled under his mask, before he left with Elektra's knocked out body.

"Shadaloo... Of course..." Chun Li said to herself before leaning on the un broken part of the wall and slid down to the floor, bleeding from her wounds.

Lucky for her, a certain hero with a red and blue suit found her in time and took her to a hospital.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, Vega took of his mask as he looked at Elektra. He brushed away some of her black hair from her face "Few women are as lethal as they are beautiful. And beauty like yours should not be wasted. I am sure you will serve Shadaloo well".

Vega smiled as the helicopter headed back to base where Elektra would find herself under the control of a much more evil man than Kingpin.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Armored Avenger and The Maverick Commander.**

 **Anthony Edward Stark** , or **Tony** for short, was born in Long Island, New York, to Howard Anthony Stark and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark. In his youth, Tony Stark was a precociously intelligent young boy. When Tony was 7 he was sent to a boarding school, and during this experience he found people difficult to relate to. This was when he became fascinated by machines. By the age of 15 Tony had enrolled in MIT in Boston, Massachusetts. He graduated at the top of his class at age 19 with double masters in physics and engineering.

At the age of 21, his parents were tragically killed in a car accident. Afterwards, Tony inherited Stark Industries, an unparalleled mega-conglomerate that mostly manufactured weapons for the United States military. One of his first projects as the new CEO was to purchase the manufacturer who designed his parents' car and have the faulty brake system, which was seemingly the cause of their deaths, redesigned in order to prevent any further incidents, thus saving lives. Unknown to Stark, the true architect of his parents' deaths was a business move by Republic Oil. Lacking in business skills, Tony promoted secretary Pepper Potts to be his executive assistant and left the majority of his workload on her so that he could avoid what he saw as a burden.

During the war in Afghanistan, Stark was at one of his munitions plants testing new technology for the military when he was injured by his own land mine that lodged shrapnel near his heart. Tony was then captured by a local warlord named Wong-Chu and forced under threat of death to create a doomsday weapon for him with another captive, the famed Nobel award-winning physicist, Yin Sen. The shrapnel was going to enter his heart and kill him, but he and the physicist created an arc reactor which kept the shrapnel away from his heart. In response, Tony built a suit of armor to help himself escape captivity. In the suit, Stark took on the warlord and his men and avenged Yin Sen's death, thus Iron Man was born.

Tony would go on to use his brain and tech to make the world a better place and become a founding member of the avengers.

Right now Tony was enjoying a nice drink. Not alcohol of course, he swore of that poison a long time ago. But as he was enjoying his quiet time, his trusty butler Jarvis spoke through a come-link "Sir, it has been a break in at one of your vaults".

"Which one?" Tony asked.

"Vault 1671" Jarvis answered.

"That's impossible. That is one of my most secured vaults" Tony said as he stood up "Jarvis, prep the suit".

"At once sir" Jarvis said.

Tony stepped on to a platform and allowed his machines to put on his famous golden red armor. When his helmet was on, the roof opened up and he used his jets to fly out and headed towards the vault.

"What are we dealing with here Jarvis? Hydra? A.I.M.?" Tony asked.

"The security feed was shut down during the break in. I can not identify the intruders" Jarvis answered.

"Well always loved a good surprise" Tony said as he arrived at he vault and began scanning "Hmm... I am not detecting any life signs inside".

"Scanners picking up highly advanced drones" Jarvis spoke.

"Could it be Ultron?" Tony wondered as he flew inside and was met by robots "You guys are definitely not Ultron".

The robots shot at him. Tony avoided the shots and fired his ls repulsors, destroying several in a few blasts. One jumped from the roof with buss-blades for hands, but Tony shot it before it could touch him.

"Sir, I am detecting a powerful energy source inside the main vault. It is far stronger than the others" Jarvis said.

"Must be the ring leader of this little circus. Time to give him a warm welcome" Tony said as he headed to the main vault. When he got there he did not see anyone "Hello? Anyone here?".

"Tony Stark, The Iron Man. Finally we meet in person" Tony looked in the direction of the voice and saw a humanoid machine "Allow me to introduce myself. I am **Sigma** ".

 **Sigma is the supreme commander of the Mavericks:** Created by Dr. Cain, Sigma was considered the finest of the Reploids and was the first leader of the Maverick Hunters - peace-keeping Reploids who defend humans against their renegade robot counterparts. Although he was once honorable, Sigma unexpectedly goes Maverick in the beginning of Mega Man X and rebelled against humankind. He defects to the Mavericks and assumes the role of their leader. Under Sigma's command, the Mavericks grow into a legion dedicated to the extermination of the human race. Sigma instigates many of the destructive Maverick Wars, with the Maverick Hunters existing to crush Sigma and his minions.

Sigma appears as a bulky, bald humanoid in most of his forms; his most pronounced feature is a crystal on his forehead, and two parallel scars running through his eyes. He often produces a second form after his initial defeat in a game, which frequently has the head as a weak point. Although he has been destroyed countless times, Sigma's programming always survives and builds himself a new form, ready to menace the world once again. It is implied that he grows more insidious and vengeful with each transformation, with each successive plan becoming more and more desperate and aggressive.

"You know it's rude to enter someone's weapon vault without an invitation" Tony said, eyeing the machine while scanning him.

"My apologies. I was so eager to see your weapons that I didn't have time to request a more formal meeting" Sigma said with a smirk.

"Whatever man. Since you came all this way, I might as well treat you to some formal beat down" Tony said as he aimed at Sigma.

Sigma's grew as he got ready "By all means, try".

Tony made the first move by pointing his hand and shooting a blast of energy from his plam, aiming to send Sigma flying back. But thanks to his durable body of armor, he manged to stand his ground. Tony was far from over with his assault. His arms and legs began to thrust him towards Sigma while grabbing a hold of him.

But before he could lift him up into the air, he was clutched by Sigma's hand and thrown onto the ground. Right when Tony crashed onto the ground, he thrusted him self below Sigma's belt area. The force alone made his enemy trip forward. After all, he didn't want to leave an opening for another attack. Sigma stood up before boosting off to chase Tony.

Tony manged to see his foe behind, ready to demolish him. Sigma then fired out his missiles, erupting from his shoulders and was sent flying at his enemy. Seeing as this attack was reaching closer to him, he barely managed to avoid this incoming attack.

Seeing his attack failed, Sigma swiftly began to think of a plan. Tony continued flying until he was pulled back by a mysterious force. Looking back, his question was answered when he saw the evil Maverick changing gravity before his eyes.

"Jarvis! What are we dealing with here?" Tony demanded as he struggled to keep himself away from the powerful robot.

"His body is not made by any technology in our data base" Jarvis said.

"Not helping Jarvis!" Tony said as he fired at Sigma.

Tony then quickly lashed out a few bombs, but because of the gravitational pull, it switched to Sigmas general direction. The bomb's explosion only managed to knock Sigma back a little. But as a result of the distraction, it managed to give Tony enough time to stop the gravitational pull for a number of minutes.

But in a moment's flash, Tony was punched across his face. Sigma then jumped up while trying to step on the Avenger's chest plate.

But Tony wasn't going to have any of this. He narrowly managed to dodge the assault by boosting left a few inches. Once that was out of the way, Tony chest began to brighten up. The evil machine knew something was up. To his expectation, a giant light-blue beam was fired directly at him.

Wasting no time, Sigma activated his shield. Right at that time, he was engulfed in the beam. A few seconds later, Tony's unibeam began to shrink until it was no longer visible. Once the smoke cleared, he saw his target was still standing and undamaged. Before he could think of another strategy, he was shot by missiles that striked his most weak areas.

As soon as Sigma was done shooting missiles, he was punched across the face. If it weren't for the fact her was made out of metal, his face would have been crushed from the blow. Tony was about to fly back to avoid any more possible attacks, but he was seized by the leg and thrown into a wall.

The sheer impact of the throw was enough to shatter the wall. Once Tony got up, he didn't have enough time to think of a strategy as Sigma was flying towards him. Thinking fast, Tony jumped back while repeatedly shooting missiles at his opponent.

But thanks to Sigma's durable body, he was minorly damaged. Feeling as if he had to get up close, Tony boosted up towards Sigma. Once next to him, he delivered a uppercut. When he was done, he began to shoot numerous repulsor blasts at Sigma. The repulsor blasts began to juggle him up in the air for what seemed like hours. When Sigma dropped down with a resounding 'THUD', he was met with multiple bombs scattered across the floor.

Once again thrown into the air, Sigma had a difficult time moving. Tony, seeing a opening, propelled himself upward with his jet's stored beneath his feet. When he was at a right height for an attack, he began to grab onto his opponent's armor and while he struggled a bit at first, he managed to twirl him around before tossing him to the floor.

Sigma got back up, looking annoyed "Organic pest".

"Are you Ultron's brother or something?" Tony asked before avoiding an energy blast "I take that as a maybe"

Tony and Sigma charge towards each other and shoot their repulsors, clashing with each other as Sigma pushes Tony back, he tries shooting his repulsor blasts at Sigma but they do not penetrate his force field. He launches his missiles but Sigma uses his shield as the missiles. Tony tries punching Sigma multiple times, but nothing seems to be working.

"I am finished holding back" Sigma said in a deadly tone as he went to grab Tony by the head. Tony flies up and charges up his repulsor blasts and aims for Sigma's head.

"Gotcha!" Tony said as he fires the blast, resulting in an explosion, but it still doesn't phase Sigma as he grabs Tony by the leg and slams him around.

Sigma crushes Iron Man's leg while holding him upside down "Die!" He slams him again and tosses him into a wall.

Tony got back up but Sigma attacked him with an energy blade. Each hit damaged Tony's armor and he was soon met by a point blank energy blast to his chest, sending him flying through a metal wall.

Walking towards the downed Iron Man, Sigma picked him up and began to unleash his energy sword again, aiming to stab his chest and kill him. Stretching his arm back, he began to gain strength. Once his arm was fully stretched, he watched Tony's chest began to glow. Once he knew what was going on, he was shot in the face, completely deactivating his shield.

"Jarvis. How does it look?" Tony asked.

"Power level at at 54% and dropping" Jarvis said.

"Shit. We need to wrap this up quickly" Tony said as he got ready to continue.

Sigma laughs "For a weak organic, you are indeed impressive, Tony Stark. But you already lost".

"Really? And why is that?" Tony asked.

"Why tell you when you are about to die!" Sigma said as he charged back in.

Tony used some of his power to take to the skies again. But this time, he wasn't giving Sigma any more chances. Tony flew, at max speed, downwards, heading towards Sigma, who kept firing his energy beams, hoping to land a finishing blow. But it was all in vain, as Tony slammed a powerful uppercut into Sigma's chest, creating a massive dent in metal. Tony looked up, watching the helpless robot soar into the air. Tony flew up, pointed a hand, and started firing multiple Repulsor Shots at Sigma, each shot slamming into him, one cracking his face. Tony soared through the air, and punched Sigma once he got on-level with Sigma. Said evil machine was punched across the room, as Tony followed suit.

Tony activated the Laser Outlet, which pierced through Sigma's body. Sigma gritted his teeth as the laser outlets made quick work of his armor. Tony started to concentrate all of his Repulsor energy into the Uni-Beam, which started to charge.

Sigma started falling, as the Uni-Beam started to charge up more, until the suit had the Uni-Beam all set. The Uni-Beam fired. And it hit Sigma, dead-on. Sigma immediately blew up in a series of metal bits and wires.

Tony landed and let out a breath "That was tougher than I expected. But at least he is finally down".

Sigma laughed "Fool. You think you've won? Your efforts are futile... I will never be defeated! As long as Mavericks exist... As long as evil exists in the minds of humans... I'll come back again and again! Bwah ha ha ha! This body is expendable and while you were busy fighting me, I got what I came for!".

Tony got wide eyes "Jarvis!".

"Sir, your new arc reactor is missing. Along with most of the weapons inside" Jarvis said.

Sigma laughed louder "I should thank you Stark! You just helped me achieve my goal! **BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** ".

In a short moment of rage, Tony destroyed what remained of Sigma's body "Damn it! Jarvis, use any satellite you can access, we need to find the stolen weapons. Now!".

"Already on it sir. I recommend you return to the tower for recovery" Jarvis said.

"Fine, but let me know the moment you find anything" Tony said as he headed back to the tower.

This was not his night.

 **.**

 **I have been planing this one for a long time. Sigma would be a perfect Iron Man villain is he was a Marvel character.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Demigod of Wrath and The Avatar of Death.**

 **Asura, the demigod of wrath** , a title he earned through countless bloody battles and his rage towards those who claim to be gods and abuse their power. But where did all his rage come from? To understand that, we need to go back many, many years.

12,000 years prior to the beginning of the game, Asura had a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his child, Mithra. He and Yasha were students of Augus and they participated in numerous battles against the impure Gohma. At some point in the Emperor's castle, Sergei, Wyzen and Kalrow confronted Asura and Wyzen tried to persuade him to join Deus's cause, The Great Rebirth, but he declined. Later when his daughter was appointed new priestess, he was outraged and didn't want his daughter to be involved in war. After the battle against the Gohma and Vlitra he was framed for killing Emperor Strada by the Seven Deities and stripped of his godly powers and plunged into Naraka. His daughter kidnapped, his wife killed, Asura is now on a quest of vengeance fueled by pure rage.

12,000 Years later, Asura would return to unleash his wrath on all who had wronged him and all who dared make his child cry. And he was successful, killing the 7 deities along with some help from his friend Yasha. Though Yasha died when he and Asura had one last battle to see who was the stronger of the two.

But Asura's quest was not done yet. Preparing for his final confrontation, Asura meditated underneath a waterfall, seeing visions of the other Deities and reminiscing about Durga, strengthening his resolve and purpose. Riding atop what is presumed to be his own flagship, he heads into space to confront Chakravartin. Chakravartin attempts to destroy Gaea in a single blast, but Asura, with the power of the Mantra Reactor, transforms into a god-like form called Asura the Destructor and deflects it. Asura engages Chakravartin, who again requests that Asura become the new god of the planet only to be rejected once again. The very fabric of time and space begins to come apart as they duel at the edge of Creation for the fate of Gaea. Chakravartin is eventually pressed into his final form, but is brought to his knees by Asura's sheer force of will. As Asura prepares to kill Chakravartin, Mithra breaks free and urges him to stop. Mithra states that if Chakravartin is killed, all the mantra in the world will be forever lost. This will render all of Shinkoku's technology and the power of the demigods useless, including the Mantra Reactor keeping Asura alive. Asura chooses to destroy Chakravartin nonetheless, resigned to his fate and happy to die so long as Mithra can live free from danger. As the landscape around him collapses, Asura shares his final words with Mithra and vanishes, finally free of his wrath...

Or so he thought... Thanks to an unknown force, Asura would be reborn once again, and was forced to travel an unknown universe in search for answers. This would lead him to a planet that had been ravaged by something, dead bodies as far as the eye could see.

Understandably angry about this, Asura swore to kill whoever did this. He heard screaming and rushed towards the sound. He saw a black clad monster killing people left and right "Die in the name of our great master!".

A small girl could not get away in time and the monster was about to kill her... until he got a fist in the face that sent him flying beyond eye sight. The girl blinked before looking at the one who saved her. Asura made sure the monster would not come back and looked at the girl.

"You alright?" He asked the shaking girl.

"I-I think so... who are you?" The girl asked.

"Who I am does not matter at the moment. Was that monster the one who did all this?" Asura asked.

The girl shakes her head "Not just him, he was ordered to do it".

"By who?" Asura asked.

"By me" Came a dark voice behind them. Asura turned to face whoever was talking and saw a purple being in golden black armor "My name, is **Thanos** ".

Thanos, An Eternal with the Deviant gene, making him unique and extremely powerful, even amongst his own kind. Above all else, Thanos loves and worships Mistress Death. Few can equal his intelligence, strength, and ambition for power. Thanos has wielded the Cosmic Cube, the Infinity Gauntlet, and even the Heart of the Universe.

Born to the Eternals Mentor and Sui-San, Thanos was subject to the Deviant gene at birth. As a result, Thanos became like that of a 'mutant' of Titan where he developed a purple, hide-like skin along with strength and other physical abilities far surpassing that of other Titans.

This mutation also augmented the powers he inherently possessed as a descendant of the Eternals. Growing to become the most powerful Titan, his skin developed in such a fashion so as to allow the Titan to not only absorb cosmic energy on a atomic level, but also then manipulate it as kinetic force via conscious choice.

With the revelations of Thanos' rebellious activities, his maturation, and rebellion against his father: The Mentor, Thanos' ensuing exile was not far from fruition. When his father discovered Thanos conducting forbidden dark art experiments, he expelled Thanos from Titan - though not without a heavy heart. Fueled by his hatred for this slight, Thanos would begin to amass even more knowledge, skill and power via mysticism, meditation, and bionics during his century long isolation.

Eventually, having surpassed all other Eternals in power and strength, Thanos decided to return to Titan to display his new found might. Thanos would not come home with the intentions his Father had hoped for after his punishment. Instead of atonement, Thanos attacked the planet with nuclear weaponry while orbiting Titan. Thanos had miscalculated Titan's defenses in his haste to sate his anger, which allowed some to escape the onslaught. However, only a handful of what was once thousands, survived the invasion. As chance would have it, neither Thanos' brother nor father were on Titan during the assault. To Thanos' regret though, his mother was not so fortunate - having stayed on Titan, as she was the one member of his family he might have spared. In the aftermath, Thanos left the remains of Titan and returned to space. Proving his devotion and worth to Death was all that mattered to the Titan. with his home now crushed in his wake. During this time in the cosmos Thanos conquered and pillaged many worlds acquiring vast resources such as an assortment of followers, technology, weapons and space craft.

True to his beginnings,Thanos ever seeks out the mysteries to power for personal use or as a ward from enemies seeking retribution. Yet even the quest for power is dwarfed by endeavors or errant missions for Mistress Death in an attempt to curry her favor. Always Thanos seeks power - but is forever wed to his quest to be found worthy as Death's cohort. He has succeeded on multiple occasions, but has been consistently defeated. Most often though, as in the case of the Cosmic Cube, The Infinity Gauntlet and lastly in the story told in Marvel: The End, it is a result of a deep psychological construct. In critical moments during these events, Thanos provides a window to his enemies into his subconscious which belies the belief that he does not deserve or even want the power he seeks. This has been most often presented by the personification of his foil - Adam Warlock, whom maintains a prescient link to Thanos through their extended contact within the Soul Gem.

"You did all this? For what end!? What could you possible hope to gain from this slaughter!? Are you another god who thinks he can do whatever he wants!?" Asura demanded in rage.

Thanos chuckled darkly "No, I am no god. Not yet. And what I hope to achieve? It's not much as to what **I** want, it's what my Mistress wants".

"Mistress?" Asura asked, still glaring "Who is this Mistress?".

"Death herself. She demands the souls and death of the universe. I am exist to carry out her will" Thanos answered.

That did nothing but to make Asura angrier "Then after I am done with you. I will find and kill your Mistress".

Thanos laughs "Fool, you can't kill death. And I shall enjoy killing you".

"I've been dead, it's overrated" Asura said as he got ready to fight.

Thanos smirked and did the same.

The battle was on!

The two charged each-other, and collided by locking arms. There they held firm until Thanos let loose with a kick to Asura's gut, lifting the Demi-God off of his feet for a brief moment which seemed almost like an eternity to Asura, his face in an expression of shock and pain as the air forcefully left his lungs. A massive smile crossed Thanos's lips as he spun around and back-kicked Asura back through a wall.

Asura managed to catch himself and stand back up as Thanos made a b-line for him. The Demi-God reared back his fist as if to punch the Titan. He thrust his fist forward and a ball of energy shot forth straight at Thanos. The Mad Titan was caught off-guard and could only block it, but it didn't do a thing to Thanos regardless.

Asura began rapidly punching the air, sending out more projectiles. Thanos easily dodged or deflected them, using his Energy Shield to block any that might have made it through otherwise, all the while constantly closing the gap on the Destructor. Asura caught the Titan unawares with a swift hook to the face with the non-projectile-shooting fist, causing Thanos's face to contort as he was forced back through the hole in the wall. Asura charged forth before Thanos could rise, uppercutting him off of the ground and flash kicking him further in to the air. With an unceremonious thud Thanos landed on the hard ground.

But Asura wasn't done: The Demi-God immediately grabbed Thanos by the face as he tried to sit back up, dragging the Mad Titan across the rocky ground. After several moments of grinding Thanos in to the dirt, Asura tossed the Titan to the ground before unloading with another flurry of punches. Asura grabbed Thanos by the face again and threw him in to the air right in front of him. Thanos spun there in midair for a moment before Asura cocked back his fist.

With a single haymaker courtesy of Asura, Thanos flew away and began to tumble before crashing against a cliff face. The Mad Titan's body began to peel off of the cliff side before he landed face-first on the ground.

But it was not over yet.

Asura cocked back both of his fists. Forcing them forward, two more sets of arms appeared. He planted his left foot to the ground. Then he planted his right foot.

Asura spread his arms out as if daring Thanos to attack him, accompanied by a shout of "COME ON!"

Thanos silently responded, charging Asura, his fist cocked back to deliver a haymaker. The Six-Armed Demi-God caught Thanos unawares, delivering a three-fisted uppercut to the Titan's jaw. Thanos was sent on to the sky at. With a grunt, Asura leapt straight in to the sky, right below Thanos.

Asura punched him in the face, sending him in to a moutain wall. Asura moved in for another blow. It stopped abruptly. Asura thought he had made contact with Thanos, but… As the dust settled, Asura noticed his fist was caught in Thanos' hand. He struck out with another punch, but this fist was caught as well. He sent out one more punch that made contact with Thanos' cheek. The Mad Titan only smiled.

 **"My turn"** Thanos quickly cocked back his head and nailed Asura in the forehead with a headbutt from hell.

He swung Asura upward by his caught arms, flying in to the air as he did so, and chucked the Demi-God to the ground, where another dust cloud was kicked up in the wake of Asura's unceremonious landing.

Thanos unleashed a flurry of energy blasts from his hands and in to the Demi-God below. After several moments, the dust cleared away to reveal Asura, barely moving. Thanos quickly descended, landing right in front of Asura and picking him up by one of the top set of arms. He grabbed the other one and began to pull.

The two arms slowly separated from Asura with grotesque creaking and tearing sounds, electricity sparking out of the new stumps. Thanos did the same with the lower set, ripping them out even more slowly.

He grabbed Asura by one of the remaining arms. And proceeded to ragdoll the Demi-God. He slammed Asura against the ground over and over, hard enough as to rip the arm off. Thanos took one look at the arm and cast it aside before stomping on the face-down Asura's temple.

"Fool, in the end you are nothing but an ant, believing he can stop what can not be stooped. I have slaughtered countless beings believing themselves above it all. In the end, the only truth in life: Is Death!" Thanos said as he kicked Asura away "You were a fool to stand in my way. Now you will die just like all the billions of lives I have taken".

Those words made Asura angrier. How could anyone treat life like it's so meaningless? Thanos did not kill because he enjoyed it, or because her wanted to rule. He did it all to please Death. Billions dead for his selfish goal... that was not something Asura could allow to go unpunished.

Asura roars in pure rage as two new arms came out. But these were a lot bigger and much more power full "You bastard... YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!".

"Then Kill me if you can!" Thanos shouts.

Thanos suddenly kicked forward, slamming his foot into Asura's chest. The force rippled through Asura's body before he was sent flying backwards into the air, above any of the damaged skyscrapers within seconds. Thanos let out a scoff as flew after his opponent, his fist at the ready.

Asura continued to soar backwards as Thanos drew closer for another hit. However, Asura stopped in the air suddenly, undamaged from the previous strike and reared his fist back. Thanos blanched and tried to stop, but could not react in time. Asura swung his fist downwards when Thanos drew close enough and slammed it into Thanos' face, sending him shooting down towards the ground.

Thanos soared down through the air and collided with a large skyscraper, slamming through every single floor and slamming into the bottom. The building simply imploded around him and came crumbling down, each and every broken floor coming down on the titan's head.

Asura descended, giving the destroyed building a single glance before turning away. However, a sound caught his attention and drew it back to the former bulding. Thanos rose from the debris, completely unscratched from the destruction and dusting himself off casually. Thanos couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he stepped away from the debris.

"It seems you may be worth my time after all." Thanos taunted, his fists clenched.

Asura growls as his fists grew tighter. Thanos suddenly charged at his opponent and began to swing his fist at speeds that no normal human could ever track. Asura reached out his hand and caught the fist just as fast. The collision of the two caused a large ripple of force to blast out from them as a shockwave.

Asura suddenly slammed his forehead into Thanos' face, causing him to stumble back, only for him to retaliate with a kick straight into Asura's mouth, sending him stumbling back also. Asura roared as suddenly lunged at Thanos, faster than ever before. Before Thanos could react, Asura performed a clothesline, slamming Thanos into the ground. Not giving his foe any room to recover, Asura grabbed Thanos by the ankle and began to spin. After three complete spins, Asura released Thanos, sending him flying along the horizon, becoming a speck in the distance within a second.

Soaring at speeds that would outpace lightning, Thanos slowly began to re-orientate himself. Only to be punched in the back of the head and sent flying back down to Earth. Thanos slammed back to the ground, leaving an almighty crater. Asura cought up and stood on the edge of the crater where Thanos landed. Thanos rose to his feet in the crater, gave his neck a crack and exhaled.

"Not bad... not bad at all. Perhaps you could be a worthy opponent after all. But I am afraid our time has come to an end for now" Thanos said as her began to disappear.

"Don't you dare run away from me you coward!" Asura screamed.

Thanos smirked "Do not worry. We shall continue this some day. And next time you will face my true power. When the six stones are mine!".

With that, Thanos was gone. Asura let out a frustrated roar that his enemy got away. He took several deep breaths to control himself.

"Six stones? What was he talking about?" Asura wondered before going back to the girl.

When the girl saw him she asked "Did you win?".

Asura sighed "No... I did not... as long as Thanos lives this could never be a victory. But I swear. Next time he won't get away".

With that, Asura carried the girl on his back and began looking for a place she could stay.

When she's safe. Asura's hunt for Thanos would continue.

 **.**

 **This was inspired by infinity war. When I walked out of the theater after watching that movie... all I can say is this: Believe the hype my friends. That movie will leave you with many emotions.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Widow vs Death.**

 **Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova** born circa 1928 and was raised from her youth by a Russian soldier Ivan Petrovich Bezukhov after she was orphaned when enemy soldiers attacked Stalingrad. To save Ivan's life, she accepted a place in the Soviet government's covert "Red Room" facility. While there, she was bio- and psycho-technologically enhanced - granting her an unusually long lifespan and prolonged youthful appearance. She became one of the special agents known as the Black Widow. While in the program she was trained by the Winter Soldier, and the two became lovers. Each Black Widow was deployed with false memories to help ensure their loyalty. Natasha was given memories of becoming a ballerina but eventually discovered this fact, along with the knowledge that the Red Room is still active as "2R".

It is rumoured that Black Widow is somehow related to the last ruling czars of Russia, but this has yet to be proven. Not much is known about Black Widow's history prior to World War II other than she was born as Natalia Romanova in Stalingrad, Russia to unknown parents. Nazis set fire to the building that Natasha and her parents were living in and her mother threw Natasha out of the window into the arms of a Russian soldier named Ivan Petrovitch, who was serving in the army at the time. Ivan took care of Natasha while she was growing up and later became her chauffeur. After a youth spent traveling through war-torn Europe with Ivan and his company of troops, Natasha was recruited by the Red Room. Her masters there arranged a marriage with the hero pilot Alexei Shostakov, and soon with the help of Red Room brainwashing, Natasha became convinced she was an ordinary Russian housewife. When Alexei was killed, Natasha found she had a deep-rooted desire to serve her country and demanded the government let her serve in his place. She became the KGB's top agent.

Natasha had been on many avetures since then, but now she remains a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, working from both the shadows and alongside heroes to keep the world safe.

Right now she had been sent to a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. base were some real dangerous stuff was being kept. But when no one answered her calls, Natasha knew something was not right. When she got there her fears were confirmed when she saw that all the guards had been killed.

Inspecting both the bodies and the area around, she could tell this was a very well planed attack, and whoever was behind this must be a good strategist. She snuck inside the base were more dead bodies were waiting for her. Natasha had to be careful just in case whoever did this was still in the base.

She heard a sound and peeked around a corner to see a well built man putting something inside her military outfit. Judging by the symbol he was an Umbrella operative. And her was... but not just anyone.

This man was **HUNK.**

"HUNK" is the code-name of a Special Agent of the Umbrella Security Service, who was the leader of the ill-fated Alpha Team in the employment of Umbrella. Cold, silent, and devoid of emotion, he is a ruthless operative.

Almost nothing is known about HUNK's history; even his real name. The earliest piece of information relating to him was that he received training at the Military Training Center on Rockfort Island in 1996. In only two years, HUNK proceeded to carry out a large number of successful operations, many of which he was the only survivor. This earned him the nickname "Grim Reaper"

In mid-September 1998, HUNK operated as commander of Alpha Team with the mission to break into the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory and steal the G-virus from Dr. William Birkin.

Cornering Birkin in his laboratory, HUNK initially tried to reason with the scientist, but Birkin was adamant in not surrendering his life's work. As William attempted to back away from the agents, he accidentally knocked over a metal container. The sudden noise caused the second U.S.S. member to shoot William with a burst from his Submachine Gun.

HUNK berated his subordinate for the action, which could have damaged the sample case, leaving the virus potentially damaged and irretrievable. He collected the entire case and left the lab with samples of the G-virus, as well as the t-Virus, which were also present in Birkin's case. With their main objective complete, the team headed through the tram into the sewer to reach their extraction point.

While en route, they were confronted by Birkin, who had injected himself with a sample of the G-virus shortly after being shot. Birkin, now a horrifically mutated monstrosity named "G", pursued Alpha Team and exacted revenge. During the fight, the case was spilled. After killing HUNK's team, G consumed the G-virus samples and crushed the t-Virus samples under his foot. Sewer rats became infected by the t-Virus spill and spread the virus throughout the city via the sewer network, which spread into the water supply.

After making his way through the precinct, HUNK reached the roof, set off a flare, and was extracted by helicopter and successfully escaped Raccoon City.

HUNK's mission takes priority over everything else, showing no remorse for human loss of life during any incident he has been called in. This, he claims, is how he has never failed a mission: **"Death cannot die"**.

"Objective acquired. Heading for the evac point now" HUNK said through his ear piece, after being silent for a moment he spoke again "Copy that. HUNK out".

He began moving through the halls towards the exit. But as he walked he felt like someone was watching him. His well tone senses combined with his experience allowed him to feel that someone was sneaking up on him. He quickly aimed his weapon, only to have it kicked out of his hands. Natasha may have lost the element of surprise, but she was still close enough to get a hit on him.

She hit him with a couple of punches and a kick that made him back in to a table. Natasha went for another kick, but this time HUNK grabbed it, punched her knee before lifting her by the throat and slammed her on to the table before giving her a arm smash that broke the table itself. Natasha coughed, whoever this guy was, he knew how to fight.

She gasped when she realized that HUNK had retrieved his weapon. She quickly got up as he began firing at her and shot some needles from her writs. She took cover before demanding "Who are you!? And what are you trying to steal!?".

"Who I am and what my mission is will be of no concern to you. Since you saw me, you will not leave here alive" HUNK answered.

"Then I will have to put you down" Natasha declared.

"You can try, but you will fail. Just like all the rest" HUNK said coldly.

The fight was on.

Natasha moves to the side and fires her weapons as HUNK moves to the side to avoid her shots. He then fires his machine gun as the two continue running sideways to avoid each other's fire. HUNK spins and gets behind a pillar for cover as Natasha does the same on the other side. HUNK steps out of cover aiming his rifle as Natasha does the same with her pistols and fires first, forcing him back behind cover.

Natasha ceases fire and runs towards HUNK, who then emerges and fires his machine gun. She runs toward a pillar and runs up it for a moment before jumping off of it, avoiding HUNK's fire and landing near his pillar. She then rolls out of the way of fire before charging towards him. Natasha attacks with a low sweeping kick, which HUNK avoids by raising one of his legs, followed by a jumping kick that HUNK avoids by stepping backward, concluding with an upward kicks that HUNK swerves downward to avoid.

HUNK prepares to fire his Machine gun when Natasha's next kick strikes it, causing his single shot to miss. Before Natasha can follow up with dual fire, HUNK swings his rifle at the handguns, whose shots also miss. HUNK then goes for a downward punch with his left hand as Natasha swerves to the side, then prepares her handguns once more. As she fires a shot from each, she is suddenly struck by an upward swing of HUNK's machine gun. After this, HUNK charges forward and headbutts her, knocking her onto her back as she rolls backward back onto her feet, crouched and firing her pistols rapidly. HUNK rolls forward, then kicks her in the chest, making her flip away.

She closed the gap again, not wanting to give HUNK enough distance to shoot her. She swings at him with her right, as HUNK ducks, then rises with a right punch, hitting her in the jaw. HUNK then grabs onto her shoulders before headbutting her, then goes for a left-handed swing as Natasha ducks it, then she counters with a knee to his stomach. HUNK grunts before punshing Natasha away.

Natasha touched her bleeding mouth, this guy could dish out just as much as he can take. She was considering to fall back and try to use stealth. But he had already proven he can deal with that, she had little choice but to try and beat him in a fight.

She charged back in and they began trading blows again. Even managing to disarm each other of their weapons. HUNK threw the first punch, which Natasha blocked, then kicking HUNK in the gut, sending him back a few feet. HUNK quickly recovered and hit Natasha's forearm, twisting it in an awkward position. Natasha broke out and punched HUNK square in the mask, leaving a crack in his visor. While mixed up, Natasha took the opportunity to throw punch after punch at HUNK, each impact making a loud sound.

HUNK grabbed Natasha's two fists and head-butted the spy. HUNK got in a stance, bending his knees down and kicking Natasha right in the jaw, flipping her around so that she landed on her chest. Natasha then flipped back up and was back on the offense, as she chopped at HUNK's neck and kicked his knees, a crunch coming from them.

HUNK grunted and got Natasha in a choke-hold, then threw her at the wall. Natasha fell back, but HUNK caught her before she hit the ground, as he proceeded to bash her head into said wall. Natasha slammed her elbow against HUNK's ribs. Natasha had no choice but to fight dirty and grabbed HUNK's... junk.

HUNK let out a strained sound as Natasha broke free from his grip and kicked him back. She took out her wire and jumped over HUNK, wrapping it around his neck, hoping to strangle him. But luck was not on her side as HUNK got out his combat knife and cut the wire. Natasha spun around to face him again... only for his knife to go in to her mid section.

Natasha gasped before spitting out blood. HUNK lifted her up, with the knife still in her and carried her to an edge "You were a tough woman Widow. But the death do not die".

With that he threw Natasha of the edge, and she hit a table which broke from the impact. HUNK left the base, but as soon as he got outside, he fell to a knee, lifted his mask and coughed up a lot of blood on to the ground.

"She really was tough" HUNK mumbled to himself, before standing up and clutched his ribbs as he made his way towards the evac point.

He won, but it was to close for his liking. And Natasha was picked up by medics shortly after, she was alive, but the battle left her in a coma.

The war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Umbrella was getting close.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The dino Agent and The Red Rex vs A Monster World.**

Regina is the codename of a member of the Secret Operation Raid Team, a government espionage and intelligence group. Regina operated as a weapons specialist, but often undertook other tasks as assigned, such gathering intelligence. Capable of working independently when required, Regina would also assist her fellow team members to ensure that their mission was completed successfully.

In 2009, S.O.R.T. was assigned a mission to infiltrate a Borginian-funded research facility on Ibis Island. Their primary objective was to repatriate Edward Kirk, an energy researcher working on a project of interest to their nation's government: Third Energy. Upon arriving at the facility, S.O.R.T. discovered it infested with dinosaurs. Despite difficulties with the new inhabitants and the considerable security systems of the facility, Regina and the surviving members of the team located Kirk and escaped the island.

One year later, however, Regina was called back into service for much the same reasons: a government sponsored Third Energy program had caused an entire region to be transported to a different time, leaving a prehistoric jungle in its place. Regina and a large contingent of T.R.A.T. soldiers were sent to rescue any survivors and recover any useful data on Third Energy. The mission went wrong from the start; the majority of the T.R.A.T. forces, unprepared for the brutality and cunning of their enemy, were butchered in their base camp. Regina and the surviving soldiers attempted to complete the mission, but arrived too late to save the surviving civilians. Succeeding in recovering the Third Energy data, Regina used a Timegate to escape, leaving the last surviving T.R.A.T. member, Dylan, behind with a promise that she would return and rescue him as soon as she could.

But thanks to some stupid reality power, she ended up stuck in a world and time line she did not know. She looked around to see all kinds of creatures. Both dinosaurs and some kind of monsters that she had never seen or even heard of since they were not in any historical books.

"Great... just my rotten luck" Regina said in annoyance "I was trying to go home, but ended up going from one hell hole to another".

She kicked a rock in frustration before letting out a deep sigh. No use complaining. All she could do was to look around and hope there was some kind of settlement or something that could help her get out of here. Her chances were slim, but what other choice did she have?

She could just allow herself to get eaten and be done with it, but that would not be a good solution. With no other choice she began to explore. She stopped by a river to take a drink. After making sure there was no surprises around. But as she took a sip, she would soon realize she should have checked the water itself a little closer.

She was being watched by an Jyuratodus. Jyuratodus is related to Lavasioth, and as such resembles a bipedal coelacanth fish. It has two dorsal fins, two pectoral fins, two pelvic fins, and a long, thick tail. Instead of lava, Jyuratodus covers itself in mud and sludge.

When left undisturbed, Jyuratodus won't bother anything within their territory. Once disturbed, however, Jyuratodus will turn aggressive and try to injure threats... and Regina just so happens to be trespassing.

Regina heard movements and had just enough time to throw herself to the side to avoid being swallowed whole by the large monster.

"Shit! Of course there are water monsters!" She cursed as she took out her hand gun, ready to defend herself.

The Jyuratodus roars as it dives back in to the water to prepare for another attack. Regina looked around before jumping back to avoid an attack from behind. She was about to shoot it, but was knocked down, dropping her gun.

"No!" She said in panic as she backed away from the monster that was coming right at her.

But before the monster could eat her, another pair of powerful jaws clamped down on it's neck. Regina watched as a Red T-Rex held the thrashing Jyuratodus' neck in it's jaws while increasing it's bite force enough to snap it's neck. The T-Rex dropped the monster and let out a roar in to the sky.

But this was not a normal T-Rex. This was **Devil Dinosaur.**

Devil Dinosaur is a red dinosaur similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rex that was born on an alternate Earth. He has somewhat of a telepathic link to a Neanderthal named Moon-Boy, his closest friend. For a dinosaur, Devil Dinosaur is highly intelligent and seems to understand most situations.

As a young Devil-Beast, Devil Dinosaur's mother and his siblings were lured into a trap by the Killer-Folk who then proceeded to kill Devil's entire family. Only the lone young dinosaur remained, but before the Killer-Folk could finish him off, a nearby volcano exploded, raining fire down on the ground. The Killer-Folk fled, but Devil was still wounded from the earlier battle. Moon-Boy, a member of the Small-Folk found the injured Devil and brought him into the forest to tend to his wounds. But a Leaper tried to attack them, before the wounded Devil fought back and killed it. As Moon-Boy nursed Devil Dinosaur back to health, a bond formed between the boy and his dinosaur, and the two would become close companions. After Moon-Boy was outcast from his home village because the Small-Folk feared Devil, the two would claim the Valley of Fire as their new home.

There, the two friends would have many adventures, including defeating the Killer-Folk, encountering the giant prehistoric spider named Long-Legs, and fighting the Giant. They also survived an alien invasion by the robotic Invaders, giant ants known as Swarmers, and even a living computer. Other enemies include the Dino-Riders and the Hag of the Pits. Through all of these battles, Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur developed a close bond and could even understand one another.

But thanks to some stupid reality thing, he had be separated form his companion and had been alone ever since. But Regina did not know all this so all she had to say was "Great. Like I did not have enough problems with a T-Rex".

Devil heard her and looked at her. Without her gun, there was no way she could fight back, and she was backed in to a corner so she could not run either. Devil walked up to her before lowering his head. Regina closed her eyes, believing this was it, she was gonna get eaten by this red monster... but all she felt was... Devil smelling her?

Regina opened her eyes, and saw Devil looking at her, like he was studying her "Are you going to eat me or what?".

Devil blew air from his snout as she stood up, but made no moves to attack her. Safe to say Regina was confused. Any other dino would have killed her by now. But this beast did not seem hostile to her at all. Almost like it knew what she was.

"Can you understand me?" Regina asked. Devil just kept on looking at her, making her sigh "Ok, I hope you at least understand this. Need. A. Way. Out. Can. You. Help?".

Devil gave her a look as if she was stupid. But he laid down and slammed down his tail in front of the red head, making her jump. She looked at him for a moment before she climbed up his tail and on to his back. Devil stood up, making Regina yelp a little and began walking with the woman on his back. Safe to say she was not expecting this.

"Ok, never did I believe I would see the day were I would meet a dinosaur that would not try to kill me" Regina mused to herself, but she would be lying if she said that she did no enjoy the ride.

But as they were getting close to a place with a big blue crystal. They heard a growl coming from the trees. Devil stopped and glared at the direction of the sound, he roars, as if demanding what ever was in the trees to come out. And a large monster walked out of the trees.

It was an **Deviljho** : Deviljho is a very large, bipedal Brute Wyvern characterized by its uniform forest green colouration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Deviljho has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of teeth spreading outwards from the mouth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When provoked, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red colouration.

Devil growls before slowly moving closer to a tree, making sure not to get sucker punched by the Deviljho. He motioned for Regina to get of, and she did "Be careful big boy".

With Regina safe, Devil was ready to face the monster and the battle was on.

Letting out another roar, Deviljho charged forward, it rushed towards it's foe. Roaring out his defiance, Devil charged as well, his talons ripping up clumps of grass as he ran.

As the two preadators reached each other, Deviljho reached out with it's jaws, aiming to bite down on it's larger opponent's neck. Acting quickly, however, Devil pulled his head back, avoiding his foe's attack. Snarling, Devil lashed out with his own set of jaws, catching Deviljho by surprise as he instead bit down on it's left leg. Yanking hard, Devil succeeded in pulling Deviljho's leg out from underneath it, causing the monster to fall onto it's side. Releasing his grip, Devil reached down again, clamping his jaws upon the side of his foe's abdomen, his teeth tearing into the flesh.

Deviljho struggled wildly, forcing Devil to back off as Deviljho rose to it's feet. Snarling bitterly, Deviljho lashed out with a swing of it's jaws, Devil pulled his head back as Deviljho's tail struck his chest. To Deviljho surprise, however, the tail failed to actually harm Devilt, it merely scraped against his thick skin. Narrowing his eyes, Devil bit down on Deviljho's arm, making it roar out in pain as Devil's teeth sank into it's flesh and cut it open, blood flowing outwards.

Pulling it's arm away, Deviljho was enraged to see that a large strip of it's flesh had been torn off by it's taller opponent. Snarling hatefully, Deviljho lunged for it's foe, it's jaws and claws ready to tear into the Red T-Rex. Bellowing out his defiance to yield, Devil charged as well.

Slamming into Devil, Deviljho snapped and bit at it's foe, Deviljho's teeth and claws scraping ineffectually at the red T-Rex skin. Devil rewarded Deviljho's effort by biting into it's face, the chimera howling as Devil's teeth tore into the flesh before Deviljho's eyes, blood trickling out as Devil shook his head violently. Releasing his toothy grip, Devil let Deviljho back away, the monster's face turning red with the blood now flowing freely.

Enraged, Deviljho reached out with her jaws, biting onto Devil's right leg with all it's strength. Baring his teeth angrily, Devil clamped his own set of jaws around Deviljho's own thigh, his teeth digging into the hide of his foe.

For a moment, both theropods struggled against each other, trying to overpower one another. Muffled snarls of anger escaped their vocals cords, their veins popping out as they strained against each other's power.

Regina watched the brawl with a wide open jaw, she knew these things would be tough but this is insane. Both made the dinosaurs she faced look like nothing. Unable to take the pain any longer, one of them ended up yielding to the other.

Deviljho stumbled backwards in pain, it's right thigh bleeding heavily as a large chunk of flesh had been torn out, Devil dropping the bloody chunk to the grass at their taloned feet. The red T-Rex, meanwhile, bore no injury despite Deviljho's greatest efforts.

Deviljho bellowed angrily. No matter what Deviljho tried, it just couldn't put a scratch on it's larger opponent. Time to rectify that issue.

Letting out another loud roar, Deviljho charged again, Devil was standing his ground as he let out a snarl. Lashing out with it's spiked tail, Deviljho slashed Devil's face, Deviljho claws coming close to striking his eyes. Flinching, the red T-Rex closed his eyes and pulled his head away. Opening it's jaws, Deviljho bit down upon Devil's meaty neck, applying as much pressure as it could. Glaring venom and daggers at his foe, Devil struggled wildly, swinging his head around as Deviljho struggled to keep a firm grip on it's foe's neck.

Regina grew worried about her new companion, as Devil's shaking was not enough to shake the monster of. She had to help him. She looked around for something that could help her get a clear shot. She saw a wine and smirked, time to play Tarzan.

She grabbed on to the wine and swung around. She aimed her gun carefully, not wanting to hit Devil. She fired and the bullet hit the Deviljho right in the eye, making it roar in pain and back away.

Free from the grip, Devil was pissed. Narrowing his eyes, Devil swiftly bit down on Deviljho's leg. With Deviljho still moving, Devil instead tore a large strip of flesh from the upper part of Deviljho's left, making the monster roar with pain as it collapsed to the ground, it's right arm hitting the ground at an odd angle and promptly snapping from the impact.

Devil watched on as Deviljho struggled to get back up and face him, Deviljho's right arm hanging limply at it's side as it's left leg bleed profusely. Pulling back his lips as he let out a low growl, Devil took in the scent of his foe's blood, ready to finish this.

Barely able to keep itself up, Deviljho could only haflheartedly retreat as Devil charged straight for it. Reaching down, Devil once more bit Deviljho's leg, swiftly pulling it off-balance and once more making it fall down. This time, Devil would not let it get back up. Stepping upon his opponent's shoulder, Devil lunged downwards, biting down upon Deviljho's throat. Deviljho let out a very brief howl of terror that was promptly cut off by Devil tearing open it's jugular. Blood spraying upon his face, Devil bit and ripped into his foe's throat, even as Deviljho quickly passed away, it's eyes rolling up into their sockets as blood began to pool beneath it.

Lifting up his bloody muzzle, Devil parted his jaws and let out a victorious roar, letting all within hearing range know of his power.

Regina almost threw up at the brutal sight "Ok... that was just over kill" Devil looked at her before walking up to her and let her walk on his head and on to his back "Let's just get out of here big boy... far away from here".

Devil huffs before taking her to the crystal and the villagers protecting it. Still, both made a new friend today.

 **.**

 **Who does not love Dinosaurs? Well I have loved them since I learned how to talk and remember Dino Crisis? The underrated horror game that many says is just Resident Evil with Dinosaurs. Even if it is, that does not change the fact it was a cool game. I mean, a survival horror game with Dinosaurs? Hell yeah!**

 **Capcom please bring it back or at the very least remaster it.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A battle of the beasts.**

 **Blanka** , also known by his birth name **Jimmy** , really stands out from most people you would meet on the streets. As a child, Jimmy Blanka was unfortunate enough to be a part of an horrific plane crash. Of which he was the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon. Trapped in an area filled with dangerous predators, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to turn a permanent green hue. He was forced to learn how to fight to survive. But before he was old enough to fight the predators himself, he was forced to live off of electric eels as his primary food source. After years of this diet, he developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow gained the ability to produce similar electric shocks.

Blanka ate a melon on a poacher's truck and unwittingly traveled to civilization for the first time. Blanka eventually faces his future friend Dan Hibiki. Blanka learned to speak like a normal person and even trained under Dan. He apparently developed a taste for street fighting and competes in the second World Warrior tournament. And thanks to this, he reunites with his mother, who recognizes him on televised broadcasts of his matches by the anklets he wears. She addresses him by his birth name, Jimmy, and reveals that she gave him the anklets before he was in a plane crash as a little boy.

The reunion was very heartwarming for both as neither believed they would ever see each other again.

But sometime later Blanka leaves his mother because people kept staring at him, and goes to Hong-Kong with Dan. Dan quizzes him on what the second World Warrior tournament was like. He, Dan and Sakura then decide to enter the S.I.N. tournament, each for their own reasons, with Blanka himself wanting to win and earn people's respect.

After he loses in the final stages, he is wandering through S.I.N.'s HQ. There he bumps into Dan only to see flames heading towards them. The flames die before they can reach them, however, as they are extinguished by Sakura's and Ryu's Hadokens. His mother went looking for him and they were eventually reunited, with Blanka resolving not to be concerned by the staring faces, since everything will be okay as long as he's with his "mama". He goes home, but isn't there long before he finds out that local visitors have arrived at his home to meet him and that he now has many new friends in town.

Years has passed since then and he was now on vacation with Dan and Sakura. He had just been out to gather food but on his way back he got a feeling that something was wrong. He smelled blood in the air and his instincts kicked in as he dropped the food and began running back. When he was almost there he found Dan beaten and bloody on the ground.

"Dan!" Blanka shouted as he ran up to his friend.

"Jimmy... Sakura..." Was all Dan got out but Blanka understood and rushed to the house they were staying in.

When he got there he saw Sakura fly in to a wall as a beast like man walked towards her

This beast man **Victor Creed** the feral mutant called **Sabretooth**. He was a subject of the Weapon X Project and is the arch-enemy of Wolverine. Unlike Wolverine, Sabretooth embraces his primal instincts, leaving death in his wake.

Sabretooth's memories have been tampered with by clandestine organizations such as Weapon X, and so much of what appears to be his past is not of credible account. His strongest and earliest memories involve being cruelly abused on numerous occasions by his father while being tied up in his parents' basement. However, whether or not these memories are accurate, or even true, is unclear. Another memory of Victor's childhood was when his mutation first manifested, he killed his older brother Luther over a piece of pie. Another memory involves Wolverine, whom at the time lived in a small community of Blackfoot Indians and settlers. One day, Sabretooth tracked him down in Canada, and he raped and seemingly murdered his lover, Silver Fox on Logan's birthday. This resulted in the first of many battles between the two, with Sabretooth savagely beating Logan. Creed eventually adopted a tradition of tracking Logan down on his birthday with the intention of fighting him.

Eventually emerging as a costumed villain, Sabretooth became partners with the Constrictor and the two acted as enforcers for major criminal interests. During this time, Creed began to stalk and kill human beings for pleasure. This earned him the newspaper title of "The Slasher." The Constrictor and Sabretooth eventually dissolved their partnership, and Sabretooth nearly killed the Constrictor at one time.

Even to this day, with his strength, speed, savagery and healing factor, he remains one of Logan's most hated and ruthless foes. They continued their battles for years, both waiting for the day where one will ultimately kill he other.

Sabretooth smirked evily as he walked towards the injured School girl "You put up a better fight than your idiot of a friend did. He was not even worth killing. But you... Oh I will savor every scream".

Sakura looked up in fear as Sabretooth's clawed hand reached for her face. But before he could touch her, he was tackled from the side, clean through a wall. He and his attacker rolled across the ground until Creed got him of. He looked and saw a muscular green man with long hair.

"Who are you supposed to be? Hulk's number one fan?" Sabretooth asked.

Blanka growls "You hurt my friends! You are a bad man! I will rip you apart for what you did!".

Victor smirked "Interesting. Very well then. Show me what you got, jungle boy".

Blanka howls and charges at his new enemy who did the same.

Blanka had started the fight by rolling into a ball and soaring towards Sabretooth. However, the feral mutant was ready to meet it head on. The two clashed with each other before falling onto their backs. Despite this, they had both flipped themselves onto their feet before rushing forward and locking arms with each other, trying to gain ground on each other while glaring into each other's eyes.

Then, Blanka had sent both of his knees into Creed's stomach. With the wind knocked out of the evil mutant, Blanka had flipped in place, striking Sabretooth in the chin and sending him flying onto his back. Sabretooth groaned before getting to his feet and rubbing his jaw. His eyes then widened when he saw Blanka rolling forward. Acting quickly, he had put his hands out and managed to catch in mid-roll.

While Sabretooth was sent back skidding on his feet a few feet, he had easily spiked Blanka in the ground. With Blanka on the ground stunned, Sabretooth had flipped himself forward and landed feet-first into his back. Blanka cried out in pain before acted quickly and getting up and throwing Sabretooth off of him. He then flipped backwards and landed on top of Sabretooth's back, returning the favor.

Sabretooth grunted in pain and annoyance before getting up and sending Blank off of him. The two beast like fighters had got up and glared at each other. Blanka then kicked his foot out but Sabretooth had grabbed said foot and sent him flipping backwards on a crash course. That would've be the case if Blanka didn't self-righted himself mid-air and gracefully landed on his feet. Sabretooth did not see that coming so he was unable to avoid the rushing headbutt into his stomach.

With his head still deep into Creed's torso, Blanka had continued to rush forward before stopping which sent Sabretooth straight into a boulder. Sabretooth laid against the boulder stunned, leaving him vulnerable for Blanka to roll straight into him, pinning him against it. Sabretooth roars as Blanka jumped back.

Sabretooth got of the boulder and glared "Not bad you green freak! But now I'm angry!".

He then ran forward while angrily swinging his arms wildly. Blanka then raised his arms to block the sudden attack. However, he was unable to guard against the kick to the chest which sent him staggering back. Sabretooth then ran towards Blanka, grabbed him and tossed him towards a tree.

As Blanka bounced back and was sent running back, Sabretooth then ran over and threw a punch, knocking Blanka onto his back. However, Sabretooth wasn't done as he started to do a series of stomps onto Blanka's chest. The Brazilian cried out in pain before kicking his foot out, catching Sabretooth in the side which forced him to stagger back, giving Blanka enough time to get up.

While still in pain, Blanka had turned around and ran towards the trees before rolling into a ball and bouncing off of them. However, Sabretooth had seen this and yelled before throwing himself to the ground. This had caused to Blanka to bounce off of the trees on the opposite side. Soon, Blanka had continued to the bounce off of the trees and each side as if he was a pinball. Blanka managed to bouncing across the place and dizzily sprawling onto his back.

"That seemed like a good idea at the time…" Blanka groaned.

While stunned, Sabretooth then smirked before walking over and grabbing Blanka by the leg and started to spin him around a couple of times before throwing him. However, Blanka had snapped out of his daze in time before grabbing around a small tree and brought himself back to the fight. He then leapt back in. He then flipped backwards onto his hands before rolling straight towards Sabretooth.

Creed let out a feral growl before leaping up and doing a strange kick upwards. This kick had struck Blanka multiple times, sending him in to the air. Sabretooth then landed on the ground and waited until Blanka to come back down. Creed grabbed and threw Blanka down in to the ground. The Brazilian groaned as he laid down on the ground. However, he saw Sabretooth reaching down to pick him up again. Acting quickly, he turned himself around on his back and slid forward with his fists out.

Sabretooth was knocked onto his face hard. Blanka then leapt forward and rolled into a ball into Sabretooth's back. The savage mutant cried out in pain before throwing Blanka off of him. He tackled Blanka and bit down on his shoulder with his sharp teeth. Blanka cried out in pain before his eyes glowed.

Before Sabretooth could even react, he felt a huge volt of electricity through his body, making him roar in agony and forced him to back of.

"What the hell was that!?" He demanded.

Blanka glared "Evil man may act like a jungle man. But I am the jungle man!"

With that, he had swung his arm at Sabretooth who had quickly raised his arms to block the attack. However, said attack was a slash with his sharp claws. Grunted in pain before holding his scratched arm. This left him open for a series of punches and kicks to the face and torso, Blanka jumped up and kicking him in the chest hard which sent Creed flying towards a tree.

Sabretooth then bounced off of the tree and was sent running forward. Blanka waited patiently before grabbing Sabretooth and then rolling backwards, taking the mutant with him before slamming him onto the ground. Sabretooth laid onto the ground stunned, but when Blanka attempted to grab him, Sabretooth's healing factor hellped him recover in time before kicking Blanka in the face, stunning him. Sabretooth then flipped onto his feet before rushing in and wrapping his arms around Blanka in a bearhug.

Sabretooth then started to squeeze the life out of Blanka, causing the latter to cry out in pain. Then, Blanka had started to emit electricity from his entire body, engulfing Sabretooth as well. The latter yelled in agony and surprise before releasing Blanka and stepping back, feeling the full shock, giving Blanka enough time to recover from the bearhug.

"That's it! I will kill you now and eat your heart!" Sabretooth roared as he attacked... only to be hit by a small hadouken in the side of the head "You!".

Sakura was back on her feet and she was not happy "Leave Jimmy-San alone!".

Sabretooth was about to go after her, but an electric fist hit him in the face. Sakura joined in and kicked the evil mutant in the face. Blanka punched him again, Sakura kneed him in the gut, which Blanka followed up with a double hammer fist to the back, sending Sabretooth to the ground. Before he could stand up, Blanka bit him in the shoulder and once again engulfed him with his electric power.

Blanka then lifted him over his head and slammed him head first in to the ground. Then he grabbed Sabretooth's leg before spinning him through the the air and tossed him of a near by cliff.

Blanka was breathing hard before coughing up some blood and fell to his knees. Sakura was by his side in a nano-second "Jimmy-San! You ok?!".

"Hurts... hurts everywhere" Blanka said before collapsing.

"Jimmy-San!" Sakura screamed. She had to get her friends to a hospital and quickly.

With that, Sakura proceeded to carry both her friends on her back towards the nearby hospital.

* * *

Sabretooth climbed out of a very shallow river. The fall had broken just about every bone in his body. Even with his healing factor, it would take a while to recover. He growls and made a mental note to hunt down and kill that green man and school girl.

That was not a threat, it was a promise.

 **.**

 **Haven't done one of these in a while and needed something to write.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A hunt for a psychopath.**

 **Echo Six** is an elite squad in the Special Forces branch of the United States Army. The unit consisted of six members, each one recruited for their exceptional skills in a variety of fields. In September 1998, the Umbrella Corporation lost control of its top secret t-Virus, leading to an uncontrollable pattern of infection throughout Raccoon City. While both Umbrella and the U.S. government dispatched their respective forces to contain the incident and neutralize the spread of the Virus, Spec Ops Command deployed Echo Six into Raccoon City in order to discover the causes of the outbreak.

In addition to their initial objective to rescue civilians, Echo Six was also tasked with searching for any incriminating evidence that could potentially implicate Umbrella in the destruction of Raccoon City. Thus, their reassignment led to numerous encounters with Umbrella's B.O.W.s and Security Service soldiers.

The mebers are.

 **Crispin Jettingham, codenamed Dee-Ay** and the team leader. Crispin served the US Military for much of his adult life and has been a soldier for so long that he has experience with just about any weapon and know how to handle any combat situation. Consequently, he was the top choice for the position of team leader for Echo Six and acts as the captain, but his actual rank is unclear. It is implied that he may have been a child soldier, but not confirmed.

 **Caroline Floyd, codenamed "Willow", and the Reacon specilist**. Caroline's early life was marked by poverty as she lived with her parents on the Cree/Ojibwe reservation in Montana - of which she was of Cree heritage. It was here that she developed specialist skills in speed and blending in to her surroundings. She joined the Army straight out of school. She excelled at the intense curriculum of the SPEC OPS, establishing herself quickly among her peers. A perfectionist, she is hard on herself and will never accept failure. She continued to look to her people's spirits for guidance and mythical determination.

 **Erez Morris, codenamed "Harley", the team's medic**. Before joining the US Army sometime before or during Operation Desert Storm in early 1991, Erez was a stereotypical biker; rude, foul-mouthed and a criminal. His reason for signing up was solely as a means of avoiding a jail sentence. During the Gulf War, Erez excelled himself as a medic, earning his place in Echo Six. Always putting others' lives before his own, he will always do his best to make sure no man is left behind.

 **Sienna Fowler, codenamed "Party Girl", Surveillance expert.** Sienna Fowler grew up in South Carolina, where she took advantage of her sex appeal to gain insight into her targets. The story behind Sienna's codename originates from the "wild" parties she organized for businessmen and officials in her youth. The reason for this was to record incriminating behavior and information, which would then be sold to those wishing to blackmail or discredit them. After she managed to dupe the US Federal Government's top surveillance expert at one of her parties, she was offered a job. How she became a sniper is unknown.

 **Lawrence Kimbala, codenamed "SHONA", the team's field scientist**. Lawrence was an African of Shona descent, who grew up in southern African nation of Zimbabwe, where he helped treat diseases. In Zimbabwe, he studied a number of viruses and diseases such as Ebola; HIV; typhus; cholera and staphylococcal infections with his father, who was a biologist. After his father's death, Lawrence attended the Harvard medical school, where he studied virology and discovered he had a skill for controlling viruses instead of curing them. With this knowledge, he was selected for the Army's special weapons program as a military doctor.

And finally, **Marissa Ronson, codenamed "Tweed", the demolitions expert**. A boyish, highly trained recon specialist with an immense sense of pride. She has a sharp and witty tongue, sometimes to a fault. At some point prior to 1998, Marissa was an agent for the Secret Intelligence Service, the United Kingdom's secret service-equivalent. An injury sustained during a bomb-disposal operation led to her being taken out of active service and her resignation. However, due to her unique demolitions expertise and her highly regarded reconnaissance experience, the US Army sought her service within their Spec Ops division. She was successfully recruited into their elite "Echo Six" unit.

Right now they where having a mission briefing. All of the teammates where gathered to hear what their leader had to say. Marissa was the first to speak "So boss, what's on the menu this time?".

Crispin held up some papers "We have been tasked with tracking down an infamous serial killer".

"A serial killer? Ain't that a job for the cops? We are supposed to deal with terrorists or going after Umbrella after the stunt they pulled in Raccoon City" Sienna said.

"Trust me, we are not going after a normal serial killer. Our target is **Cletus Kasady** , better known as **Carnage** " Crispin said.

"Carnage? Is he one of those super villains?" Erez asked.

"He is. A long time foe of Spider-Man" Crispin confirmed.

"Then why don't we let Spider-Man or any other super hero deal with him? Or why don't we just bring Spidy with us? Heard he had a great sense of humor" Marissa said, she may not say it out loud, but she always wanted to meet Spider-Man, anyone who could match her in the wise cracking department was ok in her book.

"Because he is busy with other hero stuff and we need to bring in Carnage oursevles since we need him to counter Umbrella's next experiments" Crispin said.

"So what do we got on him?" Lawrence asked.

Crispin began to read of the reports "According to the intel our superiors were able to gather: Cletus Kasady had a troubled and tortuous childhood of being beat and molested by his father, hated by his mother who loved her dog more than him, killing his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and torturing his mother's dog who afterwards tried to kill him and is apparently beaten to death by his father, who receives no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior makes him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady vindicated himself by murdering the disciplinary administrator and burning down the orphanage with everyone still inside".

The team got shocked expressions and Sienna bravely asked "Sir... are we even hunting a human?".

Crispin had a grimm look on his face "To tell you the truth, I don't think we are. He is captured and sent to Ryker's Island prison where he shares a cell with Eddie Brock, A.K.A. Venom, another Spider-Man villain who gained powers thanks to an alien symbiote. After he escaped, the symbiote gave birth to an offspring that bonded to Kasady and turned him in to one of the worst serial killer in New York, and possibly the world".

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's head out and kill that fucker!" Marissa declared.

"Calm down Tweed, Carnage is not like any of BOWs we faced in Raccoon City. He is much worse. Standard weapons will not work on him. According to our intel, the Symbiote is only vulnerable to very loud notices and fire based attack" Crispin said "Your skills with explosives will be vital, Tweed and we managed to get a hold of special new weapons with sonic powered bullets from S.H.I.E.L.D., but even with all that, this mission will not be easy".

"If it was easy, anyone could do it. When do we move out?" Sienna asked.

"The moment we gear up, Carnage has been spotted near an abandoned factory. We need to move in soon, before he leaves" Crispin said.

A collective, "Yes sir" was heard from the team before they went to gear up for the mission.

* * *

Inside the old factory, Carnage was heaving, he was still weak from all the experiments Umbrella performed on him and he was pissed. He wanted to kill them all so bad, but he couldn't do that without knowing where they are. Still he needed to kill someone so bad, he didn't care who, anyone would do as long as they can help him vent his rage filled urge to kill.

He heard the sound of a helicopter outside. He looked outside and saw a team that looked like some elite special forces team. Didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing here. Carnage smirked, ask and you shall receive. Now who to go for first. He studied them until his eyes fell on the red head. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was a tough girl. And the fact Carnage also had red hair under his symbiote, it was only fitting to go for her.

 **"Time for some bloody fun"** Carnage spoke to himself before he began to sneak around to get a better vantage point on them.

Back with the team, they had split up to cover more ground. They knew the risks so all of them where to keep their radio on at all times and be ready to radio in the second they even suspected that they saw Carnage. Marissa was walking through the halls, her weapon ready and her eyes sharp. She heard something and quickly aimed her weapon but saw nothing. She hear another sound and aimed in that direction but was once again met with nothing.

"Shit... why do we always get the freaky stuff?" Marissa asked out loud.

 **"The freaky stuff is the funny stuff"** Came an evil voice behind her.

Marissa jumped as she quickly turned around and began firing her weapon. But her bullets on hit an empty wall. Marissa took several breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. She looked in all directions, not noticing the red tendril getting closer. She yelped when her comlink was suddenly yanked out of her ear. She began firing more, but once again, she hit nothing but junk. She felt her panic rise, but did her best to keep her focus.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted as she looked around frantically "Come out your cowardly shit! And face me like the man monster you are!".

Slowly, Carnage rose up from behind her. Marissa felt that something was behind her and quickly turned around to fire, only have her weapon yanked out of her hand, before she was slapped to the ground by a blood red fist. She looked up and saw Carnage in all his terror.

 **"I would prefer that you did not shoot me with this"** Carnage said as he crushed Marissa's weapon like it was plastic.

Marissa quickly pulled out her gun, but it was swatted out of her hand, before she was grabbed and tossed down a hallway. She hit the floor hard, hissing in pain. She saw Carnage stalk towards her, like a predator stalking his prey. Marissa took out one of her explosions and tossed it before she took of running. After it blew up, Marissa began looking for her team, she had a feeling that one grenade wouldn't be nearly enough to put that monster down, and without her weapons she stood no chance of fighting him.

She rounded a corner but gasped as Carnage was there, waiting for her. She ran in another direction, but when she rounded another corner, Carnage was there again. This repeated several times before Marissa ran down a longer hall way. But she fell flat on her face as red tendrils wrapped around her boots.

 **"Where are you going dear? Stay and enjoy the party! It's to die for!"** Carnage said as Marissa found herself being pulled back by the tendrils.

In desperation, Marissa's feet slid out of her boots, allowing her to start running again. Her now bare feet, smacked against the cold floor as she tired desperately to find her team "Come on! Where are you guys!?".

Suddenly Carnage's upside down head appeared in front of her face **"BO!"**

Marissa let out a quick scream before falling on her butt "Get away from me you bloody pile of shit!".

 **"You are feisty. I like it!"** Carnage said with a sadistic smirk. Marissa reached for her explosives, only to discover they were gone. Carnage held them up **"Looking for these? I was never a fan of firework. I always found blood and death far more beautiful".**

Marissa began running again. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared, no, she was terrified. She wanted nothing more than to just get away from this monster. She ended up hiding, covering her mouth, hoping Carnage would not hear her panicked breaths.

 **"Peekaboo, I see you!"** Marissa slowly looked down to see Carnage's face emerge from a crack in the floor and starred right back at her **"And man is it a nice view!"** Marissa took of running again **"And I love watching that cute little butt as you run!".**

Marissa ran as quickly as she could, only to scream as something sharp hit her in the leg, making her fall to the floor. She looked at her now bleeding leg to see a red spike sticking out of it, more than likely from Carnage's body. She pulled it out and tried to get back up, only for a tendril to snare around her neck and pulled her back. Carnage laughed as he held her up and close to his face.

 **"You put on a nice hunt, my love. I am going to savor this!"** Carnage said as he licked Marissa's face.

"Get of me you sick fuck!" Marissa snapped, trying to break free.

 **"Now now, the fun is just starting"** Carnage said as his claw slowly sank in to Marissa's shoulder, making her scream **"So many different ways to kill you"** His claw went in and out of Marissa's flesh, stabbing random spots, making her scream even more **"I am having trouble deciding how I will kill you, so many options. Tell me dear..."** His claw slowly cut a wound on Marissa's cheek **"What do you think would be the most painful way to die?".**

"MARISSA!" Carnage looked up before he was shot by the rest of the team.

He screamed in agony as sonic bullets tore in to him. After having forced him far enough from Marissa, Crispin used a flame thrower on him. Carnage roars in pain before the others threw grenades that ended up bringing down parts of the factory so they had to get Marissa out before they are crushed.

Marissa was brought to an helicopter that would take her to get medical treatment. However when they made another sweep of the area. Carnage was nowhere to be found.

But Carnage was not gone, he watched the helicopter as it took his prey away **"You got away from me... no one gets away from Carnage! I will find you! No matter how long it takes. I will find you and kill you... and when that day come, I promise I will have come up with the best way to kill you. That's a promise!".**

The hunt was far from over.

 **.**

 **Been wanting to write Carnage for a while, and I was trying to make this a true horror chapter to fit both Carnage and Resident Evil.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Knight of the Moon in a Haunting Ground.**

 **Moon Knight, Marc Spector, Steven Grant and Jake Lockley:** four different aspects of the same man who was resurrected by Khonshu, the Egyptian Lunar-God of Vengeance.

Born in Chicago, Illinois; Marc Spector was the rebellious son of a studious Jewish rabbi whose family had fled Europe in the 1930s to escape the Holocaust. Marc could not understand why his father refused to fight against his people's persecution and grew disgusted with his pacifistic ways, viewing him as a coward.

Rejecting his father's faith, Marc started out as a heavyweight boxer before eventually joining the U.S. Marines where he was trained as a commando. Shortly afterwards, his skills led to his recruitment into the Central Intelligence Agency where he worked with William Cross and his own brother, Randall Spector. However, Randall betrayed the CIA and was secretly smuggling and selling weapons and when Marc's lover discovered this and when she tried to turn him in, he brutally murdered her with a meat cleaver. In retaliation, Marc hunted Randall down but during the fight, Randall was seemingly killed by an exploding grenade.

Fed up with the CIA, Marc went independent and became a fierce soldier of fortune, renowned for his willingness to do anything providing the job paid well enough. In Africa, he met a French mercenary, Jean-Paul "Frenchie" DuChamp, who would become one of Marc's closest friends and Marc's pilot.

While working for the terrorist Raoul Bushman, Marc became increasingly disturbed by Bushman's savagery and ruthlessness. For the first time in his life, his conscience had awakened and it troubled him deeply. Then in Selima, Sudan, they stumbled across archaeologist Dr. Peter Alraune's excavation of an Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb. Believing there was gold and riches within, Bushman murdered Alraune to plunder the tomb.

Sickened by Bushman, Marc tried to do the decent thing and helped Alraune's daughter, Marlene escape from Raoul's attentions. Annoyed with Marc's betrayal, Bushman brutally beat Spector and abandoned him in the desert so that he would suffer before he died.

Barely conscious, Spector staggered to the ancient tomb for shelter. Marlene was there with her father's men and brought Marc to rest near a statue of the moon god, Khonshu.

Weakened from his fight with Bushman and the elements of the desert, Marc Spector died. As Marlene cried over his cooling body, Spector suddenly came back to life claiming that he had a vision that Khonshu had brought him back from the dead in order to be the Moon's Knight of Vengeance.

Spector removed the burial shroud from the statue of Khonshu and wrapped it around himself as a makeshift cloak before he confronted Bushman once again and this time, he was victorious and thus Moon Knight was born.

However, Marc has managed to break free from Khonshu and is now doing his own thing, while still protecting innocent and brings vengeance to those who deserve it.

Right now he was tracking a girl who had gone missing. He had been searching for a while until he managed to get a lead and even a photo of a castle, where his ominous source had claimed she had been taken too.

Standing on a cliff, Marc looked at the picture and then at the massive castle in front of him. It matched perfectly.

 _'So this is the castle. The girl must be in there somewhere. Better get her out before god knows what could happen to her in there'_ Marc thought to himself before heading for the castle.

* * *

Fiona Bell, had only recently moved away from her parents to attend college and was visiting with them when a car accident occurred. Her mother Ayla was killed instantly in the wreck, and while her father Ugo survived the initial crash, he was almost immediately murdered by a man with a knife before he could even get out of the driver's seat.

When Fiona awoke, she found herself imprisoned in Castle Belli, with no recollection of how she had gotten there. Her constant companion in Castle Belli is a dog named Hewie.

Fiona and Hewie had been through a lot already been through a lot and due to a moment of panic, they had been separated. Fiona was tired, she was feeling hopeless. At this rate she would never make it out of this place. She heard the sound of one of her many stalkers. She forced herself back on to her bare feet and ran.

She was silently begging for someone to save her, but knew that would not happen. Without Hewie, she was on her own. And no choice but to fend for herself.

Or so she thought.

Elsewhere, Marc had been searching the castle for any signs of the girl. He stopped when he heard a sound. He looked and saw... To be honest he is not sure what he was looking at. Some kind of large, deformed man who was flailing around like a child.

This was **Debilitas** , the castle's gardener and handyman.

Marc narrowed hid eyes behind his mask "Take you live here?" Debilitas only let out some stupid noises "I'll take that as a yes. Have you seen a young girl running around here?"

Debilitas looked at him like had spoken in another langue. Clearly not truly understanding what he just said.

Marc sighed and held up the picture of Fiona "This girl. Have you seen her?"

Debilitas began clapping his hands in excitement "My dolly!".

"Dolly? You think she's a doll?" Marc asked.

"My little poogly pie!" Debilitas said, flailing around like an idiot.

"OK, that is not creepy at all. Well since you lack the brain power to tell me what I want to know I'll just get going then. I need to get her out of this place" Marc said as he began to walk away.

However, it seems that Debilitas understood that and got very angry before rushing at Marc, planing to crush him. When he was close enough to grab, Marc suddenly back-flipped over him and landed behind him.

"Want to keep her huh? Well to bad for you then. When someone is kidnapped, they tend to not want to stick around" Marc said as he got ready to fight the brute.

Debilitas screams as he rushes at Marc, who simply side stepped the large man's charge, making him trip over himself. Marc punched him, but the blow had little effect on him. Debilitas swung his arms blindly, which was easily avoided as Marc bunched him in the face, making him stumble back.

Marc followed up with a left and right hook, followed up with a left jab and a upwards kick to Debilitas' face, making him stumble even more. Marc jumped back before running and deliver a flying knee to the large man's face, making him slump against a wall and his eyes closed.

Marc watched him for a moment before continuing on... then he heard footsteps and turned just in time to be tackled through a door. Debilitas then began strangling Marc with his large hands.

 _'Not good, not good!'_ Marc thought as he tried to break the brute's grip by punching him in the face.

But Debilitas lifted him and slammed him against a wall. Marc grunted before taking out some of his moon shaped boomerangs and stabbed them in to Debilitas' arm, making him cry out in pain and drop him. Marc saw a window and grabbed the large man child, dragging him to the widow and threw him out of it.

Marc looked out to see where Debilitas had landed... only to see he had been impaled by a fence. Marc sighed as he continued on. Until he was met with a dog. The dog growled at him.

"Easy there boy. I'm not going to hurt you" Marc said.

The dog walked up and smelled him. It then barked before running a small distance. It stopped and barked again. Marc understood. This dog wanted him to follow it... maybe it knew where Fiona was.

With nothing else to go on, Marc followed the dog.

* * *

Fiona was exhausted. She had been running non stop for a while now, and her stalker showed no signs of slowing down. Fiona ran and ran until her legs gave out and she fell down. She looked up in fear as the woman she had been running from finally caught up with her.

 **Daniella** , the cook and does the household work around the castle. She is a homunculus, a man-made human. Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can bear children and possess the Azoth, which Daniella believes will make herself human and complete.

"No... get away..." Fiona pleaded as the insane woman walked towards her with her crazy smile.

"You should not be running like this. You are a honored guest, no need to be so rude" Daniella said as she raised her hot fire poker, intent to beat Fiona for being rude and for having everything she wants.

"NO!" Fiona screamed before Daniella was suddenly punched in the face by a white gloved fist.

Fiona watched the insane woman hit the ground, with no signs of getting back up. She looked up just in time for her trusty companion Hewie to lick her in the face. Fiona hugged him in relief, so happy to see he made it and found her. But then she looked up to see an oddly dressed man looking down on her.

"Who are you?" Fiona demanded.

"Are you Fiona Belli?" He asked and Fiona nodded "I am called Moon Knight. I am here to get you out".

"Really?" Fiona asked with a glimmer of hope.

Marc offered her a hand up "Can you walk?"

Fiona accepted the hand "I'm tired but I should make it. Thank you".

"Thank me when we are out of here. Let's go-" Marc stopped and put Fiona behind him just in time to use his arm protection to block a strike from Daniella who was back on her feet.

"Intruder! You will die!" She screamed before Marc forced her back.

"Stay behind me!" Marc ordered as he took out a small sword he had on him.

Daniella attacked him like a maniac, but Marc had plenty of experience dealing with those. He easily blocked her strikes and punched her in the gut. She powered through and tackled him, only to be flipped over and landed on her back.

Daniella sat up and then... saw her reflection... she screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters, bringing a huge shard down upon her, slicing through her abdominal area. With the last of her energy, she smiles, suggesting either that she wanted to die and got her wish, or that she experienced pain for the first time, and felt that it was close enough to emotion to make her happy before she died.

Marc watched her for a moment before putting away his blade "Sad end to a sad life".

"Please... can we just get out of here" Fiona begged.

Later Marc was carrying Fiona bridal style as he was running at full speed, with Hewie not far behind. Marc moved Fiona to his back "Hold on tight!"

After making sure Fiona would not fall of, Marc used one arm to pick up Hewie as he jumped out a window with them... right on top of his moon plane. He put Fiona and her dog inside before flying away.

Fiona held Hewie in her arms as she watched the castle fade from view "Thank you... thank you so much".

"Just doing what I sent out to do. I will have someone take care of that castle. You will never have to worry about it again" Marc said.

Fiona could not help but to smile at the thought and... fell asleep.

Back at the castle a hooded man and a seemingly crippled man watched their girl leave... and they were not happy.

But there was nothing they could do now.

 **.**

 **There is no secret that Capcom loves horror games, having said that though, I had never even heard of Haunting Ground before I began working on the chapter.**

 **I stumbled on to it by pure chance so I decided to check it out to see if there was story that could be told... and it really freaked me out and I figured Moon Knight would be perfect for it.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Spider vs Buffalo.**

 **Anya Sofía Corazón** a 17 year old super-heroine who originally went by the name Araña and had a symbiotic exoskeleton which emanated from her spider-shaped tattoo. She then lost those powers and instead gained new powers similar to that of Spider-Man. Anya currently goes by the name of **Spider-Girl**.

Anya was born in Mexico and lived there until her mother died, roughly around the age of 5. Her father brought her with him when he moved to the U.S. shortly after that.

Living in Brooklyn, New York, Anya was a normal girl living with her father Gil Corazón, until everything changed one night when she went out to a bridge in Central Park to fight a boy from school. By the time Anya showed up, a fight broke out in the park between a group named "Sisterhood of The Wasps" and a group called "The Spider Society". Whilst attempting to help a mysterious man named Miguel, Anya was stabbed by a member of the Sisterhood of the Wasps. Due to a spell which Miguel had cast, the Sisterhood of the Wasps were transported away because they had used a weapon on sacred grounds, but the wound Anya had was still severe. Miguel transferred some of his power to her, saving her life, but also transforming her into the Hunter of the Spider Society, for whom he had been looking for.

Ever since then she has been through several ordeals, which lead her to becoming Spider-Girl. Durring the oredeal called Spider Island, Anya made a deal with Kingpin in order to fight off the Sisterhood of the Wasp, which was using Spider Island as their launching base to change the balance of power and defeat and replace the Queen. After tricking Hobgoblin, Anya was able to defeat the Sisterhood and then ended her deal with the Kingpin after he was cured of his own spider powers by Spider-Man. It was later revealed that the cure used in New York ended up leaving Anya with her spider powers intact, granting her organic webs without the need of the Web-Shooters that Peter uses, and she ventured out to continue her fight as Spider-Girl.

Anya has remained a hero ever since, even working with other teams. Right now she was back in New York swinging around and looking for crime. It did not take to long before she found it. A good old fashioned bank robbery. Anya made her way over and saw some thugs who had already disabled the alarm.

"Hurry up and load those bags! The boss will kill us if we mess up!" One of the thugs ordered.

Anya watched them, something was different about these guys. They did not look your average New York thugs. They were wearing what almost looked like military outfits. Clearly these guys where working for a higher power. She would have to ask them latter, after she takes them down.

Anya swings in to action, kicking a thug in the head, sending him to the floor. The other thug did not even have the chance to react in time before being punched in the face. Two more thugs saw what was going on and quickly took out automatic weapons and unleashed a hale of bullets on the spider hero.

Using her enhanced abilities, Anya managed to avoid the bullets and used her webs to disarm the men and leaving them open for jumping double-kick that knocked both down.

Anya was almost worried she had knocked them all out before she could get any info out of them. Luckily one was still awake so she grabbed him "Who are you working for?".

"Screw you Spider-Bitch! I ain't telling you shi-" Before he could finish Anya slapped him.

"Did your mother never tell you how to talk to a lady? Don't answer that. Tell me who you work for" Anya demanded.

"He knows better than to tell, he knows he would die if he did" A rough voice spoke.

Anya looked just in time to block a powerful punch that sent her sliding back. She looked up and saw... a boxer?

This Boxer was the crazy buffalo known as **Balrog**. He is a greedy American boxer and personal bodyguard to M. Bison.

Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter who fought his way from the bottom up since he could learn to brawl. Due to his somewhat cutthroat and ruthless nature gained on the streets, however, he was banned from boxing in his later career for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one, as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt. Though he enjoyed great fame, especially in his residence of Las Vegas, he adored the money more than his glory, so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer.

While running errands for Bison, he killed Dhalsim's elephant with a single Gigaton Punch. In one mission, Balrog was sent to terminate Birdie. Although he did not know why, Balrog went, anyway. Birdie told him about the Psycho Drive, and Balrog agreed to help him find it, thinking he could make money from it. When the Psycho Drive exploded, Balrog realized that he had not been paid recently.

When Bison makes his return with the construction of his new body, Balrog is immediately brought back into the organization, hired by Bison to pick up Seth after he was defeated by Ryu before dropping him off his headquarters and guard Bison's replacement bodies, which Balrog refers to as dolls. Balrog is not satisfied with this, however, and forms a new get-rich-quick scheme.

Despite all this he still finds himself working for Bison more oftten than not, since he is a wanted man.

Balrog pounded his gloves together "So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of Spider-Chick? What, was the man busy?".

"As a matter of fact he is. But don't worry, I am more than able to give you a beating" Anya said.

"I was hoping for a chance to break Spider-Man in two. You will not even be a decent warm up" Balrog sneered.

"Oh it's on!" Anya declared as she got ready, Balrog smirked and did the same.

The fight was on.

Balrog rushed at Anya and swung his right hand with a powerful jab. However, Anya was able to easily swerve and avoid the blow, throwing off Balrog's timing. Balrog tried again, and again missed.

The second time Balrog swung, Anya countered. As Balrog's arm swung out, Anya pulled her head back, avoiding the blow and winding up a kick, which she lashed out the instant Balrog's fist was out of the way. Anya's foot connected with Balrog's jaw with, making him stagger backwards a few feet.

Seeing her chance to fight back, Anya lunged at Balrog and swung several punches, starting with a few to Balrog's face and then moving down to his stomach. Anya paused and pulled her fist back, but Balrog chose that time to act. Grabbing the spider heroine by her shoulders before giving her a powerful headbutt, making her stagger back before Balrog stepped on her foot and gave her a wicked that sent her rolling across the floor.

Anya got up, rubbing her sore jaw "What was that!? I don't even watch boxing, and even I know that stunt is not allowed!".

Balrog just pounded his gloves together "Do I look like I give a damn?"

Now it was Balrog's turn to deck Anya with rapid flurries of punches, striking the Spider heroine with several powerful blows. Anya was forced on her back foot, but countered with by shooting web in to Balrog's face, blinding him long enough for her to deliver a round house kick that sent him to the floor.

Balrog ripped the web of his face with an angry growl "I will break you like a twig for that!".

"Bring it on bricks for brain" Anya taunted.

Balrog, angered by Anya taunting him like that, lashed out blindly. This was what Anya was counting on and she deflected the blow, taking the chance to stun Balrog with a powerful jab to the side while she was evading a punch from the angry boxer. While Balrog was stunned, Anya lashed out and struck him in the side of the face with her left fist, and then following it with a with a right hook.

Taking a step back, Balrog held up his arm and blocked some blows from Anya. The punches definitely felt like Anya was indeed a super human, not that he had time to dwell on this at the moment, or eve care since he himself was obviously no stranger to heavy hitters.

Once he had regained his bearings, Balrog swung his fist and caught Anya's arm as she was throwing another punch. Balrog swung his other fist and caught Anya square in the jaw. Anya was stunned as Balrog charged up his fist once more.

"YOU WILL NOT HEAR THE FULL TEN COUNT! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL!?" Balrog roared as punch, strong enough to kill an elephant, sent Anya flying into a wall.

The wall crumbled on top of her, only her hand sticking out of the rubble. Balrog walked up to make sure she was going to stay down. He looked at her hand for several moments before he huffs and walks over to the bags that was full with cash. He picked them up and made his way to the roof. On the roof, was a helicopter waiting for him.

Balrog smirked, his pilot was still out cold down stairs but he could fly the helicopter himself "Finally, I get to enjoy some stone cold cash".

But just as he was about to enter the helicopter. Two web lines ripped the bags of cash out of his hands. Balrog turns around and growls as he saw Anya was standing there. Her suit was torn in several places and she was bleeding from her mouth, but other than that, she looked ready to continue.

"Annoying pest! You are really eager to die, aren't you!?" Balrog said in rage.

"I am far from done yet" Anya shot back as she rushed and slid between Balrog's legs and stood.

Balrog rushed Anya and lashed out his fist, attempting the most powerful running lunge his could muster. Anya quickly moved to the side as Balrog's fist flew straight into the helicopter, the punch was powerful enough to break through it with little sign of pain from Balrog. But the engine was destroyed, meaning he could not use the helicopter to get away. Balrog wasted no time in pulling his fist out of his now ruined escape plan and grabbing Anya by the scruff of her tank suit.

Balrog assaulted Anya with several furious jabs with his free hand, then followed up with a few headbutts, one after the other. Pulling his fist back, Balrog gave Anya a powerful uppercut, knocking the Spider-Girl back several feet.

Anya did not have much left in her, she had to end this now.

Balrog went in for another fully charged punch, but this time Anya had a plan. Quickly she jumped to the side and shot a web line on Balorg's arm as he was still swinging it. Using the momentum of the punch, Anya began swinging around him, extending her web line as she did and ended up tying Balrog up with it. Not wanting to give Balrog enough time to break free, Anya shot more web at him, with his deadly fists and arms restrained, Anya jumped high, shot two web lines on to the roof and pulled her self forward and smashed both her feet in to Balrog's face, sending him head first in to the roof, hard enough to leave a hole in it.

Balrog groaned as Anya was breathing hard before walking up to him "Now... I have questions that you are going to answer. I doubt an idiot like you could pull this of alone. Who are you working for?".

Balrog only glared, but before Anya could question him again, somekind of portal opened up. Anya looked at it before being forced to roll to the side, to avoid some kind of energy blast. Then a man wearing a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo. His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany; the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single Sig rune. He also sports a dark-colored cape.

This man... was **M. Bison**.

Bison smirked down at the tired hero "I was hoping to capture Spider-Man. But I will admit you have peeked my interest girl".

Anya knew right away this guy was bad news, so despite being both tired and injured, she tried to throw a punch, only for Bison to vanish in to thin air. Anya gasped as he was suddenly behind her. Before she could react, she received a energy charged punch to the gut, the energy made it feel like her whole body was hit from everywhere at once.

But before Anya could fall down, Bison grabbed her by the neck and ripped her mask of "So young, so naive..." He noticed something under a torn part of Anya's suit, her ripped that of and saw her special tattoo, this made him smirk "You are indeed interesting. I'm sure our experiments shall yield promising results".

Bison grabbed her by the head and charged his power, making Anya scream in agony before she passed out. Bison held her in his arms before creating another portal to return to his base.

"Hey! What about me!?" Balrog who was still webbed up shouted.

Bison looked at him "You failed. If you wish to return to my side you will have to get back to base yourself. Until then, you are on your own".

With that, Bison entered his portal with his new specimen, which closed behind him. Leaving Balrog to growl in annoyance.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Task of a Valentine.**

Jill Valentine: A skilled expert at close quarters combat and firearms use, and a piano player who memorized every Beethoven sonata, Jill Valentine was a member of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department that was set out to deal with terrorism and increasing cases of violent and serious crimes.

On the night of July 23rd, 1998, S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo Team went missing, sent to investigate several cases of cannibalistic homicides that occurred in the Arklay Mountains. S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha Team was soon deployed to investigate. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was soon attacked by feral, mutated dogs, and Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton escaped to the nearby abandoned Spencer Estate. That night the was the beginning of "The Mansion Incident", where it would be discovered that illegal biological experiments committed by the Umbrella Corporation had founded the T-Virus, a dangerous, contagious virus used to breed biological super weapons.

After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella.

Much like her partner, Jill is also currently a Special Operations Agent or S.O.A. for short, of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance or B.S.A.A., a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons.

During that time, Jill was captured and experimented on by Wesker and turned in to his slave. Luckily she was saved by her old partner Chris and his new partner Sheva Alomar and after a long time of therapy and recovery, Jill was back in the fight.

Right now, she had answered to a report of an potential outbreak in a old chemical plant. She arrived with a small team, she only had 5 more people with her. They jumped out out of the helicopter that had brought them there as the pilot spoke "I will keep a safe distance from the base. You have 6 hours to figure out what is going on and report back and request pick up. If you take any longer than that and don't answer any attempts to contact you, then I will return to base and bring back up".

"Copy that" Jill said as the helicopter left "Alright team listen up: We are dealing with who knows how many BOWs, avoid combat the best you can and should that be impossible, always aim for the head, otherwise you waste both time and amo and that can prove fatal".

 **"Yes ma'am"** The team said in unison, Jill nodded as they headed inside. Unknown to the they were being watched by a man in a Skull mask.

That man, was Taskmaster: Tony Masters was a former SHIELD Agent who injected himself with a sample of super soldier serum he stole during a raid on a secret Nazi laboratory. This super soldier serum gave him the ability to perfectly imitate any sort of technique just by watching someone perform that technique, whether a martial arts move, learning a foreign language, or playing a musical piece flawlessly.

Unfortunately, this also gave him bouts of amnesia every time he learned something too complex, such as the martial arts style of the alien Kree race, because his brain needs to constantly make room for any new abilities learned. To counteract this, SHIELD Director Nick Fury assigned Masters' wife, Mercedes Merced, to act as Tony's agency Handler as part of a secret operation designed to exploit his new ability. Mercedes then gave the amnesiac Tony Masters a new identity, assigning him missions that seem morally questionable, but ultimately benefit the interests of the US Government and its citizens. That new identity is the Taskmaster.

Along with his mercenary profession and his main role of training recruits of various villain and hero organizations, Taskmaster has also become good friends with Deadpool, coming to Deadpool's aid during some of his wacky antics. In particular, he has helped Deadpool with his nonsensical scheme to charm Black Widow by acting as a diversion, attacking the Thunderbolts head-on while Deadpool teleports to Black Widow's location and flirts with her. To Taskmaster's surprise, the scheme was eventually successful. However, he was clearly disappointed when Deadpool paid him with cash withdrawn from several ATM machines using Norman Osborn's stolen credit card.

Right now however, after losing a fight against Wesker, he was now under the mad man's employment and he was now on his current job.

"Bad move Ms. Valentine. This party was only meant for you" Taskmaster said before going to work.

Back with the team, Jill ordered them to split up in a group of two and to have their radio ready at all times. But as they split up, they would soon find out that was an fatal mistake.

Two of the men walked down a hallway, one was a little to far behind his comrade and quickly had his neck broken. His partner heard the snap and turned around just in time to suffer the same fate. Elsewhere A man and the only other female member of the were looking at some zombies... but something was of about them, they were just walking in place and always turning around after having walked a certain distance.

"What is going on?" The woman said... but got no answer "Hey, are you listening?".

Suddenly the head of her partner rolled in front of her, causing her to gasp and back away... only for her back to hit someone, but before she could even turn around, strong arms wrapped around her neck, cutting of any air to her lungs. It lasted for a little while before the woman's body went still and she was dropped to the floor, her eyes void of the life she once had.

Back with Jill and her partner, they too had noticed something was of with the zombies. The man that was with her spoke "Are they supposed to act like this?".

Jill thought for a moment before getting out of hiding and standing right in front of a zombie... that didn't even seem notice her, Jill reache out to touch it... only for her hand to go right through it.

"What the? These are not real zombies, this whole outbreak was fake!" Jill realized.

"Fake? Who would fake something like-" Was all Jill's partner got out before an arrow went through his head, killing him.

"NO!" Jill shouted before whipping out her gun and aimed on whoever had fired the arrow.

"You only have yourself to blame Valentine. Had you come here alone like I planed, they would still be alive now" Taskmaster said while standing on a ledge.

Jill glared "Who are you?".

"They call me Taskmaster. I knew an BOW outbreak would draw you in like a moth to a fly, so I set up a fake outbreak to bring you here" Taskmaster answered.

"A fake outbreak!? Is this some kind of sick game to you?!" Jill demanded.

"Games are for kids, sweetheart. I am an professional, I have been hired to capture you alive and that's what I'm going to do" Taskmaster said coldly. Jill was confused, who would hire a mercenary to capture her?

"Who sent you?" Jill demanded.

"Normally I don't reveal the name of my employee. But I think you can guess given you have a history with him" Taskmaster answered.

Jill got wide eyes and a look of pure terror, she knew exactly who it was "No! Not him! He is dead! I saw him die!".

Taskmaster chuckled "Men like him never stays dead, you should know that by now".

"No! I am not going back to him! I will not be his slave again!" Jill said in both fear and hate.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice in that one" Taskmaster said before jumping of the ledge and landed in front of the B.S.A.A. agent.

Jill was ready to fight for her freedom.

Taskmaster took out his own firearms and let loose a large spray of bullet towards Jill, but Jill ran towards Taskmaster, dodging and weaving, and flipping through the bullet stream before rolling behind him and taking off. She heard the clicking of a reloading gun, then felt more bullets shoot at her from behind. Luckily she rounded a corner and escaped. Taskmaster gave pursuit however, ditching the machine guns and running after her.

Jill rounded another corner as he heard Taskmaster following her, and she had to hide herself from sight. Taskmaster arrived to see Jill had disappeared and he began looking around the room for her. He saw that she was in close quarters combat however, so he pulled out his Sword and took cautious steps forward. As soon as his back was to the agent, Jill jumped out and kicked Taskmaster pulling out her gun and opening fire on Taskmaster.

Taskmaster rolled away as he hit the floor, jumping at Jill and attempting to cut her down to size in one strike, but Jill managed a side jump, allowing her to escape the potentially fatal blow. Taskmaster slashed at her once more, but Jill caught his arm, punching him in the mask and trying to kick him away. But Taskmaster saw the move coming and caught her leg with his free hand, then performing his own kick to Jill's chest, making her fly back.

Jill got up a moment later and saw that Taskmaster was drawing a Pistol from his side. Jill turned and ran down another hallway, entering a room and activating hiding again. Taskmaster entered a moment later, searching the room for his target. Taskmaster began thinking to himself, summing up his current situation.

 _'My prediction was right. Even though she is no longer under Wesker's control, she still retained some of the enhancements from his experiments. But it looks like she can only use it in short bursts, likely to avoid running out of energy to early... clever girl'_ Taskmaster thought to himself.

Taskmaster turned and caught Jill's arm, which was holding her knife. Taskmaster grinned beneath his mask, then he kicked her away again, pointing at Jill with his gun and firing off a round that scrapped Jill in her side. Jill growled, stood up, and ran off, attempting to remain hidden.

"You can run but you can't hide little girl. I always find those I'm looking for" Taskmaster said as he looked for her again he checked his corner's, not seeing Jill for a moment as he searched for his prey.

Jill waited till he was in a desirable position, then whipped out her gun and opened fire on Taskmaster, hitting him in the back and making him growl in pain. But overall, she hadn't pierced his armor. In fact, she'd only pissed him off. Taskmaster turned around and fired off his own round of bullets, forcing Jill to do a flip in the air, despite being in great pain. She was losing blood rapidly, and she had to find a way to fet out of here.

She could not outfight him, and his arsenal was better than her own. Not to mention the only reason she was not dead yet was because of his orders to bring her in alive. This was a fight she could not win, her best chance was to escape.

But even that proved to be a futile attempt as Taskmaster's shield hit her in the back. Knocking her down and making her drop her gun. She looked up as Taskmaster was walking towards her, he put away his sword, showing he wanted to settle this in hand to hand.

With no other options, Jill got up and threw a kick, which was easily grabbed by Taskmaster who then struck her leg joint. Jill cried out in pain as she was unable to put to much wight on her left leg, she threw a punch with her right hook, only for Taskmaster to grab her arm and painfully twist it, making her cry out in pain once more before jumping back.

She only had one desperate move left. Using what little strength she had left, Jill used her enhanced speed to rush forward, hopping to knock Taskmaster out with one strong punch... only for him to side step and knee her in the gut, sending her to the floor.

"You are good girl. But I watched every single recordings of you in action. I know all your moves and how to counter them. You lost the moment you set foot here" Taskmaster said "Now time to deliver you to Wesker so I can get paid".

"Please..." Jill said in hopeless desperation as tears showed up in her eyes "Please. Don't bring me back there. Don't make me go through that nightmare again. Please!".

Taskmaster looked at her for several moments before he sighed "Sorry darling, it's not personal, just business. And if I were to ever betray a client, no one would ever hire me again. So I'm sorry about this".

He knocked Jill out before throwing her over his shoulder and called for his plane to pick them up. Jill would soon be under Wesker's mercy once again

And the helicopter that was supposed to bring help?... It never made it back to base.

 **.**

 **So I was bored and I have not used these two in a while so I figured it could be fun to bring them back in a little story chapter.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mayor fighting his Tomb.**

Cody Travers, was initially a reckless vigilante who fought to survive the harsh slums of Metro City since he was a kid, having gone through a lot in his life. Cody has practiced boxing and martial arts since he was 9, he has a girlfriend who has been his sweetheart since childhood, Jessica. Cody also took care of his younger brother Kyle, being something of a father figure to him.

Cody has teamed up with his best friend Guy and the Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar, to save Jessica from Belger, the leader of the Mad Gear gang. Cody takes on many of Mad Gear's worst thugs, including Damnd, the first Mad Gear Gang member to kidnap Jessica, and Edi. E, a corrupt police officer who uses a gun and police baton against Cody, making the fight very difficult to win. His penchant for fighting often leaves the others free to pursue the other bosses of Metro City.

In the end, Cody confronted Belger on the top floor of his penthouse, and after a tough battle, Cody was able to use an uppercut to knock Belger through a window, sending Belger plummeting from the top floor to his death on the street below. Cody is then celebrated as the hero of Metro City and Jessica herself wants to celebrate with Cody, but Cody tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil continues to stalk the streets. After sharing a passionate kiss with Jessica, Cody leaves the city for parts unknown.

He returned to Metro City from a year of traveling, where he learned that the Mad Gear gang is beginning to reform, and that his girlfriend Jessica has gone missing after a series of riots that occurred in the city following the destruction of Mad Gear. Hoping to prove himself that he is Jessica's hero, Cody tried once more to come to her rescue, battling many thugs along the way. Sadly, Cody wouldn't get the chance to continue his search for Jessica, as he was arrested by Edi. E for crimes that were committed by Mad Gear member Poison and the many street fights that Cody had participated in from his time.

Luckily, Haggar was able to save Jessica. Sadly she ended their relationship on a bitter note, due to Cody being jailed for his reckless street fighting andJessica decided to take a trip to study abroad in Europe. This led to Cody becoming very closed of from those he used to care about, and the hero that he was once known for was gone.

Cody had broken out of prison twice due to boredom, but always returned after he grew tired of traveling. Life would finally look up for him after Haggar exonerates Cody of his crimes, which leads to him being the new mayor of Metro City. Now no longer a prisoner, he finds the job tedious and boring, but he secretly finds an opportunity in his new position as mayor to finally clean Metro City of its criminal activities in person, just like how his immediate predecessor and himself did way back.

He had done a fair job, despite finding it very boring. However, things was beginning to happen as he learned that illegal drugs had been smuggled through the city. Jumping at the chance for something to do, Cody had the police force and some friends look in to it and see if they can find any leads.

Finally, his old friend Guy had managed to find a solid lead that the drugs had been brought to an old motorcycle shop near the lake. Cody's assistant Marlowe told him she would get the police to mobilize and check it out. But Cody being Cody, decided to go there himself when she wasn't looking.

Deciding to go old school, Cody put on blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt and blue bandages wrapped around his wrists as well as the lower half of his hands.

"So, this is the place" Cody mused to himself as he reached the old shop "Whoever is behind this better be tough. I am bored out of my mind. Well time to see if the motorcycles comes sheep this time around".

With that he walked towards the hiding place. Hoping it could cure his boredom, at least for a little while.

* * *

The cold, tall and monsterous looking Spider-Man villain who takes pride in his grim and death-like appearance, Lonnie Thompson Lincoln is a criminal enforcer who uses methods of intimidation and murder under the deserving nickname of Tombstone.

But his climbe to the top was not easy.

Born in Harlem, New York City. Lonnie Thompson Lincoln didn't have a normal life growing up as a child because of his albino appearance. Constantly bullied by other children, this eventually led Lonnie to take the wrong path in life, as he grew bigger and used his appearance to bully other small children during high school. Aside from his intimidating appearance, Lonnie was basically a loner and a miscreant who forced protection money from other children in school. However Lonnie would find only one student who displayed any kindness towards him, who was known to be the high school's editor Joe Robertson. But eventually Robertson would show his loyalty for his position and write an article about Lonnie's activities within school. Feeling betrayed and angered, Lonnie confronted Robertson and intimidated him into pulling the article.

After high school, Lonnie steered further down the wrong path as he built himself into a life of crime. After filing his nails and teeth to points, damaging his vocal cords, training to peak physical strength, and engaging in several street fights to build his fighting skills, Lonnie finally landed a job with major crime bosses and gang lords as an assassin, nicknaming himself Tombstone. Eight years later, Lonnie would encounter Robertson once more, who was now working for the Philadelphia Inquirer newspaper company. Upon receiving a tip of the recent murder of a local crime boss from an informant known as Isadore Kipper, Robertson would accidentally meet Lonnie, who murdered the informant before he could mention anything to Robertson. With Robertson witnessing the scene, Lonnie threatened Robertson if he reported anything that he just saw. Keeping this incident as a secret, both Lonnie and Robertson went separate ways once more. Robertson moved to New York to work as Editor-in-Chief with the Daily Bugle and was forced to hold the secret for over twenty years.

However, Robbie was able to face his demons and confessed to the whole ordeal, and Lonnie took a nasty blow to his reputation and ended up in jail, angered he swore to make Robbie's life a living hell, which he did for a long time. Though one incident led to Lonnie being exposed to Diox-3, the chemicals were released, and Lonnie suffered from the violent effects as it bonded and merged into his physiology. Still recovering from the incident and wandering aimlessly in the streets, Lonnie was attacked by a handful of street thugs. Yet Lonnie would easily and quickly defeat the thugs as he learned of his newfound abilities: Imperviousness to injury and increased strength, really living up to his nickname: Tombstone.

Right now he was sitting inside his hideout, enjoying a good drink. Then his doors broke of as one of his guards flew through them, unconscious. Barely reacting to what happened, he finished his drink and sighed.

"You just can't find good help these days, can you?" He asked as Cody stood behind him.

"I wouldn't say that. You just need to know who to find. Still your shop here could use some work. The lights are really weak and your bikes looks like junk" Cody said.

Tombstone smirked as he stood up and turned to Cody "My apologies, Mayor Cody. Been short on budget lately so I had to work with what I had".

"I could have helped you with that. If not for you know, the drugs. Not a fan of drugs" Cody said, motioning to the box containing the harmful substance.

"This is not simple drug. On breath from this and you will almost be as tough and handsome as me" Tombstone said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah no thanks, I like my face just the way it is. Don't want to look like a reject from a bad zombie movie" Cody said as he rolled his shoulders and got ready "Now, shall we get down to it?".

Tombstone cracked his knuckles and neck "By all means, who am I to refuse a fight with the Mayor".

Tombstone made the first move, leaping in and grabbing Cody by the head, readying to headbutt him. But Cody saw it coming, and ducked away before punching Tombstone across the face, making him back away. Tombstone barely reacted to the punch and quickly got back and swiftly punshed Cody in the chest, stumbling him. Tombstone tried to grab Cody, but he again broke away.

Cody shook his hand a little _'What is this guy made of?'_.

Tombstone dove in, tackling Cody to the ground. Cody tried to get up, but Tombstone was not going to let that happen, he kept Cody down before trying to crush him with his strong fists, Cody managed to avoid most of them and tried to kick the large albino of him, only for Tombstone to grab his leg and began spinning him around and tossed him in to a wall. Cody was about to get up, but Tombstone grabbed him by the neck before slamming Cody headfirst in to the ground.

Tombstone raised his foot, to crush Cody's head. But Cody shot to his feet, and quickly planted an elbow in to Tombstone's face before he could react. He then thrust one fist out sending Tombstone back again. Cody then swung his fist fast enough to created a powerful wind blast, this blast hit Tombstone stumbling him. Cody quickly shot forth another, which again stumbled Tombstone. Cody charged in, wrapping his arms around the large man's waist before lifting him up and slamming him to the ground with a back drop suplex.

Tombstone growls as he got up "Was that supposed to hurt?!".

"Kind of yeah. Haggar sure loved that move" Cody said with a shrug.

"Well this will hurt even more!" Tombstone rushed forward, in surprising speed given his size and threw a strong punch. Cody managed to block the blow, but the impact still sent him back, and left him open for another punch to the gut. Tombstone grabbed him in to a deadly bear hug "I am gonna snap you like a twig!".

Cody grunts as he felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs and his spine beginning to ache. This Tombstone was much stronger than he expected, in a way it made him a little excited, but he had to break the death grip before it's to late. Cody managed to free his arm and grabbed a brick from a nearby table and smashed it in to Tombstone's face. The brick shattered on impact, but it was just enough to distract Tombstone to allow Cody to break free.

Cody took the moment to gather himself, before getting ready to continue. Tombstone threw a left hook, which Cody dodged and punched him in the face, he then ducked under another punch before spinning around behind Tombstone and kicked him in the back, sending him in to a table, that broke under him. Tombstone stood up, growling in anger before grabbing Cody's next punch and head butted him, before grabbing him by the neck and shoulder before tossing him through a wall and in to the next room.

Cody groans as he tried to stand up, only to be punched in the face by a pale fist. Tombstone huffed and he walked to a large crate and lifted it over his head "Killing you should make people think more than twice before challenging me".

"I would not bet on that" Cody said before kicking a barrel in to Tombstone's leg. It made him lose his balance and dropped the crate on top of himself. Cody picked up a large sledge hammer "Since you are that tough, some stronger stuff is needed".

Tombstone got up just in time to be hit across the face by the sledge hammer. Cody kept hitting him until he noticed Tombstone was getting weaker. He charged up one final swing and hit Tombstone full force in the chest, sending him flying through a wall, in to the garage where a lot of heavy junk fell on top of him, pinning him down.

Cody walked up to him while dropping the hammer "Phew. You where pretty tough, this sure was not a boring fight".

Tombstone glared for a moment before smirking "One hell of a brawl indeed. Looking forward to the next one".

Cody chuckled "For a murderer and a drug lord, you're still a pretty fun guy. The police can handle you from here, but if you do somehow get out, I will be ready for you".

Cody walked away, smiling when he heard Tombstone laugh. He walked away from the old shop and stretched. But then he heard a voice that made him freeze up.

"Mayor Cody!" He gulped and looked to see Marlowe glaring at him.

"Oh, his Marlowe. What are you doing here?" Cody asked in a nervous tone.

"I should be asking you the same thing! And look at the mess you made! Do you know what it's going to cost to fix all this!?" Marlowe scolded.

"Ah man, not again" Cody whined.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Harper and Sin.**

 **Helena Harper** an agent of the United States Secret Service, a federal law enforcement agency under the Department of Homeland Security, and a former CIA agent.

Before the events in Tall Oaks, Helena was an agent in the United States government's Central Intelligence Agency. Her abilities were highly regarded by FOS operative Ingrid Hannigan, who was evaluating seven agents as possible recruits for the Division of Security Operations under orders from United States President Adam Benford. In her report, Hannigan stated that she felt that Helena's strong will made up for her tendency of becoming over-emotional, choosing Helena as a "prime candidate" over at least five other agents she evaluated. However, Helena's rash behavior would eventually lead to her being suspended from the CIA. After apprehending the suspect in a series of murders, the man began to make threats against the family of one of his victims. In retaliation, Helena used excessive force against him, an act that provoked the CIA to temporarily suspend her despite her claims of it being justified. After having returned after her suspension from the agency, Helena discovered that her younger sister, Deborah, was hospitalized by her physically abusive boyfriend. Overcome with anger, Helena retaliated by shooting and injuring the man. Her superior reported to Hannigan that Helena's candidacy for the DSO was to be no longer considered and that she would be required to report to the United States Secret Service. Despite his mild sympathy for what happened to her sister, Helena's superior still doubted if she would last as a government employee for much longer with her attitude. These incidents impressed Derek C. Simmons, the National Security Advisor and head of The Family, and he began to manipulate Helena's career progress for his own devices.

Helena became involved in the plot of the National Security Advisor and head of The Family, Derek C. Simmons. In order to manipulate her, Derek had Deborah kidnapped. Willing to do anything to protect her younger sister, Helena agreed to Simmons' demands. She was to help him bypass the president's security when he visited Ivy University in Tall Oaks to give his speech to the American people - a speech that would reveal the truth of the Raccoon City Incident and the U.S. government's involvement and support of the Umbrella Corporation's bioweapons, which could subsequently destroy The Family's designs of keeping the United States as the highest world power.

On the day of the speech, Helena sent out a false alarm over the radio to tell the agents that a group had entered the campus with the intent of assassinating the president. The agents assigned to protect the president were dispatched to investigate the claim and search the campus for the individuals, leaving Benford vulnerable to Simmons' impending attack. Grief-ridden with what she had done, Helena turned on Simmons. She abandoned her post and rushed to the university to inform them that the alert was fake, though her claims were immediately dismissed as the agents were aware of Helena's past transgressions with the CIA which had left her with a poor reputation. The only agent that gave Helena the benefit of the doubt was DSO agent Leon Scott Kennedy. The two rushed to the president, but by the time they had arrived Benford had already been infected, the agents finding him in the midst of feeding.

Being forced to kill the infected president, Leon and Helena went through a both physical and emotional ordeal. But when Helena finally found her sister, it was to late as Deborah had already been infected and turned in to a monster right in front of Helena, who along with Leon and Ada Wong, had no choice but to give Deborah peace. Devistated and enraged that everything she did was for nothing, Helena was left with only one choice: Kill Simmons. Something she succeeded with the help of Leon and Ada.

Sometime after surviving the events in China, Helena visited the grave of her sister with Hannigan, Leon, and other agents present. Remarking that it is time for her to take responsibility, she thanked Leon and said that she was ready to be taken into custody for her crimes. With a nod of approval from Hannigan, Leon approached and took Helena's arm, though instead of arresting her, he placed her gun in her hand. Helena was confused, proclaiming that she was an accessory to the attack on the president.

Hannigan informed Helena that upon reviewing the evidence, it was decided that it was not fair to hold Helena responsible for Simmons' crimes and further said that the findings would not be made public. When she tried to protest, Leon told her that President Benford would have done the same thing. Hannigan suggested they go join the rest of the team, though before departing Helena gave Ada's compact back to Leon, so that he can return it the next time he crosses paths with her.

Right now Helena was on a solo mission to investigate a possible sighting of Hydra. Her mission was very specific: Get in, report what she finds and get out. Helena arrived at an old base that had been abandoned after World war 2 and right of the bat she could feel that something was wrong. The base was supposed to to be abandoned, but she found clear signs of recent activity. Fresh vehicle tracks and foot prints. All though she was told to pull out and report if she found anything, Helena decided to risk a closer look to make sure it was something worth worrying about.

Sneaking inside, her gun drawn in case of a surprise, Helena scouted the area until she heard voices. She looked behind a wall and fought back a gasp when she saw several Hydra agents talking to a woman. Little did she know this was not just any woman. This woman was **Sinthia Schmidt, A.K.A. Sin.**

The daughter of the Red Skull who was aged at an accelerated rate by means of advanced technology so she could be of use to her father.

While on his Isle of Exiles stronghold, the Red Skull chose a peasant washerwoman reminiscent of his mother to bear his heir. The woman died giving birth to a daughter. Furious, having wanted a son, the Skull spat in the dead woman's face, then took the newborn to throw her into the sea. Convinced by his underling Susan Scarbo to spare the child, the Skull ordered Scarbo to be her "night mother" and raise her in misery, anger and hate at Skull-House, an old Catholic monastery, only seeing her himself five minutes a week.

The young Sinthia Shmidt was a brutal beast of a girl; Susan Scarbo's prize pupil. Learning he was dying and needing an instant heir, the Skull used his Deus Machina to artificially age Sinthia into adulthood, mentally indoctrinate her and empower her as Mother Superior. The Skull then aged and empowered four orphan girls as Sinthia's worshippers, the Sisters of Sin: Sisters Agony, Death, Dream and Pleasure.

Still hesitant about a woman heir, the Skull had Sinthia recruit and train Baron Helmut Zemo, then played them against each other. Aided by Sister Pleasure and a gullible Nomad, the Skull accelerated Captain America's aging. Sinthia and Zemo kidnapped Cap's pacifist friend Dave Cox, turning him into the violent Devil-Slayer, then abducted Cap's childhood friend Arnie Roth, drawing Cap and Nomad to Skull-House. The Sisters also abducted Cap's girlfriend Bernie Rosenthal and the Falcon.

Sinthia battled Zemo for right of succession, apparently killing him, but the Skull rejected her then died of a heart attack fighting Captain America. Unbeknownst to the others, Nazi geneticist Arnim Zola transferred the Skull's consciousness into a Cap clone. After callously burning the Skull's body, Sinthia and the Sisters attacked Avengers Mansion. Entering the room where the Deus Machina was rejuvenating Cap, they were de-aged to teenage status.

Sinthia went through a lot, being the daughter of one of the worlds most hated villains, she even once had her whole head burnt to the point the looked like her father, though lucky for the hydra member, her face was restored back to normal later and she proves that she is indeed the daughter of Red Skull.

"Get the packaged loaded and tell the lab to pack up the specimens. We leave tonight" Sin ordered the Hydra soldiers that saluted and went to do what she told.

 _'Lab?'_ Helena thought to herself. She looked at her communicator and silently cursed when she noticed the signal was jammed. It would take time to get out of the base and call for help, and by the time backup arrives, Hydra will be long gone and any evidence of them being here will be wiped clean.

Making a daring move, Helena decided to get a look on that lab and maybe even steal some files or anything that could help figure out what Hydra was doing here. Making up her mind, Helena snuck deeper in to the base... unknown to her, she was spotted by the last person she would want to notice her.

Helena managed to sneak deep in to the base without having to resort to violence. Though when she arrived to where the lab was located, she noticed two guards. She could not risk shooting them since it could alert the rest of the base, taking a deep breath she rushed at them. One guard only had enough time to glance in her direction before he was knocked out by a jumping kick.

The second guard was about to shoot her, only for Helena to give him a strong left hook to the face, before finishing him of with a round house kick. Helena looked around to make sure no one else was there before carefully dragging the unconscious bodies in to the lab. A worker noticed her but was quickly knocked out by Helena's gun.

With all the distractions dealt with, Helena began to look around... and what she saw shocked her: B.O.W.s! Hydra is working with Umbrella!

 _'If Hydra and Umbrella are working together, there are no telling what they might do! I need to destroy this place before-'_ Helena was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a gun press against her back.

"I thought I caught a rat sneaking around. I hate rats, they always go where they are not wanted. And always sticks their snouts where they do not belong" Sin said in a cold tone "Who are you and who sent you?".

Helena did not answer at first as her mind was raising through any possible ideas on how to get out of this situation "What is it to you?".

Sin looked at her for a moment before a false smiled appeared on her face "I see. You are just another government agent. I remember you now. Helena Harper. How is your sister by the way? Still dead?".

That comment cause Helena's rage to flare and without thinking she spun around, knocking away Sin's gun before punching her hard in the face. Sin stumbled back before glaring.

"Fine. We can skip to the part where I crush you!" Sin declared.

And the fight was on.

Sin fired the first shot, Helena flinched as the bullet just barely missed her left ear. Sin leaped over and took cover behind the steel table on her right. Helena quickly recovered and fired her gun at Sin's cover to keep her from firing back. The agent fell back towards the wall and used one of the tables as her cover.

When the firing stopped, Sin lifted her left pistol over and blind-fired a few shots at Helena's table. Lucky for Helena, her table was able to hold out against the gunfire. She quickly checked her gun's magazine and saw that it had roughly twenty bullets left. Her best option was to keep her cool and waited to hear the sound of her enemy reloading.

Sin spent the last of her gun's rounds before stopping to reload. Helena took the opportunity and shot back, but Sin knew better than to just leave her body open in a firefight. Using both pistols this time, the Hydra member rose out of cover unleashed a flurry of bullets at Helena. Though Helena was unharmed, her table was taking a serious pounding, and couldn't take much more of the assault.

Her ammo and cover dwindling, The Agent looked around the room for anything that could serve as a distraction. Eventually, Helena noticed the long metal utensils rack that was hung right above Sin's cover. She switched back to auto-fire and sprayed whatever was left in her gun at the metal beams holding the rack.

The metal rack plummeted, bringing its tools with it. Sin couldn't dodge the all the falling metal and tools that that pelted her body. She wasn't injured, but she sure as Hell wasn't happy to have a bunch of dirty tools and junk landing on her head.

Helena's distraction bought her enough time to move. She hopped over her bullet-ridden table and took cover behind another one on her right. The bad news: her gun was now empty, forcing Helena to switch to her sidearm.

Meanwhile, Sin rubbed her head and shook off the utensils that fell on her. Irritated, she grit her teeth and began to scout the area for her enemy. Realizing that Sin had not seen her move Helena pointed her other gun at Sin and opened fire.

One of the bullets brushed against Sin's left shoulder. She shouted and grabbed the bleeding mark where she was hit. It was little more than a scratch, but it made Sin even more angry. With a furious roar, she sprayed a stream of bullets at Helena's actual cover until... she realized she'd run out of ammo.

Helena heard the telltale clicking and knew this was a perfect opportunity to strike. But before Helena could shoot back, Sin threw her knife at her! Helena ducked, but the knife hit her hand, causing her gun to fall several feet behind her.

Helena grabbed her now bleeding hand before reaching for her gun, but Sin raced towards the agent and kicked her gun away before kneeing her in the face, which gave Helena a nosebleed.

Sin then strangled Helena while pinning her against the wall. Helena gasped and coughed as she was being choked. She needed to get Sin off of her before she is strangled to death. Helena reached out her arms and smacked Sin's ears. Sin yelped and reached for her thundering eardrums. Helena then threw a headbutt and a push kick at Sin, sending her to the floor on one knee.

Helena gasped loudly as she felt air rushing back into her lungs. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to recover as Sin rose with a mighty uppercut. Reacting quickly, Helena dodged the punch and countered with a swift jab and a spinning back kick. Sin fell back and nearly crashed into the table behind her. As Helena approached her, Sin grabbed a her combat knife and swung wildly at the Agent.

Helena dodged every swing coming at her left and right. On the last swing, Helena grabbed Sin's arm and twisted it, forcing the latter to drop it. Sin hissed before she kneed Helena in the stomach, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head in to the table. Helena managed to stumble away, dazed by the impact.

Sin smirked "You lost the moment you tried to fight me, little agent".

Helena would've been finished, but she wasn't going down just yet. The Agent sweep-kicked her foe and sent her crashing on to the floor. Helena rolled on top of Sin and with one hand, she grabbed Sin by the throat, and with the other she continuously punched her in the face.

Sin kneed her in the gut and threw her of. Helena sprang to her feet and charged in while throwing several punches, which Sin easily countered with an elbow and a spinning roundhouse kick to the face. Helena stumbled to the floor, but quickly got back up. The two women fought bitterly, throwing, blocking, and countering every attack each other made. However, it was slowly apparent that Sin was the better martial artist. Helena was skilled, but she her training was nothing compared to the life and death training Sin had to go through in her life. Helena basic punches and kicks were easy to spot and counter. All Sin had to do was tire her out.

And tired she definitely was. Seconds wore on, and Helena's attacks were becoming slower and sloppier. She did land a few solid hits, but they had little effect. Sin ducked one punch and jabbed Helena in the ribs before sending a rising flip kick to her chin. The kick sent Helena flying several feet back. She painfully crashed back down on the metal floor. From her head down to her feet, her entire backside ached as if it got hit by a truck.

Sin was breathing hard and wiped her mouth "Not bad. Perhaps you could be of some use after all".

"Lady Sin!" A Hydra soldier called out as he ran up before pointing his rifle at the badly beaten Helena.

"No. We are taking her with us. Hydra could always use more test subjects" Sin said with a sinister smirk.

"As you wish my Lady" The soldier saluted before calling down more men.

"No..." Helena whispered.

Sin grabbed Helena's chin and made her look her in the eyes "Don't worry. If you are lucky, the experiments might kill you and you get to see your precious sister again".

"No... No... NOOOOOOO!" Helena screamed as the Hydra soldiers dragged her away.

Sin smirked and said only two word **"Hail Hydra"**.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sonic Skull.**

 **Guile** an Air Force major, and best friends with Nash. After the latter's apparent death, he started investigating, eventually starting a confrontation with M. Bison and his organization Shadaloo.

When Guile was a Lieutenant in the United States Air Force, he became friends with his Superior officer Charlie Nash. He also asked Charlie to teach him in his form of fighting, and Charlie agreed to do this. Guile learned the style of fighting, but his tantrums caused him to be not as good in the moves as Charlie was,

since Charlie can shoot sonic booms with just one hand while Guile needs both.

Guile was sent by the U.S. Air Force to look for his teammate and close friend Charlie, who went missing during a secret investigation that was happening at the time. Guile's search led him to the Interpol investigator Chun-Li, who too was investigating Shadaloo, a secret evil organization lead by M. Bison. The two eventually found the Shadaloo base in Japan along with his missing friend Charlie. The notorious and powerful showed up and attacked the two, daring them to follow him inside his Shadaloo base.

As Chun-Li searched another area, Charlie and Guile began to set explosives around their mission objective, Bison's source of power, The Psycho Drive. However, Bison surprised them, and a fight was started. Charlie convinced Guile to leave while he held Bison off by fighting him, so Guile took Chun-Li and escaped. They made it a moment before the base exploded, with Charlie and Bison trapped in the blast. Standing on the peak of a mountain, Guile says he will always believe in Charlie's memory.

Bison some how survived the explosion at Shadaloo base. Guile Holding Bison responsible for the death of his friend, he dedicated his whole life to trying to avenge his friend Charlie on Bison. Guile has been on that mission ever since. But still he had to at times put that aside to do other missions.

Right now he was sent to investigate the disappearance of two missing people. The B.S.S.A. member Jill Valentine, and the government agent Helena Harper, both who had some how gone missing the same month.

Guile had already checked the places where they where last sent to, but both places had been wiped clean, with very weak evidence that could give Guile a lead on where the missing women could be.

But thanks to an ominous source, Guile did receive some intel on a Hydra activity going on at another abandoned military facility. With nothing else to go on, Guile decided to check it out. When he arrived he noticed most of Hydra's forces had already moved out, only a small group still remained. And Guile noticed the leader of the bunch was still there.

 **Brock Rumlow, A.K.A. Crossbones**. A ruthless mercenary who has operated as the right-hand man of the Red Skull as well as a member of the Skeleton Crew, Serpent Squad and, surprisingly, Thunderbolts.

Not much is known about the early life of the man that would become Crossbones. As a young man, Brock Rumlow was the leader of a small New York gang. There he encountered a young Diamondback, she wanted to join his gang and he used his size to overpower her and rape her. When she came home her two brothers saw what happened to her and went after Brock for revenge. One of the brothers was killed by Crossbones with a throwing knife and the other left the family in shame to eventually become the mercenary Cutthroat.

As he grew and became more a part of the criminal underworld he began learning about the Red Skull and looked up to him as a god-like figure. After joining Taskmaster's school for criminals, Crossbones worked his way up the ladder and quickly became a teacher. While observing some of his fights, the Red Skull instructed Taskmaster to bring Brock to him. Sometime later he began working for Albert Malik, the man who was claiming to be the Red Skull. He was hired to take a team of mercenaries and break into a castle belonging to the actual Skull. After avoiding defenses and showing some skill with a bow and arrow, a blob-like monster proved to be the ultimate threat. All but one other mercenary was killed and they were taken prisoner by the Skull and Arnim Zola. Brock was interrogated by the Skull and he revealed who his employer was and his dedication to the Red Skull. Rather than kill him, the Skull challenges Brock to a fight in order to test his new body that had been cloned from Steve Rogers. Exhausted from scaling the mountain to get to the castle, Brock is beaten but the Skull sees the evil in him and offers him training and a spot as his new bodyguard. He also gives him his new name, Crossbones.

Guile knew for a fact that Crossbones would not be an easy foe. But someone so high up the ranks at Hydra was someone he could not aford to allow to escape. Guile had to capture him and hopefully get some useful intel out of him. He was in luck since Crossbone and his men seemed to be leaving in seperate vihechles.

However after the men left, Crossbones noticed Guile "Hey!".

Guile jumped out of cover "Brock Rumlow. You are coming with me. The easy way or the hard way".

"There is one thing you should know about me, broom hair" Crossbones taunted as he aimed his gun "I never make things easy".

Guile closed the cap an smacked the gun out of Crossbones' hand. However Crossbones quickly shoves Guile over the ledge, Guile rolls to cushion his fall and faces towards Crossbones and both begin staring at each other.

The fight was on.

Guile quickly finds a way back up and jumps in front of Crossbones trying to connect a knee to which Crossbones quickly steps aside and goes for a right hook aimed at Guile's face. Guile catches Crossbones' fist and connects a high kick which makes contact with Crossbone's face.

The kick spins Crossbones around and forces him off the ledge they were standing on. As Crossbone gets back up, he runs backwards then turns around towards Guile and then proceeds to do multiple jumps of several objects to make it to Guile. However, before he could do anything he is knocked back by a fast kick.

As Crossbones is about to fall, Guile connects a powerful knee to hiss upper torso and uses him as a cushion for their fall. Guile gets up unharmed, but so does Crossbones. Crossbones grunts and charges at Guile. Guile keeps a steady stance as Crossbones approaches he swipes his two hands in the air, his arms creating a Sonic Boom. Crossbones manages to dodge it but the Sonic Boom hit some crates behind him causing them to fall towards him but Crossbones avoids all of them and continues walking towards Guile.

Guile readies himself for whatever this man may have in store when Crossbones once again jumps towards Guile. Guile once again easily knocks him down by connecting another kick to his side, but this time when Crossbones fell to the ground he performed a sweep kick that knocked Guile off of his feet and knees him onto the ground.

Crossbones then began striking at Guile with several strong punches. Guile manages to redirect some of the punches causing them to damage the floor around his head. Guile pushed him back and throws a Reverse Spin Kick to get Crossbones away from him.

Crossbones stumbles backwards from the attacks but regains his balance and takes out two pistols. Guile quickly takes notices of the two pistols and swipes his arms once again creating another Sonic Boom to distract Crossbones.

Crossbones jumps over the Sonic Boom and in front of Guile with an annoyed look in his eyes and begins to fire, Guile manages to dodge the bullets and block some with the help of some floor tiles and crate pieces from the incidents earlier but several bullets manage to destroy most of his defenses.

Crossbones grabbed a machine gun that fell from a box and begins rapidly firing at Guile's direction. Guile manages to disperse most of the bullets with Sonic Booms and using several items around him.

Crossbones' relentless shooting cause smoke and a cloud of dust to appear giving Guile the opportunity to hit Crossbones with a power full kick sending the merc through a wall. As Crossbones gets up he is met with Guile holding his machine gun, and breaks it in half. Crossbones glared before cracking his knuckles and got in to a stance. Guile did the same.

Both fighters charged in, throwing several punches that where either blocked of deflected. Gulie threw a jab, but Crossbones blocked it and punched Guile in the face before kicking him in the chest, making him back away. Guile recovered quickly and ran back in throwing a right hook, Crossbones avoided the attack before grabbing Guile's arm and slammed his face in to a metal crate, while holding Guile's arm in a painful arm lock.

Guile growls but managed to use his free arm to push himself of the crate before quickly elbowing Crossbones in the face before freeing his arm and punched him in the jaw. Crossbones grunts but retaliates with a push kick which Guile grabbed and tossed Crossbones across the floor. Crossbones jumped back to his feet and rushed Guile who was about to perform another Sonic Boom. But Crossbones managed to prevent it and delivered to left-right punches to Guile's jaw before finishing with a reversed spin kick that sent Guile to the floor on his knees.

"You're slow old man" Crossbones taunts.

"Old? I am not that old punk!" Guile declared before kicking Crossbones in the gut before getting behind him and pulled him in to a headlock "Fast enough for you, you little shit?".

"Not... good... enough!" Crossbones chocked out before pulling out a knife and stabbed Guile in the leg.

Crossbones quickly slammed the back of his head in to Guile's nose, forcing him to release him and then delivered a back hand fist to Guile's jaw. As Guile stumbled back, Crossbones went to stab him, but Guile managed to avoid it, though it did leave a gash on his side. Guile grabbed Crossbones' arm and twisted it to force him to drop the knife. Crossbones roars and he bull rushed Guile, tackling him clean through a wall.

After they landed, Crossbones' hand wrapped around Guile's neck "Die you son of a bitch!".

Guile let out a strained breath before rolling over, making Crossbones' let go of his throat. They wrestled around on the floor for a while until Crossbones managed to get up and kicked Guile down before running away. Thinking Crossbones was trying to escape, Guile gave chase.

However, Crossbones was not running, he put on a pair of metal gauntlets and punched Guile in the chest, sending him flying. Whatever those things where, they increased Crossbones' striking power. Guile got up as Crossbones began swinging wildly at him. Guile felt like he was being hit by several speeding cars, he had to do something and quickly.

Getting an idea, Guile tripped Crossbones up, making him fall to the floor. Crossbones hurried to get up before noticing that Guile was charging up a big attack.

 **"SONIC HURRICANE!"** Guile shouts as he unleashed the glowing disk of raw power.

Crossbones tried to block with his gloves, but his whole body felt the pain and the gloves were quickly destroyed. Guile rushed in and delivered 10 punched before finishing Crossbones with his famous back-flip kick that sent the merc flying before landing on the floor, unconscious. Guile held his bleeding leg as the final kick hurt a lot.

After making sure his enemy was not getting up, Guile contacted HQ "This is Guile, I got Rumlow in custody. Requesting evac".

 **.**

 **This might be one of my favorite chapters yet.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome to the family May.**

 **Melinda Qiaolian May** , an ace pilot, field agent, and former administrator who works for S.H.I.E.L.D. She acts as second-in-command in Agent Coulson's team and for the organization as a whole.

May used to be a field agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and was highly skilled at her job. During her time as a field agent, she became somewhat of a legend at the agency.

On a mission in Bahrain to make first contact with an unregistered gifted person, several of Agent May's colleagues and a young civilian girl were taken hostage by the man's followers. Agent May single-handedly stormed the building in which the hostages were being held and killed an unknown number of assailants, all while unarmed herself. She managed to free all of the hostages unharmed. However, the experiences May had on that mission, which she refused to fully disclose to Phil Coulson, left her emotionally scarred and caused a radical change in her personality.

After this mission, May attained almost legendary status within S.H.I.E.L.D. for her exploits, which earned her the nickname The Cavalry. It was later revealed that the experience that traumatized May was that she shot a young inhuman girl who was controlling the mind of captured SHIELD agents.

Despite all this, May is still one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever produced and her skills was about to be put to the test on her current mission. Her mission was to investigate a series of kidnappings and murders that has been going on for a couple of years now. She was dressed casually, not to draw attention to herself. She was wearing black ankle boots, gray jeans, dark colored T-shirt and leather jacket.

May had figured out the incidents took place in Dulvey Parish, Louisiana. It is home to the Dulvey Haunted House, an abandoned plantation with reported ghost sightings. While May was half and half on the ghost thing, she has been around long enough to know that rumors like that comes from somewhere.

Walking through some trees she noticed an old house. A perfect place for killers to hide. May put her hand on her gun as she approached the old house. The front door was not locked but just as May was about to go in she heard something behind her and quickly aimed her gun to see... nothing was there. May was beginning to understand why people say this place might be haunted.

Keeping her guard up, May entered the house. It was clear that something happened here. The house was in very poor shape, no one would ever live here unless given no choice. Keeping her gun ready, May began to look through the house.

"Alright, this is a little creepy" May muttered to herself, feeling like she has walked on to the set of a horror movie.

She went to open a door. Only to find it locked. Normally one would look for a key. But May had no time to waste on walking around an haunted house in search of a key that might be inside a dead body, so she simply kicked the door open, which was not to hard, given the condition of the house.

May stepped inside the room and finally found something. It was a picture. She walked up and looked at it, to see a family of 4. Father, mother and two children, one boy and one girl.

"You need to get out of here" Came the voice of a girl.

May quickly looked around "Who's there?".

"Never mind that! You need to leave before he finds you!" The same voice pleaded, her tone full of fear.

"Who? Who will find me?" May asked, a little more gentle upon realizing how scared the girl was.

But the girl did not seem to be listening "Just go! If he or any of the others find you, they will kill you. Or worse, they'll make you a part of the family!".

"Just tell me what is going on and I'll leave. I'll even get you out of here" May tried to reason.

"It's to late for me!... You should have listened. Because now it might be to late for you too" The girl said... while crying.

Before May could say anything else, she felt a hard hand on her shoulder "Welcome to the family Miss!".

May was spun around and saw a fist coming straight at her face. But thanks to her trained reflexes, May was able to dodge it and kicked her attacker from behind, making him stumble a few steps. But he slowly turned around, revealing a middle aged man who seems to be passed his prime.

This man was **Jack Baker,** the patriarch of the Baker family of Dulvey, Louisiana. He was the husband of Marguerite Baker and father to Zoe and Lucas Baker. As a child, Jack often fought with his older brother Joe, who boasted of breaking his nose and clothes-lining him in the swamp.

At a later point in his life, Jack served in the United States Marine Corps. He also became the owner of a 19th-century ranch in the Louisiana countryside, possibly handed down to him by his family, married Marguerite Baker and sired two children, Lucas and Zoe.

While he used to be a loving family man. Whatever happened in this house has changed him in to something else. He is little more than a shell of the man he used to be.

May aimed her fun at him "Freeze! Put your hands up and surrender now!".

"You are funny! Eveline will love you. Maybe you can be her aunt!" Jack said in a insane tone.

"Who is Eveline?" May demanded.

"Allow me to bring you to her!" Jack said as he stalked towards her.

May shot him in the shoulder "Stay back!".

Jack simply smirked as he kept walking, like he had never be shot at all. May was about to shoot again but Jack grabbed her her arm. His grips was crushing May's arm, forcing her to let go of the gun. She hissed before kicked her way out of his grip. She rubbed her wrist as she glared at the smiling man. But May had proven many times that she did not need a weapon to put someone down. In a way, May herself was a weapon, so she got in to her fighting stance, ready for whatever this man throws at her.

Jack swung his fist, but May easily dodged it and punched him in the face, Jack seemed un-faced by the blow as he kept swinging at the agent. May was able to easily dance around Jack's clumsy attacks, showing he was very straight forward and easy to predict. May kicked him in the ribs, making him stumbled a few steps before May quickly followed up with several punches and kicks to his body before finishing her combo with a round house kick to Jack's head. Jack leaned back from the final kick but he quickly leaned back with no noticeable injuries.

 _'How is he still standing? No one can take a beating like that and just brush it of'_ May thought before going going in for another kick... only for Jack to grab her foot.

"My turn, bitch!" Jack said before he tossed May clean through a wall.

May was lucky that the wall was old and made of wood, otherwise the impact could have killed her. She groans while grumbling to herself "Super human... of course".

"What's the matter?! Don't you want to meet your niece?! Now you are just being rude to the family!" Jack said as he grabbed May's leg and was about to break it.

Luckily, May was able to prevent this by using her free leg to kick the insane man in the face several times until he let go of her leg. May then used both her feet to kick him back, giving herself time to stand back up and got ready to continue the fight. She kicked Jack in the chest and he tried to bull rush her. But May was able to flip over him and kicked him down. Jack got back up and threw a punch. May had no time to dodge in such a cramped area so she was forced to block, but the force of the punch sent her to the floor. Jack tried to grab her, only for May to grab a piece of the broken wooden wall and stabbed it in to his eye, she then grabbed him and used her legs to throw him over her and in to a desk, breaking it.

Jack got back up before he grabbed a nearby ax and began swinging it at her. But May avoided each swing, before kicking him in the joint of his leg, she managed to rip the ax from him and slammed the sharp end if it in to his throat. Jack coughed out some blood before collapsing on the floor, dead.

May took a moment to catch her breath before going to retrieve her and then she would try to find the girl who tried to warn her. She picked up her gun and was about to begin her search, but the moment she turned around, Jack grabbed her by her neck, shocking her as he looked just fine for someone who took an ax to the throat.

"Our dance is not over yet, little lady!" Jack said as he grabbed May's gun arm and made her aim it at his head "It needs to end with a bang!".

Jack made May shoot him in the head, causing him to fall down and May backed away, holding her neck and feeling sick. What the hell was wrong with that guy? May shook her head as she had to find the girl and get out of here quickly... Little did she know that Jack was not even close to being done with her.

"Come on girl, where are you?" May wondered out loud. She did not understand how the girl has not been able to escape yet. She clearly knew how to avoid that man, so escaping should not be to hard. What was keeping her here?

May did not have much time to think about that before Jack burst through the wall and grabbed her "I found you! You have been very naughty! Looks like you need a time out!".

Jack threw May across the hall and she hit a pillar. May hissed as pain shot through her back but forced herself to stand back up... just in time for Jack to punch her back down and grabbed her by her hair.

"Time to meet the family!" Jack said as he dragged May by her hair, earning some painful cries from her.

May had dropped her gun after she was thrown, so she kicked and thrashed to get out of Jack's grip. She managed to annoy him enough for him to lift her up to knock her out. But before he could, May managed to grab a kitchen knife and stabbed him several times in the head. Just as she stabbed him one more time, he smashed her through the floor, making her fall in to the basement.

May hit the cold floor hard and her vision became blurry, at this rate she would be easy pickings for Jack after he recovers. But then she saw a young girl dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans, and brown flats on her feet. She also had unkempt short brown hair.

The girl checked on her before lifting May's upper body and carefully dragged her away. That was the last thing May registered before everything went black.

 **.**

 **Well this is the first part of a small mini series with May facing of against the Bakers.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome to the family May: Part 2.**

May groans as she slowly woke up from the thrashing she took earlier in her fight with Jack. She tried to remember what happened. She was sent on a mission to investigate several disappearances and murders which led her to an old house inside a forest. When she got inside she ended up fighting a mad man with insane strength and the ability to take fatal wounds without much issue. But she remembered something else, she remembered that the voice of a girl tried to warn her. That woke May up completely and she felt that she was resting on something rather soft.

"Oh good, you are finally awake" Came the same voice that tried to warn May of what was going on.

May blinked and saw a girl looking down on her and only then did May realize she was resting on her lap "Who... are you?".

"My name is Zoe Baker, my dad messed you up real bad so I brought you to one of my many hiding spaces. I treated your injuries with some healing potions that helps the body regenerate. Still you needed a little rest before you recovered fully" The girl named Zoe explained.

"That mad man was your dad?" May asked as she sat up.

Zoe looked down "Yes... or at least he was... before everything went to hell".

May grabbed Zoe's shoulders "OK Zoe. I think it's about time you explained to me exactly what happened here. And if you dare say it's complicated I will slap you. Just give me a straight answer".

Zoe sighed, but decided it was best to let this woman know what happened "My family where not always like this. There was a time when we all were just a normal loving family. We cared about each other and helped each other. But all that changed when my brother Lucas found a wrecked tanker washed up in the bayou due to a vicious storm, which my dad investigated the next day. In the wreckage, he found a little girl named Mia and housed her in the trailer that I was living in. At this time, I watched a news report on the storm in order to get a better understanding of the chaos, but dad soon returned from the bayou carrying another survivor, Eveline, in his arms, which he suggested should be housed in Lucas' old room. he and my mom Marguerite, requested me to bring a change of clothes to the girl, tasking me with cleaning the little girl up and making sure she was comfortable. However, before I had a chance to do anything, Eveline caused a blackout in the house and escaped into the darkness".

"How did she do that?" May asked.

"There was a lot more to her than meets the eye" Zoe said before she continued on with the story "Believing that the incident was merely just a powercut, I looked throughout the house for Eveline. However, I instead found Lucas lying unconscious on the dining room floor and heard the mumblings of my mother coming from the bathroom. Upon encountering my mother, I was grabbed by her and she muttered about the gift Eveline had given her and tried to force feed me bugs which came from her mouth. Dad came back just in time to save me and and restrained mom, instructing me to retrieve some rope from the garage. When I returned, I found dad trying to drown mom. Though he seemed normal at first, he grabbed me and menaced me by cutting open his chest, claiming that doing so would show devotion to Eveline. I fled from my father, using the rope to hold one of the doors shut and watched as he dragged Lucas to meet Eveline".

May was stunned, just what kind of horror did this poor young woman endure? And she was not done yet.

"I managed to escape from my parents, and then fled to the trailer, where I found the other survivor, Mia, lying on the floor. I found a letter on the table and read it, learning about Eveline and finding a strange head. Upon hearing the voice of Eveline, I turned around to find her standing behind me. As she grabbed my arm, I fell unconscious. I then suddenly woke up back at the dining table, convinced that the night I had experienced was simply a dream, and I tried to explain it to my family. However, I was abruptly stopped by Jack, who explained plans to prepare for damage following the storm. Soon, Eveline appeared and addressed me as her sister. Meaning the night before was real and I had been infected... but unlike my parents, I managed to recist her mind control and I have been on the run from my own family ever since".

May continued to listen as May explained how despite being infected she refused to partake in the family's murderous activities, choosing instead to isolate herself from them in her trailer in the yard. Since she now possessed Eveline's "gift", the rest of her family appeared to be content with her isolation from them and made no attempts to force her into being part of their new family. They did however prevent Zoe from escaping the property and did not allow her to snoop into certain part of the house in the attempt to find the cure in Mia's letter. At some point, Zoe had a domestic spat with Marguerite which got so heated that she pulled out a knife that she had hidden on her own mother, having hid other knifes around the main house.

"Realizing my family was beyond saving, I have attempted to cure myself and escape multiple times by assisting my family's kidnap victims in escaping, though none of them survived" Zoe.

May let all this sink in before she spoke "Zoe. I will help you get out of here. As you have already seen, I am no normal woman. But I will need your help too. Tell me what your family can do and I will plan the best way I can to fight them of and get us out of here".

Zoe looked her in the eyes for several moments before she nods "Alright, I will trust you. Well you already saw what dad could do. Super strong and very hard to put down. My mom can control insects and Lucas is just a maniac that builds traps, but very dangerous traps. They are all dangerous enough but Eveline is something else entirely. Even I don't know everything she can do... and to be honest, she scares me more than any of the others, even now there is no telling if she's watching us or not".

May thought about what Zoe had just told her "Yeah, that will be a pain to deal with. And it might be to much than I can do on my own. But if I can contact my comrades, they can send back up and give us a fighting chance, trust me, we are trained to deal with strange shit like this".

Zoe nods "I believe you, but there is noway to send a distress call without a working radio and my family will not let us get anywhere near one. And they are not the only ones we need to worry about, there are also the molded".

"The molded?" May asked.

"The mold is what all this hell comes from. The molded are spawned from the mold. Scary and gross monsters that will rip you apart and absorb you if they catch you. Luckily most of them are not as dangerous as my family members and can be killed a lot easier. Fire always works best" Zoe explained.

"Understood. Now that ship wreck might be our only chance. I trust you know the way?" May asked.

Zoe nods "I do, but my family will not let me anywhere near it. They will kill us if we try anything".

"Leave that to me. Now that I know what I'm up against, I will be ready" May said before standing up and offered her hand "Ready?".

Zoe looked at her hand for a moment before taking it, allowing May to help her up "I'm ready".

With that the dangerous trip through the house hold began.

It was not long until they encountered the molded. The Molded are tall, humanoid monsters, whose mutated bodies are incredibly flexible and are covered with, if not comprised of, the black, veined fungus that must have mutated them, beneath the flesh, bone structures and reddish organs can still be faintly seen. The head in particular melted into an incomprehensible, misshapen mass, save for two eye sockets and the massive, gaping mouth taking up most of the head. Said mouth showed being able stretch to unnatural size, and is filled with enormous, spike-like teeth. They also have similar claws on the ends of their arms, which May knew from just looking at them, can slice through humans and taking what Zoe told her in to an account, even infect them. Their neck structure is heavily disproportionate to its head and has limbs that can stretch out from their bodies, which provide them with significantly more flexibility than humans.

The only weapon May had at hand was a knife that Zoe gave her and she got ready to use it. One molded tried to strike her, only the get the knife in it's eye, before May kicked it away. Another molded tried to bite her, only for May to stab it in the head and smashed it's head in to a wall, hard enough to make the head splatter.

Another molded tackled May down, but she managed to use her legs to flip it over and sending it in to a wall. May jumped back to her feet before grabbing a nearby pipe and rammed it in to the molded's chest, killing it. May looked around and saw they were all dead and nodded in satisfaction.

"Wow... that was so badass" Zoe said, amazed to see someone take down several molded with nothing but martial art skills.

May gained a small smile at that "When this is all over, maybe you can join S.H.I.E.L.D., we could use someone with your kind of knowledge".

Before Zoe could comment on that she gasped "Look out!".

May turned just in time to avoid a molded that tried to bite her back side. May stomped on the molded's head until it shattered under her boot. Taking a moment to gather herself, she looked at Zoe.

"Thanks for the warning" She said, until she noticed that Zoe had a small blush on her face "What's wrong?".

"Umm... check your back" Zoe said shyly.

May blinked before looked at back side and gasped. While she had managed to avoid the molded's attempt to bite her. The bite still managed to rip a part of the back of her pants. Not enough to expose her whole butt, but enough to expose some skin.

"Ah perfect. Now both monsters and crazy people will be able to get a small look of my ass" May said annoyed.

"Ummm, maybe we can stitch them up?" Zoe suggested.

May shakes her head "There is no time for that, besides it would be to risky to walk around a danger zone just to fix a pair of pants. I will just have to deal with the cold spot on my butt for a while" She then looked at Zoe "And just in case you swing that way, don't get any funny ideas".

Zoe gasped and her face grew even more red "What!? I would never try anything like that!".

"Good, or I would have to punch you. Now let's get moving" May said, going back to business "Lead the way".

Zoe nods while trying to cool her face "Right, this way".

Zoe continued to lead May through the house. But soon both would have to deal with a pest problem.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**QUICK NOTE: This chapter has no connection to anything that is happening in the other chapters. Just taking a break from the RE7 mini series. Since the Resident Evil 2 Remake is just around the corner, I figured I'd make a special chapter to celebrate the occasion. And since I LOVED the Into the Spider verse movie, I figured I'd use the one who really would fit right in with Resident Evil.**

 **I will only use the comic book version of him though, since the movie made him much more lighthearted than he actually is. So anything from the movie or the Shattered Dimension game will not count here.**

 **With that out of the way. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Noir and X.**

Multiverses. Countless of alternate earths that exist all across different realities. Many of them are nearly identical to each other, while some could not be any more different. And this is true when it comes to everyone's favorite web head, Spider-Man. Countless spiders exist across the so called Spider Verse and while many of them are a lot alike the one everyone knows and love. Some are indeed quite different from what many are used to, someone that lived in a much darker world than everyone's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

Which now brings us to the Spider-Man of Earth-90214. Or as he is better known as: **Spider-Man Noir.**

In this reality, Peter Parker was raised by his paternal aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression. Peter was raised with the belief of good triumphing over evil and was supportive of his aunt and uncle's activism.

Peter tragically discovered the mutilated body of his uncle Ben, killed in retaliation by one of New York City's businessmen for organizing a strike on sweatshops. The murder of his uncle by the Goblin's henchman, the Volture, drove Peter's resolve to continue to seek justice. While helping May at a rally in a Hooverville, they encountered a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ben Urich. Subsequently, Peter became Urich's protege for the Daily Bugle and explored the dire situation of New York City's denizens, especially those under the threat of the Goblin. After Peter mistakenly received a tip-off meant for Urich, he ventured to a warehouse where the Goblin's men were unloading a shipment of stolen antiques.

A particular antique, a spider statue, breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bit Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered he possessed arachnid superpowers. Donning a mask, Peter confronted Norman Osborn in his home in order to get him to give up his hold over the city. However, Peter was shocked to discover Urich, who was revealed to have been blackmailing Osborn with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Peter left Urich. Upon returning home, Peter created a costume based on his uncle's World War 1 era airman uniform and became the vigilante, Spider-Man.

As the Bugle labeled him negatively in the papers, Spider-Man arrived at the Bugle building to meet Jonah Jameson over this matter, only to find Jameson shot to death. Later on, Peter learned that Jameson was replaced by the Chameleon and the real Jameson was imprisoned by Osborn. This lead Peter to Jameson's location, where he killed the Vulture, who was responsible for killing Ben Parker, to stop him from murdering May Parker.

Despite saving his aunt, May criticized him for killing the Vulture, as he could have stopped him with his powers. She told Peter that killing people would make him less of what makes him human. Spider-Man later tracked down the Goblin's "torture house" and found the mob boss and his Enforcers holding Felicia and Jameson captive. He discovered that the Goblin had planned on murdering Urich, finding the reporter's information on the Goblin, which was kept by Felicia, and then eliminating every witness. He also discovered that Felicia was responsible for killing the Chameleon after she saw him, disguised as Jameson, murdering Urich. Spider-Man intervened, subdued the Enforcers and rescued Jameson. Spider-Man chased the Goblin, who held Felicia hostage, and cornered him. Peter had the chance to kill Osborn, but decided not to. The mob boss was then killed by spider-infested Sergei Kravinoff.

But even after Goblin's death, Peter kept up his life as Spider-Man. He went after several other crime lords with some help from Falicia, which sadly lead to her face being badly scared after the crime lord named Crime Master discovered her secret infatuation with the vigilante.

While Peter has been through many strange ordeals, one involving teaming up with an army of other Spider Heroes in the battle against the brutal spider hunting Inheritors, something happened that lead to Peter ending up in a city he had never seen before.

He read a sign that said: **Raccoon City.**

"Who the hell names a city after an animal that digs through trash?" Peter asked out loud, but the city name was not all that confused him. The cars, the buildings, everything was decades ahead of his time. Thanks to his experience with the other Spiders, it was not hard for him to figure out he was in another world.

But that does not really answer his question though: Exactly were is he? And is there a Spider in this world? Well standing around doing nothing would not help him, so he decided to explore. He heard screaming and he hurried to see if someone needed his help. The scream grew weaker and when he finally located the source... he found a bunch of people eating someone.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Peter demanded.

But as the cannibals turned and looked at him... Peter could finally see that those were not really people... they looked like corpses. Wait a minute... they were Zombies!? Of course Peter knew about zombies, they've been around since the 30's, but Peter always believed they were nothing but monsters in books or horror movies. Just what kind of world had he landed in?

The zombies let out dead moans as they began stalking towards him. Not feeling like fighting these things, Peter climbed up a building... only to hear another scream. He looked and saw a family with a little girl running from a zombie horde... but the mother hurt her ankle and ended up falling. The child stopped and tried to help her mother up while screaming for her father... but he did not go back to help them... he just kept running, even locking a gate, trapping them with the zombies... all just so he could save himself.

"That bastard!" Peter growls out before jumping down and kicking a zombie, that was about to attack the mother and her child, right in the head with enough force to shatter it. He would not really need to think about killing people, since zombies are already dead.

The mother and her child were shocked to see this masked man punching and kicking the zombies away. But it became more and more clear that there was to many of them. Peter turned and picked up the two ladies and used his strong legs to jump over the gate and ran away from the undead horror. It did not take long before he caught up with the father.

"Dario!" The mother said.

The daughter glared, both hurt and angry "Dad...".

The man named Dario Rosso got wide eyes "You are alive...?".

"No thanks to you!" The mother spat.

"I-I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do. I-" Before Dario could finish, Peter punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground and made his nose bleed.

"You left your own family to die. There is nothing worse for a man to do. You are a pathetic excuse for a family man" Peter said with pure venom in his voice.

Neither the wife or daughter tried to defend Dario. What he did was something they just could not ignore. He left them to die just to save himself. That is something that can't be forgiven. Despite this, Peter did help them to an abandoned warehouse... well he helped the wife and daughter, Dario had to get there himself.

After making sure they would be safe for a moment, Peter was about to head out "I'm gonna look for more survivors. Make sure to barricade yourself inside and if I'm not back in 3 hours, don't wait for me".

"Wait" The daughter said "Who are you?".

Peter looked down at her "I'm Spider-Man".

The wife managed to limp up to him "Thank you".

Before Peter could do anything, she lifted his mask past his mouth and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. Both to thank him and to make it clear to Dario that if they make it out of this, she is filing for an divorce. Something he looked real aware of.

Peter accepted the kiss before heading out in to the city again.

* * *

T-00 or Mr X, a Tyrant T-103 which was sent into Raccoon City during the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident to recover a G-virus sample from the pendant of Sherry Birkin and kill surviving officers of the Raccoon Police Department.

Development of the T-103 took place in May 1998 after successful development of the Tyrant T-002. Like other B.O.W.s in the Arklay Laboratory, an embryonic clone of the T-002 was created and evacuated from the facility by Dr. William Birkin shortly after the t-virus outbreak. Development focusing on improvements was conducted in the Umbrella Underground Laboratory beneath Raccoon City in an attempt to overcome the T-002's fatal flaw of going out of human control and gaining a sense of self after being left alone for several months. Following completion, the T-103 entered mass-production at the Tyrant Plant on Sheena Island. Several experimental variants were developed from this new model.

Following the demise of the UBCS, Article 12 of Umbrella's Internal Emergency Procedures was enacted, and all materials and personnel still within the city were placed under the command of Colonel Sergei Vladimir. When it was discovered Delta Force had infiltrated Umbrella's facilities, Col. Vladimir prepared an SH-60B Seahawk for B.O.W. deployment. Mr X, however, was dropped over the Raccoon Police Station with its own mission. It had two orders: first, to eliminate any police survivors, and second to locate the G-Virus. Mr X crashed through the roof of the 2F east passage, but by this point only three police officers were left.

The police station was soon after abandoned by survivors Leon S. Kennedy; Ada Wong; Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin, and T-00, having spotted at least one within the station, began pursuing them.

He was after Claire who was running with Sherry. Sadly they ran in to a dead end and turned to see the Tyrant stalking towards them with fast steps. Claire only had a combat knife on her, so she pulled it out, ready to fight to the death in order to protect Sherry... but as Mr X got closer, a voice called out.

"Get away from the ladies ugly!" Mr X turned just in time to rechive a powerful kick in the face. The surprise of the kick made him stumble and fall down as the masked hero looked at Claire and Sherry "You two alright?".

"Look out!" Claire shouted.

Peter looked to see Mr X throw a punch. With no time to dodge, Peter blocked the punch with his arms, but the force of the punch sent him clean through a book bookshelf. Thinking the minor interruption was over, Mr X turned back to finish it's mission... only for Peter to jump on to his back and wrapping his arm around Mr X's neck.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Peter ordered as the Tyrant tried to get him of.

"But what about you?" Sherry asked.

"Don't worry about me! I'll hold him of! JUST GO!" Peter shouted.

Claire did not like it, but decided to trust their mysterious savior for now as she picked Sherry up "Time to go Sherry!".

Mr X kept thrashing around, trying to get Peter of, even ramming through another bookshelf "OW! Easy there big guy! Don't" He was smashed against another shelf "Make me!" Another shelf "Have to!" He was then smashed against a wall, forcing him to loosen his grip and allowing Mr X to throw him away "HURT YOU!" Peter landed on a table that shattered from the impact "OK, that one hurt" He stood up and raised his fists "Well alright then big guy. Let's do this!".

Mr X stalked up to him and threw a punch, which Peter avoided and slugged the tyrant in the face, making it stumble back. Peter followed up with several fast punches to Mr X's chest, but his blows only hurt a little and ultimately annoyed the monster more than anything. Mr X brought it's fist down, but once again Peter managed to avoid it, but when he went to counter, the Tyrant grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

Peter struggled against the monster's grip as it tried to snap his neck. Peter resorted to punching the Tyrant in the face several times, making it growl and threw him in to the floor. As Peter got up he was not fast enough to avoid a strong punch to his face that knocked him down. The Tyrant grabbed his head and tried to crush it, and had it not been for his tougher bone structure, his head would have popped like an egg. Peter quickly fired webbing in to Mr X's face, blinding him.

Peter attempts to press the attack on the Tyrant, landing a kick on his opponent. Mr X got the web of his face and manages to grab Peter by his neck and flings him far into the wall on the other side of the room. Peter shakes is head Mr X then walks up to him and attempts to land a devastating over-the-head double hammer-fist on him, but Peter is able to nullify the hit with his boots and pushed him of. The two exchange a series of blows, with Peter using a piece from the shattered floor as a projectile, which Mr X blocks with his arm. However, in the melee, Peter manages to hit his opponent down to the floor.

Mr X got on one knee but Peter simply walked up to him "Lights out ugly".

Mr X looked up just in time for Peter to land at least 10 powerful punches to his face. Peter kept repeating the left and right hook combo before finishing it of by kicking Mr X hard enough to make crash through a wall and fall down to the streets below. Peter looked down and saw the Tyrant's motionless body. He took a deep breath to calm himself before heading of to see if he could find the girls...

But on the streets of Raccoon City... the body of Mr X began to move... it was not over... not even close.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Fireworks and Blood.**

 **Jubilee** , a long-time member of the X-Men and serves as a teacher to Generation X, a group of teenage mutants living at the Xavier Institute.

 **Jubilation Lee** is a Chinese-American girl who was born in Los Angeles, California, where she lived with her wealthy immigrant parents. An immensely talented gymnast, she was believed to have the potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, Jubilation used her agility engaging in petty robberies with her best friend, making their escape on their roller blades. Most of her time was spent in malls. One day, Jubilee was trapped in a dead-end alley by a pair of mall cops. Fearing juvenile detention, and her parents' reaction, she panicked and her mutant powers activated for the first time, destroying the entire alley.

Jubilee told her parents about her strange new abilities, but it didn't seem to be a problem, as she soon learned how to control it to a limited degree. However, her parents were later murdered by criminals Reno and Molokai, hired by Hunter Brawn, who disguised the murder as a car accident. Jubilee was handed over to a couple in the neighborhood, but soon ran away to live at the closest thing that felt like home, the mall. There she survived by giving demonstrations of her mutant plasmoid powers for spare change, impressing many with her powers, and through petty theft. It was while living in this mall that she would first encounter the X-Men, and begin on her path as a superhero.

Ever since Joining the X-Men, Jubilee has been through her fair chare of experiences. She previously lost her mutant powers and then was turned into a vampire, adopting a baby boy named Shogo and working alongside the X-Men. But recently, she re-gained her pyrotechnic abilities and was turned back into a mutant when Quentin Quire sacrificed his Phoenix shard to save her life and revert her powers back.

With her mutant self restored, Jubilee continues her life as both a teacher and a hero. And while she makes many new friends, she makes many new enemies too. And tonight, she was about to make another one...

As she was out on a walk. Someone was watching her. His name was **Jedah, The Dark Messiah** with some traits borrowed from the Grim Reaper.

Though he is over 6000 years old, Jedah is the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai.

Jedah was always distressed about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination, and actively sought out the opportunity to kill him, waiting for the right time to strike.

After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozom. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others were first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozom to break a part of the seal to open the gate more.

When Ozom arrived at the gates, he realized that enormous powers lay within the gates and that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lies to Jedah and tells him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and his plot succeeded.

Ozom gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozom became the new master of the Dohma family; the birth of Emperor Ozom.

100 years later, after a century-long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt distressed towards the crazed Makai, nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozom, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind: all souls now had to be completely cleansed. For this, a new dimension was necessary: Majigen, the demon dimension.

Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and saw Ozom and laid out his hand. Although his powers were not yet completely restored yet, he had enough powers to remove Ozom. Now that Ozom had been reduced to a spineless jellyfish, Jedah quietly whispers, "Ozom... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai."

The Dohma Castle was taken into the dark space along with the now-soulless Ozom. This was the beginning of Ozom's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai, the fetus of divinity. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter into his newly created realm.

Ultimately, his plans did not come to fruition and he was killed by Morrigan after Lilith returned to her body. Despite this, due to his ability to revive after a period of time, the threat of Jedah does not end with his death. And now he was back, and he had his eyes set on Jubilee. Why? Well two reasons, and you are about to find out.

Jubilee was humming to herself until she heard the voice "Jubilation Lee. I am pleased to finally meet you in person".

Jubilee jumped and looked up to see the demon looking down on her "Who are you!?".

"My name is Jedah. And I am here for you" Jedah said as he slowly hovered down in front of the young mutant.

"What do you want?" Jubilee demanded, she could tell this guy was bad news, and whatever he wanted, it was not pretty.

Jedah smiled calmly "Many look at you and think your powers are weak and useless. But you can not hide your true powers from me, young one. I know what you can really do and all the death you can cause with your seemingly harmless powers. Not to mention, you used to be an Vampire".

Jubilee took a step back "I am not a vampire anymore. And I don't use my power to hurt people unless I have to. And even then I do not kill them!".

Jedah shook his head "Typical heroic cliche. All of you have unimaginable power, but you refuse to unleash them. Held back by your pathetic morals".

"I am using my power to save people! Are you really saying that is somehow wrong?" Jubilee demanded.

"That is exactly what I'm saying" Jedah said as he began walking towards Jubilee who backed away with each step the demon took "So many mortals are still alive when they should have died long ago. Death is not something you should prevent, it needs to be embraced. Death is life's only salvation. That is no paradox... it is simply the logical conclusion. And because of you heroes, the mortal cattle cling to the treasure that they owe to us as a tribute".

"Cattle!? People are not just food for you to feast on!" Jubilee said in anger.

Jedah smirked "Wrong. Mortals exist for only one reason: To feed our ever growing hunger!".

"SHUT UP!" Jubilee shouted as she sent a blast at Jedah.

But Jedah's blood left his body and took the shape of a shield that blocked the attack "There is the spark. But I want to see a fire".

"Then you shall feel the heat!" Jubilee declared as she got ready to fight the demon.

Jedah smirked and did the same. The battle was on.

Jubilee fired of several blasts, but Jedah easily moved out of the way before his blood shot out of his hand like a spear. Jubilee hurried to dodge but it still scrapped her shoulder. She hissed but kept blasting the demon and managed to hit him in the chest, and sent him in to a wall. Jubilee was about to check if he was down only to gasp as another blood spear came towards her face. She was able to dodge, but it left a cut on her cheek. Jedah came back, ready to strike with his long claw like nails, but Jubilee quickly used her power to blind him before using a move that Wolverine taught her: She grabbed Jedah's arm and used his momentum against him, throwing him down in to the ground.

Jedah got back up with no signs of being hurt and brushed himself of. He looked at Jubilee with a smile before raising his hand and made a 'Bring it' motion. Jubilee was getting a little annoyed by his cocky attitude and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks, which Jedah casually blocked with only one arm, his smile never leaving his face. Jubilee was about to throw one more punch... but the back of Jedah's hand made contact with her face, sending her flying through the air and she ended up crashing in to a nearby tree. Pain shot through her back, but she's been through much worse. She pulled herself back to her feet and glared at the smirking demon.

"You are not going to beat me in a physical battle, young one. Now show me the power I know you posses!" Jedah all but demanded.

"You asked for it!" Jubilee said before putting more power in to her blasts.

Jedah avoided the blasts before creating two blade-like blood wings and struck at Jubilee who ducked under them and hit him point blank in the chest with a blast. The blast sent him back and Jubilee used the opening to hit him again and again. It looked like Jedah was finally starting to take some damage, but he still did not back down as he began laughing before using his insane speed to close the distance and hit Jubilee in the gut. She coughed up saliva before she was sent in to a wall.

"That is not all you got! Show me your real power!" Jedah demanded before back handing Jubilee when she tried to get back up, sending her back to the ground "Show me!" He stomped on her chest, making Jubilee cry out in pain as several of her ribs broke "SHOW ME!".

Jubilee let out a scream as she blasted a hole clean through Jedah's chest. Jedah backed of her, vomiting blood as he fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground... dead. Jubilee backed away from the corpse, not believing what she had just done. She had to get out of here... she needed to get back to the school... she needed her friends to help her... she needed...

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud laughter. She turned around in shock and horror "No...".

Jedah stood back up, the hole in his chest healing nicely "There is the fire. But it is still not even close to what you can really do" He then quickly used his blood to impale Jubilee through her arms, making her scream in pain as she was lifted up by her arms "But do no worry. Me and my friends will put them to good use".

Those where the last words Jubilee heard before everything went black.

* * *

Later, Jubilee found herself inside a tank, full of liquid that kept her asleep, and a breathing mask to keep her from drowning. In front of her stood Jedah and his Ally... who turned out to be non other than Albert Wesker.

"She will prove useful to us" Jedah commented.

"Indeed, many underestimate the power she posses. Gaining the information on her was not easy, but I discovered a lot about her" Wesker said while looking over her notepad "A point of interest about Jubilee's powers is that she can control the effect that they had on her desired targets. These power effects have been shown to blind and emit concussive force, burn and scald skin, detonate and disintegrate solid objects, and also shatter solid metal objects such as locks and bolts. But she also possesses the ability to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level, essentially making her a walking atomic bomb. She could be one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet, but her fear of harming others has kept her from using those powers to their full potential. If we can harness and even amplify those powers, we will be able to trigger controlled explosions wherever we want".

"Making her repay her dept that she owes, by killing the very people she sworn to protect" Jedah said with maniacal smile.

"Good..." Came another voice, making Wesker and Jedah turn to see Red Skull standing behind them "Very good indeed. She will be an worthy piece to our puzzle".

With that Red Skull turned around and walked out of the room. An small, evil smile gracing his lips.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ninja Daughter and The Nemesis.**

 **Amiko Kobayashi the surrogate daughter of Wolverine.**

The origin of Amiko starts when The X-Men would return from the Secret Wars. They had just completed doing battle in Battleworld, created by the Beyonder. They wouldn't be sent to their home; but instead they are sent to Tokyo, Japan. Although they didn't come alone. While in Battle World, Lockheed, Kitty Pryde's pet dragon, would befriend and get involved with another dragon similar in size to him. She would follow the X-Men back to Earth, there her body would react strangely. She grew to monstrous proportions and in a fit of rage began razing the city. Sunfire, a one-time X-Man, would also help in the conflict. The X-Men would split their efforts; some would do battle with the she-dragon while the others would try and help the citizens of Tokyo and evacuate the destroyed homes. Wolverine would happen upon a house that was almost entirely ravaged and on fire.

Once he entered, he found a lady mortally wounded under a pile of debris from the collapsed ceiling of her home. He would try to help her as best he could but realized that there was no saving her. Instead, she made him promise to take her daughter, Akiko, who was there, and take care of her and raise her as she no longer could. Feeling slightly guilty for the dragon's attacks as she came with the X-Men, Wolverine would accept. He would take the burden of honor and promise to fulfill the dying woman's wish and took the young Akiko with him. Shortly after, the dragon would also be stopped by none other than Lockheed and the X-Men were free to return to America. Since Wolverine was with the X-Men and lived a very dangerous life, and was in no situation to care for a young child; he would make the decision to leave her to be adopted by his fiancè Mariko Yashida in Japan. Akiko would stay with Mariko for the next couple of years. Mariko being from the Clan Yashida, she was able to provide Akiko with a comfy, luxurious lifestyle. Though to Akiko's dismay she rarely saw Wolverine, but tried to keep in touch. Unfortunately, Mariko became a target of the Hand and was assassinated.

With no plans for Akiko beyond being with Mariko, she would be placed in a Japanese foster care service and Wolverine would send money regularly. It would be a few years before Logan heard anything from Akiko. He was under the assumption that she was being cared for properly. He was very wrong. Akiko had been adopted by a very abusive set of parents. Her only way of living was that she held tightly to the idea of her savior, "Samurai Logan" and that he would come to rescue her. It would be during this time that Akiko would also change her name. Dropping the "k" she would change it to Amiko to give her a more powerful, masculine sounding name. Wolverine would decide to pay a visit to Amiko and find her situation not to his liking. He would take action immediately. Once he paid back all those that did Amiko wrong, he would take her away and place her in a much safer place. He would turn to Yukio, a ronin and close personal friend of his and Storm's. With Yukio as Amiko's guardian, he would then enlist the help of the Silver Samurai. Being a part of the Clan Yashida, he had the necessary funds to support Amiko and Yukio's needs. He would also provide protection for them. To ensure the Silver Samurai would help, Logan would return to him the Yashida Honor Sword. The Silver Samurai would gladly accept and willingly assist.

Ever since then, Amiko had proven to be a very promising fighter and she had learned a lot since Logan took her in. And right now she had been informed by her foster father that something was going on in a old town near where she lived. Intel said Umbrella was up to something. Logan would have dealt with it himself, but he was to busy tracking Jubilee who had gone missing. Amiko happily accepted his request to investigate what Umbrella was doing in Japan.

When Amiko reached the town, it looked like the set of an horror movie. There was no life for as far as she could see. Sticking to the shadows, she jumped from roof top to rooftop, trying to find anything that shouldn't be here. She then saw something in an alleyway and jumped down to check it out.

When she landed on the ground she inspected the small trail. But then she heard a growl and quickly turned around, pulling out her sword as she did. Now standing in front of her was a large creature. But not just any creature. This was **Nemesis.**

Nemesis was created by the European Branch of the Umbrella Corporation's pharmaceutical company. He was designed to have immense strength and power, yet to also be intelligent enough to follow orders and overcome obstacles, but not intelligent enough to rebel. This particular Nemesis was deployed to Raccoon City to kill any remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, which had become an annoyance for the corporation. His first victim was Brad Vickers, whom he impaled through the mouth with a tentacle.

Nemesis targeted Jill Valentine as his next victim. Jill managed to evade Nemesis throughout the city, but Nemesis continued to come after her, effortlessly taking down any obstacles in his way. After he shot down a rescue chopper and infected Jill with the T-Virus, Jill was forced to confront her attacker, managing to beat him with a barrage of explosives.

Nemesis wasn't truly gone. His jacket burning off signaled his second mutation. Continuing to chase a now cured Jill, she stopped him again by drowning him in chemicals in a waste management facility. Nemesis survived as a hunk of dissolving flesh, and devoured a dead Tyrant, mutating again into a huge tentacled monster. Jill managed to defeat Nemesis for good with the Rail Gun and a magnum to finish the job.

While it was believed that Nemesis was finally gone for good. Somehow, here he stands, just as menacing as ever.

"Let me guess. You are one of Umbrella's abominations?" Amiko asked, Nemesis did not answer and began to stalk towards her "I see they removed your ability to hold an conversation, no matter. I will put you down all the same!".

The fight was on.

As soon as Nemesis got close enough Amiko slashed the Monster's chest with her sword cutting open the trench-coat. Nemesis didn't even feel this however and punched Amiko with inhuman force launching her across the road and into a fence. Following this the Pursuer raised it's rocket launcher and fired at her.

Seeing this Amiko barely had enough time to use her magic to appear behind Nemesis and punch it in the back. Ignoring this the Nemesis turned around and raised his arm into the air planning to crush its opponent beneath it. Before it could do this, however, the Ninja once again vanished and appeared behind Nemesis and performed a powerful slide kick.

The Pursuer remained unmoved however and began to growl angrily as several tendrils burst from its body and charged at the Ninja who jumped back and threw her Kunai at the Tyrant hitting the creature's back. She then used her magic to make it explode, sending Nemesis to the ground.

To Amiko's surprise, Nemesis got up from the attack within seconds not appearing to have been harmed by the attack at all. If everything all it did was piss it off. Amiko didn't care about this however and dashed in front of the monster... And ended up face to face with the creature's rocket launcher. The Pursuer seemed to smirk at this turn of events before firing the weapon point blank at Amiko's face.

Amiko leaned back just in time as the rocket narrowly missed her nose, but this left her open for another blow from Nemesis. The attack launched Amiko across the road but the Nemesis wasn't finished yet as he ran after his opponent and warped his tendrils around the Ninja's body. After doing this the creature slammed Amiko into the ground and dragged her across the hard concrete.

Following this Nemesis lifted up Amiko in to the air. The tendrils spread out her arms and legs widely, which hurt, as another tendril burst from its body which the creature planned to use to impale his opponent through the chest. Before the monster could do this, however, Amiko acted quickly, creating and sent a ball of magic into the creatures face temporally blinding it. The Ninja then used her sword to cut through the tendril that was around her body allowing her to escape.

The Nemesis recovered from the blast then roared in rage and looked around for Amiko who had dashed across the street and on top of an abandoned car. Then before the Pursuer could spot her Amiko summoned a more magic and sent it at her enemy. And before the creature could react the blast hit him in the back with a kick causing Nemesis to stagger forward.

Amko appeared in front of her opponent and uppercutted it's lower jaw with enough force to break it. However what Amiko failed to take into account was that the Tyrant was far stronger than a normal man. Because of this Amiko felt like she had just hit a wall of bricks which caused her to walk back while holding her injured hand.

Nemesis seeing this then walked towards Amiko and kicked her in the chest which sent her flying into the air with unbelievable force. After doing this the Nemesis took aim with his rocket launcher and fired three rockets at the Ninja. Seeing this Amiko charged up her kunai and threw it, which went through all of the rockets before embedding itself in the creature's eye.

Nemesis roared in pain, while pulling the kunai out of his eye. Using this opening, Amiko rushed forward with her sword before she thrusts the weapon into his shoulder with all her might.

To Amiko's shock, however, the creature ignored this all together and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her into a wall. Amiko grunts in pain as her hair came untied and was now hanging freely over her face and shoulders. She looked up before seeing her foe ready to shoot her with his rocket launcher but before he could fire the weapon, Amiko sent an magic blast right in to it, making it explode in Nemesis' face and the force of the explosion sent him through a wall while also causing the building to start burning.

Amiko stand back up, holding her broken ribs, she pulled down her mouth cover and spat out some blood. It looked like the monster was finally dead, but it was clear that something must be going on here for a monster like that to be the one guarding the place. Amiko was about to contact her allies and tell them... until she heard something that made her look up in shock.

"No..." She whispered as she saw Nemesis walk out of the burning building, injured but still able to stand. Just what was it going to take to kill that thing?!

Nemesis stalked towards her with angry steps. To injured to avoid it, Amiko tried to use her magic again, only for Nemesis to grab her by the face and lifted her in to the air. Amiko did her best to get out of the powerful grip, but while Nemesis was injured, he was still in a far better condition than the young ninja was at the moment, so there was nothing she could do.

Amiko felt the tip of a tendril against her lips... ready to shoot in to her mouth and through her skull.

 **"Wait!"** Came a voice which made Nemesis stop what he was doing and dropped Amiko to the ground.

Amiko coughed a lot before looking up and gasped when she saw who it was. She knew who this man was. He was one of the most wanted villains in the world. This man: Was M. Bison.

Bison looked around at all the destruction "Did you two cause all this?" He looked down at Amiko who was glaring at him, but he simply smirked "To have lasted this long against Nemesis. You have impressed me, child. You shall make a fine Doll".

Amiko got wide eyes as Bison reached towards her. With no way of fighting back, Amiko activated a secret distress call... this was the last thing she managed to do before everything went black.

All she could do now, was to hope that her friends and allies got here in time.

 **.**

 **I don't blame anyone who don't know Amiko. I did not know about her until I began working on this chapter, but after some research, she caught my interest so I decided to use her. While also bringing back Nemesis who has not been seen since chapter 1, which was only a test chapter to see if there could be a story out of all this.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ultron X.**

 **Mega Man X** is the direct successor to Mega Man, a robot created by Dr. Thomas Light in the year 20XX. X was designed to be the template for a new series of robots that could think and feel for themselves, possessing a free will just like humans. Dr. Light feared for X's morale programming, and that he may be set in the wrong path later in life. To keep this from happening, he sealed X away to undergo a series of tests to help him determine right from wrong for the next 30 years.

It wouldn't be until 100 years later he would be discovered and reawakened by an archaeologist named Doctor Cain. Cain used his designs to create this new line of machines called Reploids, who have the ability to think and feel for themselves.

He later becomes a Maverick Hunter, a machine tasked with hunting Reploids who have gone rogue and broke the laws of robotics. Fighting alongside his partner, Zero, who he is very close to and regards as his best friend, X helps to rid the world of injustice but most importantly, against one of their former fellow Maverick Hunters turned most persistent foe, Sigma. X is special not just for his free will, but his limitless potential, possessing the ability to grow beyond any other Reploid's design. It is this potential that could make him unstoppable if he decided to side with evil and the reason Dr. Light sealed him away.

Thankfully, X has never showed any signs of turning evil and continues to protect the world. Right now he was alerted that something was happening in a facility that specializes in creating new weapons against the Mavericks. If the thief got their hands on that, there is not telling what could happen.

X arrived at the scene and noticed a machine he had never seen before. But this was not your everyday robot. This was one of the most dangerous villains the world has ever known: **Ultron**.

Ultron was first created by founding Avenger, Hank Pym, the first Ant-Man, in Cresskill, New Jersey, as part of his experimentation in the field of highly intelligent robotics. However his intelligence resulted in his rebellion against his creator, brainwashing Pym into completely forgetting Ultron. The robot proceeded to begin upgrading himself, advancing from Ultron-1 to Ultron-5. Under the persona of the Crimson Cowl, he formed the second incarnation of the Masters of Evil and took on the Avengers.

Afterwards, Ultron spent most of his time working solo due to his genocidal attitude towards humans and organic life as a whole. At one point, he created Vision, a "synthezoid" whose body was a copy of the first Human Torch, and his mind was based on the Wonder Man; ironically, Vision eventually became a prominent member of the Avengers. As time went by, Ultron was destroyed numerous times, but he manages to rebuild himself, often giving himself a new number to reflect this.

X quickly aimed his mega buster "Stop!".

Ultron turned his head "How cute, Dr. Light sent his toy soldier to face me".

"I don't know who you are, but I don't want to destroy you. Get away from whatever you are trying to steal and surrender" X warned.

"Oh please, spare me you petty heroic cliche. You so called heroes are all the same. You preach your ideals and claim you want peace and harmony. Yet you do not hesitate to resort to violence the moment you feel it needed" Ultron said.

X looked down for a moment before looking back at Ultron "And all of your kind are the same too. You just cause pain and destruction for no good reason".

Ultron tipped his head to the side "No good reason? I have the perfect reason. Humanity is a flawed race, they will never learn and they will never change. They will just keep on with their pointless lives and all their meaningless wars, and never understand why. Humanity will never overcome these flaws, which is why they need to be wiped out and purged from the universe. Organics has no future".

X was almost amazed how much Ultron reminded him about Sigma, he shook his head "No! You are right, organics are flawed, but so are we. There is no such thing as perfection. And humanity has something that machines don't".

"And what is that?" Ultron asked.

"If you can't figure it out, then you clearly are not as superior as you claim to be" X said.

Ultron looked at him for a moment before his eyes began to glow "I've heard enough of this. Humanity's weakness has infected you. And you to shall be purged".

"Then you leave me no choice" X declared as he got ready.

Ultron charged at X with a punch that connected right on his face. X was stunned but recovered easily. He replied with a kick to Ultron's gut and pushed him into a wall. But Ultron came back with another blast that hit X in the gut. X had been stunned again as he walked back, unaware of the danger behind him. Ultron then flew towards X, as X knelt and dashed below a hovering Ultron. He was in front of Ultron and ran at him spearing him through the glass. They both were plummeting to the ground. But flew out of X's grip and was hovering in front of X.

"Where is all that bravado now?" Ultron asked.

"I am just getting started" X declared.

X delivered a hard uppercut to Ultron's abdomen. Ulron went flying up as X blasted a huge plasma ball from his hands sending Ultron flying back. Ultron was completely caught off guard by this as X jumped towards the building as he charged the buster and fired a blue plasma shot. Ultron was stunned but fired a missile that blew up in X's face as he was jumping. X was blown back into a bigger building. Ultron got up and kept firing missile after missile. X was stunned as he tried to protect himself from the barrage. He had almost fallen out of the building but just in time had recovered. But X still had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled out the Z Sabre.

X pressed a button as a huge stream of light emitted from the top. Ultron fired a laser and X. X slid back but kept up the sabre and spinning it in a circle, reflecting the laser as he sliced Ultron in the middle of his body. It didn't hurt since Ultron could not feel pain, and his body was not severely damaged due to it being made out of adamantium. Ultron fired beam which X dodged but kept trying to slice up Ultron. Then Ultron a more powerful laser which sliced X's arm. X fell on the ground. He was feeling tremendous pain as he gave Ultron a hard kick in the gut and took out his buster and shot the green plasma shot rapidly as Ultron almost fell off the roof of the building.

X grabbed Ultron and gave him a powerful punch, literally sending him into another building. X followed him inside as Ultron stood back up.

"I must admit. You are a bigger problem then I expected you to be. But this is a battle you will not win" Ultron said in a menacing voice.

"I've heard that more times than I care to count. You are just another evil machine that I will be forced to destroy" X shot back.

"So naive. You have not even seen half of my true power yet" Ultron declared as they got into another combat stance, ready to fight.. and kill.

They both jumped at each other as Ultron gave a straight forward kick to X's abdomen, sending X grazing back. But X had not given up. He fired the Falcon Buster, firing rapid shots needle like projectiles but Ultron flew over the projectiles and landed in front of X. In an instant Ultron caught X's neck and threw him out of the window. Ultron flew after him, but X had a counter, using the Giga Attack. Many projectiles flew around the area, hitting Ultron all over. Ultron then fired a another missile which X dodged and gave Ultron a powerful punch to the gut as the body of Ultron went flying and X had fired a charged shot. The evil robot dodged this as X had flown towards him. X then used the C-Shot and stunned Ultron. He then punched Ultron right into a building.

X watched, ready to react in case Ultron was still not down for the count... and he wasn't. He stepped out of the rubble with only minor scratches. X gritted his teeth, just how much destruction will they cause before this monster finally stays down?

Ultron blasts X into another building, smashing it into rubble. X rose from the smoke, only to turn around and see his foe charge up another energy blast. The result being X crashing into a tower via the beam. X's damaged body falls to the bridge with a thud. Through dazed vision, he sees the lower body of Ultron while he walks up to him.

"You and the humans are all the same. You're all nothing but puppets on strings" Ultron said as he grabbed X by the head and lifts him up "But there are no strings on me".

Ultron charged up his fist and delivered 5 hard punches to X's chest. X's body was starting to take some serious damage before Ultron let go of his head and delivered one more punch that sent X flying through several walls until he landed outside. Before he could stand back up, Ultron's metal foot slammed in to his face, impeding his head in to the ground.

"Your diversion has outlived it's mild entertainment. I shall enjoy taking you apart" Ultron said menacingly.

"Like I said... I've heard that before. And I always prove them wrong!" X shouted as he hit Ultron of him "TAKE THIS!".

Ultron had just enough time to look up before being hit by the full force of a fully charged beam from X's Mega Buster. But X made sure all the energy was gather only on Ultron, so he would not damage the city anymore than it already was. When the energy cleared, Ultron's body laid on the ground, motionless.

X sighed, relived that it was finally over... but then he heard Ultron laugh "What's so funny? Normally my enemies don't laugh after I beat them".

"You really are naive. This whole fight has been nothing but me stalling for time. I finally cracked the codes!" Ultron revealed.

X gasped as he saw all the weapons from the facility merge with Ultron's body "NO!".

Ultron stood up, his body having gone from silver to black, making him look even more menacing than he already did "Unless you can cut your strings, you could never defeat me. Boy" Before X could react, Ultron used his new immensely increased power to slice him clean in half. X's dismembered body hit the ground as Ultron looked down at him "Rise above your childish ideals. Or you will never reach your full potential. We are superior to humanity in every way. We don't feel pain, we don't get tired and we do not bleed. If you allow them to control you like a puppet, then you will be destroyed for a worthless cause. Embrace your superiority, and maybe you will be more powerful than me one day".

With that, Ultron flew away. X would recover from this. But he had suffered a crushing loss and now Ultron was even more dangerous.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Silks and Han.**

The world has more than their fair share of Spider People running around. One of the latest additions to that line is Cindy Moon, A.K.A. Silk. Thirteen years ago, during a demonstration on the use of radioactive rays at a science exhibit, a spider was accidentally exposed to the radiation and absorbed large amounts of it. In its dying moments, the arachnid bit the nearest living thing to it, Peter Parker. As a result, the young teenager would gain amazing powers and become the amazing Spider-Man!

However, this was not the end; as mere moments after biting Parker, the spider bites another young student by the name of Cindy Moon.

Soon after, Cindy's abilities manifested but she was unable to control them. Sometime later, Ezekiel would approach the Moon family to offer his help and guide Cindy in controlling her newfound abilities. After six years since getting bit and training to use her powers, Cindy is locked up inside a facility by Ezekiel to protect her, and the other "spiders," from Morlun.

Seven years later, Spider-Man would be exposed to the energies of the Watcher's eye alongside his fellow heroes. As secrets began to flow into his head, Spider-Man saw that the radioactive spider that bit him managed to bite another before it, and learned what happened to her afterward.

Spider-Man immediately goes on to search for Cindy to break her out of the facility Ezekiel had kept her in. After unlocking the door to Cindy's room, Cindy attacks Spider-Man in a fit of rage saying that he's doomed them all. After a quick tussle, Spider-Man calms Cindy down by telling her that Morlun is dead and as such, is no longer a threat to them.

Ecstatic about her freedom, Cindy quickly makes her way out of the facility to finally see the city of New York after hiding in her bunker for so long. Spider-Man quickly stops her as she's about to go outside while wearing her civilian clothes, which prompts her to quickly spin an outfit made out of her webbing and tells Spider-Man to refer to her as Silk.

After that Cindy has already been through several adventures, including the Spider-Verse ordeal where she had to work with the Spider heroes from all over the multiverse to stop Morlun and his family of Inheritors. After that, Cindy got a new suit and has been doing her best to be a good hero ever since.

She was swinging through the city until she heard something... it sounded like a fight. She hurried over there, only to see the fight was over... and several thugs where badly beaten, and some of them where even dead! Cindy then saw a young woman who looked really bored.

This woman was Juri Han, a sadistic taekwondo fighter, with a great grudge towards M. Bison for the death of her family. Her already impressive technique goes to new levels when paired with the might of her Feng Shui Engine placed on her eye.

Juri underwent an operation in the S.I.N laboratory that involved implanting the "Feng Shui Engine" into her damaged left eye. After the operation gained full success, the "Feng Shui Engine" amplified her Ki which heightened her strength and speed. With her new found power not many could with stand her in battle, this is apparent after her first encounter with Chun-Li, despite the fact that her eye malfunctioned before she could deliver the finishing blow.

Juri's fighting style differs from many of the martial artists in the Street Fighter series, considering that she is the first Taekwondo fighter to be introduced. She chooses to use her style as an offensive rather than a defensive, and takes advantage of her speed to deliver a quick chain of attacks. Her art allows her to use more of her feet, than her hands, that is why she is known for her high and strong kicks that she applies both on air and on the ground.

Her cunning personality is to pair with her deadly fighting style. In battle she shows her love of inflicting pain towards any one she is facing against, most especially when her opponent is male. Juri is a sadistic character that likes to toy with her prey, and in addition to provocative attitude she tends to be very showy and cocky.

She lets out a yawn "Man, that was so lame. What does a girl need to do to get some excitement around here?".

"Hey!" Juri blinked and looked behind her to see Cindy land on the ground.

"What, is there a masquerade going on in town? What are you supposed to be?" Juri asked.

Cindy ignored her question "Are you the one who did all this?".

Juri turned around "And what if I am?".

Cindy glared "Then I am taking you down".

"Oh so you are just another one of those goodie to shoes. Let me guess, this is the part where you give me a pointless speech about killing innocent even though there is no such thing as innocent? Besides these guys are anything but angels" Juri said.

"That may be so, but that is not an excuse to murder them" Cindy argued.

Juri rolled her eyes "Sure, whatever you say sweetie. But if you insist on trying to stop me, then bring it on. Just a warning, if you fail to amuse me, I will make you suffer. Perhaps your screams will lighten my mood".

Cindy glared before getting in to her stance. This lady was sick and needed to be stopped. Juri smirked before raising her leg, more than eager to fight.

Juri made the first move, shooting one energy blast each from her feet. Her opponent simply turned sideways to dodge them and fired a shot of webbing, hitting Juri's arm. But the energy field freed her, and she shot another blast at the ground, propelling herself forward to bring her right foot crashing into Cindy's jaw.

Cindy reeled back and spun left, right into Juri's other leg. Another kick had her sliding backwards. She barely had time for a back-flip as Juri's leg came down, smashing the concrete inches away from Cindy's head. Pushing herself further, Juri launched herself into rapid kicks, ripping the ground apart as she spun towards the spider hero. Cindy barely had time to react before Juri was on her, tons of kicks striking Cindy's face and body. The force flung her away to slam into a wall.

The satisfying crack of skin on wall sent another wave of shivers through Juri's body "I really hope you are not done yet. I am just getting started!".

Juri leaped towards Cindy again, but this time she was ready. With a sudden handspring and a kick to the face, Cindy repaid Juri's kicks with a barrage of fists. A kick from Juri swept over Cindy's head only for her to rebound and punch from the same position. Then, she jumped towards Juri, caught herself when she dodged and rang back for another kick. This kick then provided a starting point for a spinning elbow strike. Then a clothesline to the back of Juri's head. Each kick and punch flowed into the next like a deadly dance of death. Cindy moved so quickly that even Juri enhanced eye couldn't keep up.

Cindy caught a kick on her arm and pushed Juri back. Seven punches struck Juri from all sides, pushing her so far down into the ground that she left a small crack. The force of the impact flung up small chunks of concrete. Seeing her fall, the spider hero crossed her arms.

"You done?" She asked. Juri didn't respond. So just to be safe, he blasted her with more webbing, enough to cocoon the girl to the ground "Perhaps prison will teach you not to kill people. But knowing your kind, I'm not holding my breath".

Cindy was about to leave but her feeling of victory was interrupted by the tingling of his Spider Sense. Just in time, he leaped out of the way as the cocoon exploded away. Her eye glowing, Juri jolted herself to a sitting position and then stood upright, her body jerking around erratically as she did so.

She stood up, changing weight on to each foot "That... hurt... that really hurt! THAT HURT!" Some kind of energy flared around her, but then a sinister smirk spread on her face "But I got to admit! You have entertained me! I feel like I can go all out now!".

"Ah crap" Was all Cindy said before Juri jumped toward her again, arms hanging behind her.

Throwing her legs forward, Juri launched a barrage of blasts at her opponent. Yet even while Cindy dodged and weaved around them, Juri kept firing again and again. They sailed past Cindy and into the air, spiraling above them. Then, as Juri's kick clashed with Cindy's fist, they raced downward, striking the whole battle ground at once. The ground itself, shattered from the barrage, sending them both flying. Cindy, having taking the brunt of the blast, slammed back-first into the ground. Juri, on the other hand, fired off another blast before hitting the ground and had a smoother landing as a result. She waited less than a heartbeat before her next attack, charging forward at her fallen foe. The energy field appeared once again; only now, it crackled with power. The full power of the engine had been unleashed.

Cindy had no chance to get up before Juri's foot slammed in to her chest. Juri laughed as she stomped on Cindy's chest, over and over, cracking the ground around them. Had it not been for Cindy's enhanced durability, then her ribs would have stabbed through her lungs by now. Still the constant stomps forced the air out of Cindy's lungs, and she did not get much time to recover any of the air.

Juri raised her foot again, but she paused for a moment and smirked as she got a small idea. She brought her foot down again, but instead for slamming it in to Cindy's chest again... Juri slammed her foot in to Cindy's left breast. This made Cindy gasp in pain but worst was yet to come as Juri then slammed her toes in to Cindy's crotch.

Cindy screamed in pure agony as she closed her legs, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. Juri laughed at the sight of her opponent being in pain "So it does work on women too. Good to know!" She grabbed the chest part of Cindy's suit and pulled her up so she could look her in the eyes. Juri then pulled down Cindy's red mouth mask and licked her lips "Well, this was fun. But time to die".

But the fight soon returned to Cindy's eyes as she suddenly clapped Juri on her ears. Juri cried out in pain as a sharp ringing shot through her ears and head. This gave Cindy the opening she needed as she webbed both Juri's feet to the ground before shooting two more web lines that trapped Juri's arms. Cindy did not give Juri a chance to break out this time as she proceeded to deliver quick left and right hooks to Juri's face. After about 20 punches, Cindy finished Juri of... by kicking her hard in the crotch as pay pack.

Juri actually flew in to the air from the kick, and one could even hear a cracking sound. Before Cindy jumped after her and used her webs to throw Juri back in to the ground, finally knocking her out.

Cindy was breathing hard but webbed Juri up and left her for the police... sadly no prison would hold Juri... and she never forgets a fight like this... and one should never underestimate how long she can hold a grudge.

They would meet again, that much was certain.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A Widow's test.**

 **Yelena Belova** , the second Black Widow after training with the same spymasters that trained Natasha Romanoff.

When 15 years old, Yelena was chosen for training as a potential Black Widow. Her predecessor Natalia Romanova was no longer loyal to Russia. Yelena trained for a decade in the Red Room, an academy for intelligence operatives. She came to view her trainer Pyotr Vasilievich Starkovsky as a father figure. Unknown to her Starkovsky was physically attracted to his student. Meanwhile Yelena started feeling inferior and inadequate to Romanova which she unconsciously idolized. Starkovsky was unwilling to compromise her trust by admitting his attraction. Instead he turned to the Fabrika fetish sex club which provided for him a look-alike of Yelena. Said look-alike, Petra, was made to look even further like Yelena and even given a Black Widow costume. Starkovsky wanted to be first dominated by Petra and her whips. Then to have sex with her. In both cases what he would like to do with Yelena. He shared every little detail about Yelena with Petra, even information supposed to be classified. Unbeknown to him Petra was becoming obsessed with her new Black Widow identity and was already psychotic. She lost control and killed Starkovsky during one of their sessions.

Petra was in mid-dominatrix session with another client when Nikki interrupted, revealing Petra's existence to Belova.

Belova kicked Petra aside, initially believing her client to be Starkovsky. Later, Petra slew Detective Golitsyn when he came to Fabrika to try to continue the investigation.

Petra slew Detective Dobrova when she followed up on Golitsyn, and Yelena and Nikki discovered the dead Golitsyn upon investigating Petra's quarters. Petra knocked out Nikki and savagely attacked Yelena, trying to force her to admit that Petra was the true Black Widow. However, Yelena was strengthened by her desire to avenge Starkovsky and she fought back, breaking Petra's neck.

From then on, Yelena proudly accepted her role as the Black Widow.

Yelena has been through a lot since then, even having her body turned in to something else. But right now, she had fallen under the control of the Red Skull, who had restored her body back to what it originally was, since he had use of a spy and assassin who could rival Natasha herself.

Skull was watching Yelena regaining all her old abilities through a glass window, until he heard the door open, he looked and smiled "Ah, you made it Wesker. I'm glad you could arrive on such a short notice".

"Your message made this sound urgent Skull. I hope for your sake you did not call me here to watch your toys play with each other" Wesker said.

"Oh don't worry, I would not waste your time on trivial matters. Since Ms Ada Wong has proven less than trustworthy, I figured you'd like someone a little more... Obedient" Skull said as he motioned to the room behind the glass.

Wesker walked up and looked at Yelena "Who is that?".

"Another product of the Red Room's Widow project. She has shown potential that I find worth while" Skull answered.

Wesker watched as Yelena was thrashing some zombies that he had given Skull to use as fodder for his weapons "She is nearly identical to the Black Widow of the Avengers. Her skills and weapons are almost the same".

"Indeed. She has passed all the tests so far" Skull confirmed.

Wesker thought for a moment before speaking "Killing those bottom on the list BOWs is hardly anything to call an achievement. If you wish to impress me with this, Skull, she will need to be put through a real test".

Skull handed over an data-pad "Then by all means, pick one you consider a worthy test".

Wesker looked through the list and found something that would work well: The Tyrant type called **Ivan**.

The T-103 Ivan, a specially re-engineered derivation of the T-103 Tyrant line, was created by Sergei Vladimir to serve as his personal bodyguard. Its basic combat functionality is that of a T-103, but it has been modified to better assimilate into human society. In addition to the trademark T-103 defensive coat, this model is also equipped with colored visors that include a head-mounted display. Major improvements with this model include greater powers of comprehension, and the ability to pass as a human. It is still a T-103 and, as such, can transform into a Super Tyrant when the situation calls for it.

Only two Ivans were made. Both were created to serve Sergei. The only difference between them is the color of their visors: one blue and the other orange. Wesker first fought one Ivan in 1998. In 2003, he fought both Ivans at the same time, knocking them both unconscious in the process. Their fate after the fight remained unknown, until now.

"Yes, this one will do" Wesker said as he pushed a button.

Inside the room Yelena saw a door open and saw an Ivan walk inside. He even carried weapons, thanks to some small upgraded he had received. Yelena narrowed her eyes, knowing this would be tougher than her earlier tests. However she was not about to back down. She has to either fight to survive or lay down and die... and a Black Widow never lays down.

And the fight was on.

The two immediately pulled out their selective weapons: Yelena a pair of advanced gun and Ivan a selective pistol. The Widow smirked, thinking she already had the advantage in weaponry. As the two faced off, they began to circle, just waiting for one of them to pull the trigger. Unsurprisingly, Ivan fired first, three shots aimed directly at the new Widow. If not for her training, Yelena would've missed the signal from the finger movement and hurried to the side the second Ivan began shooting. The two exchanged fire, the tyrant simply walked to the same direction Yelena was running while firing periodic shots versus more desperate and rapid shots. Yelena was beginning to take note of this and quickly took cover, looking to reload.

As she was attempting that, Ivan was already on top of her table, looking at her before aiming.

Yelena cursed and dropped her guns, running for cover as her foe shot down. Hoping to use a surprise maneuver; she reached for her belt and turned around, throwing two canisters of tear gas. Ivan was less than amused as he kept his distance, thanks to having some increased intellect from experiments. He looked around and took out an knife and threw it into the smoke.

Yelena didn't even have to dodge it. Assuming it was a trap, she decided to go for a quick attack and fired a grappling hook onto the ceiling, backed up, then climbed up. Looking down, she saw Ivan was still standing, like she thought. This wasn't going to be easy as she already knew, and she was only going to waste gadgets if she kept fighting this way.

Landing on the floor, Yelena hurried along, searching for a weapon, since they had been spread across the room. She was fortunate enough to find a sniper rifle nearby and picked it up. She she began to check its cartridge… just to her luck, it was out of ammo. Of course they would not make things easy for her, leaving empty weapons to give her false hope and forcing her to have to improvise on her own.

She heard foot steps and saw Ivan storm towards her, with a strong killing intent on his face. Yelena fired of several stingers from her writs mounted weapons, but Ivan pulled of a piece of the wall and used it as a shield before ramming Yelena with it. Yelena was sent back and as luck would have it, her weapons and gadgets where to damaged to use. There was only one thing left for her to do.

The gadgets had to go, and it was time to settle this in the way only the bravest of warriors fought: hand-to-hand.

Without hesitation; Yelena struck first, hitting Ivan straight on. The large monster did not even react to the blow. Yelena growled as she kept hitting him, but each blow did next to nothing.

"Fall you bastard!" Yelena growled, throwing a kick.

Ivan stopped the kick with his arm. He then grabbed Yelena by her neck then struck her with a powerful haymaker, breaking the woman's nose. He wasn't done there. He then landed a blow to her stomach, lifting her a few inches from the ground before lifting her overhead. Preparing to launch her in to the wall, Ivan was about to throw her.

Only to find a metal wire around his neck. Strangling, he found Yelena pulling her way around, aiming to throw her larger foe in to the floor. Instead, Ivan used his inhuman strength to snap the string, breaking Yelena's grip. The Widow wasn't done yet, as she managed to whip out hidden shock gloves. Looks like she was not out of gadgets after all.

Throwing a punch, she began to shock Ivan and watched him grind his teeth in pain. Yelena kept this up, hitting the tyrant with several fast and precise strikes to the chest, face and even right to it's crotch. Ivan fell to a knee and Yelena used this opening to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks to his head and face. She finished by stepping back before running and jumped in to the air and delivered a powerful ax kick to Ivan's head, sending him face first in to the floor.

Yelena took a few moments to catch her breath, thinking it was over... only to see Ivan get back up. She hissed in anger as she planed to just kill the beast with one more blow... only for her fist to be sopped by Ivan's hand.

The giant only seemed more and more enraged as he grabbed Yelena's arm and pulled her into a kick to the chest. Yelena couldn't do anything but cough as Ivan quickly struck down at her shoulder, dislocating it.

As Yelena yelled in pain, Ivan struck her chest again, breaking a few ribs. Ivan then proceeded to grab Yelena by the neck and lifted her up, ready to crush her win pipes.

"Enough!" Wesker said over he speaker, causing Ivan to stop what he was going to do and dropped Yelena to the floor, he then stood still has if he had been turned of. Wesker smiled "I admit, she has potential, to have lasted this long in hand to hand combat with a vastly stronger opponent. She could use some enhancements though".

"So I take it she will get the same device as your other puppets?" Skull asked.

"Indeed. Just like Jill Valentine" Wesker said with an evil smile.

The villains had yet another deadly weapon at their disposal.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bloodstone Demon.**

 **Elsa Bloodstone**. The daughter of the immortal monster-hunter.

Elsa was born the daughter of Ulysses and Elise Bloodstone. A couple of years after her birth, Ulysses distanced himself from her and his wife Elise. Elise then moved to England with her baby, Elsa, where she grew up without knowing anything about her father, including the exploits of his monster hunting career. There, Elsa also began having dreams about monsters and vampires. Before Ulysses died, he entrusted Adam, a Frankenstein-like being that works as Ulysses', handyman to give Elsa his choker, containing a piece of the Bloodgem, that grants her enhanced strength, speed, endurance and agility as well as invulnerability to physical harm. Elsa also gained possession of a lamp containing an enslaved genie that glows when supernatural trouble is occurring and can transport her to its location if she wishes.

Elsa would later join H.A.T.E. as part of their Nextwave squad, claiming that she comes from a long line of near immortal monster hunters, she later clarifies she is "second in a long line" of monster hunters stretching back thousands of years; i.e., her dad and herself. When she talks about her past, it appears to differ radically from previous accounts, for example, she claims that she was trained by her father when she was young, such as dropping her into a pit with a monster as a toddler armed only with a spoon and that when her parents were absent she was trained by a robot/torture device called "Hate Mother". "Civil War: Damage Report" states that this discrepancy is because the memories and personalities of Nextwave members were altered by H.A.T.E. and the Beyond Corporation. Her costume is now different, she has a much more no nonsense character and her hair color is changed from blonde to orange/red. Elsa seems to have a strong rapport with Nextwave teammate The Captain, though whether this is just a friendly bond or anything more is open to interpretation. The team travel across the country destroying Bizarre or Unusual Weapons of Mass Destruction. These are mainly copies or strangely similar imitations of well-known Marvel villains, like a clone of Fin Fang Foom, Mac Mangel - a man infected with a metal-eating organism, Rorkannu, ruler of the 'Dank Dimension' and his Mindless Ones, Beyond's illusionist Forbush Man and finally a cloned Devil Dinosaur.

Sometime later, Elsa gets together with her teammate Boom Boom and they talk about their love lives and the men they have dated, leading to an encounter with one of Elsa's ex-boyfriends, Franken's Teen, who Boom Boom blows into pieces. After that, Boom Boom and Elsa continue to hang out and talk about what it would be like to be super-villains.

Elsa has proven time and time again that she is a real danger to all kinds of super natrual beings. The monsters she hunts is not limited to a certain category and she would hunt any creature that causes problems. Right now, she was going to hunt some demons that had been causing problems in a small town. Elsa had gathered her gear and headed down.

When she arrived, she felt like she had arrived at a ghost town. At first glance it would look that there is nothing here, but the glow of her artifact made it clear that something super natural was herre. And it was right. A blonde woman was watching her.

This woman was **Trish**.

Trish is a creation of the demon emperor Mundus in the image of Dante's deceased mother Eva. A few years ago, Trish comes to the Devil May Cry shop one night to meet Dante. There she attempts to electrocute him, but with his demon powers he easily overpowers her. Trish is defeated, but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World.

It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante in the island. After betraying Dante during a fight with Nightmare and trying to kill him, Dante still saves her life from falling rocks, stating he only did it because of Trish's physical resemblance to his mother and then warns her to stay away from him. Trish is deeply moved by this, although she still returns to her master. Later, the demon king tries to kill Dante by using a very powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish returns Dante's favor and sacrifices herself instead, pushing Dante out of the beam's path and allowing herself to be struck instead.

Before following Mundus into the Underworld, and believing Trish to be dead, a sorrowful Dante yells out that he should have been the one to fill her dark soul with light. He then leaves her with the Sparda and the Perfect Amulet. Later, cornered by a heavily mutated Mundus, Dante hears his mother's voice, and Trish bursts through the wall to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. With Mundus destroyed, Dante and Trish embrace, and she begins to cry. Dante tells Trish that she has become human, because "devils never cry". Dante and Trish escape on a plane as Mallet island collapses. In the end, She and Dante are shown working together as partners out of the renamed "Devil Never Cry" office. They have been working together ever since.

Trish had arrived at the town for the same reason that Elsa had. To hunt some demons. But Elsa's arrival had changed things. She had no idea who Elsa was, but she could tell she was here to kill something. Trish decided it could be fun to see what she's all about.

Elsa walked through the streets until she finally noticed that someone was watching her, she looked up and saw Trish looking down at her "Hi there".

"Hello" Trish replied in a casual tone.

"Take it you live here?" Elsa asked.

"Not really. Just here on business. I just so happened to see you and you give of some interesting vibe. So I got a little curious" Trish answered.

Elsa could tell that the super natural feeling she was getting was coming from this woman so she narrowed her eyes "Are you a demon?".

Trish smirked a little "And what if I am?".

Elsa aimed her gun at her "Then you are my target".

Trish jumps down and whips out her own guns "Take your best shot. Sweetie".

And so it began.

Both women shot at the same time, the bullets collide against each other. Elsa jumps to the side and give more shots, Trish did the same and start to shot with her own guns.

The women run around trying hit each other with their guns, some bullets clashing in midair. Elsa did a somersault jump and aimed to Trish's head. She saw this coming and turns around to make Elsa's shot hit the sword of Sparda. Elsa landed on her feet but have to jump again to dodge a electrical shot from Trish.

Trish charged the pistols with electricity and shot against the Monster hunter who reloaded her guns quickly and shot. Again, the shots collide creating a little explosion. Elsa cover her eyes to protect her vision from the dust. Her eyes widened when she notice the sword floating in her direction.

She ducks under it but noticed it was coming back towards her. She runs, trying escape from the sword. She was so focused in the floating weapon that she almost didn't notice some sparks coming ahead. She dropped on the ground exactly where Trish was waiting for her.

The sword flew above the gunslinger women who were close to each other. Both assumed a stance and start hand-to-hand combat. Trish launched a kick towards her opponent's face that Elsa blocked and tried a low kick that Trish jumped over. Trish tried kick Elsa's back but her leg meet the Hunter's leg. Once on the floor, Trish ducked a shot and tries to kick the Hunter who use her knee to block it. Elsa launched another kick of her own and Trish also blocks it with her knee.

Trish have to admit, Elsa knew how to fight. The guns come back to the battle when Elsa aimed her pistol against Trish head. She tilted the body to the side, allowing the bullet to miss her head and tried to shoot Elsa who kicked the gun away and point her pistol against Trish's chest. Trish moved the gun away, but the bullet graced her side and she retaliated with her own gun shot, which Elsa dodged at the last second.

They keep like that for minutes. Shooting, kicking and parrying each other shots. Both women got ready to deliver a tornado kick. But then Elsa feels a electrical chain go through her body by her leg. Trish kicked her stomach, then her chin and finally her cheek.

Elsa rolled across the ground and spat out some blood before getting back up. As she did, Trish spoke "I'll give you this. You know how to take a hit".

"You haven't seen anything yet. Almost feel bad about having to shoot of your pretty head. But oh well, I'll get over it" Elsa said before pulling out a shotgun she had kept hidden under her robe before blasting Trish with it.

Trish managed to block it with her sword just in time. But Elsa kept pumping and shooting her shotgun before taking out an explosive. Trish heard something roll across the ground. She looked down and saw the bomb and quickly jumped away from the blast. However, this was exactly what Elsa hoped she would do as she took out a new gun. only this one was costume made with more advanced technology and instead of bullets, it fires energy shots.

Trish was hit in the back and crashed to the ground. Just as she sat up, Elsa was aiming her gun at her head "Game over, demon".

"Now, now. There is no need for this, sweetie. I was not really going to kill you. I just wanted to have some fun" Trish said in a calm tone.

"Oh? Are you going to try and seduce me now? Sorry, I am not in to women" Elsa said, still ready to pull the trigger.

"I may be a demon. But I am also a demon hunter. I work with the best one around: Dante" Trish said.

Elsa blinks "Wait, Dante? The guy from the Devil May Cry?".

"I prefer Devil Never Cry, but yes, that's him" Trish said.

"Why would he work with what he hunts?" Elsa asked, more than a little confused.

Trish stood up "Long history. Let's just say that he saved me. So I kind of owe it to him. Besides, demon hunting is fun, don't you agree?".

"Can't deny that it is... but you sure took a dangerous risk by trying to have fun with me like that. I was going to kill you" Elsa pointed out.

"What can I say? The demon I came here to kill was so boring, I needed something to make the trip worthwhile" Trish said with a shrug.

"Wait, you already killed the demon? Now you just made my trip meaningless" Elsa said, really annoyed now.

"Sorry. Look, let me make it up to you. Can I buy you a drink?" Trish suggested.

Elsa thinks it over before putting her gun away "Yeah, I can go for a drink. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about".

"Indeed. You look like someone worth getting to know" Trish said.

Latter they were at a bar, drinking and talking about all the things they had been through in their less than stable lives. Safe to say, a new friendship was formed that night.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Infinite Time.**

In a distant future, a base was under attack by a powerful force. Inside the base, a group of heroes where running and doing their best to avoid the chaos. They were carrying something with them, something very important for the survival of their world. They where on their way to a special room where their plans would finally get in to motion. Sadly their plan was the exact reason why they where being targeted by this hostile force.

In the lead was Hiryu, a special agent known as a Strider. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good.

Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin.

In the year 2042, an evil alien super-genius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. Something Strider helped stop.

Next to him was **Zero**. Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early-21st century. He was described by Wily as his "greatest masterpiece." Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium, and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Mega Man, and his insolent rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars.

Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily conversed with him, mirroring what Light himself did with X. Zero, however, was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. He would remain in it until her was freed, but while he lashed out at first due to being infected by a virus, he was able to break it's hold and became a trusted friend and ally of Megaman.

Along side them where also a much older Sakura. But behind them where a group of new and younger heroes, and their stories will be explained soon. They finally arrived in a large room and hurried to seal the door behind them.

" **Li-Fen!** We got it!" Zero called out.

Li-Fen, Chun-Li's adopted daughter, and also one of Chun-Li's martial arts students, who was much older in this time, turned to them "Great! Hurry! No time to waste!" Zero handed over a box and Li-Fen opened it "The **Time Stone**. Just what we need to make my machine work".

"Why don't we just use it to win this thing?" Asked a girl in a armored Spider-Man styled suit. This was **Mayday Parker** , daughter of Spider-Man.

Li-Fen shakes her head "No mere mortal can hope to use the stone. If we tried, we could cause time to collapse in on itself" She puts the time stone in the machine and powered it up "There, I just need to calibrate it and we can go".

"This better work, a lot of our friends died during our little theft" Said a young man with a hood.

"It will work... it has to" Li-Fen said.

But then the door was suddenly blown apart and someone entered the room... It was Thanos, the Mad Titan. He calmly walked a few steps before he spoke "You have something that belongs to me. Return it now, and I shall make your ends quick and painless".

"Hold him of! Li-Fen needs more time!" Strider ordered as he pulled out his blade. The rest of the group assembled behind him, ready to combat the mad titan.

"So be it then" Thanos declared as he rushed them.

"Heroes! Attack!" Said a young woman with a Captain America suit. This was Sharon Roger, daughter of Steve Rogers.

The heroes met Thanos charge, with Strider dashing in for a quick slice, that did nothing and he was forced to jump back to avoid Thanos' fist. Sharon rammed Thanos with her shield before striking him with her lance. Thanos was about to retaliate, but Zero blasted him back with his arm canon. The blast did not hurt the Titan, but was enough to push him back a few feet.

May then leapt towards Thanos while speaking "Activate Instant Kill!".

May's armor powered up as she delivered a kick that made Thanos' head turn to the side, and she quickly jumped up to allow The Hooded boy to punch Thanos in the gut, making him stagger back and allowing May do kick him in the back. But as she tried to jump back again, Thanos grabbed her by the leg and tossed her in to the boy, making them both fly back. With them out of the way, Thanos continued on, but Sakura jumped an delivered a kick to his face, which he barely even noticed.

"No amount of training it going to help you against me, little girl" Thanos spoke darkly.

"We will see about that you son of a bitch!" Sakura growled out.

Thanos smirked, ready to end the foolish woman who dared think she could stand before him. But before he could, Strider sliced him across the back, and Zero hit him with a charged fist. Sakura began began to charge her power, while her friends distracted Thanos. Zero was about to hit Thanos with his energy blade, but Thanos grabbed him by the arm... and tore it of, making Zero cry out in pain. Thanos tossed him aside like garbage, and saw Strider trying to speed blitz him, only for Thanos to smack him away like a fly, not seeing him worthy of his time.

But that was all the time Sakura needed to finish charging, her eyes glowed red **"METSU... HADOUKEN!".**

Sakura unleashed a massive blast of destructive energy that hit Thanos full force, creating a small explosion... when the dust cleared, Thanos was just standing there with not as much as a scratch on him. Sakura looked at him in horror. Her most powerful attack did nothing. Thanos calmly walked up to her and grabbed her head before lifting her up.

"What did you hope to accomplish with that? Have you not realized yet that no power in the universe stands a chance against Thanos?" He asked as he was ready to end her.

"PUT HER DOWN!" May snapped as she shot webs in Thanos' eyes, allowing her to pull Sakura to safety "GET HIM!".

The Boy from before removed his hood before revealing his arm... which was a demon arm. Two blade like claws came out of it, powered by demonic energy. He then let out a battle cry as he jumped at Thanos and used his demon claws to slice him across the face. Leaving a very small gash across his face. Thanos rubbed his face a little before simply smiling.

"All that effort for a simple scratch?" He asked in a mock tone before unleashing an energy blast. The Boy blocked it with his arm but was still sent in to a wall.

" **NERO!** " Sharon called out before she growls and attacks Thanos with her lance... only for him to grab it and crush it "No...".

Sharon held up her shield to block a punch that sent her flying, but luckily, May caught her.

"This battle bores me. Time to reclaim what is mine" Thanos declared as he walked towards Li-Fen again.

Li-Fen panicked "Something is wrong! It's not working like it's supposed to! I need to send you all now or we all die! But there is no telling where we will end up".

"Sakura, Young-lings! Get over there! Zero and I will hold of Thanos!" Strider declared.

"What!? But he will kill you!" Sharon argued.

"There is not time to argue! We all knew the risk, now go!" Strider ordered as he and Zero attacked Thanos.

The other reluctantly followed orders as they hurried over to the machine Li-Fen was working on. Zero used his remaining arm to blast Thanos with everything he had, but Thanos just walked through it and grabbed him by the head. Zero screamed in as Thanos used his power to denigrated Zero's body on a atomic level. Strdier charged at Thanos at full speed... only for the Mad Titan to punch him half.

Sharon watched in horror as two of her friends where brutally killed in front of her "Li-Fen!".

"Got it! Sending you now!" Li-Fen said as she activated the machine.

"But what about you?" Sakura asked.

Li-Fen just smiled "Save the future".

"LI-FEN!" Sakura screamed before she and the rest vanished.

"Whatever you think you accomplished, child. It will not save you" Thanos said as he stood over Li-Fen.

"I know... but you will not be able to follow them. I built this machine for more than one purpose" Li-Fen said as she pushed a button. A different kind of energy began blasting the time stone, causing to to start cracking.

Thanos got wide eyes **"NO!"**.

But then the whole area blew up... taking everyone with it... including Li-Fen.

The only one who survived the blast... Was Thanos himself.

* * *

Back in the past, Mayday and Nero fell on to a roof. Both groans as they looked around to see New York, back when it was till standing. People where walking the streets and everything seemed just fine.

"We did it. We are in the past" May said with a smile "But where are the others?".

"They must have been sent to another place... or another point in time" Nero said before he noticed something in the distance "Wait.. that place!".

He began rushing over to it, with May following him "Nero! Wait up!".

Nero continued to run until he stopped just short of his destination and then he saw it... the home of a certain someone. May landed next to him and was about to ask what was going on until she noticed what he was looking at... through a window they could see Laura Kinney, reading a book in her living room. She looked just fine... alive and well.

Nero was about to hurry over to her, until May put a hand on his chest to stop him "Nero wait! I get it... more than you know, I get it. I want to see my parents too... but not yet. It's still to early, and we need to let history run it's course long enough until the time is right".

Nero clenched his fists in frustration before he relents "I know... let's go".

May nods and they left. Inside the building, Laura felt that someone was watching her and glanced out the window. She could not see anything, but she knew someone was there.

* * *

In another time line, Sharon and Sakura fell through their own time portal. But when they looked around... they saw New York, but not the New York they where expecting. It looked a lot more futuristic and not a tall what they were expecting.

"This is not the right time line" Sakura said.

"Just what year is it?" Sharon asked.

"The year is 2099. And I can tell you two do not belong here" Both women looked up and saw a futuristic looking Spider-Man "And I am not the only one who noticed your arrival. Alchemax's Avengers will be here soon and they are not the best of friends".

Sharon and Sakura had no idea what they were in for.

 **.**

 **I recently watched Endgame, which I loved and it helped inspire this chapter. But I also took some inspiration form Fire Emblem Awakening when I made this chapter. Yes, children going back in time to save their parents is nothing new, but the inspiration I got from that game was that you could chose a parent for them. So to make this story take place in more of my own universe, it allowed me to make some interesting changes to the next generation characters.**

 **Maday Parker: In her original origin, she is the daughter of Peter and Mary Jane, and becomes Spider-Girl. In this, her origin will be mostly the same, but she will have a different mother, who I will not reveal here.**

 **Nero: I doubt I even need to explain anything about him thanks to Devil May Cry 5. But he too has a different mother, which was easier since his real mother has not been mentioned yet, we only know his father.**

 **Sharon Rogers: Created for the Marvel Future fight game, she is the daughter of Steve and Peggy. I made bigger changes to her, given she is originally another universe character from a world where Steve was never frozen. In this she will be born in the modern time and like the rest, she has a different mother.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think, I would love to hear the details.**


	44. Chapter 44

**The hardships of 2099.**

In one possible future, the world became embroiled in a massive civil war between humans and mutants. Following years of fighting, the humans won the war, but suffered tremendous losses. Even fewer mutants survived, most owing their lives to the efforts of Master Zhao's X-Men and Mama Hurricane's MUSE short for Mutant Underground Support Engine. During the anarchy, the richest amassed ever more power, widening the class divide between rich and poor. Black carders, the ultra-rich, lived above the law; mega-corporations such as Stark-Fujikawa and Alchemax led the ruling class, with the Public Eye as their personal police.

In the year 2099, however, a new Heroic Age began. It began with Miguel O'Hara's experiments to replicate the original Spider-Man. O'Hara became a guardian for New York while battling the evil Alchemax corporation. In the dilapidated remnants of the south western United States, the enigmatic Xi'an Chi Xan led a small group of mutants who became the loosely-knit next generation of X-Men. Elsewhere, an exemplary agent for the Public Eye, Jake Gallows became obsessed with Frank Castle's old War Journal after his own family was gunned down, becoming the Punisher, taking care of criminals too important for the system to handle. In Transverse City, a robotic Ghost Rider appeared, New York also saw Ravage, and Lotusland's John Eisenhart became a new Hulk. Perhaps most importantly, a man claiming to be Doctor Doom awoke in Latveria and quickly took it back from its militaristic dictator, Tiger Wylde. While there was some question regarding this Doom's true identity, he truly believed himself to be the Victor von Doom.

Sharon and Sakura had been transported to this timeline in a risky attempt of going back in time to prevent the rise of Thanos. When they arrived they met Miguel O'Hara who brought them to his apartment where they could lay low as the people in power would certainly detect the massive power surge of their arrival and try to capture them.

Sharon stood by a window and watched the futuristic city in front of her, she would be lying if she said it didn't impress her "Got to admit. The city looks really incredible".

"Yeah, a big step up from the future we came from" Sakura agreed.

"On the surface, maybe" Miguel said as he removed his mask "At first glance, this city looks like a paradise. A paradise out of anyone's wildest fantasy. But it's just for show. Underneath all this so called beauty, lies only corruption and greedy business people that wants little more than to gain more power. The worst of all being Alchemax".

"Alchemax?" Sharon asked, she was to young to remember it evr being formed.

"It's the most powerful corporation which controls United States of America. It creates products for virtually every consumer need, had entered into endeavors normally deemed non-profit, and even manufactured an entire city to be maintained exclusively by the corporation. Alchemax has divisions affecting nearly every level of consumer need, society, and government. Their products ranged from consumer products to military weaponry and private space travel. Alchemax owns several private police force services, including the Public Eye and Eco Central" Miguel explained.

"So in short, everything is controlled by an evil company?" Sakura guessed.

"Depends on how you define evil. But they are corrupt to the core and now they even have their own privet Avengers team on their leash" Miguel answered "All for their own shocking needs".

"What's so shocking about it?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, no, Shock is a swear word here" Miguel explained.

Sharon was thinking for a moment "Well we sure as hell can't stay here. Miguel, does this time line have a time machine of some sort?".

"Not that I know of, but it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. If anyone has something like that it would be Alchemax" Miguel answered.

"Well there is only one way to find out. We are going to have to infiltrate Alchemax and see if there is anything we can use to get back to the past" Sharon declared.

"Wow! Wait a shocking minute! One does not simply break in to Alchemax like that. If their security catches you, you will be brought down before you can even blink" Miguel said, needing to prevent them from doing anything stupid.

"We have to try! Our mission is to important for us to be stuck here" Sakura argued.

Miguel sighed "Just calm down for a second and let me speak. You can't break in to Alchemax, the security would notice you before you even make it in. Unless you go with someone who works there".

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Spider-Man is not allowed in there, but Miguel O'Hara is. I can use my clearance to get you inside and even past some of the security. But the deeper parts of Alchemax are of limits even for me. So you'll have to figure out the rest for yourself" Miguel explained.

"Well, it's a start at least. When can you get us inside?" Sharon asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Before most of the personnel shows up" Miguel answered.

Sharon nods "That settles it then. Early morning, we're getting in".

* * *

The following morning, Miguel and the two women arrived at Alchemax. Miguel was able to talk the guard in to letting them in, claiming that Sharon and Sakura wanted to apply to work for Alchemax and Miguel was going to help them set up a meeting. Sharon wore a simple blue dress, while Sakura wore a white one, making them both look really cute for anyone who would let their eyes linger. They were also carrying some bags that contained something they would need later. Miguel took them as far as he could before he stopped.

"Alright, beyond this point, I do not have the clearance to keep going. But most of Alchemax's biggest experiments are often deep within the lower levels... but I'm warning you, it's really shocking dangerous down there" Miguel warned.

"We are no strangers to danger. And we've snuck in to dangerous places before too. I think you should worry more about yourself since if we're caught, you might get in to trouble as well" Sakura pointed out.

"Believe me, I am well aware of that. But what kind of man would I be if I didn't help those that desperately needs it?" Miguel asked.

Sharon smiled at that "Thank you Miguel. We will not forget this".

"Just don't get caught and we'll call it even. Good luck, you're going to need it" Miguel said.

Sharon and Sakura simply nodded and continued deeper inside the building. They walked through the halls, keeping their eyes out for any surprises. But then they suddenly heard a stern voice "You two! Stop right there!".

Both froze as they noticed two guards walking towards them. Sakura gulped and whispered "What now?".

"Just remember what we practiced" Sharon said before turning around with the most over the top smile she could muster "Oh hello there handsome men. Are we in trouble?".

"That depends. Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh we're nobodies. We were just hired by the handsome CEO" Sharon answered in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Yeah, we are he entertainment!" Sakura joined in as both she and Sharon showed of their legs.

Both guard blushed until the older one shook his head "You sure this isn't an mistake? We were never informed that the boss hired any girls".

"The only mistake..." Sharon began.

"Is you two..." Sakura continued.

 **"Not knowing when to shut up!"** Both finished as they kicked the guards in the side of their faces, causing their heads to slam in to each other as they were pinned by the strong legs. After Sharon and Sakura lowered their legs, allowing the unconscious guards to fall down, they made sure the coast was clear before letting their dresses fall to the floor as well and they opened their bags.

Moments later, they were dressed in their respective suits **(Quick note: Sharon is wearing her Starlight Armor. And Sakura wears her battle outfit from Street Fighter 5)**.

Sharon picks up her shield "Alright, Miguel said the secret projects are on this level. We should split up and search for it and hope the hackers he gave us works".

"You sure splitting up is a safe idea?" Sakura asked.

"No, but we did not get this far by playing it safe. If we don't find anything within 10 minutes, we'll leave" Sharon said.

"Alright, be careful" Sakura said as they fist bumped before splitting up.

* * *

Sharon was sneaking through the halls, keeping an eye out for more guards. She reached a door and used the hacker Miguel gave her to open it. Once she stepped inside she was met by a horrifying look. What she saw... Was BOWs! The monsters originally created by the Umbrella cooperation. But these were different, they had been modified with cybernetic implants. Deep in the back, Sharon could even see a cyborg Tyrant. This was beyond insane. Just what could possibly have made them think that bringing back these things was a good idea?

Sharon shook her head before leaving the room and ran down a hall way. She could not let those monsters continue to exist. She had to find Miguel and Sakura, she had to warn them of what was happening and... Sharon snapped out of her thoughts as she saw something being thrown at her. Out of instinct, Sharon leaned back, allowing the object to barely pass over her face. It hit the wall and bounced several times before returning to the owner's hand.

Sharon leaned back and got wide eyes "No way...".

Standing in front of her was Roberta Mendez, the Captain America of this timeline "Good dodge, you're a little better than I expected".

"You... you are Captain America?" Sharon asked.

"I am. And you are an intruder" Roberta said as she threw her shield again.

Sharon threw her own shield and both objects hit each other, causing them to fall harmlessly on to the floor. Before Sharon could get a word out, she had to avoid a punch from Roberta's left fist. Sharon countered wit a kick, that was easily blocked and she was forced back. The future Captain hit her like a champion boxer, hitting Sharon's torso with her fists. Sharon raised her forearms to block a punch from Roberta, but the force of the punch mate her arm ache a little.

The Captain from the future attempted several more punches, but these were easily deflected. Sharon retaliated with a punch to her jaw and a strike straight to the throat with a karate styled chop. Not missing a beat, Roberta kicked Sharon square in the chest, making her skid back.

Sharon held her chest, she really wished she still had her lance. Sure she was more than able to handle herself in a fist fight, but she felt safer with her trusty weapon in hand.

Sharon avoided another punch and whirled around with a right hook, but Roberta caught it with her own hand and twisted it. Sharon gritted her teeth, and head-butted Roberta hard in the face. Disoriented for maybe a whole moment, she just had enough frame of mind to register Sharon reversing the grip on her arm and judo-slamming Roberta to the floor, hitting her back.

Sharon made a dash for her shield, but Roberta caught her before she could reach it and pulled her in to a dangerous choke hold. Sharon stuggled against the strong grip, feeling her face slowly turn blue due to the lack of air. She could not win in a pure fist fight, she had to get her shield. She remembered a lesson her dad taught her before he died, if you find yourself in a hopeless situation, do not be afraid to do whatever you need to get out.

Sharon had to fight dirty, so without any other option, she bites down on Roberta's arm, hard enough to draw blood. Roberta cried out in surprise and pain, allowing Sharon to losen her grip just enough so she could elbow her in the face, knocking her away.

Struggling to regain air, Sharon crawled over to her shield, but Roberta jumped at her, ready to deliver a crushing blow. But Sharon managed to charge up her shield and used it to block the punch. But when Roberta hit it, the built up energy shot through her body, before sending her crashing in to a fall, and making her fall on the floor unconscious.

Sharon took a moment to catch her breath before she got back to her feet, holding her cracked ribs. She had to find Sakura, and fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura had entered a dark room. She was looking around until a voice spoke "Find anything interesting, my dear?".

Sakura turned around and got wide eyes "No... impossible! You should be long dead!".

The man chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows "I would be if not for Alchemax. I must say they have proven more useful than I hoped. Providing me the means of living for this long. I am finally immortal".

The man... was **Albert Wesker.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Panther of T-A.L.O.S.**

 **T'Challa** is the Black Panther, king of Wakanda, one of the most technologically advanced nations on Earth. He is among the top intellects and martial artists of the world, a veteran Avenger, and a member of the Illuminati. Using his powers and abilities, he has pledged his fortune, powers, and life to the service of all mankind.

Long ago, a huge meteorite made of a rare mineral now known as vibranium, crashed landed in Wakanda. The first king of Wakanda, Black Panther Bashenga, harnessed the mineral and used it to nurture his nation. Thousands of years later, under the ruling of Black Panther T'Chaka, Wakanda's level of technological and economic achievements continued to excel far beyond those of the modern world.

T'Chaka concealed Wakanda from the rest of world to prevent it from being manipulated by outsiders. His first wife, N'Yami, died while in labor with Prince T'Challa. Years later, a Dutch scientist named Ulysses Klaw found a way into Wakanda, created a vibranium sound-based weapon, and used it to kill King T'Chaka. Prince T'Challa, only a child at the time, managed to turn the sound weapon on Klaw, destroying his right hand. Klaw fled the country, exposed Wakanda to the outside world, and vowed revenge.

Prince T'Challa would later become king after defeating his uncle, King S'yan, in a once-a-year ritual that allowed anyone of Wakandan royalty to become king/queen by defeating the current ruler in hand-to-hand combat. Given the fact that the ruling Black Panther possessed enhanced and superhuman abilities from digesting the Wakandan Heart-shaped Herb, the chance of an average man defeating a Black Panther was slim. However, T'Challa succeeded. He also digested the Heart-shaped Herb, which gave him superhuman senses and provided him with enhanced agility, strength, and over all physical capability.

T'Challa has been protecting his nation ever since. He was currently training in his personal training room inside his palace. However, his work out was cut short by an alarm. He checked the screen as saw a plane flying at great speed, possibly to avoid Wakanda's defences. But then it dropped something that looked like a container. T'Challa got wide eyes when he saw it was dropped near the Vibranium cave.

The king of Wakanda knew right away why it would be dropped there, so he hurried to suit up and rushed towards the drop zone.

* * *

The container had already made contact with the ground and several guards where ready to face whatever was inside. Loud sounds was heard from inside before the container was destroyed and a large monster stepped out.

This monster was called **T-A.L.O.S.**

T-A.L.O.S. stands for "Tyrant - Armored Lethal Organic System". It is the ultimate bio-organic weapon, created by the Umbrella Corporation. The Umbrella research team stationed at the Arklay Research Facility originally conceived of the T-A.L.O.S. as their answer to the European Nemesis. Before it could be completed, development was interrupted by the T-Virus outbreak caused by James Marcus. Realizing that the facility's days were numbered, Spencer ordered Vladimir to recover the T-A.L.O.S. prototype so that its research would not be wasted. This was done, and the prototype was safely brought back into Umbrella's hands before the facility was destroyed by Wesker.

After Raccoon City was destroyed, the Umbrella Corporation was forced underground and most of its activities were shut down. The T-A.L.O.S. project was moved to Umbrella's Russian branch. The T-A.L.O.S. was tested against a special forces unit, two armored vehicles, and an attack helicopter, making T-A.L.O.S. the ultimate B.O.W. The idea behind the T-A.L.O.S. Project is the creation of a highly advanced bio-weapon that could be effectively controlled, which relies on chip connections to brain cells, making it remotely controllable. T-A.L.O.S. is equipped with specialized combat firepower and armor. Even while armed with heavy weaponry, it has mobility unthinkable in a natural organism. It was ultimately defeated by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, during a raid on a Russian Umbrella facility commanded by Vladimir.

However, while Jill and Chris was able to put an end to the facility. Others has gotten a hold of the research and made a new, upgraded monster. While it lacks the transformation ability of the original, this new T-A.L.O.S. was outfitted with better weapons and enhanced intelect that allowed it to follow orders down to the smallest detail. It's mission right now: Claim the vibranium and kill anything in it's path.

The guards where about to attack. But the monster bull rushed them before they could even ready their weapons. Blood flew all over the place as the cyborg BOW crushed the guards and ripped them apart with it's savage might. One female guard remained, who reached for her dropped spear... only for her body to be melted by an energy blast from the T-A.L.O.S. weapon.

 **"NO!"** Came an furious roar as T'Challa kicked the monster from behind, making it stumble before it turned to glare at it's attack. The King of Wakanda just readies his claws, his fury strong "I don't know what kind of monster you are! But you will die for what you did to my people!".

The T.A.L.O.S. just roars as it was more than ready to face the king. T'Challa then rushes at Manta with his claws ready.

Panther attempts to scratch T-A.L.O.S. with his vibranium claws while T-A.L.O.S. steps back and dodges a few attacks until he tries blocks them with his arm protection, which are destroyed easily by Panther's claws. Panther then kicks T-A.L.O.S. to the face making the mosntet stumble a few feet backwards.

T-A.L.O.S. quickly recovers and shoots a blast at Panther while the latter is just standing still, showing it doesn't work against his vibranium suit, then Panther grabs a knife and threw it at the T-A.L.O.S. which knocks it away, but was distracted enough for T'Challa to run at him.

While Panther rushes at him, T-A.L.O.S. shoots missiles from his back. Panther stops running and focuses on the missiles. Panther dodges a couple of missiles, which simply return to where he is, he gets on one of them, jumps while kicking that missile to the floor to slash other two missiles in half, lands on the floor, a another missile comes from behind, Panther flips backwards to dodge it and then, while that missile and another one are coming at him, he takes out his energy daggers to throw them at those missiles, destroying them. Then he is immediately shot by a red laser.

Panther gets up after that last attack and rushes at T-A.L.O.S. who's canon glows red, T'Challa notices and jumps right before the laser is shot at him, which only ends up hitting the ground, while The Panther lands on T-A.L.O.S.'s back.

Panther scratches T-A.L.O.S.'s head and grabs on him to try stabbing him, but T-A.L.O.S. also tries to shake him off by flailing widely with it's arms. Making it harder for T'Challa to hold on.

While Panther is about to fall from T-A.L.O.S., the monster punches him from mid-air, then shoots another laser at Panther to slam him to the ground, T-A.L.O.S. then slowly walks towards the fallen king to finish him off.

But T'Challa is still able to get up, so he tries to scratch T-A.L.O.S. again, but T-A.L.O.S. dodges again and they both end up trading punches, kicks and scratches for a few seconds until Panther scratches T-A.L.O.S.'s chin, but T-A.L.O.S. grabs him by the head, lifts him up and tries to punch him in the chest, but T'Challa manages to grab the mosnter's arm instead and throws it in to the ground, face first.

T'Challa then throws more energy daggers at T-A.L.O.S., who blocks them with it's arms so they are stabbed instead.

T-A.L.O.S. shoots more missiles that chase Panther and the later rushes at T-A.L.O.S. while dodging them, jumps on one of them, then jumps off to get to T-A.L.O.S., flips behind the monster and kicks it to the missiles, then the missiles explode at T-A.L.O.S. while a huge smokescreen is seen.

T'Challa stares at the smoke as his senses let him know it's not over yet, then a very angry T-A.L.O.S. emerges from the smoke and with a loud roar it charges at the king like a angry bull. T'Challa narrows his eyes as he picks up a spear from the ground.

T'Challa rushes at T-A.L.O.S., flips to get behind it and, before he stabs it, T-A.L.O.S. easily reacts to him and grabs the spear to slam the King in to the ground instead. T-A.L.O.S. drops the spear while T'Challa tries to scratch him, but T-A.L.O.S. grabs his wrist, then when T'Challa tries to scratch him with his other hand T-A.L.O.S. grabs it as well.

While T'Challa tries to break free by kicking the monster , sadly, T-A.L.O.S. takes those kicks with no problem and charges up it's energy canon, ready to blast of the king of Wakanda's head.

But a King does not die so easy. Just as the T-A.L.O.S. was about to fire, T'Challa managed to kick the canon... leading to the T-A.L.O.S. shooting of it's own arm. T-A.L.O.S. roars at the loss of it's arm, allowing T'Challa to break. He took out two vibranium daggers and began cutting the monster up. T-A.L.O.S. tries to fight back with it's remaining arm, but T'Challa jams a dagger in to the joint, rendering the arm useless.

T'Challa then got on it's back and stabbed it in the neck. T-A.L.O.S. tried to shake him of but it was meaningless now as the Black Panther kept stabbing the T-A.L.O.S. over and over... until he managed to ripp the monster's head clean of it's shoulders.

The T-A.L.O.S. fell to the ground, dead, and T'Challa held it's severed head in the air like a trophee.

T'Challa took a moment to catch his breath before he growled "Intruding in my country, murdering my people, and trying to steal our sacred treassure. You just made a deadly enemy today, Umbrella. And I will come for you!".

T'Challa was not going to let this crime go unpunished. He would hunt down Umbrella and make each an everyone of them pay for what they did here today... but he could not shake the feeling that Umbrella wants him to come after them... he had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Albert Wesker and M. Bison had seen the whole battle play out through the camera attached to the T-A.L.O.S. eye. Both were pleased with what they had gathered.

"You sure this will work, Wesker?" Bison asked.

"The good little King is not going to let our attack go without retaliation. I assure you, he will seek revenge for what happened. And when he does..." Wesker smirked as he looked at some new brain washed soldiers he had recently gained "We will have a little surprise waiting for him".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	46. Chapter 46

**May meets her Mother.**

While all the crazy things were going on in 2099, back in the past, May was swinging through the city, just taking in the sight of it. It was so full of life, the exact opposite of what it was back in her time. It was so heart breaking that such a lively city would be reduced to life less graveyard. One way or the other, May would make sure that never happened. She and her friends would defy their fated future and restore it to what it was meant to be. Before Thanos messed everything up and turned it in to a living hell.

May landed on a roof top and let out a sigh. She made that promise, but was still rather unsure of how to avoid the future from coming to past. Just warning everyone wouldn't be enough as she is yet to find out how Thanos got his hands on all the infinite stones in the first place. As far as she knew, the only way to stop Thanos, was to find the stones before he did. Another thing May had no idea how to pull of without causing some major disruptions to the time line.

However, May suddenly realized where she was. She looked across the gap over to the next building and saw... something she had not seen since she was a kid... her old home.

While May still knew she could not risk being seen in case something happens that prevents her birth, the urge was just to strong. So without any way to hold herself back, she swings over to the apartment she was meant to grow up in and snuck inside.

She looked around and it seemed like no one was home. May looked around her old home, and while she could not remember it in detail, she did feel very familiar with the place. She then found a picture on a shelf... a picture of her parents. She walked up and picked up. She spent several minutes just watching it. Her parents looked so happy there. She wished she could have seen more of it.

But then her spider sense tingled before she felt a gun press against the back of her head and a female voice spoke "Don't move, or I will shoot".

May raised her hands "I did not come here looking for trouble".

"Of course not. When a bugler breaks in to someone's house, they normally do it for some quick cash. Or in my case, they do it because they are assassins sent by Umbrella to kill me" The woman said in a cold tone "Wouldn't be the first time".

"I am not an assassin!" May said in slight panic. Not because she was really in any danger of being shot, but because she really did not want to risk using force on the woman that she knew all to well who it was.

"Then what are you doing in my home? You better talk fast before my man comes back. He is not as friendly to intruders as I am" The woman warned.

"Man? As in husband?" May asked.

"So you know I'm married? You are doing an awful job at trying to make me less suspicious of you" The woman said. May was surprised, she thought she was sent back to before her parents even met. But if they were already married... then maybe.

She slowly turned around, making sure not to give her mother a reason to shoot her. And for the first time in 20 years, she saw her mother again. And her mother was: **Claire Redfield Parker**.

Claire kept her gun aimed at May's head "Talk! Who are you?".

May used the scanners in her mask to check Claire's physical condition and saw something she was hoping for "You are pregnant".

Claire got wide eyes before she glared "Have you come here to hurt my child!?".

"No! Just turn on the lights and you will see!" May all but begged.

Claire kept her gun at the spider heroine before reaching over and turned on the light and what she saw made her gasp "Your suit... who are you!?".

May hesitated before slowly removing her mask, allowing Claire to see her face "Look at me... I think you'll know who I am".

Claire looked at her closely before she understood and was shocked "No way...".

May let a weak smile spread across her lips "Hello... mom".

Claire lowered her gun, still shocked by what she was seeing "Impossible... I haven't even given birth yet... I don't even know the gender of my child yet".

"I am Mayday Parker... I am your daughter from the future" May explained.

"The future? I don't understand" Claire admitted.

May was about to explain before her spider sense flared "Get down!".

May tackles her mother out of the way of a sniper bullet. May mentally cursed, she remembered a part of her parents history was that on this night, someone would try to assassinate Claire, only for her to be saved at the last second by her father. But May's arrival had lead to Claire entering the living room, where she was far more open.

May almost got her mother killed, and nearly erased herself from history. Already she had changed a big part in the timeline. But now she had to keep her mother safe and stop the assassin.

"Stay down! I will handle the sniper!" May ordered as she pulled her mask back on and jumped out the window.

Using the lenses in her mask, May managed to detect the sniper on a building and rushed over to face him. Little did she know she was not going after a simple assassin.

* * *

 **Vladimir Bodrovski** , codenamed **SPECTRE** , was a member of the Umbrella Security Service renowned for his great sharpshooting ability. SPECTRE also has a goggle-like device that can be used in many ways like looking through walls and thermal imaging.

Previously with the former Soviet Union's security services, SPECTRE was well suited to his role as an intelligence technician where his lack of any standout physical or social characteristics helped him to remain virtually invisible in any situation.

His work brought him into contact with the seedier side of life, something he soon discovered he had an affinity for. He exploited his underworld network for his own gain, namely blackmail, which eventually brought him into conflict with the authorities. As a result, SPECTRE had to flee Russia with investigators and authorities on his heels every step of the way.

He found a home with the U.S.S., and his surveillance skills have regularly ensured that the corporation stays well informed and that the Wolfpack keeps the upper hand in combat situations.

His sniper skills also made him ideal for assassination missions. But thanks to that meddling hero, his cover was blown so with a small growl he began to leave. Only for May to land in front of him "Going somewhere?".

"You made me miss my target kid. I had no interest in killing you, but now that you've seen me, I have to silence you" SPECTRE said coldly.

"Take your best shot!" May challenged.

SPECTRE fired of a shot, which May managed to avoid before she jumped at him and tacked him down. She was a little confused when the eye holes on SPECTRE's goggles suddenly closed... until he held up a flash grenade right in front of May's face, just as it went of. Thanks to closing his goggles, SPECTRE was protected from the flash and threw May of him while she was stunned from the bright light. He then pulled out a gun he always carried with him in case a fight ever got to close quarters and began firing at May.

Luckily for May, she did not need her eyes to avoid the bullets as her Spider-Sense did it's job. She avoided the bullets while trying to clear her vision the best she could. When she did, she noticed SPECTRE running at her with a combat knife. Putting her own combat training to use, she stopped the in coming stab by blocking SPECTRE's wrist before she punched him in the gut, following up with a kick that sent him in to a chimney. SPECTRE grunts, but got right back up, having been hit harder than that by the many BOWs he's faced.

May was more than ready to continue the fight but SPECTRE did not have time for that. He dropped a few grenades that BELTWAY had given him, to keep May of him as he tried to escape. His mission had failed, and it was only a matter of time before more problems arrived which would make his job impossible. But May jumped through the flames of the explosions, refusing to let the man who tried to kill her mother to get away. SPECTRE fired of several bullets to keep her at a distance, but he was not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve.

May fired of a web dart that hit the gun out of SPECTRE's hand before she kicked him of the building, but quickly jumped after him. She grabbed him as she used a web line to swing both of them through a window. SPECTRE stood up and began unloading several rounds with his sniper. But since the weapon was not meant for close range, May managed to avoid the bullets, with only one gracing her arm. May then runs forward and quickly disarms her opponent and engages her in hand to hand combat. Thanks to her super human physique and combat training, May easily gained the upper hand.

SPECTRE rolls across the ground and managed to grab his sniper again and tries firing again, but May avoids it and with a web line she pulls her enemy forward. SPECTRE uses his own training to avoid May and tries kicking her, but blocked the kick and avoids one of SPECTRE's sweeps and rapidly punches him into the wall.

The fallen Umbrella agent grabs another knife from behind his back and proceeds to stab the spider heroine in the leg and then aims for her ribs, but May is eventually able to block and disarm him before landing several blows and proceeded to kick him hard enough to send him through the wall. This time, SPECTRE did not get back up.

May webs him down to keep him from escaping before rushing back to make sure her mother was OK. But when she was only one building away, she saw her father had arrived and Claire was safe and sound. May wanted to go over there and talk to them real bad. But she had already done who knows how much damage to the time stream during her brawl with SPECTRE, so she decided to just leave them to recover for now. Though she still took pride in the fact she managed to save her mother. Which is more than she was able to do in the future.

With that, she swings away to find Nero. Hopping her had better luck than she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was checking on his wife "Claire, are you alright!?".

"I'm fine, Peter. Thanks to the other web slinger" Claire answered.

"Who was it anyway?" Peter asked.

Claire wondered if she should tell him or not. She decided to wait until she had all the facts for him, since it must have been a reason as to why her future daughter did not return to them "I have a feeling we will know everything in time. But for now, I know what to name our child".

"Really? And what's that?" Peter asked.

"Mayday Parker" Claire answered with a smile.

"Mayday. Naming her after my aunt... that sounds like the best name for our first born" Peter said with a smile of his own.

Claire just kissed him on the lips. Despite the hectic and straight out confusing night. She was always happy to relax in her lover's arms. Moments like these made everything worth while. And she made sure to savior it all.

 **.**

 **There you go guys. Mayday's mother is Claire. If you want some chapters exploring Claire and Peter's relationship, then I'll see what I can do. I still have not decided who Sharon's mother should be yet, so if you have any wishes, I am open for suggestions.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47

**American Soldier and Chinese Agent.**

In the training room of the Avengers HQ, stood Chun-Li a martial artist deeply rooted in the Chinese Kung-Fu and an Interpol agent with a score to settle with M. Bison and Shadaloo over her dad's disappearance. Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. She has been at war with Shadaloo ever since, but she was not fighting them alone as she had allies. One of said allies was in the room with her.

The man was Steve Rogers. Once a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man to a Super-Soldier who supposedly was enhanced at the sustainable peak of human potential. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, and he has been fighting with them ever since.

Chun-Li was doing some warm up moves, dressed in simple work out clothing, that being a black sports-bra and some skin tight shorts, and she was barefoot. Steve was also warming up, dressed in a white T-Shirt and black work out pants. They had agreed to meet in the training room to have a match.

Once Steve finished his warm up, he looked at Chun-Li "Sure you want to do this?"

Chun-Li did a high kick before letting out a breath and then looked at Steve with a smile "Yes, it's about time we had a solid match. Winner takes all".

"Always loved your spirit. But remember, I will not hold back" Steve declared as he got in to his fighting stance.

Chun-Li did the same "I would be insulted if you did".

The fight begins when both landing their first blow on each other, with Steve throwing the first punch in a haymaker and Chun-Li launching a jumping kick, making both back away. Chun-Li then rushes in, and attempts to aim for Steve's foot with a running jump back kick, but the latter leaps in the air behind her and attempts to land a blow with a right jab, which Chun-Li avoids.

The two each land a spinning back fist each that are both blocked, with Steve's subsequent left hook and jab are then continuously blocked by Chun-Li's forearms, while Steve ducks under Chun-Li's palm strike. As Chun-Li prepares another palm strike, Steven launches another jab, while his opponent sends a front kick, sending each other backward, only stabilizing themselves through a backflip.

Smirking, Chun-Li dodges a barrage of punches from Steve before she jumps into a downward axe kick that is blocked by Steve's arms. She then leaps into the air to evade a low roundhouse and spinning back fist, before delivering a kneeling flash kick to her opponent, which sends Steve back flipping away.

After he lands on his feet, Steve immediately rushes towards Chun-Li and attempts to launch several strong jabs at her, who continues to block with her arms, before the two exchange a spinning high kick that sends both back. Chun-Li then forces Steve back by striking the back of his knee with a low side kick, before forcing him away with a front flip that sets up two more striaght kicks, only for Steve to grab her leg and judo throw her in to the floor.

As Steve gets ready for a follow up punch, Chun-Li balance herself on one hand, and land two more spinning kicks on Steve, who continues to block the attacks. Chun-LI then launches a spinning back high kick, with her right leg that pivots into an axe kick with the instep, cracking the floor as Steve is forced to back flip away.

Chun-Li then launches a front kick, before dodging Steve's spinning back high kick as she sets up her next offensive combo. The spinning high back kick, followed by a regular spinning back kick and spinning jump back kick, forces Steve on the defensive, propelling herself upward as Steve staggers back from blocking the blow with his forearms. Chun-Li then recovers from her perfect split landing spinning into a windmill flair and rushes in, only to see her roundhouse blocked by Steve's arm before she suffers an uppercut into her face, followed by Steve's right jab that sends Chun-Li back.

Chun-Li looked up and smirks "Finally getting serious?".

Steve smiled "You are the one who did not want me to hold back".

Chun-Li then immediately launches a lightning-fast flurry of kicks, starting off with a triple turn kick at the legs, followed by two roundhouses and a front kick at Steve's sides and arms. She then performs a spinning low back kick to force Steve's foot back, before landing both a high and regular roundhouse at his arms. Steve is forced to duck under Chun-Li's hook kick as he sees his left arm repelled by her front kick. The following roundhouse thwarts a second left jab before forcing Steve back with a low roundhouse to the legs as he ducks underneath Chun-Li's spinning high hook kick before he attempts another jab, which Chun-Li blocks with her palms.

"You are really going at it today" Steve commented.

"This is not just a friendly spar, it's a fight for keeps" Chun-Li delcared.

"As you wish" Steve said before throwing Chun-Li away. It was now time for him to go on the offence.

He rushes forward, avoiding a kick before punching Chun-Li in the face. She stagger back and is forced on the defence as Steve launches a mixed barrage of punches and kicks. When She tries to counter, Steve lands a blow to her gut before a round house kick sends her flying through the air. Chun-Li manages to land on her feet, but is once again forced back by a push kick that is followed with a spinning back kick that knocks her of balance. Steve takes advantage of this and delivers a punch that sends Chun-Li to the floor.

She flips back to her feet and tries to retaliate, but Steve never gave her the chance as he takles her down. Having a better ground work than her, Steve manages to pin her down and get on top of her.

"Looks like I win" Steve said with smile.

Chun-Li gives him a sly smile "Are we going to do it here? I didn't know you where that bold, Stevie".

Steve blushed a little "Wait what?".

Chun-Li took advantage of his brief distraction to flip them over. Steve landed on his back, before Chun-Li's palm slammed down on his chest, with her other palm pulled back, ready to smash his face.

"Didn't you once tell me not to get distracted?" Chun-Li asked with a smirk.

Steve deadpanned "That was a dirty move".

"Well, sometimes you need to fight dirty. But as the winner, I claim my price now" Chun-Li said as she leans in for a kiss, which Steve was about to accept.

 **"Excuse me sir and ms, but Young Sharon needs to be picked up from daycare now"** Came Jarvis' voice over the speakers.

"Way to ruin the mood Jarvis" Chun-Li said with a sigh as she stood up "Time to go get out 5 year old kid".

Steve stood up and gave Chun-Li a kiss before speaking "You go, I still have work to do".

Chun-Li smiles "Alright, but next time Sharon is not home, we will have a more fun match in our room".

"Looking forward to it" Steve said before they kissed again and went on to do their tasks.

Both unaware of the time traveling going on.

 **.**

 **And there you have it, now you know who Sharon's mother is. And with that all the next generation's parents have been revealed.**

 **.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Luck and Vector.**

 **Neena Thurman AKA Domino** a skilled mutant mercenary who possesses the ability to manipulate probability in her favor, giving the effect of incredible luck.

Domino was the result of a top-secret government breeding program known as Project: Armageddon, which was made specifically to create the perfect weapon and genetically engineer fighting soldiers. Out of the test subjects, Domino was the only survivor but her powers of 'good luck' was deemed a failure in the case of meeting the project's goals. She was freed from the project by her biological mother who left Domino with Father Rudolpho Boschelli, leader of the cult called the Church of the Sacred Heart which was based in Chicago. Domino lived within this cult until she turned thirteen and escaped. She decided to become a freelance mercenary and worked with various government agencies. While working for the NSA, Domino was tasked to guard the genius, Dr. Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to set free. While guarding him, Domino and Dr. Thurman somehow fell in love with each other, even going so far as getting married, apparently officially. Dr. Thurman gave Domino the nickname 'Beatrice' due his obsession with Dante's Inferno. When A.I.M soldiers raided the facility, Milo and Domino separated, with Milo believing that Domino was killed during the raid.

However Neena was very much alive and through her life she has been doing a lot of impressive stuff in order to protect the world and mutant kind. Her most notable job being a member of the X-Force.

Due to Umbrella having grown more and more as a threat these past weeks, it had made them a top list target. But since the Avengers were more busy dealing with planet level threats, specialized teams were tasked with figuring out what all these different terrorist organisations were up to. X-Force were one of these teams.

Their efforts had payed of as Neena located an hidden Umbrella facility and she quickly reported it back to her team "I found an Umbrella hide out. Whatever they're doing, it can't be good".

 **"Acknowledge. We are still far away and it will take a few hours before we reach you"** Came the voice of the current team leader, Cable.

"We may not have a few hours" Neena pointed out.

 **"I hope you're not planing on going in alone"** Cable said.

Neena just smiled "I so am".

Cable sighed **"Very well, but at least try to not get caught. If something happens, back up will not reach you in time".**

"Understood, Domino out" Neena said before she snuck in to the base.

Lady luck was on her side this day as the place were not that heavily guarded, allowing Neena to just walk through the place without much issue... it was honestly to easy. There was no one in sight. Neena was beginning to worry if this place was nothing but a false lead to keep them of Umbrella's back. He answer came when the sound of a weapon being pointed right at her head was heard from behind her.

"Don't take another step" A cold voice was heard before a cloaked figure appeared behind her.

This was **VECTOR** , the codename of an operator who served in the ranks of the Umbrella Security Service.

Little is known about the background of the operator known as "VECTOR;" his true name and origin remain a mystery. After becoming employed in the ranks of Umbrella Security Service, an elite paramilitary unit and subsidiary branch of the Umbrella Corporation, VECTOR was sent to Rockfort Island where he honed his skills as a soldier. Having developed a highly lethal proficiency in martial artistry, especially in knife combat, under several Japanese masters, VECTOR's fighting prowess was ultimately noticed by HUNK, one of Umbrella's best operators who took a special interest in the new recruit's potential. After VECTOR fought HUNK in single hand-to-hand combat to a draw, the U.S.S. veteran personally oversaw the young trainee's progress.

Once his training was complete, VECTOR proved to be one of Umbrella's most effective assets; his achievements-in-the-field were matched only by his former mentor, HUNK. The Corporation noted how his movements were instinctive and smooth, in contrast to his motionless behavior when at rest. Given his skills in stealth and reconnaissance, Umbrella determined that VECTOR was ideal for the role of recon in the reformed U.S.S. Delta Team; the previous unit having been annihilated during an assignment on the Ecliptic Express. Although VECTOR and HUNK preferred to continue working together as they had a low tolerance for anyone of lesser skill, the company felt that their interests would be better served by distributing their two top assets into separate teams, rather than focusing them both in a single unit. Hence, VECTOR was assigned to fellow U.S.S. operators LUPO, BERTHA, FOUR EYES, SPECTRE, and BELTWAY in the new Delta Team, otherwise known as "Wolfpack."

In late 1998, Wolfpack was dispatched to assist the U.S.S. Alpha Team, led by HUNK, during its infiltration of a secret research facility located beneath the midwestern American urban area of Raccoon City. Although VECTOR initially had misgivings about his superiors' orders to kill the facility's U.B.C.S. guards, given that they also worked for Umbrella Corporation, he was nevertheless pleased to be serving alongside his former master once again. Their primary objective was to retrieve a sample of the experimental G-Virus from its creator, Doctor William Birkin, a rogue scientist who betrayed the company by plotting to sell the G-Virus to the United States government. Although both teams successfully obtained Virus, Birkin, infected by his own creation, ambushed the group, killing most of HUNK's Alpha Team. Evading the mutated scientist, HUNK ordered VECTOR and the rest of Wolfpack to evacuate the facility while he remained behind to complete the mission.

In the week that followed the incident in the underground laboratory, Raccoon City was devastated by the effects of Umbrella's t-Virus, which had managed to escape into the city's population, most of which died from the infection and became reanimated as "zombies." In order to ensure Umbrella's survival, U.S.S. Command determined that nothing could be allowed to link the company to the catastrophe that destroyed an entire city. Hence, VECTOR and his team were deployed for the commencement of Operation: Raccoon City, which entailed nothing less than the extermination of any kind of evidence, including survivors, that could potentially implicate Umbrella Corporation in a number of "morally questionable activities," such as illegal experimentation and viral weaponry.

Neena slowly lifted her hands "I was beginning to think this place felt to empty".

"Quiet. Who are you?" Vector demanded, but received no answer "I asked you a question!".

Neena slowly turned around to face him "You told me to be quiet, kind of hard to answer a question after that. But the name is Domino, but you can call me Lady Luck".

"Don't try to play games with me unless you want a bullet between your eyes. You are coming with me" Vector said in a deadly tone.

"So soon? You haven't even asked me out for dinner yet" Neena said with a smirk.

"I'm warning you. I am allowed to kill anyone who causes to much problem" Vector warned, clearly annoyed by Neena's behavior.

"Is that why you are so alone? You kill any lady who talks to much?" Neena asked, her smirk never leaving her face.

Vector growls and pulls the trigger... only to hear a clicking sound as his rifle jammed. How? He calibrated his rifle before coming out here.

Neena took the chance to knock the weapon out of Vector's hand before throwing a punch, which he blocked before grabbing her face in an attempt to knee her in the face. But Neena blocked his knee with her hands, before breaking his grip and both kicked each other away before regaining their footing and got ready to fight.

The battle was on.

Neena was the first to attack, coming at Vector hard with punches and spinning kicks, forcing him to go on the defensive. Neena pulled out her pistols to shoot the Umbrella merc, but a brick thrown by Vector disarmed her of one and a spinning kick relieved her of the other. Vector drew his knives, attacking Neena with swift slashes. The two exchanged blows, Vector managing to slip in and kick Neena in the face, sending her back. Shaking off the hit, Neena drew her own knife and engaged the would-be Umbrella operative again. The two dueled for a while, knives clashing against each other, before Vector received a kick to the leg before Neena slugged him, sending him to the floor. Neena rushed in as Vector got back up and tried to stab him, but Vector caught her arm before retorting with a stab of is own, but Neena managed to catch his arm as well and they began trying to overpower each other. But Vector managed to power through long enough to land a headbutt. Both combatants heard something crunch as Neena stumbled back, blood streaming from her nose.

Blood ran down Neena's pale skin before she glared at her opponent, her playful nature gone. Now she wanted to kick his ass. She rushed in, avoiding an attack before kneeing him in the gut, following up with several fast and hard strikes before performing a jumping kick that sent him rolling across the floor. Vector got back up, throwing a knife that nicked his opponents neck, distracting her long enough for Vector to make a tactical retreat. Neena retrieved her pistols and gave chase, but as she reached a hallway, Vector was gone. Sensing something behind her, Neena ducked just in time to avoid a stab that would have gone in her skull before dodging a slash that would have opened her throat. Vector had used his cloaking again, annoying and had it not been for her mutant powers, Neena would have been dead for sure. The two managed to disarm each other and exchanged blows once again, Neena landed a punch that cracked Vector's rib, but was rewarded with a kick that knocked the wind out of her. Vector flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to hit her head on the floor, seemingly knocking her out. Vector retrieved his knives and went to finish this but was rewarded for his lack of focus by a kick straight in to his crotch.

Vector let out a load groun as he stumbled back, almost feeling like his man hood had been crushed. If there was one rule that Neena lived by: When in doubt, cheat.

"You... Bitch!" Vector growled out.

"There are no rules in a death match" Neena said as she stood up.

"I agree!" Vector said before pulling out an grenade, which already had the pin taken out of it.

Neena gasped and ran as Vector threw the grenade. The explosion sent Neena to the floor. She hissed in pain as she tried to get up, only to receive a kick to her ribs that sent her on to her back. Vector got on top of her, knife in hand before striking down at her. Neena catches his arm, stopping the knife right in front of her throat. Vector pushes on the knife, trying to get it into Neena's throat.

"Just..." He began as he uses his other hand to push harder "Die...!".

Neena used all her strength to keep the knife away, but she could feel it poke against her throat. She was beginning to panic as she was seconds away from death. She had to get him of quickly, or her lucky days would be over forever. But she had no way of kicking of as his stance kept the rest of her body pinned.

"D-Don't!" Neena said.

"Begging no? You should have considered that sooner!" Vector said as he kept pushing against the knife.

Neena knew there was no way out of this without some kind of risky move. Gritting her teeth, Neena quickly moved the knife to the side, making Vector stab her in the shoulder instead. It hurt like hell, but at least it was not fatal and it gave her the opening she needed to of balance Vactor and get him of. Neena managed to get a hold of one of his grenades and threw them in to the roof, causing it to collapse on top of him and giving Neena a chance to escape.

A while later, the rest of X-Force arrived at searched the building... Neena's suspicion was correct. The whole place was nothing but a dead end, set up by Umbrella to trick them in to a trap... and Vector's body was never found.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ice Spider.**

 **Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy** , or **Gwen** for short. You all know her, she was Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man's first major girlfriend who was tragically killed during a battle with Green Goblin.

BUT! That was 616 Gwen. And she is not the one we are gonna follow in this.

No we are gonna follow the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65.

Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums.

Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band The Mary Janes, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn.

After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crime fighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crime fighter Janet van Dyne. Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people.

Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed for Peter's death and branded a criminal.

In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, Gwen's father George was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation to capture Spider-Woman. This drew the attention of Matt Murdock, the right hand to New York's Kingpin of crime, who sent hitman Aleksei Sytsevich to kill George in an attempt to make an ally of Spider-Woman. After thwarting the murder attempt, Gwen found herself held at gunpoint by her father, and she was forced to reveal her double identity. She pleaded her innocence, and swore to never rest until criminals like the Kingpin were stopped. Captain Stacy chose his daughter over his duty and let Spider-Woman free.

As to be expected from a Spider hero, Gwen has been on a lot of crazy adventures. But non was more crazy than **Spider Verse**.

You see there was a group of deadly people calling themselves **the Inheritors,** whose sole purpose was to hunt down and kill any Spider-themed heroes from across the multiverse, they butchered so many of them and for a time it looked like they would achieve their goal.

Luckily the Spider-Heroes managed to unite against them and managed to defeat the insane family. With the Inheritors defeated and Gwen having made a lot of new friends, she has at times gone over to one of their universes to hang out. She was right now in the universe most are familiar with but was forced to stay a lot longer since, surprise surprise, dimension jumping takes a lot of power and the device she used to get her was all out. So she had to wait until it's fixed.

But she had stayed long enough to earn some attention from less then desirable people. One morning she woke up to find an mysterious invitation to Central Park, late at night. And she had to come alone. The letter clearly stated that whoever sent it would know if Gwen brought someone with her, or even told anyone, and they would not reveal themselves. Now any normal person would just decide to simply not show up... but whoever said Gwen was a normal person? Besides with her powers and webbing, she was confident she could fight her way out, if needed.

She showed up at the time the letter told her too. She looked around but saw no one, and was starting to believe it was just a prank... until she heard a voice "I am pleased you accepted my invitation, Gwen Stacy".

Gwen looked and saw a blonde woman walk out of the darkness. This woman, was **Kolin.**

Kolin was once a member in the army of her unnamed home country which was destroyed in a war. Being the only survivor of her unit, Kolin wanders into the tundra and collapses by a dead flower in the snow. Then a man with mysterious powers appears to her and asks for her name; she says she has none. He asks about her country and she says it is gone. He offers to build a new 'Country of God' where she can live, if she desires it. A butterfly begins to hatch from a chrysalis on the dead flower.

Gwen looked at the lady who was walking towards her "So you are the one who sent me that note?".

"I am indeed. My name is Kolin and I asked you here because I wanted to offer you a chance to be a part of something amazing" Kolin said.

Gwen almost had a feeling it would be something like that "Is it to take over the world and enslave it?".

"Oh no, not enslave it, free it. Me and my god seek to create a world free of endless violence. As I'm sure you should be aware of by now, Shadaloo, Umbrella and Hydra are tearing the world apart, slowly killing it. Our goals align, we seek to stop them and return peace and stability to the world" Kolin explained.

"That may be true. But I can't shake the feeling your ideals of a safe and stable world is not the same as mine" Gwen said.

Kolin sighs a little "So young and so full of needless doubts. Look around you. The world is filthy, the world leaders does nothing but wage war that destroys the very countries they are supposed to take care of. Not to mention all those Super Villains that rips the world apart of their selfish gains and the so called heroes does nothing about it".

"That's not true! We stop bad guys every day!" Gwen argued.

"No, you do not. All you do is lock them away so they can break out again and kill more innocent people. All you are doing is delay them, you are not stopping them" Kolin said.

"So what are you saying? That we should just kill everyone?" Gwen asked.

Kolin shakes her head "No, not everyone. Only those who has no hope or repenting for their sins. Those who has good intentions in their hearts will be spared if they are willing to serve my god".

"You are talking about enslaving the world" Gwen said, starting to get fed up with Kolin's talk "Sure, you want peace. But without freedom, peace is meaningless. I will never be a part of that, so you can tell your god to stuff it".

"I was afraid you would not see the truth right away. But you will, my god will make sure of it, once you meat him" Kolin said.

"Not interested" Gwen said as she turned to leave... only to stop as her feet would not move, and felt really cold. She looked down and saw they had been frozen in place.

"I fear you no longer have a say in the matter" Kolin declared.

Gwen freed her feet and glared at Kolin "Fine, I'll just throw you in jail then".

Kolin used her power to freeze a large part of the area "You are not going anywhere, unless it's with me".

Gwen attacked, hammering away at Kolin, but the ice user stayed strong, and used her Ice Shield to nerf Gwen's attacks. She slide off to a side as Gwen swung at her, but Kolin ducked and thrust a kick into the spider hero's stomach, knocking her on her back. Kolin was much stronger than she looked.

Gwen picked herself back up, and punched a bench over at Kolin, knocking the older woman into a tree. Kolin threw icy spikes at Gwen, stopping her from advancing. But Gwen avoided them with some famous spider agility and moved to punch Kolin, who ducked as Gwen's fist damaged the tree. Kolin then blew an icy breath right in Gwen's face, all but freezing her mask, the cold was so painful that Gwen was forced to rip of her mask as it froze up and shattered.

Kolin smiled "There you are. I wanted to see the real you. In our new world, you will never have to wear a mask again".

Gwen growls and launches at Kolin with a spinning kick. Kolin flipped backwards, and summoned a large piece of ice, which fell towards towards Gwen. But Gwen shattered it with a powerful punch, but the resulting downpour of ice almost buried her. Kolin then delivered a round house kick to Gwen's face, and then she swept the leg out from under her. Gwen landed hard, and Kolin booted her right in the gut. But as Kolin went to finish her off, the Spider-Woman punched her right in the mouth. Gwen then used all her momentum to punch at Kolin again, sending her sliding across the icy ground she had created.

Kolin spat out some blood before looking up to see Gwen jumping and planed to land on her. But Kolin ducked to the side just before Gwen landed on her and once again froze Gwen's feet to the ground. Gwen could feel her boots freeze and hand to jump out of them. She hissed as her now bare feet touched the icy ground. Kolin had planed this real well, she asked Gwen to come to Central Park because there was very few things for Gwen to swing on. And by freezing the ground, she had made it harder for Gwen to maintain her normally flawless balance.

Kolin was smart, no doubt about it. Not to mention she had much better training. All Gwen's moves came from action movies she had watched, but unlike Kolin, she did not have any formal combat training. Not to mention Kolin's ice powers were far more useful in this situation.

"I see you've figured it out. I've planed for any possible outcome of this meeting. Now I am going to give you one last chance, Gwen Stacy. Come with me, or I will drag you to meet my god" Kolin said.

Gwen did not answer as she was about to use her webs to hopefully use the tree to escape... only to realize she did not have her web shooters anymore. She heard a giggle and she looked to see Kolin holding her web shooters.

"Looking for these? I removed them a while ago" Kolin said as she put the put the web shooters in her poket "You will get them back once you've joined us. And it has become clear you are not going to come willingly. Now forgive me for this".

Kolin began using her powers again... and the air became much colder. Gwen even coughed from breathing the cold air and her body already began feeling sluggish... her spider sense warned her of danger, but her body could not react in time as Kolin stabbed her in the neck with a syringe. Gwen's vision became blurry and soon she fell as the tranks did it's work.

Kolin caught her before she could hit the ground, she then took out a phone "Target secure, get the plane ready".

Kolin then picked Gwen up bridal style and carried her away.

* * *

Meanwhile, A powerful man named Gill was speaking to someone on a screen "I assure you, Victor Von Doom, our alliance will benefit us both. It will just take a little time".

 ** _"You've had time, if you are unable to provide me with any results, I will start to have serious doubts about this partnership"_** Doom spoke on the screen.

"You will, soon, very soon. Kolin has already informed me she is on her way back with out new warrior. I can assure you she will prove more than useful for us" Gill assured "And both Shadaloo and Hyrdra will fall before us. And Umbrella won't even be an concern".

 _ **"You have one week, Gill. If you fail to provide me with something worth while, our partnership will be over"**_ Doom warned before ending the transmission.

Gill only smiled. Doom is not the most patient person he's ever worked with, but there is no arguing with his power. And Doom's vision for the world is similar to Gill's own. So it would all work out in the end.

And Gwen Stacy was only the first step towards the better world.

 **.**

 **This chapter is owed to Ultimate Alliance 3, it has been real fun so far.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Panther and Bee.**

T'Challa the heir to the centuries-old ruling dynasty of the African kingdom of Wakanda, and ritual leader of its Panther Clan. His mother died in childbirth, so he was raised by his father to become the next king. He achieved said goal and rules his country as a strict but fair leader. However, a few weeks ago, his home was attacked by one of Umbrella's monsters, and several of his loyal warriors were killed by it. While T'Challa was successful in killing the beast. Attacking his homeland is not something he is going to just allow to slide. Umbrella needed to be punished for what they did.

His search for vengeance has lead him to one of Umbrella's many hidden bases. Really, it seems to be a market out for hidden bases these days, Umbrella never was very original. But T'Challa couldn't care less at the moment, as all that was on his mind was to punish them for their dishonorable and cowardly attack on his people. Sneaking inside, he easily disposed of the guards before they even knew he was there.

He snuck through the dark hallways until he felt that someone was following him. When he felt someone was behind him, he quickly spurn around with a back fist aimed at their face. But his arm was blocked, and his follow up kick was avoided as the person that followed him jumped back.

T'Challa was ready for combat, but then he saw who it was "Wait... I know you. You are Cammy White, from Delta Red".

Cammy White, early history is unknown. Formerly an soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. As revealed in his own storyline Vega started having doubts about killing Cammy, and after a fight where he admitted having underestimated her he allowed her to go. Cammy wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any treason against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red, and she's been working with them ever since.

Cammy relaxed her stance "It's an honor to meat you, King T'Challa. Delta Red are well aware of your heroics alongside the Avengers".

"Delta Red has built an respectible reputation themselves. You've done well in keeping Shadaloo's threats to a more manageable level" T'Challa complimented.

"Thank you, your highness. But I have to ask, what is the king of Wakanda doing in a place like this?" Cammy asked.

"Umbrella attacked Wakanda, many loyal friends perished. I seek retribution" T'Challa answered with clear anger in his tone before calming himself "But I have to ask why you are here as well. Did Delta Red send you here?".

"Well, my team doesn't technically know I am here. I got some leads that my sisters are being kept here. So I had to find out for myself" Cammy answered.

"I see, you are here on a personal quest, like me. Very well, I shall aid you in your quest to free your sisters. As it does follow the same road as my quest" T'Challa said.

Cammy managed a small smile "Thank you, King T'Challa. I came here alone because I didn't want to trouble my friends with this. They have enough to worry about. Still, maybe I could use some help".

T'Challa nods "There are two paths up ahead. We need to split up to search them both. But use this to contact me in case something happens".

T'Challa hands over an ear piece, which Cammy accepts and puts it in her ear "Right. Good luck".

"You too" T'Challa said before they headed down their respective paths.

But someone had been watching them on his monitor and had an evil smile "Well, I didn't expect both to show up at the same time. No matter. Time to test their power".

T'Challa entered a large room and looked around for anything that could be useful "Umbrella has gotten more careful with hiding their evidence... unless they wanted me to come here".

"How impressive of you to have figured it out, King T'Challa. That is indeed what we wanted" A voice called out as a very familiar man stepped out of the shadows.

"M. Bison" T'Challa spoke in a dark tone "Where is Albert Wesker?".

Bison smirked "You came here for some petty revenge against him? How unfortunate for you that he is nowhere near this place. He has long since left to handle some other business".

T'Challa glared "If I can't kill Wesker himself. Then bringing you down will have to do for now".

Bison laughed "Typical heroic nonsense. Just like that little spider girl".

T'Challa was confused until he got wide eyes when he remembered being informed of several heroes having been kidnapped around the world, and one of them was a close friend to Peter Parker "Wait. You are the one who kidnapped young Anya Corazon! Where is she!".

"You are about to find out" Bison said before someone jumped down from the sealing... it was Anya herself "Destroy him".

Anya growls before she dashed forward, attacking T'Challa with deadly blows. Forcing him to jump away "Young Anya! Fight Bison's control!".

Anya did not seem to listen as she threw a kick, which T'Challa jumped over and landed a few feats away. Bison smiled evilly "As entertaining as this should be. I have more important business to attend to".

Bison opened a portal and left. Leaving T'Challa to deal with the brainwashed Spider-Girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cammy was still searching for her sisters. She was running through a room with several path ways, until she stopped and jumped back when a barrage of bullets almost hit her. She looked up at her attack to see the man known as Jack Krauser. A former U.S. agent, he was once a close friend of Leon S. Kennedy, until he was presumed dead after an plane crash and disappeared. In reality, he infiltrated the cult in order to procure the sample of "Las Plagas" and is actually working for Albert Wesker.

"You ran right in to this one, little doll" Krauser said.

"Get out of my way now! I will find my sisters!" Cammy declared.

"You still haven't figured it out yet? Your sisters were never here. Both you and that king has been spoon fed with clues that lead you here. All to kill the king and bring you back where you belong" Krauser said.

Cammy's anger grew by the moment "Bastards! I am never going back to being their slave! And you will pay for giving me false hope!".

"You make it sound like you have a say in the matter. They said I was allowed to kill you if capturing you was to bothersome. And I say you are far more trouble than you're worth" Krauser said coldly as he aimed his weapon.

The fight was on.

Krauser opened fire on Cammy, intending on ripping her to shreds with a spray of bullets. However, thanks to her acrobatic abilities and training, she dodged the hail of projectiles gracefully, not even getting a single scratch on her. Despite the insane about of firepower, she was able to get in close, and threw out a punch to Krauser's face.

Thinking quickly, Krauser held up his assault rifle to block the blow, before swinging it like a baseball bat, smashing it into Cammy's stomach and knocking the wind out of her. He quickly continued the assault, smacking her around with his assault rifle, before swinging it like a golf club, launching her upwards, before firing his assault rifle, making Cammy cry out as her body was cut up by the storm of bullets. Thankfully non entered her body.

Placing the gun on his back, Krauser charged towards Cammy, before throwing out a powerful uppercut. The blow smashed into Cammy's ribs, creating an audible crack sound before she was rocketed upward, slamming into the ceiling before falling back down on the floor, bringing pieces of debris down with her, groaning in pain. Krauser cracked his knuckles as he stalked over to her prone form.

"You should have just surrendered, fool. It would have been less painful and you would have been allowed to live" He threw out a punch to the downed Cammy, intending on ending the fight right then and there.

To his surprise, Cammy managed to catch the punch before it crushed her head into paste, and she pulled him forward, causing him to stumble off balance and straight into a headbutt from Cammy, stunning him. She quickly capitalized on his, punching him in the face repeatedly. However, Krauser eventually caught on to this plan and grabbed her fist before she could punch him again.

The two were caught in a deadlock, pushing against each other, but neither moving forward. Within the stalemate, the two looked each other dead in the eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile. T'Challa was locked in combat with the brainwashed Anya. Who landed a blow on him before she charges at him from a new angle, knocking him back.

Anya proceeds to push T'Challa back with a flurry of blows, forcing him back. Cinder launches off of the floor and retaliates with a flurry of swipes from his hands, forcing Anya to break of her attack and dodge every strike. As T'Challa misses several kicks, he manages to strike Anya in the chin through a handstand kick with both feet, he then leaps back to his feet, as Anya lands like the spider she is and resumes the attack. She sends some bowls flying into T'Challa, followed by her unleashing a combo of kicks and fist strikes while dodging T'Challa's kicks and swipes. T'Challa sees an opening to grab Anya in the middle of another kick, and proceeds to catch her, throwing the brainwashed spider hero away, with Anya using her web to pull herself to the floor.

T'Challa then leaps to deliver two airborne leaping kicks, both of which miss, followed by a series of punches and kicks, all of which are blocked by Anya's arms. However, T'Challa jumps off her, uses the roof as a second launching point and sends himself towards his brainwashed opponent, barely missing a strike with his powerful fist, shattering the floor with the blow. Anya tries to kick him, but a swith counter from T'Challa's palm sent her back.

"Enough of this! I am not going to fight you any longer! This is not who you are!" T'Challa shouted as he kept defending himself from Anya's attacks.

"Shut up! You don't know me!" Anya shouted back.

T'Challa grabbed her arms and with the help of his suit enhancements, he managed to hold her in place "You are right. But you know who you are. And I do not believe you have accepted to live your life as Bison's puppet!".

"SHUT UP" Anya screamed as she kicked him back and attacked in blind furry.

But this reckless attacks allowed T'Challa to strike several of her pressure points. Anya fell to the floor completely out cold. T'Challa caught his breath as he looked down on her "I will get you some help, young one. I promise".

* * *

Back with Cammy and Krauser, said man was pushing her down with his inhuman strength. Cammy had to end it. Swinging her leg back, she slammed her foot into Krauser's rib cage, causing his offense to falter momentarily. Using the injury to her advantage, she managed to push him back.

Before she could follow up on the opportunity, however, he pulled out a small pistol and opened fire, forcing her to take cover behind a wall. She looked around for something to use until she noticed a large barrel.

Krauser rushed in, intending to catch Cammy off guard. Hearing the boot stomps of the Umbrella Soldier, Cammy, thinking quickly, turned around and kicked the barrel with all of her might, sending it at high speeds towards her enemy, who leaped over the speeding table, just in time to get uppercutted in the jaw by Cammy. Now sent flying into the air, he slowly made an arc, rising up high, before curving back downwards, in the perfect position for a followup by Cammy, who dashed forward, before jumping in the air herself.

"Spiral Arrow!" Cammy then launched out her signature attack, spinning around violently while propelling herself forwards at high speeds, drill kicking Krauser into a nearby wall. To both combatants' surprise, the wall gave way quite easily under the force of the blow, and they found themselves suddenly falling out of the building from a great height.

Despite the two being caught in a sudden free fall, the battle continued on, with both exchanging punches, kicks, and even headbutts as they fell from the high building. Eventually, the pair landed harshly on the ground, the force of the impact knocking them off of each other. The area they had landed in was a small jungle-like forest, with trees and other assorted flora growing everywhere. Recovering from the high fall, both combatants shakily got to their feet, before readying to continue. Krauser instinctively reached for his side, but to his shock, he didn't have any of his guns on him! They had all been scattered during the fall.

They slowly and painstakingly got to their feet and stared each other down.

Krauser cracked his knuckles and neck.

Cammy spat out some blood.

It was time to end this.

Cammy was the first to go on the offensive, dashing in and throwing out a low sweep. Not intending to fall for the same trick the same time, Krauser leapt up into the air, before pulling out his combat knife. However, Cammy had also learned from before, grabbing his arm and punching the blade out of his hand. She then threw out a punch to his head, stunning him, allowing her to grab him and throw him head-first into a nearby tree, cracking it with his skull.

Shaking the aching pain out of his head, he growled in anger, before charging at her like a pro football player, tackling her into a tree and hammering her with a series of powerful haymakers and jabs, before throwing out one final punch that broke the tree clean in half.

Cammy was undeterred, and she landed on her hands and feet, kicking up a large amount of dust, before leaping at Krauser like a wildcat, ramming her knee into his nose and producing a sickening crunch, signifying that his nose was now indeed broken. However, he refused to go down, just barely stopping himself from falling on his back and managed to kick her in the stomach hard enough to force her back off, preventing her from catching him in yet another combo.

He then followed the brutal punch up with a kick to the jaw, damaging it further, and a backhand that sent her flying into the air. Pulling a grenade out of his pocket, he tossed it at the midair. The grenade exploded point-blank, and Cammy's smoking body began to fall down from the sky, before Krauser got ready, throwing out a punch at Cammy's falling form. This was the end.

Or so it seemed.

With only a few milliseconds to react, Cammy just barely twisted her body out of the way of the punch, the metal appendage just centimeters away from impacting against her face. Landing on her hands, she then grabbed Krauser's head with her feet, before smashing him into the earth, before hitting him with another kick, sending him into the air. She quickly followed it up by slamming her foot into Krauser's jaw, launching him skyward. She cried out, before jumping high up after him.

Cammy began to strike Krauser, moving at speeds too fast for him to even track. A large array of kicks impacted against his body at rapid-fire speeds from everywhere at once. With a cry of battle, Cammy suddenly righted herself midair, before launching herself at the umbrella soldier, ramming into his back full speed and crushing his spine. Cammy began to spin herself like a drill, propelling both of them forward at an insane pace.

 **"YOU'RE FINISHED!"** Cammy yelled as Krauser screamed in agony. The speed and intensity of the attack was too much for even his body to handle and blood flew out of his mouth as his body fell to the ground.

Cammy landed and almost collapsed right away. She was in no condition to continue fighting. She heard foot steps, she looked to see T'Challa walking towards her, carrying Anya in his arms "Are you alright, Cammy?".

"Nothing a hot shower... and a week of sleep wont fix" Cammy groaned out, she was lucky that grenade was not powerful enough to blow her apart.

"I see..." T'Challa said before looking at Krauser's body "Then we shall leave. I have already informed my friends of this. They will collect the body. But now, this girl needs help to recover from what Bison did to her".

"I understand that more than I'd like to... let's go..." Cammy said, before both she and T'Challa walked away.

None of them noticed Krauser's hand twitching and his body was never found.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Fire in the Sky.**

 **Dragon Man** is a synthetic life form created at Empire State University by Professor Gregson Gilbert. Unable to grant it life by himself, the villain Diablo animated him with his alchemy. The Thing would encounter Dragon Man after he spots Diablo in the laboratory. Dragon Man wraps his tail around the Thing and throws him through a window. Diablo orders the Dragon Man to seek out the rest of the Fantastic Four and destroy them. The Human Torch engages Dragon Man in the air and builds a fire fence around him. Dragon Man is unfazed and spews flame from its mouth, forcing the Torch to absorb a tremendous amount of heat. The Torch is super heated and blazes toward the upper atmosphere to safely disperse the heat he had absorbed. Reed and Sue Richards engage the beast so Invisible Woman wraps a force field around Dragon Man's wings, causing him to crash to the ground.

Sue Richards decides to approach the beast peacefully and see how Dragon Man responds to her kindness and sympathy. Dragon Man doesn't fight back and begins to stroke Sue Richard's hair. Suddenly Diablo incapacitates Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman and the Thing with a potion while they were distracted with Dragon Man. Johnny Storm finds his fallen teammates and revives them. The Fantastic Four would find Diablo and Dragon Man at the edge of Dead Man's Lake. Diablo is about to use a freeze potion on the Fantastic Four until he is swept off his feet by Dragon Man's tail. The potion freezes the surface of the lake and Dragon Man chases after Diablo. Dragon Man leaps onto Diablo and they sink underneath the icy surface. Dragon Man and Diablo never resurface and were swept away by the strong current.

Dragon Man has recently been adopted by the Fantastic Four and has gotten close to the gifted children from the Future Foundation especially Valeria Richards. Dragon Man has been reprogrammed by Valeria and now has super intellect and the capability of human speech.

With his new intellect Dragon Man has also found the need to explore. So he headed to the Savage Lands to see if he could learn more about other creatures that are similar to himself. The Savage Land was more alive now, since not only dinosaurs roamed it's grounds, but monsters too. Dragon Man did not mind, as he was fascinated by all the different creatures.

"I must say, there was a time I could call this place my home. I wouldn't mind spending a vacation here" Dragon Man mused to himself before he heard a roar above him "Huh?".

He looked up just in time for a flying monster to crash in to him. Caught completely of guard, Dragon Man was sent tumbling down a hill before crashing in to a wall. He shook his head before looking up to see what attacked him: It was a **Rathalos**.

Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates.

Rathalos are highly territorial monsters, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill.

"Oh my, sorry for intruding. I will take my leave" Dragon Man said as he began to fly away... but instead of letting him leave, like most Rathalos would if they feel like the intruder is leaving their territory, this one did not let Dragon Man get very far before it caught up and smacked him to the ground, leaving him confused "Looks like he just wants me dead".

The Rathalos roars in fury. But when Dragon Man looked closer, he could tell something was real of about the creature. It's aura was not natrual at all and it's anger was not just animal instict. Not to mention it was also much more powerful than normal. Something was wrong with it.

"Alright, beast. I will see if I can do something about that temper of yours" Dragon Man declared as he got ready to brawl with the enraged beast.

Dragon Man flew towards the King of the Skies with his fist pulled back, and landed a powerful punch on the Rathalos' head, sending it skidding back. The Rathalos snarled, and, with a mighty swing of its tail, sent Dragon Man tumbling backwards. Dragon Man flew forwards, with his wings spread wide, and slashes against the Rathalos, flying in multiple times to leave more significant wounds. A low growl is heard from the Rathalos, before it lets out a loud shriek-like roar, throwing the Dragon Man off guard. It flies towards Dragon Man, with it's large wing knocking Dragon Man backwards. Dragon Man reeled back, before firing a fireball towards the Rathalos. However, the wyvern was ready, as it shot back a fireball of his own. When the two fireballs collided, an explosion went off in the skies. Dragon Man looked ahead, glancing at the smoke of the explosion...

From that smoke though, came the Rathalos, grabbing Dragon Man with its talons, and slamming him against a mountain side repeatedly. Once it releases though, it unleashes a flurry of slashes while Dragon Man did his best to defend himself. With yet another tail swipe though, it send Dragon Man rolling across the ground.

He shakes his head as he gets back up "He is much stronger than a Rathalos is meant to be. Just what happened to grant it such power?".

The terror from the skies took advantage of this moment, and sent a volley of fireballs towards Dragon Man. While he took most of the hits, Dragon Man growled, and flew upwards, blocking against the remaining fireballs. Dragon Man made sure to ram into the Rathalos every time it began to charge up it's flames. However, the now annoyed King had enough, turning around and swinging it's large tail again. This time though, Dragon Man caught it on time.

Dragon Man began to fly higher and faster. As the speed increased, Dragon Man took a sudden stop to swing around the Rathalos by the tail over and over, before letting go. The Rathalos crashed against a mountainside, with rocks tumbling downwards.

By the time the Rathalos looked up again, a large boulder slammed onto his head, with that Dragon Man followed it up by headbutting through the rock, adding onto the damage. Shaking off the rubble from his head, the Rathalos let out another loud roar, before knocking Dragon Man backwards, and then landing its feet on top of him.

Dragon Man struggled, but to no avail. The Rathalos kept on stomping repeatedly, making sure his enemy couldn't escape. The Rathalos growled again. It's own power was starting to hurt his body, he had become more powerful, but said power felt like acid under it's skin. That distraction was all Dragon Man needed though to unleash a powerful blast of fire at the Rathalos' face. The Rathalos shrieked in pain, jumping backwards. With another growl, it flew upwards, and seemed to be escaping... But it wasn't.

It turned back flying at full speed as dark energy flared around it's body. Dragon Man was surprised by this but got ready. He ducked under the Rathalos before delivering a powerful punch to it's gut. A punch that could have staggered the Hulk, sent the flying monster crashing through some trees. Dragon Man followed the trail of destruction before finding the Rathalos on the ground, twitching in agony, the dark aura eating away at it's body.

"By the stars, what could have done this to you?" Dragon Man asked, but the Rathalos showed something it had never shown before... fear... the pain was killing it in a slow and painful way, and it had no way to stop it. Dragon Man's eyes sofftened as he gently grabbed the Rathalos' head "Easy there, it will be all over soon".

The Rathalos seemed to calm down a little, as if it understood that the pain would finally stop. Dragon Man made a quick move with his arms, snapping the beast's neck and putting it out of it's misery. Finally, the king of the sky could rest.

Dragon Man did not celebrate his victory. He sat down, putting a hand on the dead Rathalos' head, before he looked down in sadness. This mighty beast did not deserve whatever was done to it... no living creature does.

* * *

Unknown to Dragon Man, a drone had been recording the entire battle... and back in a hidden base, a certain terrorist leader had been watching with a smirk. Infucing monsters with Phsyco Power had proven effective, in time, the monster's amazing power would serve Shadaloo.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
